


Monomania

by BlueBunny333



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder Mystery, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 104,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBunny333/pseuds/BlueBunny333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that go through your mind as sanity tries to leave it. None of the mercenaries had ever guessed that a sudden death could change their life so much. What goes through your mind, when life can't be taken for granted anymore? </p><p>- This is a slow-build story! So don't expect the main action right away. For everyone who loves a good and more serious psycho-drama :)<br/>I also wrote and finished a few chapters beforehand, so I'm gonna upload in a fast and steady pace!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From day to day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !  
> Update: Made a poll for upcoming new stories! Pls take a minute and tell me your wishes! -> http://bit.ly/291mT3a

"Battle begins in 10 minutes!"

There it was. The Announcer's voice made everyone prick up their ears, Soldier already getting up, fury in his face.

"Let's go, maggots! And don't you dare to be late again, Private Scout!" he yelled, filling the room with his fiery voice.

Scout glared at him with his mouth still full with his breakfast, rolled his eyes and just nodded to calm him down. The others also left the table; it could be cleaned later.

Medic retreated to the infirmary, returning shortly after already dressed in his coat and medical equipment. Demoman, Soldier, Scout and Heavy quickly loaded and checked their weapons at the ammunition board as Pyro desperately tried to get through them and to their own locker.

Spy brought his plate to the sink, checked his tie, and then looked over at the rest of the team. Of course he was already prepared for the fight. He always was.

"Well, see ya on the field, Spook." Sniper grabbed his hat and moved to the lockers. His gun was ready as well, and he always had his Kukri at his belt.

Down on the field, they lined up at the final gate with Scout and Pyro at the front and Soldier and Demoman to their back as always. Medic and Heavy stood next to each other, the doctor already preparing an Ubercharge, with Engineer next to them, holding his materials ready. Finally, there were Sniper and Spy at the far back, watching their teammates, as always.

Then the Announcers call arrived and the gates opened. As always.

"Bloody Hell." Cursing didn't help, but it sure was somewhat relieving. A missed shot, even though the target was the BLU Scout, Sniper always felt a bit shame when he missed a shot. Now the runner was through and around the corner, out of sight, on his way to their intel. Sniper pressed a button on a small device on his belt, a little gadget that Engineer had given him.

As a sniper you oversee most of the battlefield and thus, had most of the information of what's going on. And right now, the BLU Scout was going, or rather running, towards their intel room. That little button sent a signal to all of his teammates, alerting them that their secured information was in danger and that was enough to get them to deal with the situation.

As useful as it was, Sniper did not always use it, as it could easily become a distraction. But still he was sure that he pressed the "Spy near intel" button more than he probably should. Once he had mistaken their retreating Medic as the enemy and called him out, getting him shot by his own team. The doctor had no hard feelings, but a mistake was a mistake, and Sniper didn't want it to happen again.

But this time, he was sure. He had seen their Demoman a few minutes ago, with his fresh stock of grenades running through the entrance of the BLU main base, and so that RED Demoman 'retreating' through the water seemed out of place.

Sniper zoomed in his scope, aimed, and slowly breathed out. And the BLU Spy fell along with his shot.

"Not this time, wanker." He muttered, watching the corpse float for a moment.

Screams echoed across the field and a voice came from the device on his belt.

"Thanks, pardner!"

It seemed that his Engineer had just killed the BLU Scout. But Sniper was corrected a moment later when he saw his own team's Scout running from the base with a bloodstained shirt and a grin across his face. From his nest, Sniper could almost hear Scout's snarky insults as he watched his teammate through his scope.

Obviously, Scout took pleasure in dominating his counterpart.

Some of Sniper's teammates were like this, always having to be better and stronger than their enemies. Of course you had to be skilled to kill them, but it was possible to take it to the extreme and take too much pride in every kill and every death.

But Sniper carried no grudges, not even toward his enemies. Some of the RED team would rage and be more reckless just to get back at the BLU who just killed them. Or worse, humiliated them. Some had their arch-enemies, which, as the Sniper thought, was very unhealthy in this neverending 'war'. He and the BLU Spy should probably fall in this category, being one of the main targets for the invisible man, but it actually wasn't that way. He respected the BLU.

Sweatdrops started to tickle his neck, and he needed to squint his eyes for a moment to refocus, suddenly dizzy. It was the middle of August, and the air still insanely hot and thick. He was used to heat from growing up back in the Australian Outback, but staying in the slowly warming cabin was starting to become uncomfortable to say the least. Taking off his hat, he waved some air across his face as he browsed the area for any hint of BLUs. That helped for a moment.

This day was passing far too slowly.

A knock on the wooden entrance jolted him for a moment, but an enemy wouldn't announce himself, of course.

"Hey, Doc." He waved his teammate over when he recognized his visitor. "Something up?"

"Just looking in to see how you are keeping up in this heat. Heavy has breathing problems and Scout forgot to drink again. Dieser Bengel."

From the doctor's heavy breaths, Sniper assumed that he hadn't taken his time climbing up to his cabin. Medic looked worn, soaked with sweat and spattered with blood. He had dark circles under his eyes that told Sniper that he had once again been up all night.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm used to being baked in the sun."

However, he appreciated his teammates effort and gave him a smile as he took the water bottle from him. "Thanks, mate."

The German nodded and bid him goodbye as he left the wooden cooking pot. Sniper glanced quickly onto the battlefield again before taking a long drink from the water. Fresh and almost cool, it was a gift from heaven. He held the bottle on his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. Just a short moment.

Click.

He opened his eyes and looked to his left. The BLU Spy had cocked his gun and placed it next to the water bottle, directly in line with his temple.

"Thanks for the water, anyway… Wanker" Sniper smiled.

Spy's lips curled up a bit as he pulled the trigger. He didn't choose it often, but today the Dead Ringer was definitely a good choice.

The Frenchman retrieved his water bottle and took a sip for himself. Slowly wiping away some sweat that was caught in his brows, he stayed in the cabin for a while and wondered how the Australian could handle the thick air.

"Don't mention it, Bushman." He finally replied as he took another drink, closing the bottle and leaving the rest next to the slowly vanishing corpse.

When the marksman arrived back at his nest, he was glad to find everything untouched. It was a small show of respect from the BLU Spy. Even though the two men were completely different, they respected each other. Spy might call him 'Bushman', but it felt more like a distinguished nickname for him, as he also called the RED Spy a 'Snob'.

Funny enough, Sniper thought the BLU and the RED Spy were very much alike in that way.

The BLU would re-adjust his tie with its fancy knot, a style that Sniper hadn't even realized was a thing until he'd arrive here. He would also check his entirely too expensive suit for blood drops, as he probably just noticed that Sniper's pooling blood had already reached his polished shoes. Sniper could tell from the bloody footprints that had been left behind. He didn't know why the Spies put up with this every day, always smartening themselves up just to get everything dirty and under-appreciated at the end of the battle. He himself was more the practical type.

The RED team won. The 'humiliation round' right after was over quickly, with no one having much energy left, even with respawn and healing. The rage of battle disappeared within minutes.

Sniper himself rarely joined the humiliation of the losing team. Just like him, the BLU's were hired to fight, to test weapons, to build strategies, to steal information, and of course, to kill. It was their job. That didn't mean he would pity them. No, he always gave his best; he was a professional after all. And that meant he would never let emotions get the better of him, but rather always fight with skill and discipline.

The day had drained the entire team to wheezing old men, leaving no one out. Even Scout letting himself collapse onto the base's couch. Pyro, in his full-body suit, wasn't as cheery and loud as usual. Demoman decided that it was a good idea to sit right in front of the opened refrigerator, with no guilt for how much it ran up their electricity bill, as he ignored the scolding he was receiving from Engineer and Soldier.

Sniper refilled his new water bottle at the sink, re-positioned his hat and was ready to leave this hell-like place.

"Yo, Legs! You really want to go out there again?" Scout muttered into the couch's cushion.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh water."

Sniper quickly took a look around to be sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. Demoman was still sitting in front of the refrigerator, Spy was trying to massage his headache away, and Pyro tried to lift Scout from the couch to have a seat for himself. Everyone else had already gone to their rooms inside the base.

He nodded, satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything. And so he left. As always.

The air outside greeted him like an overbearing warm hug, and he already felt his clothes grow damp with sweat as they stuck to him. And he had only walked a few meters. Luckily, or rather, wisely, he had parked his van on the other side of the base, where it would be in the afternoon shadows.

He thanked his past self for thinking about that, his home seeming to have cooled down a bit in the shade and was now actually bearable to live in. Most people might say that it didn't really count as a home, but for the Sniper the van was everything, especially freedom. Not only was it perfect for his job, it let him be always on the run, easy to travel around, easy to hide far away from civilisation, but also probably the most perfect way to go and be wherever he wanted to be. He could live by the sea if he wanted to, go camping in a deep forest, set his home at a beautiful canyon for a month, or just hit the road and visit a nice town for a while. He never wanted anything more.

Of course, travelling was a bit restricted right now, his current job expected him to be in the same place. But he could still drive around a bit on the weekends or during ceasefires. He disliked being locked up with the same people in the same house for too long. Not that he disliked them, his team was okay, but after a time, he just needed his own space. He disliked the situation he was in. but he had to deal with it for now.

Hat and aviators were quickly put away, and his shirt and vest were dropped on the table as he desperately needed some air on his skin. He held the water bottle to his forehead, remembering how it had come into his possession.

He barely spoke to the BLU Spy, but he was sure that when this war was over he would buy the man a beer or two. The BLU was really not too unlike the RED Spy after all. Maybe the similarities were there because both were french, but that might have been overly simple. Or perhaps not. His father always told him that the French weren't really known for being affable.

From outside some screams and yells reached his ear and he peeked out the window, but couldn't see what was going on. But from what he could hear, he supposed that Soldier had finally had enough of Demoman's way of 'cooling down'. Their team really was a bloody mess. But in a few hours most of them would be asleep, except for Engineer and Medic, of course, who always had paperwork that took them deep into the night. Sniper always appreciated their hard work and what they did for their team, but he wouldn't switch with them.

The sun was nearly gone as he took himself outside, opening the door to let some fresh air into the van. A breeze blew over his body, cool but not cold enough to make him shiver. After blazing hot days like these, he enjoyed this moments even more. He sat himself down in his camp care, but for some reason he couldn't relax. Maybe because the back of the chair was slightly broken and pressed into his back. Or maybe it was because the Engineer and the Scout were visible at the horizon near their base, both looking across to the BLU side. He took a deep breath and let the curiosity win.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked as he walked closer to his teammates. Scout looked amused while the Engineer looked more worried and confused.

"Just look down to the water! Something's going on over there."

Sniper followed Scout's view and saw a cluster of BLU's at the deck just above the entrance of their base. With the amount of activity going on, something big must have happened.

"I don't know what's going on, but BLU wouldn't go back to the battlefield if they didn't need to." The Engineer shook his head. "I don't like this." He added in a lower voice.

"Maybe someone got drunk and passed out there. They're probably just freaking out because he looks dead. Or funny. Have you seen how Soldier fell asleep that one time we were doing this new card game? Face down, ass UP!"

Sniper payed little attention to Scout's expression of a drunk Soldier as he tried to see what was laying in the middle of the BLUs.

"Yeah, maybe. Wait a sec, we'll find out." Sniper smirked, as he turned to head back to the base. He had a scope after all. When he returned a few minutes later with his rifle, he had been joined by Medic and Demoman.

"Come on! Come on! What do you see?"

Ignoring Scout's impatience, Sniper set up his scope, zoomed in and enhanced his view.

"I see six of them. Their Demoman, Heavy, Medic, Pyro-..."

"Six?!" Medic's voice was full of surprise. "And who is lying there?"

"They're standing in front of it, or well, him. But it's definitely a body." He clicked his tongue, irritated that he had no good view. "Wait they are moving him-" The scope nearly dropped from his hands as he realized what he saw, and had to scope in a second time just to be sure.

The back of his neck suddenly felt entirely too hot.

"And?" Scout leaned in, trying to appease his own curiousity.

"It's the BLU Spy."

Sounds of confusion came from all sides.

"He's dead." Sniper added quietly as he watched the BLU team carrying the headless body of his former arch-enemy away. A sudden weight came down on him, crushing him.

"Dead like – really dead? Doesn't he respawn?!" Scout spoke out what everyone was thinking.

Sniper just shook his head. Spy had been laying there for a while now, and respawn would take them after a few minutes, even after battle. Now the lifeless head lay in the hands of the BLU Medic, his face frowning and pale.

"He's dead."


	2. What has been lost....

Sniper sat out in the cold as night started to fall. The marksman loved the silence ; it had a kind of metaphorical space for his own thoughts. Just him and his mind, even if there was someone sitting right next to him. It kept him calm. His breath converted into something visible, smoke-like, as the temperature was dropping as the night progressed, and it danced in front of his face up to the sky. Right now there was a storm in his head.

Medic joined him after a while, dropping himself next to him with a soft thump. They sat there for while before Medic finally broke the silence.

"Engi is still checking our respawn system."

Sniper nodded slowly.

"Are you sure, that he- that there was no sign of respawning?"

Sniper let out a sigh. He had seen the other Medic. He had seen his face. He had worked here for about 3 years now, and knew that face. The widened empty eyes, lips pressed into a thin line, looking like he forgot to breathe. Terror.

Sniper nodded.

Medic pushed his glasses up and rubbed his bridge of his nose as he pressed his eyes shut. He didn't say a word, just kept gazing over to the other side together with Sniper.

"If the respawn system has a failure we are all in big trouble." The doctor broke the silence again. "And we don't know if they already contacted someone about this...incident."

Sniper sniffed and scratched his neck. It was way too cold right now to be only dressed in an undershirt.

"Ach verdammt. What should I say? I don't know, I really don't know. I have never witnessed an accident like this before.-"

"It was murder. Not an accident." It was the first time since the last hour that Sniper spoke.

"You just said -... he was dead?"

"He was beheaded and then was placed there. There was way too little blood." Sniper's words nearly ran into each other as they spilled out of his mouth. "It was definitely murder. A planned one."

Medic looked at him with an inscrutable expression. Sniper was not bad at reading faces but it was hard to tell right now, what the doctor was thinking. His own mind was somewhere else entirely. He nearly forgot to swallow, but somehow noticed how frozen his face felt.

"If that's true, that person was a professional as well."

When had the Engineer joined them, Sniper wondered.

"The respawn system is fine, for now. But you should come in for a moment. The rest are already at the dining hall."

Medic exchanged a look with their Engineer while Sniper ignored them and just stood up. The pat on his back felt a bit misplaced right now, but the Texan had meant well of course.

To his surprise, everyone from his team was already seated at the large dining table, but as usual, it was loud. Very loud. Scout tried to spit out every detail of the incident he could think of, while Demoman tried to correct him every second or third sentence. Soldier mumbled his conspiracy theories in between which led to a loud gasp and 'Mmph!' from Heavy and Pyro. Spy was the only one who was dead quiet, silently listening to their every word.

"Alright guys, listen up!"

Sniper found his seat next to Demoman and as soon as the doctor sat down, too, Engineer continued.

"As y'all probably know-,... we just witnessed a respawning failure at the BLU side."

"I knew it!" Soldier shouted out, but was quickly 'shhd' by the rest.

"And as a logical precaution, I checked our respawn system, which is the same as the BLU's. Now, don't worry, because as it seems, everything is fine. It's not broken and was working perfectly when I tested it."

The room filled with sighs of relief. But Sniper watched the Spy's face, which was still unmoved and dark. Medic looked back and forth between the team and their Engineer, who stood at the head of the table.

"Now, there is something ya'll should know. Something did happen. I would call it, well, a 'technical hiccup'. And about 2 hours and 43 minutes ago, the respawn had that. It was deactivated."

"Deactivated?!" Soldier yelled, to be 'shhd' again by everyone.

"Yes, for about seven minutes. If it was not an accident or a technical failure, then the person who did this had very few time to kill anyone. Less than two minutes even under the best circumstances, I guess."

This time, the room stayed quiet. Engineer pressed his lips together as he was unsure what about to say next. Instead, Medic got up and raised his voice.

"For what we do know, the BLU Spy is dead and that he was decapitated. As Sniper noticed, there was little blood on the scene where he was found, which indicates that he was killed somewhere else and placed out in the open later. That and the fact that our Engineer found out that the respawn system was deactivated for that time, can only mean that this was a planned murder."

"And who-..?" Scout started to ask what everyone was thinking, but stopped as everyone else remained silent.

However, everyone did turn to look at Spy, whose eyes were focused somwhere on the dining table. A minute passed before he noticed everyone watching him. Coming back to the now, he quickly cleared his throat.

"I have no idea who it could be."

"But-, you are a Spy, you normally know what is going on here!" Scout exclaimed.

"Scout, an assassination like this is more a personal statement than simple murder, and as far as I know, no one held a grudge against the BLU Spy. Not anyone on BLU or any of us."

Something personal, Sniper furrowed his brows at the thought.

Scout tried to argue with Spy again, but the Frenchman was already done with this conversation. Medic sat down again with a long sigh as Heavy placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down with his little English.

"I wasn't really finished here." The sudden voice of Engineer broke off any argument, and everyone settled back down. "We don't know where he was killed, but somehow he got on the battlefield again. Someone placed him there. So I checked the cameras, and..." He paused, everyone tensely waiting for what he had to say.

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"The whole seven minutes weren't recorded. All cameras went offline right at that time."

And it was dead quiet again. Soldier got up and stormed his way to the records room, most likely to check the cameras for himself. Scout slouched down into his chair instead of spilling out his every thought.

Sniper just sat there wondering if it was really personal. And not an overall statement, as in 'I can kill you all and you can't do anything about it.' From what he saw as he looked up at his teammates' faces, he was sure that he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"We fight men every day. Death is normal. And we can take on that man who killed BLU Spy." The big Russian may not have been the most eloquent, but his attempt to lift up the mood was surely appreciated. "We find out." And again, he placed his hand on Medic's shoulder and squeezed it. "We find out. This won't happen to us."

Sniper combed his fingers through his hair, and his mouth twitched a bit as he slowly got up. Spy had already left this place, probably going off to the smoking room. And he was not to let down as he found that very room filled with a calm crackle and flickering light, as the Frenchman blew some air into the fireplace. Even though he was already in, Sniper knocked on the wooden door to announce himself. No need to be completely rude.

"I know you are here."

Of course he did. Sniper let the door close behind him and continued to slowly walk over to the antique armchairs. A bottle of wine along with a fitting glass was already placed right next to them.

"Can I talk to you for moment?" The other man didn't decline, which normally meant 'yes'.

"Ah, I know you were friends."

"Colleagues."

"Or that, ehm, you knew him." He watched his teammate pace to the little table, and for once, not meet his eyes. "You said it was personal." He added slowly.

"That doesn't mean that I know who it was."

"No offense Spook, but maybe he's after you, too."

"Maybe."

"And I know you can defend yourself very well."

"Certainly."

"But... Spook, c'mon. Just talk to us." Sniper let out a soft sigh.

An old wine was poured into the glass, and Sniper waited for Spy to bring the glass up to his nose to smell the light red fluid, eyes closed, appreciating its scent.

"I didn't say that it was something personal towards the BLU Spy." He finally said.

Snipers face fell into a confused frown. He stepped closer and accepted the offer to sit down.

"What do you mean?"

Spy took a little sip. "If this had been a grudge against him, he would have met a different end. No, this was a message for someone else."

Sniper hadn't had a drink for a while, but he was sure he could use that wine right now.

"I still had contact with René. There was nothing indicating that someone was on his trail. He surely didn't tell me everything, but if it were something related to this-" Spy took another sip."-, he would probably have told me."

"So he wasn't targeted." Sniper finished the thought. "He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He concluded.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Their eyes finally met. "It surely is a bigger statement to kill off an assassin than a simple mercenary. The others might be good fighters, but they are also easy targets."

Sniper nodded slowly in agreement.

"You would like to have some wine, no?"

Sniper answered that with a quiet chuckle, gazing over to the small table as their Spy poured a second glass in. He wasn't sure how wine tasting worked, so he just took a shy sip from it.

"To be honest, I think that is what's getting to us right now. Hell, have you seen the others? I mean, we literally die everyday. But this-...this is, uhm-."

"Alarming." Their eyes met again. "I do not have enough information to deactivate the respawn system so neatly. Even manipulation would need more intel and preparation. My 'sapper' would not do. If the murder and the moving of the body both happened in those few minutes- I have no idea how." Spy gestured shakily. Sniper noticed how nervous his teammate was at this point. "I don't know how that was possible."

There was no ceasefire. The Announcer's call came as usual, as if nothing had ever happened. They lined up at the gate, ready and set.

Spy ground his cigarette butt under his heel.

"Five, four..."

Medic re-positioned himself behind Heavy and Soldier, as Scout fastened his weapon bag.

"...three, two..."

Pyro stood absolutely still. Demoman puffed and stepped forward impatiently.

Then the gate opened and everyone ran. Except for Sniper and Engineer. They took it easy, no need to hurry.

Except this time, Engineer did run right after them.

"Going to the front?" Sniper shouted after him. A simple gesture was his only answer.

Today they all gone to the offense. No halt, no mercy. And so did BLU. With one man short they made sure to give everything to make up for it. Sniper wondered if they knew that the RED team knew.

The BLU Scout surely seemed to run faster than usual, as if he'd stirred up a hornet's next and had the whole swarm after him. But today he was shot anyway.

Sniper didn't miss that one.

The RED Medic was shielded by Heavy and Soldier, sometimes even Pyro, as he would be more important than normal. Not that he wasn't always important; his medical assistance was crucial for every step to success. But today, life seemed more important to the REDs than ever. Engineer had even decided to build a Dispenser first, right near the battlefront. His teammates behavior was really contrary to their aggressive rushing earlier.

Sniper decided to camp at an open space, his normal nest holding no attraction for him today. Even though that it was as hot as yesterday. His hat may be not very fancy, but he kept his neck and face from melting down and his aviators took care of the bright daylight. At least his vest was light enough to not make him swim in his own sweat as he lay down onto the dust and sand between some rocky cover. There he was again, the BLU Scout.

Sniper didn't miss that shot, either.

The hours passed slowly. And even though half of the day was already over it seemed that there was no progress at all. The BLU team did well, all things considered, but he was sure that they couldn't held that up for long. The Australian eventually found himself panting and slowly drained just by laying in the sun, so he retreated a few times to refill his water bottle and cool down in the basement. But he still stayed away from his nest. He didn't quite feel like being in a closed space right now.

Noon had passed and he found himself at their kitchen sink for the fifth or sixth time, or had it been even more? He'd lost count. He made sure to fill his bottle up to the brim before he took a swig directly from the tap. The day was passing far too slowly. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted his own space.

As he walked out again, the air greeted him with its thick layer of heat, and he had to let that sink in for a moment before he could continue. From far away he saw Heavy, carrying Demoman and Medic out of the fire-line as both seemed to be wounded. The Russian always took good care of the others, knowing that he was the larger target.

Sniper squinted over to find a hint of the enemy that was shooting at them, but a faint blue-ish smoke to his left suddenly caught his eye. Enchanting green eyes meet his for only a second and then disappeared as fast as they were noticed. Sniper blinked for moment. Maybe BLU wasn't a man short.

Back in his perch, Sniper remembered the device on his belt and sent out the alarm: 'Spy near intel'. Whoever that was, he was way too close to their main base, and even if it was his heat-addled imagination, it was still better to call it out. Just to be sure.

He fired two shots and the BLU Engineer was finally down. The first to lure him back to his building, the second to make the kill. Now his Spy could easily apply his sapper to their Sentry. He saw the Frenchman looking back to him and appreciated the thankful nod from his teammate, but quickly put it out of his mind, now he needed to concentrate. He pressed another button on his device. An alert for 'Stickies' as he saw some blue bombs placed at an important corner. To his irritation, he couldn't see the Demoman who was placing them. But at least his team was on the lookout, so he could scope to his next target.

The BLU Scout, again. The young man was choosing the same route over and over again and Sniper began to wonder if he even cared that he was being picked off at nearly the same spot every damn time. Everyone was so reckless today. He wanted to take his breath in, but let out a heavy sigh instead. He missed the shot. Maybe he had a bit of pity after all.

Scoping back to the deck to see if the BLU Engineer had decided to rebuild his Sentry at the same spot, he saw the body of his team's Spy already dissolving into thin air. He zoomed in hastily but couldn't see any enemy around. A deep cut on Spy's neck and a large puddle of blood. He sniffed. Hopefully it was just a coincidence. He quickly surveyed the area but still couldn't find any hints of an enemy. Probably a coincidence. The body of his teammate was gone now, respawn had taken him in.

There was a sudden noise on the steps that caused Sniper to look up, but it was already too late as he found himself looking right down the barrel of the BLU Scout's shotgun. He took a sharp breath in and looked into the young man's widened and empty eyes.

To hell with this.

Luckily the Scout had gotten too close and Sniper kicked his feet away from his position on the ground. His rifle was useless at this distance, so he had no choice but to draw his knife for this fight. The younger man got back to his feet and tried to re-aim, but Sniper foiled his shot by swinging his Kukri onto his shotgun. Another quick swing and the gun was out of Scout's hands, leaving him with less chances.

"You camped the whole time for this?!" The Scout grabbed his bat and stormed forward with rage and fury. "Ya got anything smart ta say now?!"

It was hard to keep up with Scout's fast hits and his knife surely wasn't meant to fence with a metal bat. Making a split second decision, Sniper moved and took a hit to his shoulder, rolling with the blow, and getting a free shot at Scout's side with his knife.

"That'll slow ya down, ya twitchy hooligan!" Sniper panted out as the youngster fell down with a cry of pain.

Suddenly, an exploding pain at his forehead brought him down as the Scout hurled his bat into his face. With his last breath he tried to grab his shotgun, but the marksman was already up and finished him off.

That was close. Sniper stumbled forward and tried to keep standing, holding onto a nearby boulder, his knees weak and vision blurred. His head felt like he'd fallen on it from two stories up. The ache spread down to his eyes and nose as his mouth filled with the taste of vomit. As he dropped to his knees, he closed his eyes and tried to let the wave of pain pass.

Screams, something exploded, gunfire, battle cries, a breeze blowing across the nape of his neck - everything felt so numb. He slowly opened his eyes, watching the corpse of the other man disappear. At the edge of his sight there was a little blue flash. Something moved, and he looked up. His own blue eyes met green. And then it was gone.

"Get up and fight, maggot!" Sniper jolted up to the sudden scream right next to him as Soldier ran past his camping spot. Blinking the dust away, he went to re-position his hat but found it misplaced, knocked away when he'd been hit by the bat. His glasses were broken as well. At the very moment he tried to grab his hat a rocket exploded nearby, sending shrapnel showering over him and bringing on an entirely new wave of pain and distress. The power of the impact caused a piercing ringing in his ears, but it was gone fast.

He woke up.

He respawned.

As frightening death was, he was relieved as there was only a faint memory of pain left in his body. And of course, relief that their respawn worked. This system was them laughing into the face of death and everything that tried to keep people like him from their work. Not that he had much choice.

He grabbed some new ammunition, his respawn-repaired rifle and took off to rejoin his team again. No time to think about this nonsense. For a moment he thought about to return to the same spot up the hill, but he had camped there for a while now and had already been spotted by two BLU's. Another spot it was then, but not the sniper nest. He needed open space.

As he ran down the water side of the mill he noticed a terrifying silence. And as he thought about that, a little crack startled him, made him stop and turn around just to watch a whole lot of – nothing. He held his breath, stayed still and strained his ears, but there was nothing.

No time for this, he had to get forward and so he turned around again, just for his face to meet a metal barrier. There was it again, that exploding pain. The BLU Scout had come back, but instead of running to the intel, he had come back for him.

"That's what you friggin' get!" The youngster said as he raised his bat again.

Sniper growled in response. Just fresh out of respawn and already a dead man. His vision was blurry again and he wasn't able to get his hands on his Kukri in time. Sniper let himself fall back, giving up on this round. But the strike was yet to come, as it was the Scout who was crying in pain. The marksman looked up again; Medic had wounded the BLU with his crude bonesaw and offered him his hand to get up.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" The Scout was still alive.

Medic was known to kill his enemies at a rather slow pace if he wanted to, as unnecessary as Sniper found that to be.

Back on his feet he let out a sigh. "Watch your mouth, wanker, fair game for everyone."

"Yeah, as if, ya knuckleheads think you are so great, eh?" He spit out. "Sore cowards!"

Sniper wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to the pain induced rage of the BLU and decided to finally reach his Kukri, but Medic took a step forward.

"Let's zee if you have enough Schadenfreude after I show you how much 'cowardice' I really have!"

Medic didn't seem to be in the mood for mercy, so the marksman held himself back. He was thankful that he had saved his life, but he wasn't here to watch him torture that young man.

"Tell that him! That friggin bastard!"

"Oi!" Don't let emotions sink in, Sniper thought to himself, the Scout was just taunting him."I just do my job as a sniper, got a problem with that?"

"You got a problem with us? Spy didn't deserve this stupid shit!" Scout yelled as he threw his bat at him again, but this time, Sniper dodged.

"You think I did that?! That's ridiculous!"

Now Medic had to hold him back. Sniper was a professional. He respected the BLU Spy.

Scout was coughing up blood, the deep wound in his back surely damaged his lungs too.

"Yeah, who else carries a huge knife, huh? That saw can't do that! Did your Engi helped you, huh?! Did he?"

"No one of us killed him!"

"You don't know what happened there?" The Medic joined in again. "Oh, this is getting interesting. So he is dead, for real?-"

"He really didn't respawn?" Sniper added after a short pause, giving Scout time to answer. He saw that face before.

"No." Scout coughed, his face pale.

Sniper wiped some sweat from his neck and exchanged a look with his teammate. The BLU Spy was really dead.

"And your replacement? He doesn't know a thing?"

"Replacement? We are still eight friggin people, there is no new Spy!" The BLU started to yell again which resulted into a heavy coughing fit. It also didn't helped the fact that he was slowly bleeding out.

"What replacement?" The German asked as well.

"The-... the other BLU Spy. I saw him today." Sniper was sure he saw something.

"Fucking hell, are you shitting me? Is that a friggin mind game or what? Do you think this is funny?!"

"Now wait, you saw another Spy? I thought you pressed that button on accident. Are you sure- I mean, ..."

"Yeah, hell, I AM sure!" He looked back at the BLU, slowly turning transparent as the respawn took his body.

"I know what I saw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update as soon as possible!


	3. ...is better not found

Why couldn’t it be evening already? He wanted to call it a day, he wanted to leave. No one was winning anyway. But the war continued and left Sniper with persistent distractions. Although he was back in his sniper nest, on the hill to the west, he just couldn't find any peace. Every crack, every rustle, and every wisp was noticed and left him uneasy. He knew what he saw. He knew that there was another man, dressed in blue and equipped with an invisibility device.  
Or did he? Was he just hallucinating? Was it just his imagination?

There was it again, the heat at his nape of his neck. A little noise startled him and he turned around nervously.

"Where are you?" He yelled into the empty room, already holding his knife. He had no time for this. "Show yourself, wanker!" He had no clear head for this. "Stop hiding and show yourself!" He yelled again just to be answered by silence. In a flash of anger, he threw his knife to the wall. 

Even better, the BLU Scout seemed to have heard him and was running up to his cabin. Sniper desperately tried to yank his Kukri out of the wooden wall, but it wouldn't budge.

"You again." That was the only thing he could say, caught with both hands on a knife he couldn't use.  
"Yeah." The Scout said calmly. 

Sniper met his eyes and he suddenly realized how quiet it actually was.  
"What are you waiting for?" He asked, knowing that Scout should be trying to get back at him for what happened in their last fight.

"You said... you saw the BLU Spy."

The marksman let out a few heavy breaths before he made another attempt to pull out his knife, but it still wouldn't budge. So he held still and let the moment pass, just be sure that the Scout was not up to kill him right now.

"Yeah, I saw a BLU Spy." Sniper’s words nearly got lost under his heavy breathing.

"So...he is alive?"

"I don't know. I just saw a BLU disappearing. I have no idea if it was him."

Scout wasn't happy with this answer as the Sniper watched him frown. 

"It was a masked person in blue clothing, who happened to have a cloaking watch or whatever that thing is called, and who was alive." He added, but he wasn't sure if it was helping. 

Scout held his metal bat in both hands, playing around a bit with it, but made no attempt to attack him with it. He wasn't even looking at him.

"How do you even know that he's dead?" He finally asked. "We just found him yesterday.- Last night. He just wanted to get some cigarettes."

Sniper looked down at the knife in his hands. The voice of the young man was somewhat depressed. The BLU Spy seemed to have been liked by his team.

"Some of our people noticed your 'gathering' yesterday. Even one person on the battlefield after hours would be unusual, so I picked up my scope and had a look." Sniper let go of his knife, the thing was lost for now. "What I saw was a body and what it was missing. And we were watching a while so we put two and two together and had to assume that he was dead for real."

Scout was very close right now, looking at the knife and then back at the RED.

"You watched us?"

"Yeah."

They both fell silent again.

"Do you know that the respawn failed?"

"Yeah, our Engineer checked that." Sniper nodded slowly.

"We... believe me, it wasn't us. As far as this killing here goes, sure, but that right there, that wasn't us."

Scout didn't answer right away, but watched him closely for a while before he decided to. "Why should I believe you?"

"Why would we do it?"

"Because we are friggin’ enemies maybe?" Scout let out a soft chuckle as he would be joking.

"It's a job. We are all getting paid to fight each other. No one has personal interest into ending someone’s life."

Their eyes met again. But Scout wouldn't answer. 

Sniper had never stood so close to someone whose head had been just blown off. But that happened right now as Scout’s body dropped to the ground. For a moment he was frozen in shock and as he found himself moving again, the only thing in his mind was trying to reach his knife.

"What the...hell." That was a sniper shot. 

And it wasn't his. 

Did the BLU Sniper kill him? He swallowed and quickly turned around to look out the window, but could not find any sign of his counterpart. Looking back at the younger man, he was actually relieved to find him slowly disappearing. Respawn still worked. But he was sure that his own head didn't right now.

Something hit the wood, but he didn't look after it. His eyes were locked to the place where a young man’s body had lay a minute ago. He heard it again, the sound of something knocking. A sudden touch at his shoulder brought him back.

"Sniper! Are you okay?"

"Yeah....yeah..." The hand squeezed him a bit as the RED Spy kneeled down next to him. How he came to be sitting here right now, he couldn't remember. Snapping fingers in front of his face caught him before his mind could travel again.

"What happened?"

Sniper’s eyes slightly twitched as he tried to sort his thoughts. "Scout got shot."

"Scout just passed the bridge."

"The other one."

Spy was about to say something, but his look of disbelief already said enough.

"We talked about the BLU Spy. About yesterday. Then he got shot."

"About.. the BLU Spy?" Repeating his words, the masked man tried to pull Sniper to his feet. "And then he got shot."

A slow nod from the marksman. Sniper saw something in Spy’s hand and realized that it was his own hat. Did it fell off again?

"Medic told me that you saw ... another Spy." The RED Spy made sure to speak slowly and enunciated every word carefully, as he noticed how disoriented the other man was.

"Yeah."

"And it wasn't ... René?"

Sniper closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay, I'm just asking."

He took his hat back, placed it calmly back on his head. Spy dusted off his suit and even Sniper’s vest a bit. They stood there for a moment, Spy looking at him and him just looking at his boots. Clearing his throat, the Frenchman was ready to break the silence, but Sniper quickly interrupted him.

"Their own Sniper shot him."

"Excusez-moi?" Spy tilted his head a bit in curiosity.

"Clear headshot, through the window. None of the other classes weapons are precise enough to  
make that shot." He quickly added while pointing at the shattered window.

"Let me make sure I understand correctly. The Scout was shot by his own teammate and there is already a new BLU Spy, which his own team is not even informed about?"

He nodded. "That...sums it up."

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Sniper looked up again to meet the worried face of his teammate.

"What do you mean?"

"Sniper, it is only you who are noticing these things. None of us have seen a BLU Spy since yesterday. There was no backstabbing and no building have been destroyed by a sapper. It is even more unlikely that they found and hired a new assassin for this job in less than a night. And now, the BLU are killing themselves?"

Sniper ran his hands over his face. "I know, I know it sounds strange, but I am absolutely sure that I saw another Spy and I'm absolutely sure that I didn't just imagine that Scout's head was just blown off!" By the end, Sniper was shouting, only barely aware that Spy was holding him tightly at his shoulders.

"Go back to the base. Now."

 

Maybe it was just the weather. Maybe he just had a heat stroke. And now he was told to retreat, as if he would have failed his team. But deep down he understood Spy. As the day had progressed he had begun to miss his shots more and more. As he thought back, a burning feel of shame came over him. Why did this get to him so much? And even right now…

His mind must have been elsewhere again as he realized that the tap water already overflowed his bottle as he filled it back at their base. He quickly turned it off and leaned against the sink. None of it made any sense. Before he could sit down at their dining table again, to wait for the battle to end, someone stormed their hall and called his title so loud that he nearly fell over by surprise.

"What is it, Doc?" He sighed. Not now, please.

But  Medic simply waved him over to follow him to their infirmary. So, against his better judgement, he followed only to find out that he was being lead into an impromptu therapy session. Sniper sat himself down on the operating table, but refused to join in on any sort of 'talking about your problems' conversation.

"I'm fine. Just stayed in the sun for too long." He said, ruffling his sweaty hair a bit as he took off his hat. "Just give me a boost from your Medigun and I’ll be as good as new!"

"So you did play a nasty trick on the BLU Scout!" Bright white teeth showed as Medic smiled in appreciation. "Would have been interesting though. Ein neuer Spion. What a shame."

Sniper sighed, he knew his doctor's games. "I'm still pretty sure of what I saw." 

The grin of the German widened. "Oh! This is really getting interesting. Now, tell me-.."

"Doc, I don't need a therapist or psychologist or whatever.- I'm fine!"

"And I believe you!" 

Finally some words that gave Sniper some relief. Even though they came from a person he believed was not that sane anymore. 

"And the assassination of the BLU Scout! Spy told me about it. Well, what you told him. But now I want to hear it from you!" The doctor moved a chair from his desk so he could sit next to his new patient. "I want to hear everything."

"I feel like I have to repeat myself for the third time today." At least the room was cool. A deep breath and a nose massage later, he actually decided to follow his wish.

"I saw a BLU-" he pointed out first. "Which happen to be able to turn invisible." Every word was spoken out slowly and as clear as possible. He didn't want to repeat any of this again. "I saw him doing that twice."

"What did he look like?" Medic interrupted him.

"Uhm, he was masked and neatly dressed, I guess."

"You guess?" The other persisted on. Sniper watched his eyebrows rising as he awaited an answer.

"I-, well, he was only partly visible. From what I saw I could tell that he was dressed blue."

"Okay, okay. Go on."

He took another deep breath in.

"When did you see him? And where?" 

And he was interrupted even before he could start a sentence. Great.

"I saw him this morning. No-, wait, it was already afternoon I guess. I just came out of our main base. I saw Heavy helping you and Demoman retreat." His brows furrowed as he recalled the first time he saw him. "He had insanely green eyes." His neck began to burn again.

"Hmm, as far as I can remember the old BLU Spy had grey or greyish-blue eyes."

The old BLU Spy. It was kind of unnerving to already think of him that way. Especially because it wasn't even a full day over since he was dead. But Medic was right, Renè had different eyes, they were light grey, cold and analyzing. However, the eyes he saw were warm, with a familiar glow, a haunting green that resembled him of something, like he would immerse into a deep pine forest. He blinked twice as he came back to reality.

"Yeah. That's why I was sure that it must have been his replacement."

"And the second time?"

"The what?" Sniper tried to shake off the latest thoughts.

"The second time you saw him. You said you have seen him twice today."

"Oh." As cold as his fingers already were, they couldn't cool his neck down somehow. "The second time...That's where I'm actually not sure of what I have seen. It was right before respawn took me in and all I can remember were his eyes." He gestured a little apology for this little information as Medic leaned back into his chair, observing him.

"Now about the most interesting part." Medic started. "The BLU Scout came to you to talk about their Spy, yes? And then he got shot?"

Sniper nodded. "Seems like they don't have any more information than us. Hell, I think the BLU team liked their Spy. He was just dead so suddenly." 

Medic followed his words thoughtfully.

"Oh, and they also found out about the respawn failure."

"And they thought, or at least the BLU Scout thought, that it was us, or more precisely, you."

Now that brought back Sniper’s frustration about this situation. They didn't know him, but they should have realized over the years that he never picked on anyone personally or emotionally. This prejudice actually got to him and his pride as a professional.

"You know I didn't." 

That was just answered by another nod.

"And yeah, their Sniper shot him. Right in front of my eyes. One bullet, right through the apricot." He pointed out to the spot on his own head. "I just don't understand why."

"And I don't understand how. I believe in what you saw, you have good eyes and you don't seem insane to me." Sniper wasn't sure why he had to mutter the last part. "Because Pyro and I killed their Sniper right before I send Spy to check on you."

"You sent the Spook over?!"

"Yes,- I did. And the BLU Sniper was dead at the time the BLU Scout got shot. Any questions?"

That had to sink in. He felt fooled, he felt betrayed, but more importantly he felt lost.

"It was a sniper shot." There was no doubt of it in his mind.

"That death is the second mystery then, ach well, the BLU Scout survived it at least."

"A mystery..." Sniper repeated.

"Ja. No hints from the murderer at all. Just like the death of the BLU Spy."

A mysterious death.

The Spy. 

The Spy!

"Sniper? Wait, where are you going?!" Jolting up, Medic tried to get a hold of the marksman, but missed him as he stormed out of the infirmary. Catching up with him, they both ended up at the dining hall again, with Sniper marching straight to their already worried Spy.

"Spook! Who killed you off this morning?!"

This took him by surprise. "I- I died a few times, why are you-"

"Right after you sapped their Sentry, I saw your body after that. Who killed you there?"

"I-..." The Frenchman stopped mid-sentence, his eyes wandering into the room. All their teammates watched the two REDs.

"Honestly I did not see the enemy who did it. My death came suddenly and out of nowhere." He explained to his defense.

"Your body was decapitated. You were laying on the deck, head cut off. Just like the BLU!" 

"It is possibly just a coincidence." He waved it off again.

"But who can sneak up to you that fast?" Scout threw in. "You didn't notice someone going full Rambo on you? I thought Spies are good like that!"

Before the RED Spy could respond with a more deadly comeback, he was held back by Heavy.

"He has point. Little man can't get off head so easy. You need to be big and strong."

"And he needs the right weapon." Their Medic added as he walked over. "A blade at least as sharp and large as that from an axe or Sniper's knife."

Spy tried to avoid any eye-contact, but ended up looking up at Sniper again. His tensed chuckle echoed in the hall. "You know, the BLU Scout’s death is a mystery as well."

 

If everybody was honest with themselves, they wouldn’t have said that they were happy to sleep, even after a hard day like this. Sniper even forgot to close the door of his camper, but at least the little room had cooled down because of that. Closing it behind him, he literally had to peel himself out of his clothing, as everything awkwardly stuck to his body. 

Sniper hadn't worn his undershirt today, but also couldn't find it anywhere as he searched for it to use it as his nightshirt. He probably already threw the smelly thing to their team’s laundry pile this morning. He’d forgotten a lot today, anyway.  
Even if his mind wasn’t ready for bed, his body was yelling ‘yes!’ as he finally crawled under his blankets. He would welcome a dreamless night right now.

His head shoot up as an annoying ringing sound reached his ears, way too loud to be ignored and way to urgent to be left unnoticed. It was the base alarm bell. Nearly falling off his bunk, he tried to scramble his clothes together as fast as he could and ran towards their main base.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed as he saw already most of his team gathering in the hall.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Scout was only dressed in his shorts, but already had his bat equipped. 

Loud arguments rose up as they tried to find out who rang the bell, everybody's nervousness evolving into aggression towards each other. Engineer, still in his working gear, stormed the hall from their monitoring room and every argument broke off.

"Good, y'all are here." The short Texan let out a sound of relief.

"Tell us what this nonsense is about! Did the murderous lunatic kill another innocent civilian? Speak up!" Soldier seized their Engineer by his collar and lifted him him as his voice echoed through the room. "Tell us!" He began to shake him in confusion.

"Not yet!" The texan tried to free himself, but the other RED already let go of him. "Not yet." He repeated, panting. "But it's 'bout to happen."

"How do ye know?" Demoman asked.

"I was about to print our records in the monitoring room and all cameras shut off. I immediately checked the respawn and it is deactivated as well." He took off his hard hat. "I hope the alarm scared him off. The cameras are back at least."

"And the respawn? It’s working again, too?!" Soldier raised his voice.

Some quiet whimper left through Pyro's gasmask, who was lurking behind Heavy’s back. Engineer took a moment to look at his team.

"Why isn’t everyone here?"

There was an immediate terror filling the room as everyone started to look at each other to find out who was missing.

"Spook!" Sniper yelled and got pale.

The tension dropped as the Frenchman cleared his throat, standing in the doorframe which connected the hall with their living quarters.

"Right here." He added and jokingly raised his hand as if this was for making an attendance list.

"Doctor was still working on files." Heavy quietly added as the team suddenly noticed the doctor’s absence.

"Okay, let's calm down, he was in his office right? At the infirmary?" Spy joined the group.

As soon as Heavy nodded, they started moving with Engineer and Spy leading the way, Scout being the last to hesitantly follow them.

"Doc? Are you here?" The Texan called as they entered the operation room.

"Ja, just a moment..." Came the tired answer through the next door. His office. "What is it? I-" A yawn was heard as slow footsteps came closer and the door finally opened.

"STOP!!"

Medic froze in his movement, still holding the door handle. He tried, with slightly shaking hands, to reach for his glasses from his pocket as he squinted at the traumatized faces of his teammates, holding up their hands as if they tried to push a brick wall away.

"Don't. Move." Spy spoke with a slow but determinant voice.

He pointed down to his feet and Medic followed to look at his own. He was standing on a very flat device which was wired to the side. From his teammates side, one could see four small bombs placed around the doorframe. One movement, and this trap could go off.

"Don't worry, doctor. We help you." Heavy carefully walked closer to the German. "We find way."

Engineer pinched the puzzled Demoman and pointed back to the bombs.

"Not mine." He stated defensive.

"We know, but can you disarm it?" The shorter one asked.

Spy met Medic’s eyes, then looked over to Sniper. "He was here. He was in this very room, just one or two minutes ago." Spy whispered.

The Australian nodded. Whoever he was had been here. He did it again. But this time, he didn't succeeded. Medic’s face dropped as he finally realized of what was going on.

"Bloody 'ell, this thing's failsafe!" Now everyone’s attention was drawn back to the three at the door.

"Was bedeutet,- Eh, what does that mean?" Medic’s voice was shaky.

"It means that the bastard is either really sure of what 'es doin', or that he's really dumb!" Demoman stated. "I can't defuse it without removing this part, but if that touches the bloody air it will go off, no matter what."

"What he means is, that there is not way to remove the bombs. This darn thing is a masterpiece." Their Engineer hastily explained as he got up again.

This surely did brought their doctor to his verge of despair.  
"Ah- eh, am I-? You can't get me out of here?" His german accent got worse with each word.

After a moment passed, Spy stepped out of the group, raising his voice to the team.

"Engineer, you go back to our respawn system, see if you can bring it back to work. And take Soldier and Pyro as well, no one goes alone. Don't take too much pride into your skills right now, our mystery man knows what he is doing."

He waved them over to the door and they followed his words. "Heavy, Scout, you stay here with the Scot to make sure that no one else gets their hands on the bombs. We don't want a disaster to happen. Demoman, see what you can do."

He looked over to meet Sniper’s eyes again.

"And you come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, I wrote the first chapters in advance, so the updates are pretty fast by now. I only have to wait for it to be edited by my beta reader and the 4th chapter will be up in no time.  
> 'Till then, have fun reading !


	4. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the latest ones. It was fun to write!

Whenever Death was close, the world felt silent. Four RED's quietly awaited its coming. The respawn had been offline for about 20 minutes now. Heavy stood outside the door the German doctor was trapped in, while their Demoman studied the detailed wire-work of their homicidal ghost.

The youngest mercenary, however, found no calm. Irritated and nervous, Scout marched back and forth through the infirmary, letting the repetitive movement help him relieve the stress. Medic and Heavy whispered to each other, as if they were afraid that their unwanted visitor could hear them right now. Engineer and his escort hadn’t came back yet and the two assassins had been gone for a while as well. Besides Scout’s ongoing footsteps, almost no sound was heard. As if they were actually alone.

"What if he jumps and we throw something big on it? Like, something with the same weight of Doc?" Scout suggested.

"I already told ya, not gonna work." Demoman had pulled out some magnifiers as he carefully viewed the bottom right bomb. "This bloody thing is pretty precise. It remembers the weight that activated its system. It looses weight – boom." The last word was commented with a hand-expression of an explosion. "Add weight, - boom. And you won't be faster than its sensing that."

"What if we just add really small things on it and Medic goes off step by step?" Scout still didn't stop his pacing.

"Scout, it is okay. Respawn will be back and Doctor will be fine." Heavy exchanged a look with his teammate. "Be patient."

 

Silent and careful steps were taken. Watching each other’s back, the Frenchman and his companion slowly walked through their base. Sniper quickly peeked around another corner, then turned and nodded his partner to come over. The further they progressed, the higher the tension grew. It was unnerving to know there was an intruder, but having no signs of his existence. The living quarters looked untouched; no light left on, no doors opened, and no objects moved it seemed. It almost felt like it was too tidy, as if someone had already dusted every fingerprint off. 

At the end of their tour they arrived at the last room, the monitor room, which was also connected to the respawn system. Since three of their teammates were supposed to be currently working there, it was unlikely that they would found any clues to their intruder. Sniper knocked on the door and waited a short moment. If he wasn't already jumpy enough, the Soldier nearly slammed the door into his face.

"Who is there?!" Soldier yelled, but was 'shhd' fast by everyone present, not that there was much point in it now. Soldier saluted as he apologized and let his colleagues in.

"Any updates?" Spy’s voice was nearly a whisper, but still loud enough to be clearly understood across the room.

Pyro clinged to his flamethrower and looked over to Engineer, who had opened a hatch on a big metallic machine so that he could have a look inside. He climbed out, face smeared with dry oil and rusty lumps.

"The wiring is okay. No parts are missing either. The cause must be somewhere underground." The voice of the Texan held a weary tone.

Spy shook his head; this was a disaster. Pyro mumbled something into his mask and the Engineer tried to comfort him. Soldier, however, decided to lift the office chair and hurled it through the room, which made the rest of them jump.

"This is unacceptable!" To hell with stealth, they let him express his anger. "Un-accept-a-ble!"

"Soldier, please..." Engineer tried to reach out for him, but Soldier quickly turned to face him.

"Don't you dare to comfort me! I am no puny civilian, I'm a prime example of the Amercian military. An invincible force! You can not hurt me, you hear me?! YOU CAN NOT-"

"Soldier, that's enough!" Spy’s sharp voice cut through the furious monologue.

"Mmph?" Pyro stepped in between them, lifted his flamethrower above his head. "MMPH-MPH!"

Engineer just shook his head. "This can't go on. We are all gonna be nuts at the end of the week." 

And again, Pyro threw his weapon over his head, making a fiery battle cry.

"We could uber the Medic." Spy suddenly realized. Why didn't they thought about this? "We would destroy the infirmary, but he would survive. We just need to uber him."  
Pyro jumped up next to Spy, excited about the idea. 

It was so simple. So ridiculously simple. Sniper took off his hat. A simple answer to all their problems: Be indestructible. 

"Let's go! Let's go!" He hastily pushed them forward. No time to lose. They hurried to the next corridor, through the dining hall and towards their living quarters. The infirmary was just a few meters away now. 

Sniper walked behind them, staying cautious and had a look around every few seconds. Suddenly, he paused and turned around. Someone was snickering. Just behind the double doors of the dining hall, which they had just passed.

"We have an idea!" Spy announced as he entered the room. Medic's face lit up at first but then he frowned.

"What's with the respawn?" The doctor asked sorrowfully.

"Not working yet, I'm sorry, doc." The Engineer stepped over to Demoman and helped him up. "But we have another solution. Kind of."

Heavy raised his hand. "Where-..."

Engineer let them gather together before he spoke again, waving Heavy’s question away, they needed to talk about it right away. "Doc, where is your Medigun? We are gonna uber you and detonate the bombs on purpose."

To their surprise, the German didn't cheer up at this, but they quickly understood, as he slowly lifted his hand to point behind him.

Their Demoman facepalmed. "Great. He can't move to get it and we can't pass him. That room 'as no window, doesn't it?"

"I- I'm gonna get it." Scout spluttered out. "Doc, you just crouch or something, and I-, I'm gonna jump over you. No big deal!" He continued as he slowly walked backwards. 

Heavy lifted his hand again to ask something, but was interrupted by Spy.

"Scout, no need to be brave. If you fail this, you will kill us all." Although the Spy’s words were harsh, the younger man held onto his courage.

"I'm gonna do it. I can. I swear. Don't ya worry!" He hopped from side to side to warm up.

"Heavy has question." The russian finally interrupted them.

"Oui?"

"Where is Sniper?"

A sudden terror crawled through the Frenchman’s body as he turned around but found no one at his back. He lost no time rushing out of the infirmary and quickly retraced their path, looking up and down the corridor.

"Sniper?" The soft call echoed from the walls. "Mundy?!" He began to yell.

 

He was alone. The dining hall was empty and as the double doors closed behind, Sniper felt an urge to run. Breathing echoed around him, and his own panting seemed way too loud. He was sure that someone had been here, right behind those doors just a moment ago.

Frozen in place, he looked through the empty room. The open kitchen with dirty dishes, the quietly humming fridge, their large dining table which was covered with coffee stains and knife scratches gathered over the time, the couch with the antiquated look that faced a rather small TV....

He nearly turned completely around. His swallow released some pressure from his ears, but his own heartbeat drowned out everything else again. It felt like his own body was a small room his senses were kept in.

A flicker.

He jerked around, turned back as something moved at the edge of his view. Noise behind him, he turned around. Nothing. The room began to spin and he felt sick.

A deep sound appeared and all lights went out. No electricity. In the darkness, he felt completely cut off from everything as his other senses tried to make heads or tails of his world. 

A step to his right. Sniper held his breath. Another step. His breathing still frozen. Step. He turned around slowly. The moon shone through the windows, barely lighting the room and leaving everything wraithlike, surreal. His gaze fell upon a strange figure. The other man held something that was aimed at him. Having held his breath for too long, he gasped loudly as a bright flash of light hit him. He stumbled, blinded for a moment as he squeezed his hurt eyes shut as his ears started ringing again.

A tap on his back startled him, and he instinctively jerked around to hit whatever there was as hard as he could.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spy had taken the punch on his jaw, and now spit out some fresh, warm blood as he yelled at the other man. 

As the Australian opened his eyes he found the lights on again. Sniper panted heavily as he turned around a few times, before looking back at Spy. When did the lights go on, he asked himself.

"Bloody hell...don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What are you doing here alone? You were suppose to follow us to the infirmary!" Spy’s face was full of anger as he grabbed Sniper by his shoulders.

"I-,... the killer..." Sniper stuttered.

"Don't you – _ever_ – do that again." Spy growled. His voice was loaded with emotion.

Sniper freed himself from his teammate and took a step back. "Crikey, will you calm down?!" They both stared at each other. "You guys were just next door. No big deal."

"No big deal?!" Apparently, this was not what Spy wanted to hear. "Did you forget what happened in the last half hour? Someone broke in, tampered our respawn and had enough time to place a well detailed death trap in front of Medic's office. _Right under our noses_."

"The assassin..." Sniper turned around again.

Spy took a deep breath. "Exactly. We don't even know if he is still here! We haven't even seen him! This-, this was completely reckless of you!"

"Oi, don't talk to me like I'm bloody ten years old!" Sniper shouted back at him. "You can't circle around me or the others all the time and I sure as hell _don't_ want you to! I-" Sniper stopped himself. He really didn't wanted this. "Hell, what do you even care."

"I DO care." Spy answered immediately. 

And just then, Sniper noticed how worried Spy actually looked.

"It is-, it is my job, ...- to care." He added after a pause. "I have to make sure that the team works. That is my job."

"I thought you job was to, uhm, sneak around and, eh, backstab people?" Sniper mumbled under his breath.

The masked man showed a faint smile and shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Yes, I do that too. I sneak. To find problems at the BLU side, so we have better chances to win. But also on our side, so I can make sure that we don't loose." He finally could make ends meet and brought up an honest smile.

"I have known this team for so long. I know every one of you. Maybe even more than you know yourself. And you-" He paused again. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Sniper looked at his feet. "Crikey."

"Yeah."

"I did not expect you to say that."

"Me neither." Both of them looked perplexed.

The Australian took a deep breath in and sighed after very slowly. "I'm sorry, Spook."

"Don't mention it."

They paused again and looked at each other. "The assassin! You may not have seen him. But I saw him again." Sniper’s voice was close to a whisper. 

Spy’s smile dropped.

"Like...now?" The Frenchman furrowed his eyebrows. "Where..when?!" He asked with a sharp tone.

"Here. Right before you walked in. That's why I left before. I had heard him."

"You should've said something instead of running off!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sniper quickly interrupted him. "Do you want to hear this, or not?"

Spy did not reply, but pulled two chairs from the dining table instead. Sniper accepted the seat, but took another quick look around before he sat down.

"Alright, so we just walked through the hall doors and I swear, I did hear someone laughing."  
He paused a moment just to be sure that Spy really was about to let him speak.

"I just turned back. I thought,- he was so close, I could actually catch him. It had to be him. But as soon as I was back here the room was empty, just like now." Sniper turned around again to have a quick look through the hall, watching the doors. "The lights went out and then there were footsteps. He was with me in this room and he was close. He had some kind of weapon, I could barely see it, it was too dark. He was gonna- " He took a sharp breath in, looked around a last time. "I think he was about to shoot me."

"And then?" Spy asked with a weird calmness as Sniper did not continue.

"And then, well you turned the lights on. Hell, that blinded me."

"I did not turn the lights on. The room was lit as I came in. And you were alone." 

Both of them frowned.

"But...that makes no bloody sense."

A sudden shock pulsed through the building and a deep loud sound hit their ears.

"Oh no."

"The bomb!" 

They both jumped up and started running.

 

Dark smoke leaked through the infirmary doors and filled the corridor. The two REDs rushed into the room, panting and coughing, only to find destruction, fire, nearly no air to breathe, but also their whole team alive. A shiny red glow filled one side of the room, flickered away as the uber left Medic’s body.

"We did it!" Soldier announced.

Spy nearly fell to his knees. "Couldn't you...wait...for us?" He panted. 

Sniper let his teammate lean on his back.

Scout grinned wide, but also limped as he came over. "I told ya, I could do it! No problem!"  
The young mercenary watched as Spy tensed up, but was surprised to get a pat on the shoulder from him.

"Well done." Spy barely got out. The poor man was done for, too.

"Your leg?" Sniper pointed out.

"Ah, yeah, it's nothing. Just slipped as I landed. Man you should have seen me!" Scout raised his voice in pride.

The other mercenaries were to be found coughing on the furthest point from the booby trapped door, or rather, what was left of it.

"First time I ubered someone. I mean, man, you gotta let me do this more often from now!" Scout continued to brag, to the annoyance of the rest.

But there was no doubt, that everyone was relieved that it had worked.

Spy turned to Demoman and pointed back to the destroyed door frame. "The destruction is way less than I thought." 

Demoman quickly nodded, but also walked over to touch the ash-stained wall. "IED. An improved mine. Small radius, big impact." He turned back to them. "I wish I could 'ave see inside of this thing."

Spy just nodded and Sniper attempted to leave the room.

"Let's get out of here, I can barely breathe."

They returned back to the dining hall and Pyro helped Scout as he stumbled over to the next chair at the dining table, although he was already mostly healed from the uber. Soldier marched right behind them. Medic and Heavy cracked some innocent jokes about the incident, Demoman carried what has been left from the explosive device, already chatting with their Engineer about some technical parts, but Sniper and Spy couldn't bring themselves to the same uplifted mood. They all survived, that was good. The terrible event was over, that was good too. But overall, they achieved nothing.

"Could you all be quiet for a moment, please?" Spy raised his voice as he stepped in front of the table. He turned to the Engineer. "We need to re-check the respawn system. If it doesn't come back, we are still in danger."

The Texan nodded, waved Pyro over, and both left for the monitoring room.

Spy addressed the next problem. "As good as this turned out, please be aware that someone broke in our base and nearly killed our doctor. And maybe haven't left yet."

Heavy and Soldier gasped.

"Sniper met our intruder." Spy turned to look at said person, meeting his gaze. "And he was nearly shot."

"You met him?! In person?!" Medic couldn't hold his excitement back as he got closer to the marksman, already grinning wide. "Oh, how? Where did he went? Could you see-"

"Doc, Jesus Christ, calm down. You scare me, man! That guy just tried to kill you!" Scout spluttered.

Soldier stepped infront of the runner, marched a few steps towards their Medic and saluted.  
"You are a brave soldier. You faced death with a smile and happiness! I am proud of you, doctor!"

Medic just smiled awkwardly, shook his head in amusement and turned back to Sniper. They just looked at each other as Sniper finally realized that he was still supposed to answer.

"Can we talk about this later?" Sniper tried to postpone this conversation. He was tired, still in shock and definitely more nervous. He wanted to leave this place, he didn't need company right now.

"Is not important?" Heavy asked. 

Spy stepped next to the Sniper. "Sniper followed a...weird sound. He found himself with-"

"Spook, you don't need to speak for me." Sniper interrupted his speech, already annoyed. He sighed, looked at his team. Why me, he thought.

"I heard the bastard, followed him, and he turned out the lights. He aimed at me with some kind of weapon, couldn't tell, it was dark. My vision got flashed by the room lights and when I could see again, Spook was already here." He roughly summed it up in a rush.

"Question!" Scout raised his hand. "Why do you always see him, but not us?"

The room fell silent and taken by surprise, Sniper's thoughts gone crazy.

"Good question, Private!" Soldier turned to face Sniper, but was already held back by Medic.

"That is indeed a good question." The doctor noted. "But could be also just bad luck." He defended the marksman.

Bad luck. Or imagination. Sniper closed his eyes for a moment and tried to sort his thoughts. He was the only one who had seen him. And every 'meeting' they had, in his honest reflection, felt unreal. Especially the last one.

"He tried to kill by surprise, but we are all together and well aware now. I hope that it doesn't feed his thrill for murder anymore. We may be even safe for tonight." Spy tried to his best to keep his voice calm and with confidence.

"Safe." Scout repeated with a snort.

"I suggest we spend the night here." The Frenchman added.

"Here? In the dining hall?" Demoman finally looked up from his dissected bomb-parts.

"Yes." Was the short but determined answer. Spy looked at Sniper again. "I will help Sniper move some of his belongings over, as for you-"

"Oh no, no, wait a damn second here!" Sniper stood up, already raised a finger as if he would try to scold him. "I won't leave my bloody van and I won't trap myself in this damn building with you!"  
Spy took a long pause to observe him. That sounded way less insulting in his head, Sniper thought.

"No one stays alone. No exceptions." Those were Spy’s final words.

 

Sniper stayed silent, but his face spoke volumes. Spy was right behind him, way too close for his liking, as if he wanted him to hurry. But Sniper took his time, deliberately walking as slow as he could to enjoy the last moments of well needed private time, or as private as it could be while having Spy by his side. It was after midnight by now and the sky was dull as clouds hid most of the stars and the moonlight. 

Spy obviously didn't enjoy the darkness and the open space as much as Sniper did. He actually seemed in distress and even decided to pass him, speeding up as they were close to the camper van.

"Your keys." Spy hold his hands open, already waiting for him at the door.

"I can do that myself." The other man growled. This was beginning to be annoying. He unlocked and opened the door, but quickly stopped before he walked in. Slowly turning his head, he found a pasted note on his inner doorside, that definitely wasn't there before. He snapped it off and flipped it over.

"It was-," He started with lowered voice. "-a bloody-" He took another pause to form his last word. "-camera."

Spy watched him with confusion. "Excusez-moi?"

"It was a bloody camera. A bloody camera flashed me." Sniper flipped the note over again and showed it to Spy. It was a photograph of the Australian, lit in a camera light, looking directly at the viewer. 

Spy carefully took the photo in his hands, viewed it close and flipped it once, but couldn't find anything else. His face seemed blank. 

Sniper however, threw his hands up in despair.

"That bloody bogan is mocking me!" He yelled into the night.


	5. Hello

"Good news everyone!" Engineer clapped his hands. "The respawn is back up and fully functional!"

Cheering filled the room as everyone welcomed their two teammates.

"And even better..." The Texan, followed by a humming Pyro, stepped next to the dining table. While looking at his colleagues, he waited for them to fall completely silent before clearing his throat. "The cameras are back up. An interference caused them to go off, but I could cancel that out. I’ll spare y'all the details."

"What's so important about that?" Scout shrugged.

"Well, they recorded our intruder. I would call that important." The Engineer smiled at the shocked and excited faces. "I haven't watched much of it yet. The respawn was more important, of course, and still is. And, eh-" He looked around and noticed the absence of the other two REDs. "Where are..?"

"Eh, Spy is helping Sniper getting stuff from his van. We’re to stay the bloody night here all together, aren’t we?" Demoman mumbled. Apparently none of the mercenaries were really pleased with that.

"Well then we’d better we wait, I want all of you to have a look at that. Especially Sniper."

 

The temperature had dropped from the heat of the day and Spy crossed his arms to keep himself from shivering. Sniper was protective of what he declared his 'private space' by not allowing anyone into his van. The fact that a person broke into said vehicle just a few minutes ago didn't help Spy to argue about that.

The Frenchman tried to have another look through the ajar door.

"Please, Sniper, just get the most important stuff." Spy tried not to rush him, but his suit was surely not made for this cold air.

Sniper didn't answer and continued to check every corner and every gap of his home. He calmed a bit down as he’d found nothing touched or moved, but only a little. He finally grabbed a few belongings and stepped out, finding Spy leaning near the entrance.

"I know that you feel uncomfortable to leave your camper behind."

Sniper frowned and gave him an evil eye. The other one just sighed and began to walk back with him.

"I know how much you value your freedom. Normally I would wait for you to make the first step. I'm sorry if I push you to do this, but you have to understand that it is necessary." Spy tried to explain.

A growl was the only answer.

"And I know that you can care for yourself very well, but we are a team. You are part of it."

Sniper looked away. "Let's just get this over with." He growled.

"Ah, there you are!" Medic welcomed the two. "Just put your Zeug on the table and come right with me, the others are waiting!"

Spy blinked, confused. "Waiting for what?"

Their Medic just waved them over as he already made his way towards the monitoring room.  
The room was already pretty filled by the six men trying to find a good place to watch, but Sniper was lucky be taller than everyone, looking just above their heads at the monitors.  
At the still picture. Of him.

"Good, we are all here. Now, let's have a look at this." Engineer turned around in his office chair and pressed the play button.

The largest screen began to flicker once and then proceeded to show a part of the dining hall.  
A few seconds in, they could see their Sniper at the bottom left, walking through the doors. The Australian watched himself from above, turning around, and looking around the large hall.

"I thought you wanted to show us the killer?-" Scout was quickly 'shhd' by the rest.

The recorded man took a few steps more into the empty room as the lights suddenly went off. Sniper heard Spy taking a silent but sharp breath in. Most of the mercenaries leaned in and squinted their eyes at the now very dark video. The recorded Australian was lit by the pale, incident moonlight, not moving a muscle as a shadow began to emerge from the other side of the room.

"He came... from here..?" Spy whispered in disbelief.

Then, a flash, disturbing the camera for a second and startling the recorded Sniper. 

As he watched the video, Sniper reached into his pocket and touched the photograph. Back on the screen, the hall lights were turned on and a blue dressed person left the room through the door he came from. It was just a glimpse of him, less than a second, but it was there.

"Okay, wow." Scout spoke up again. "So what now?"

"Just you wait." Engineer pressed another button, the camera switched to the corridor which connected the hall with the monitoring room. The place wasn't lit, but the video showed a figure walking straight through, right into the room they all were in now.

"And now, the grand finale!" He pressed another button, the camera switched to their room. This time the place was lit.

And then there was the BLU Spy.

"No friggin way!"

" **I** knew it!"

"Heavy thought BLU man was dead?"

Their own Spy immediately waved and 'shhd' at them, locking his eyes at the screen.

The BLU stood in the room but paused. He turned around and looked up, straight into the camera. 

Smiling. Knowing.

The RED Spy slowly shook his head. "That's not René."

The mysterious man stepped to the controlling panel and as soon as his finger reached a certain button, the video was cut off.

A second later, it resumed but the room was empty.

"So they DO have a new Spy! And I thought our Sniper was going nuts!" Medic stated, earning an evil stare from his teammate.

"... 'Preciate it." Sniper growled sarcastically.

Engineer turned back around, giving the chair to Pyro. "I'll check every video we have from tonight. Maybe I'll find more. But for now, this was the most important I could find." He scratched his head. "But I can't quite get my head around that light flash."

Spy and Sniper exchanged glances. The masked man tilted his head, as if to ask if he was allowed to tell. Sniper snarled in annoyance, re-positioned his hat and stepped closer to Engineer, giving him the slightly crumpled photo.

"Oh-." The shorter man flipped the photo a few times, raising a brow.

Sniper breathed heavily, this crowded room stressed him out. "It was on my door. That wanker broke into my home, too." He tried to keep his voice low. However, Scout, already bored by the replay of the videos their Pyro started, caught up to them, snapping the picture from Engineer's hands.

"Oh man, that's definitely not your good side!" He joked, but the serious faces of the other two silenced him fast.

Sniper snatched the photo back. "Ain't no bloody game. That guy is toying with us." He growled, looking back at Engineer who nodded slightly, already lost in his thoughts.

"He surely is very confident about what he is doing here." Spy stepped in. "The video showed us who he is suppose to be. Or maybe, what he wants us to think he is. If that is the only recording you could find so far, I presume that he wanted us to see this." It had been a while since they had seen their Spy lit a cigarette off-battle. "I agree with Sniper. He plays with us. And he knows that he gets through with it." He blew out a wisp of smoke. 

Sniper noticed to his displeasure, that Heavy and Soldier had joined them. The large men, the small room, the whole situation, he couldn't helped but to feel cornered. A quick glance at the door and he decided to slowly move out of this.

"Sniper, please stay. It won't take long." Spy said with a kind tone. 

Sniper gritted his teeth anyway. The French and the Texan exchanged a look, and the shorter man turned to the rest of their team.

"Guys, listen up!"

Spy continued. "We will rotate for a night watch, which will keep an eye on the monitors. Two-person teams, every two hours. We don't have much time to rest, but we should take the best out of it without taking risks. Engineer and Pyro will take the first turn."

A few quiet mumbles and nags responded to that, but Spy took that as an overall acceptance.

Back at the dining hall, the remaining men set up their night-quarters. Scout confiscated the couch as fast as he could, but had to argue with their Soldier over fairness for nearly ten minutes. Sniper made his own near the main door leading outside, Spy already approaching him.

"Don't." Was his short warning. He didn't want anybody near right now. Spy ignored him successfully and sat down next to him anyway. "What don't you understand about a bloody 'no', Spook?"

"Apologies, for trying to talk to you." Spy calmly responded. He took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out.

"Well, then say what ya bloody want." Sniper growled.

The other man turned a bit around, looking at him.

With a sigh he grounded the remaining cig on the floor. "You know, you didn't have to show them the photograph."

"I thought, I was supposed to?" He snarled back at him in annoyance.

Spy sighed and leaned a bit closer, lowering his voice. "I know how embarrassed you feel with this. He’s fooled you badly. I want you to know that I-"

"Spook."

"Oui?"

"Personal space."

Spy paused for a moment before realizing that he apparently leaned in too much for Sniper's liking. Quickly retreating, he held his hand up to gesture an apology.

Sniper let his head fall back at the wall. "And thanks for pointing out how bloody mad I am at myself. Can I get my damn sleep now?"

"My apologies, you must be tired." Spy’s words were a bit sarcastic but his face looked defeated as he got up again. However, the Australian was more than happy to be finally left alone. Or at least having more than a few meters space between him and seven other people.

And that the rest of the night stayed quiet.

 

Ceasefire. In consideration of the eventful night they had, it was pretty upsetting that the Administrator only agreed to it because of their slightly 'destroyed' infirmary. Apparently a room was more important than a homicidal unknown lunatic threatening their lives. Two days ceasefire, as a repair team could not take care of the destroyed room until the next day. It was at least something.

Sniper had gotten up early, packed everything and left the base, hoping that Spy hadn't noticed his absence yet. The Frenchman was suffocating him. 

Silently slipping through his van door, he let his belongings fall on the next seat, yawned and stretched himself out. Finally alone. With a flick of a switch, he had his coffee machine doing its job. He leaned on his bunk, arms crossed and watched as the precious dark fluid dripped into the pot. But looking straight forward, he noticed it. A note on his door.

He swallowed, not moving yet. The machine near his stove burbled loud. He heard himself breathing heavily.

"Hell."

Four small steps and he could grab the paper. He shut his eyes for a moment and flipped it over. Opening them again he saw himself. Sleeping. In the dining hall.

A headache burned its way down to his neck.

_I'm watching you  
You watch me_

Face frozen in confusion, he kept staring at the picture. Whoever it was had been there again. In the dining hall.

While their team was watching the cameras. 

He either slightly shook his head or began to tremble, he couldn't tell himself right now. Sniper rubbed his eyes and let that sink in. A new thought brought him back to stare at the photo, holding it close to get every detail out of it.  
"From the roof..." He finally noticed. The photo was taken from a bird's eye view, so it could only be taken from one of the roof windows of the dining hall, Sniper concluded. The only possible reason why no one on night watch had noticed it.

"What's that suppose to mean, anyway..." He read the few lines written under the photo again. "You watch me...?" 

A knock on his door made him wince.

"Sniper?"

Spy. Of course it was Spy. He quickly folded the paper and hid it in his pocket.

"What?!" He shouted angry as he slammed the door open. Spy jumped back in surprise.

"Good morning to you, too." Spy said with a calm voice. "Why did you left so early? I thought you-"

"Yeah, you thought. But I thought different! I don't need to be ordered around! Now leave me alone!" Sniper snapped at him.

Spy took neither the rejection nor the slammed closed door calmly and began to knock again.  
"Will you listen to me, you imbecile!" He yelled back while he slammed his fist with anger at the door. But he was to be left ignored.

Letting out a grunt, Sniper watched him walk off through one of his tinted windows. Company was the least what wanted right now. Particularly Spy. Everyone accepted that Spy took the lead, they were used to it from most battles. But for him, this had gone too far. He had to stop it as long as he could, before he became a remote controlled idiot. He could think for himself and did most things the way he wanted to do it. Period.

He had settled down after a while and sat on his small table, took a small sip from his #1 Sniper mug. He occasionally took a look outside his window, watching the sun go up as the morning flew by. Relieved, but also surprised that Spy didn't came back in the latest hours. Maybe he finally got the hint.

A knock on his door.

Speaking of the devil…

"Leave me alone, Spook."

No answer. Sniper sighed and looked out of the window again. Another knock.

"Bloody hell..." He swiftly got up and tried to slammed the door open, but found himself crashing into it, as it wouldn't budge.

"What the...hell!" Sniper rattled his door, but promptly stopped. Someone on the other side was giggling. He leaned in closer, ears on door, trying to hear what was outside.

Silence.

He tried to keep his breathing flat. "Hello?"

" _Hello._ "

Eyes wide, he took a long breath in. A heat exploded in his head. That was none of his teammates.

"Who are you?"

" _Guess._ "

Sniper gulped hard. "What do you want from me?" He asked nervously.  
Silence.

" _That teammate of yours is pretty annoying isn't he?_ "

The marksman furrowed his brows. "And?"

The person on the other side started to hum.

" _Watch me._ "

Before he could say anything, Sniper heard soft footsteps. Jumping up, he stumbled to his window and looked towards his door, gazing at the neatly dressed man walking towards their base. With a gasp he turned back and tried to open his door but found it locked. Realizing that rattling didn't help, he finally reached for his keys and ran out.

 

"Spook?!" The double doors flew open as Sniper rammed through it.

Everybody on the dining table watched him panting, stared back at the panicked man. Sniper catched his breath and looked over to the Frenchman who just happened to made tea.

"Oui?" Said person asked carefully.

Sniper let the last heavy breaths out. "I-,...We...We need to talk." He finally blurted out.

"Now?" Spy took a look around. The others stayed silent, Scout stopped chewing and switched his look between the both, Pyro dribbled his fingers on the table, Soldier intensely stared at Spy, some others just coughed awkwardly.

Spy took his teacup. "Come."

With a quick pace they both entered the smoking room, Spy closing the door behind them with care.

"Have a seat." He waved at the airmchairs, but Sniper already was on his way to sit down.  
Spy turned his own a bit around so that he could face his guest.

"Speak." Was his short request.

Sniper took a nervous look around, before he faced his teammate. "He is gonna kill ya."

Spy raised a brow. "He is about to kill me?" He paused. "The new BLU?"

Sniper nodded fast.

"What makes you think that?" Spy asked with a serious voice.

Sniper paused, made some fast breaths. "He told me."

Spys face dropped in disbelief, but caught himself quickly. He calmly grabbed his cigarette case, taking one straw out. Sniper watched him placing it between his lips and lighten it up, taking a deep drag right after.

"You talked to him." Spy finally replied.

Sniper waited for Spy to take a sip from his tea before he dropped the bombshell, but slowly nodded to confirm.

"He was at my door, didn't let me out. He just said a few words."

Spy focused on his teacup and took another sip before he spoke again. "What did he say?"

"He thinks that you are annoying." Sniper recalled with a frown.

Another drag from his cigarette. "How do you know that it was him?"

"His voice. He wasn't any of us or the BLU. He had an accent though, a bit like yours."

The Frenchman shook his head and took another drag, a bit too fast maybe, as he had to cough.  
"Why would he tell you that..." Spy mumbled more to himself. "Did he said anything else?" He asked a bit louder.

Sniper shook his head. "Not much, just greeted me first."

Spy chuckled in disbelief as he took a sip from his tea again, but choked on it right after.

"I don't know anymore." Sniper buried his face in his hands. "I don't understand a bloody thing anymore."

"But it was good that you told me right away." Spy coughed. "You came to me."

"What else could I do? He was gone as I opened the door. That guy is a damn ghost!" Sniper mumbled into his hands, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, mate. Didn't wanted to yell at ya like that. Ya know I just can't stand-" He looked up again as he noticed Spy’s coughing fit. "You okay, Spook?"

Spy waved him off, took another drag instead. "This is getting ridiculous. He tries to raise the bar. He wants to get a better thrill out of this." Spy paused to cough again. "A Spy who is aware of being the target is possibly the hardest to kill. The assassination attempt yesterday night was already pretty well planned. We had luck." He tried to clear his throat and his face grimaced.

"It was so weird. Like he was taunting me to stop him." Snipers hand found its way into his pocket, clenching on the two photos. "I don't think that he was really hired by BLU."

"I believed that from the moment he tried to kill our Medic."

"But why is he dressed like that? I mean, even the BLUs didn't know about him. Where does he stay then? Where did he get the equipment?"

"I asked that myself too."

"And why did he talk to me?" Sniper squeezed his eyes shut. "Why is he after us...." He looked up again, as his teammate fell into another coughing fit. "Spook?"

The other man dropped his tea, the cigarette already felt on his lap, blood on its tip. "Shit- Spook, what the hell?!" Sniper grabbed the man by his shoulders. "Spook!"

Blood filled his mouth and spitted out as the hunched man tried to speak. "...T-tea...Doc-..tor.."  
"What?!" Sniper started to shake him. "What's with the tea?!"

"...doctor...get me...the doctor..." He stuttered before he vomited more blood on both of them.

Sniper tried to lift his bleeding teammate over his shoulder, as he pulled him over to the door.

"MEDIC!"

 

The Medigun hummed at its peak, focused on the rattling Spy. Since the infirmary had been greatly damaged, the poisoned patient could only be handled with the most basic of care. With all of the medical supplies buried under dust and debris, the room had become half of its original size.

The doctor had set up his temporary office right next to his operation table, where Spy laid on. Sniper had moved a chair next to his companion, pointing the medical gun at him. Medic investigated quietly what was left from the tea, trying to analyze it to find out what had been added, while Sniper watched his teammate’s slow and painful breaths with terrified calmness. The gun could heal wounds and blood loss, could even help to handle lost limbs, but poison...It only kept their Spy alive, or rather in a horrifying constant, painful state of dying. His face was calm, but his eyes were glazed, looking at nothing and his mind had been absent for a while. Sniper had not much space for himself and the repeating sound of the Medigun filled the room with something unsettling. He stayed. He waited.

A shy knock on the door made them slowly look up. Their Engineer took some careful steps in right after.

"I did a double-check. The respawn is on."

Sniper let out a heavy breath.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Medic adjusted his glasses. "I won't kill my teammate if there is no respawn."

Engineer looked over to the man next to the operation table. "Yeah, I am sure." He took a small gun out of his pockets. "Let's help him."

As soon as he spoke the last words, Sniper got up and opened his hand towards the Texan. The shorter man hesitated for a moment before he acquiesced his demand, giving him the 9-mm.  
The Australian cocked the gun and pointed it at Spy’s head.

He took a deep breath in as he watched his teammate quietly whimper.

"See ya in five minutes, Spook."

The shot echoed through the small room, ringing in his ears. He didn't look away as he desperately waited for the body to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting closer....


	6. Bad things come in small packages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quite longer chapter and a bit more difficult to write.  
> But hey, the plot thickens!

The RED team was ordered into the rarely used conference room. Under the current circumstances of lacking sleep, two assassination attempts, and the feeling of a constant threat, it was surprisingly calm and civilized at the full table. The RED Spy sat on its head with folded hands, slowly glancing from one side of the table to the other. For nearly four minutes was the silence preserved.

"As you have probably noticed,-" Spy started slowly. "The situation is out of control."

It stayed quiet. Sniper watched his teammate closely. He knew that Spy was not just talking about their situation overall. Usually, it was the neatly dressed agent who always kept his cool, analyzing problems and finding solutions to difficult situations. He kept things under control. But now, even he was saying control was out of his hands.

"We can't take anything for granted anymore. The ability to regain life is constantly taken as our respawn system gets tampered with. We can't hide or lock ourselves away from danger as our intruder uses an invisibility watch and is familiar with every corner and entrance of this facility. We don't know his intentions, so we can only assume what he plans next or has already planned and carried out."

Depressingly, that summed it up pretty neatly. Sniper noticed how everyone had switched from coffee to bottled water, as he clenched his own.

"Furthermore, he seems to have found a new thrill. He told one of us about his planned murder. However, he already must have had set everything up before revealing this."

Sniper laid his chin on the bottle head while listening, lost in his thoughts. Spy was right and he already thought about that, too. There was no way that the new BLU had a chance to place the poison in the teabag in time, in between revealing his planned murder at the camper door and Sniper later arriving at the hall. Especially because everyone was present in the room where the tea bags were kept. The assassin must have placed the poison sometime before they had set up their night-quarters at the dining hall.

"That said, it is also clear that he is familiar with our habits. He knew that I was more likely to drink tea than coffee, and also when I do it." Spy’s voice was thin.

"Is the coffee poisoned too?" Soldier asked while raising his hand.

Spy took a slow breath in. "We can't tell for now. But we also can't check every bit of food and drink. But what we can do is to switch to bottled or canned supplies. They are least likely to be poisoned."

He paused and waited for Soldier to settle down.

"It's a game." Everyone turned to Sniper. 

"He tells us who is gonna die next after he sets up the trap. He wants to see if we can stop him. If we can save ourselves. Like we saved Medic." Sniper noticed how Spy raised his head to this thought. "Poisoning Spy was a test, hell, the respawn was still on." He continued and took off his hat.

"Indeed." The Frenchman added quietly.

"But...doesn't that mean we have a better chance now?" Spy raised an eyebrow at Scout’s thought. "I mean, if he is telling us who is gonna get taken out next, than we can focus on that shit. That person just, like-, needs to be more careful! He thinks he’s so much better, and that he gives us an advantage!"

"He may think of himself as something superior, but that is surely not the reason for this. He wants to test himself, not us." Medic considered.

"And why did he chose Snipes again? I mean, come on!" Scouts voice was filled with irritation.

'Watch me'

"Because I am a watcher. I observe the battlefield and normally have my eyes on you all. I see everything as a whole and can pinpoint the important things. I usually notice changes first.-" Sniper paused to think for a moment upon realizing something.

"I wasn't meant to see him." Sniper gasped. "I wasn't supposed to spot him on the battlefield. He must have shot the BLU Scout! He didn't want this information to spread!"

"And you told doctor first." Heavy noticed. Spy and Medic nodded. "He wanted to kill doctor too. Same day."

"But why didn't he try to kill Sniper instead?" The German mumbled. "If he had focused on him first, and of course, succeeded, Sniper couldn't tell anyone."

"It is obvious! He is fraternizing with the enemy!" Soldier yelled as he tried to reach over to wring the Australian’s neck as Sniper jumped up to save himself, throwing his chair over.

"Stop! Stop! Soldier, that's enough!" Medic tried his best to hold him back, but was luckily assisted by Pyro and Heavy.

"Way to go, chucklenuts!" Scout commented with a facepalm.

"Ugh, just calm down already! We don't need ta kill ourselves right now!" Demoman also got up to push the angered man back.

Sniper stood there, frozen, shocked and surprised that his teammates backed him up. He exchanged a look with the still calm Spy, and noticed that he gave him a thin smile. They were a team. They would support him.

"He adapted to the situation. He intended to mock only him, I suppose. But now we are all on his list." The attention went back to Spy, and Sniper was thankful that he had an explanation. With new found courage he took his chair back up and sat down again, giving a quick smile to the masked man.

While the rest began to settle down too, Soldier was still grumbling in anger. Scout brought up an important question.

"So-, what's the plan. What are we gonna do now? Wait?"

"Of course not." Spy answered. "I intend to find out how he has managed everything; all the assassination attempts in the last two days. Including the murder of the original BLU Spy."

"And how?" Scout asked again. Pyro tipped on his shoulder, mumbled something and showed his fingers walking on the table.

"Like this." Spy outlined his plan. "We try to follow his steps. We find out at what times he could act unnoticed and from where he could come. Maybe we find out how he got his hands on the equipment or even how he manages to deactivate the respawn system at the right time. Learning his behavior helps us to prevent him from doing this further. We would be back in control."

Spy turned to look at their Engineer. "Did you watch the recordings?"

"Everything that we had from the last days." The Texan brought some labelled tapes on the table.  
"I made some copies of the recordings which seemed to be most important. There wasn't much though, just a few moving shadows and some more cut off records that I didn't notice before."

He shoved them over the table towards Spy, who grabbed them and put the first one into the recorder behind him. The big screen, which normally was used to show the battlemap to talk about tactics, now displayed some recordings of their infirmary.

"Oh..." Medic adjusted his glasses.

"Nothing much there, but one thing." Engineer took the remote from Spy and fast-forwarded to the last night.

"At the 23:12 timestamp. You see this short flicker?" He rewinded and played the part again. "About nine minutes are missing here. And of course, as ya'll can see, the bombs are placed by then."

Spy furrowed his brows. "Let's think about this moment then. At said time- I was in my room reading."

"Was asleep."

"Already in bed!"

"Sasha and I was sleeping too."

"Mmmmph."

"Tucked in and dreaming!"

Spy waved them off. "Let me ask differently: who was awake, besides Engineer, Medic and me?"  
Silence. Spy massaged his temples.

"That means he had a lot of room to act unnoticed. And apparently he can control our cameras remotely, since our Engineer was in our monitoring room as they were cut off. That is a huge advantage in addition to his temporary invisibility."

"Now, we can maybe make a bit more from this." Engineer stepped in and rewound the video again. "He could only enter the infirmary through this door, which leads to the corridor. I have checked all angles watching the other doors from the minutes before- and now guess. Have a look at that."

He took the tape out and put another one in. The new video showed a door from the living quarters, which immediately opened and closed without anybody nearby. It was moved by something invisible.

"And that, my friends, is the only unused room in our living quarters. Because- " Engineer turned to look at the already shocked Sniper.

"-The intended owner decided to live elsewhere long ago."

Now everybody turned their attention back to Sniper. As if it wasn't enough, Soldier already jumped up to strangle him again, but was held back by their Heavy. However, the leery faces of his teammates began to crush him. He choked down a swallow as he even saw Spy with a frown.

"A free room no one uses and no one cared about. And it has a window." Engineer quickly tried to cut the tension. "That's where he probably came and left. Maybe even more than once."

"That is something. Do we have recordings of him or his doings before he enters the dining hall? Where he met our Sniper?" Spy asked, now looking back at the screen.

"Well, we already know that he came from this corridor." The short man switched the tapes again, showing them the video part where he turned the lights of the dining hall. "I searched for a hint from the corridor recordings, and well, he did open the doors, but he was invisible at that time."  
He switched again and showed a video of the corridor in question. "He came from the monitoring room and returned right after. But there is no hint how he came there in the first place. Or how he left again, after he revealed himself to us."

Spy grabbed his chin. "He uses an invisibility watch, like me. But it can only hide you for a certain amount of time, after that it needs to recharge. I assume that this was the case, as he left the dining hall. And again, he adapted to that."

"Why didn't he turn off the cameras again? Then we would have no recordings of him." Scout muttered.

"Good question. Maybe it is not completely remote controlled, ja?" Medic thought out loud.

Pyro got up and moved in front of the video, sticking their face directly onto the screen. Engineer tried to urge him back to his seat but got the remote snatched away instead. The mumbling mercenary rewound a bit and then stuck his head directly back at the screen, slamming his open hand at the still picture of the respawn machine.

"What is it, firebug?" Engineer tried to get a view. "What's with the respawn machine?"

Pyro pointed to the ground and then began to stomp as he was mumbling fiercely.

"You could open and crawl into the machine couldn't you?" Spy asked.

"I think so." Engineer scratched his forehead. "Pyro, that’s a great idea!" He lightened up and patted his teammate.  
"The machine goes underground and it’s wire-system is like a vent. It's not big, but a medium sized man could squeeze through."

"That's another entrance then." Spy looked at the frozen screen. "At closer view, I would say some screws are missing as well. He could really have left through there."

"And it fits! The problem with the respawn has to be underground, everything on top was untouched!" Pyro jumped as Engineer let out a chuckle, forcing him into a hug. "Well done, boy!"

"We can make sure that he doesn't enter from there again. But we should have look at Sniper’s room first. Shall we?"

Spy gestured Engineer to take care of the first and then waved Sniper over.

Upon leaving the room, Sniper grabbed Spy’s arm. "Uhm, you don't really need me for that, do ya?"

Spy raised a brow. "No one goes off alone. We talked about that. And you said yourself that you can notice changes very fast, non?" Spy freed himself from the grip. "Anyway, it is your room after all."

Sniper sighed. He would really like to just turn around and leave. But instead he decided to roll with it. Can't get worse, he thought.

Engineer passed them in a rush, with Pyro already carrying some metal supplies for him, as well Scout following them. The runner decided to stop mid-stride and made a quick turn towards them.

"Uhm, can I go with you guys? Not really into that 'technical stuff' there."

"Mechanical." Spy corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever." Scout took some easy steps to their side.

The older REDs exchanged a look and Spy sighed, gesturing Scout to follow them.

"Ah, hell. Go ahead, I forgot something, will be back in no time!" Spy wasn't alone, Sniper thought. Scout was with him and he hoped to get away with his cheap excuse.

"No, Sniper, we- " Spy tried to get a hold of the Marksman. "Don't wander off by yourself!" He growled as Sniper slipped through his grip.

"Just a minute!" He waved and quickly walked away.

"...Imbecile." Spy growled.

 

It was after noon by now and the sun came to its peak, sending heat waves over the dusty earth. Even though one could nearly swim through the dense air, Sniper enjoyed every minute outside the base. He had stayed put for about five hours and after the unwanted night stay, he should be allowed to get outside again. 

He wished to, wanted to, and so he did.

Sniper hadn't thought about what to tell Spy when he went back, but he surely would get some ideas soon. Quickly opening his camper's door he noticed that he had forgotten to lock it again, after he had run out to save their Spy. Not trying to get mad at himself again, he just tried to shrug it off and walked right in upon noticing one very important thing.

Nothing of his belongings was missing, no, it seemed to be all there. 

But his home was tidy.

Someone had cleaned the entire space, arranging everything new and ordered his stuff. His face froze in a stare and he gripped his door so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Whoever it was had broken into his home again.

Snorting and with a deep frown, he finally decided to take a few further steps in, but didn’t close the door just yet. His gaze slowly went over his belongings. His coffee machine, nearly ten years old by now, had been cleaned to a near clinical level, not even the old stains he knew by heart were to be seen anymore. The #1 Sniper mug was clean as well, placed right next to it, filled with fresh, steaming coffee. He opened his cabinet to find all his clothing washed and neatly folded and turning around, he found one certain piece on his small table, cleaned and folded as well.

His lost undershirt.

He took it, holding it closer, not believing what he just saw.

"What the hell..."

At a loss, he let his arms fall and just stared at the table. His mouth tried to form some words, but no sound left them. Why was this happening to him?

Step by step, he slowly and carefully moved as he turned back to his door, with a calm he couldn't explain. Five pictures were pasted on it. He closed it. Locked it. Double checked the lock.

He took a moment before looking up, at the new little photos decorating his home. One by one each was taken down with care, not flipped over, not looked at. Holding them in his hands, he neatly arranged them together in a small stack, still facing the door, not looking down at them. He opened his mouth, breathed in, turned slowly to sit down on his cleared table.

He grabbed the first note of the stack and flipped it over.

Him. On the battlefield. Scoping down in between some boulders. He remembered that place and he remembered when he laid there the last time.

Putting the first photo aside, he took the next one.

Him. In the dining hall. Refilling his water bottle. He remembered that too.

Next photo.

Him. Facing the camera. No, he was slightly focused at something else. Sniper furrowed his brows. The shot was taken from further away and he saw himself behind a dusty window. Which had a hole.

"So you _did_ shoot him..." He thought out loud. He took another close look and tried to figure out from where the shot had been made, but couldn't get his mind straight right now. So he just squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and put it aside too.

Next photo.

Him. Still behind that window, but facing another person, the BLU Scout. Although he was sure that it was him, but he could only assume, since the person beside him had been blacked out. Why did he do that?

The last photo. He took a deep breath in.

Him. And the RED Spy. Still behind that window. As he recalled, that was the moment Spy had grabbed him under the shoulders to pull him up, as he was still in shock after BLU Scout’s death. His teammates face was blacked out as well.

_He doesn't know you_

A single line under it. Sniper let go of the picture and fell back into his seat.

Why him?

Why did the BLU Spy do that?

Why the photographs? Why did he talk to him? Why did he break into his home? Why did he clean it? Why did he steal his damn smelly undershirt?

Why?

Sniper slouched down his seat, closing his eyes. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Not in the base. Just somewhere else. His headache came back.

He opened his eyes again, gazing over to his famous mug filled with coffee. How nice of him, he thought sarcastically. But the Australian wouldn't touch it, as he guessed that it could be poisoned too.

He winced at a sound on his door.

Starting fast and continuing slower, he approached the camper door with care, leaning in with ears first.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice trembling in terror.

Silence.

"Spook, is it you?"

And again no answer.

Sniper took a sharp breath in and reached for his keys. He opened his door just to a small gap first, peeking carefully outside, but opened it fully as he found himself alone.

Except for the middle-sized package in front of him.

One look to the left, another to the right. He was alone.

Slowly reaching down to touch the lid of the weird box, he immediately froze in movement. 

Another quick look around.

Against his better judgement, he decided to bend down, touching the lid with extreme care. He slightly lifted it and looked through the gap. He had expected some wires, a bomb maybe, but he surely did not expect that something looked back.

He recoiled in terror, tried to hold himself back from vomiting as he promptly bent over, spitting in disgust. Coughing and covering his mouth with his hands first, he had to give up and hurled next to his van.

That was too much.

Shaking and weary, he couldn't hold himself anymore, flopped himself back into his doorframe.

That was too much.

Sniper breathed hard and husky as he dared to look back at the package. In a split-second decision, he grabbed it and rushed back in, throwing it on his table so he could lock himself in again.

So far he already hated the senseless killing and feared the skills of the lunatic hunting them, but now he could only feel deep loathing.

He leaned against his door, staring at the unwanted box. Sniper couldn't get a hold of his heavy breathing yet and the small room reverberated it all, filled the place with his distress. But he wouldn't get a chance to calm down, as he heard someone approaching, his face with widened eyes and thin-pressed lips.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Hello?" His voice was only a small whimper as he found the strength to say something.

"Sniper?"

Spy. Thank god, it was Spy.

"What's wrong?" He knocked again. His teammates voice was filled with concern. "Can you open? I have to talk to you about your room. It's important."

Sniper froze for a moment again.

"Fuck off." He gasped.

"Excusez-moi? Sniper, why didn't you come back? You shouldn't-"

"FUCK. OFF."

"...open the door."

"BLOODY HELL! FUCK OFF! GET LOST! JUST- GO AWAY!" Sniper screamed.

"Herr Sniper, are you having a panic attack?" Medic was knocking too.

Sniper slammed his fists back at them. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A sudden silence fell in.

"Lawrence, we just want to help. Please-, open the door." Spy’s voice was quiet and very soft. "I don't want to force you. I really don't. But you have to come out."

Sniper gritted his teeth, eyes shut, leaning his head against the door.

"Laurie..."

"Don't call me that!" The Australian angrily kicked the door.

"I don't think that he'll come out." Medic spoke again, but quietly as he only tried to address Spy.

"Get Heavy." He heard the other one whispering back. Footsteps were heard leaving the place and the remaining person turned back to him.

"You leave me no choice. I'm really sorry." Spy’s voice had lost its softness.

With terror, Sniper recognized some sharp sounds near his lock.

"Don't you dare! Don't you bloody dare to break into my home!" He kicked the door again. But it was hopeless. Spy would pick his lock.

Sniper slid down the door in defeat. His face was burning as he looked back at the package.  
It was hopeless. 

It was too much for him.

 

"Bloody hell, that lad just hit rock bottom." Demoman murmured, nudging Scout aside him. The younger man just looked down at his hands, quietly fidgeted with them, as they listened to the screams and yells of their Australian teammate.

Heavy had arrived at the van, and as Spy pulled the door open with a strong blow, the big Russian immediately reached in and yanked the writhing Sniper out. Engineer took off his hard hat as Demoman screwed up his face in pity and Pyro leaned, as also holding onto the still quiet Scout. 

Their crazed gunman continued to scream and tried to kick the others, while jerking around to free himself from the strong hands. Heavy held him tight, as he dragged him to their base over, followed by Medic.

"You've seen his room, haven't ya?" The Scotsman asked. Scout didn't answered, just quickly looked up and then down to his hands again. Everybody except Sniper had seen the room.

"Let's get back in. Ya'll should let them handle this." Engineer turned to the hall doors, the others followed.

"Ruhig! Ach, halt doch still!" Medic tried to help their Heavy, but couldn't grab a limb of the Marksman. Spy just closed up to them, as he had entered the van before. Before Medic could ask why, he waved him off.

"We talk later." He just said, quickly walking towards Heavy and Sniper. "Let go of him."

The bigger man hesitated, but followed the order. Sniper took a few fast steps backwards in his regained freedom, desperately trying to calm himself.

Spy approached him slowly, lifted his hands and tried to place them on his shoulders with care, paused right before as he made sure not to force it.

"I'm going show your room to you."

"Now? Are serious? He is clearly not ready, we should-"

Spy interrupted the doctor with a sharp gesture.

"Come." He said to his frightened teammate, not letting go of his shoulders as he gently led him towards their base.

Medic exchanged a look with Heavy, who just shook his head in disagreement. "Not good."

 

Spy was aware that Sniper’s current regained calm was fake. The man’s eyes were empty, focusing on nothing, and his mind seemed to be absent. They took their time, slowly walking through the dining hall, watched by their teammates, through the corridor, towards the living quarters. To Sniper’s room.

Spy said nothing, just carefully opened the door and pushing Sniper in with him.

"It is important that you have seen it at least once. Even though that you seemed to be already aware of the truth." Spy explained.

Sniper didn't looked up, but his eyes were slowly moving around, browsing through that was supposed to be his room once. The other man already gently held his arm, pulling him out again.

They walked back through the corridor, but Sniper slowed down. "No...not there..."

"I know." Spy changed directions, away from the dining hall, now leading them to his smoking room.

"Have a seat." The Frenchman’s voice was kind and soft again.

He closed the door as silently as he could and then moved over to the hearth and added new firewood into the flickering embers. With a slight look over his shoulder, he noticed Sniper actually sitting down. Feeling relieved he paced over to one of the tallboys, retrieving a blanket out of it.  
As his first move, he stood with it right in front of his guest, and then proceeded to place it onto his back. And after a small pause, upon noticing that the Marksman still hadn’t moved, he grabbed the other armchair, pulled and turned it a bit away, so it wouldn't face the Sniper anymore. Its cushion was still blood stained.

The masked man let out a heavy sigh. And against his better judgement, he decided to move in front of Sniper again, crouching down to meet his low eye level.

"I had many theories and assumptions, as did the others, on what his intention were. But we all were wrong."

Apparently, Sniper didn't want to look at him, as he still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"The truth is ugly. I can only assume-" He paused. "Fear may not be worthy to describe your feelings right now."

He paused again. As before, he lifted a hand to reach for him, froze for a moment to made sure that he wasn't startling the other man, as he touched his teammates hand right after.

"I have seen what was inside the package. And I want you to know, that it is not your fault."

Sniper made a sad smile. "He respected me. Even though he killed me that often. You and René...."

"I know."

"I didn't want this to happen. He didn't deserve this."

"I know."

Sniper shook his head. "He didn't deserve this."

"None of the BLUs and none of us. As well as you." Spy squeezed his hand. "You don't deserve this either. You are an honorable professional. You respect your team, you respect your enemies, you respected him, and we respect you."

"Then why do they all look at me like that?" The Australian asked with a depressed frown.

"This whole situation-,... they are just confused. Things like this don't happen often."

Spy tried to smile. He was glad that Sniper opened up to him. Taking a long breath in he carefully started to talk again. "The pictures...they make sense now. A bit."

Sniper’s mind started to wander off as the Australian remembered what he had seen just a few minutes ago. A room full of...him. Pasted over all the walls. Leaving no spot bare.

"Well, actually my first thought on our intruder seemed to remain true. It is kind of personal." He sighed again.

"I'm going to ask you a very important question. Are you okay with that?"

Finally, their eyes met. For a moment they both stayed silent, with only the light crackle from the furnace to be heard. Sniper’s nod was barely visible.

"Do you have _any idea_ who your stalker could be?"


	7. A statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely comments so far - you guys are awesome!

Who are you?

Do I know you?

Sniper’s head weighed heavily as his thoughts ran together.

"I-...I-" He began to shake. But his hand was still held by his teammate.  
"I can't remember anyone...I don't know." He looked up at Spy.

The Frenchman gave him time to think. But Sniper could only shake his head.

"On our patrol last night. We checked your room as well. Do you remember that?" Spy finally asked.

Sniper nodded slightly.

"Then you also remember that there were no photographs back then. He placed them some time the next morning."

The Australian nodded again, asking himself why Spy pointed that out. The crouching man laid his other hand around Sniper’s.

"As you were away, I had a close look at them." He paused. "A lot of them were made on our battlefield. Some were made in our base. But some others were...very old."

Sniper’s breath began to tremble.

"Photographs of you, before you joined our team. When you were younger." Spy looked at him with concern. "Do you really have no idea?"

Sniper closed his eyes. He didn't want to think anything right now and Spy let out a heavy sigh as he noticed that the Australian wouldn't answer and squeezed his hand again. But Sniper tried to overcome his dread.

"His eyes."

Spy looked up again. "His eyes..?" He repeated.

"I don't know what it was back then. But now that I think of it, they were familiar. Really deep green coloured, distinctive eyes. I recognized them. I've seen those eyes before." Sniper’s voice was thin.

"Okay." Spy just nodded slowly, leaving him the option to say more.

But Sniper would just shake his head again. "But I can't remember anyone with such eyes either. I have no idea." He hid his face in his remaining hand.

"It's okay." The masked man rubbed his thumb over Sniper's hand. "He may had been just a passing acquaintance. From an old job. Maybe you only ever met him once."

"But...why would he do this. What did do I do? What does this have to do with you guys?"

Spy promptly held his teammate at his shoulders as Sniper began to panic again.

"Some people are truly insane-, lunatics. It has nothing to do with you. It's not your fault that he is after us." Spy moved his hands to cup Sniper’s frightened face. "He favours you for some reason. And he seems to want nobody else to do so."

"What-," The Marksman furrowed his brows. "What do you mean by that?"

"You had a relationship with René, based on mutual respect. I don't mean that you two were friends, of course not, but you both valued each other's professionalism. René respected and valued you. But your-" Spy stopped for a short moment before he carefully pronounced the next word. " -Your stalker, he did not want him to. And in his crazed mind, it was a logical step to kill him for that."

Sniper's eyes were somewhere focused below Spy’s and he was barely breathing.

"Doc..?"

"Our Medic listened to your concerns. He took his time and tried to help you."

"...You?" Their eyes met at a close distance.

"Me." Spy just said. "I-.."

He started, but paused to sigh as he would decide not to answer. But he continued with a very soft voice.  
"I always tried to treat your need for freedom with respect. I value our relationship very much. I would even go so far to call you a close friend by now."

This awkward answer could bring a smile onto Sniper’s face, could even bring him to chuckle. "You are a bloody mess, Spook."

"It is true! You are the only one I dare to show that I actually have a heart!" Spy tried to joke and received a soft, playful headbutt from his companion. The sudden change of mood caused them both to chuckle.

Sniper had needed that right now. Closing his eyes again and he enjoyed the moment, as it distracted him from all of their problems.

"Scout." He suddenly said with confusion. Spy raised his brows. "Scout and I barely interacted with each other. We even rarely got to fight close up. That one time...,- that was the first time we actually had a real conversation."

Sniper fell back into his chair. "There is no reason for him to kill the BLU Scout, is it?"  
He noticed how Spy started to brood over this fact.

"Exaggerated envy." Spy brought out with a shrug. "I can't think of anything else."

"He was jealous that Scout talked to me? Hell, I talk to a bunch of people each day!"

"No, not jealous. Envious. He had no contact with you, but even an enemy was ' _allowed_ ' to talk to you. I think it's some kind of envy." That was maybe far fetched, even Spy frowned as he wasn't satisfied with his own answer. "René was the only BLU, or more specifically, enemy, who you talked with before, non?"

Sniper thought about that for a moment and then nodded. The BLU Spy was the only one who always had to come in close combat and so they naturally spoke to each other very often. Thinking of him, Sniper's mind was brought back to remember the package and frowned. The little happy moment had passed and it all came back to him, drowned him, pulled him deep down into his terrified mind. Spy got up, stretching his poor back and let out a rather relieved sigh, not noticing that Sniper had another mood swing.

"If you are ready for it, I would say you should have a look at the photographs. The old ones. Maybe you can recognize the location and the time they were made. Maybe it will give you an idea about the person who made them." Spy massaged his temples with a moan. "But maybe we should all get some rest first. These last days have been stressful."

He paused to look at his teammate. Sniper’s face seemed to be frozen in some kind emotionless expression, focusing nothing than thin air. Spy decided to watch him for a moment, before he had to accept the fact that Sniper wasn't just in his thoughts. Crackles and flickering light filled the room as it stayed silent for a while, but from further away one could hear the muffled arguments of their team.

"You can go back to your van, if you want to. Get some rest. I will take-, the box. You don't need to have it there." Spy tried to reach him. "Is that okay for you, Lawrence?"

A loud knocking interrupted the rooms peace.

"We demand the Traitor!" It was their Soldier. And he didn't seem happy.

"Soldier, what's with this utter nonsense?" This disturbance could ruin the progress he made with the anxious Sniper and Spy began to snap at the American. "This is a private conversation, you- simpleton!"

"Hand him over or I have to come in and force you to do it, Frenchie!"

His manic knocking, or rather punching, send waves of constant beats through the room. Each one closer to Snipers absent mind. One bang after another, vibrated through his body, echoed in his head, breaking him down.

"Open up or this American boot will do the job! Don't hide, you cowards!"

"Shut up. SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Sniper jumped and charged towards the door. Spy tried to jump right after him, but missed to grab him in time. And so the Australian slammed the door open.

"Ya want me? Getta piece of me!" He yelled and threw the first punch, hitting Soldier right on the nose.

Spy tried to keep them off from each other, but received an hard elbow strike into the chest. Their Engineer and Scout already ran towards the brawl, pulling on Soldier and pushing Sniper away. Medic also arrived, but viewed the situation with a rather emotionless calm.

"What is going on here?!" With a last attempt to save the situation, Spy grabbed Sniper under his arms and barely lifted him away. At least the fight was ended, but both mad men stared at each other with tension, panting, ready to start again.

"We aren't really sure what to think about the trophy box." Medic finally said, his face unmoved.

Spy however, felt his face burning. "You-, I ordered you to wait!"

"What, we weren't suppose to see that, huh? You knew this all along and didn't said a thing, ya fancy snake!" Scout yelled back at him.

Medic shoved the young man aside. "You aren't in the position to make orders, just suggestions. And I wanted to see what you were looking at."

"Get him over here!" Soldier darted to grab the Sniper again.

Spy jumped in between, defending his teammate from the mob. "It seems that you haven't understand the situation completely." His voice was weirdly calm but determined.

"Why don't you all calm down before one of you gets hurt." Engineer passed them and joined Spy's an Sniper's side. "Spy had surely his reasons to hide it for now. And as I told you before-" The last words were spoken out sharp. "-It is very unlikely that Sniper is responsible for the murders."

"Oh, and why does only _he_ can see the killer. Even talk with him? He always got the information about what's going on here! He is friggin playing foul with us!"

"And why do we have recordings of a second person then? He can't be at two places at the same time!" The rare anger of the Engineer frightened the young mercenary. Spy looked back and forth, opened his mouth, but couldn't speak in shock and disbelief.

"Well, our well-leading Spion is always on point. He wasn't present at any time the BLU was spotted by Sniper. And his poisoned tea,-" Medic let out a snort. "He was never in danger. Respawn was on the whole time."

"You-" Spy started with widened eyes. "You think we both did this? You think - **I** \- would betray my own team?!"

Sniper scowled and turned to go back into the smoking room, but Spy got a grip on him, still facing the other three. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"There is no evidence for that! In fact they have alibis." Engineer stepped in again. "Let's all calm down first, will ya? This darn fighting leads to nothing!"

No one decided to answer to that, but at least it stayed quiet. However, one side gave evil, suspicious stares to the others. Sniper tried to free himself and Spy let him go, let him run back into the smoking room.

As the door slammed shut, Spy changed his facial expression, causing fear from the others.  
"Do you know, what you just did?" His voice was low and threatening.

Engineer turned to look at his teammate with concern.

"He is the- _Main. Victim._ "

Scout gulped.

"And you decided to abandon him. Instead of listening, you decided in your - **stupid prejudice** \- to _turn_ on him."

With a quick sharp movement, Spy pointed back at his smoking room.

"Do you have - **any idea** -, what you just _did_?!" He shouted at them.

It stayed quiet. Medic seemed to be a bit moved, Soldier grimaced in confusion, but Scout was deeply terrified. And as he couldn't stand the tension anymore, he ran past Spy and into the smoking room.

"I did not meant to talk about it yet, but I will tell you the _truth._ " Spy said after a pause. He quickly looked back at the smoking room before he gestured the others away. "Wait in the dining hall, I need a moment." He groaned.

Soldier was about storm and yell against that, but Medic pulled him back with him, exchanging a sour look with the Frenchman. "We will wait."

The Texan gave Spy a pat on the back, as well shaking his head with some kind of disappointment, before he closed up to the rest.

 

The smoking room was to be interrupted one more time, as Spy carefully entered it. To his relief, he found the both mercenaries sitting next to each other in front of the furnace, not talking, but calmly and without any hostility. Once he had decided that it was better to leave them like that, he gave himself a moment to simply look at them. Scout had been the first one in Sniper’s room and through their following investigation, Spy had shared his thoughts with him about the discovery. He should have known better and seemed to actually realize it this time.

The door silently closed as Spy left.

"I, eh, didn't want to believe what the others said, ya know." Scout tried break the silence.  
"I didn't mean it."

Sniper slightly grimaced, but gave a nod.

The younger man buried his face in his hands. "I saw the room. It still creeps me out." He slightly looked up to Sniper, but said person was just gazing at the fire.

"I've seen stuff like this before, well, something like that." Scratching his head, he tried to find the right words. "Ya know, my ma' had this boyfriend, a real freak. He bought her fancy stuff, but he was totally crazy about controlling her. Shit, he didn't accept it when she told him that it was over. My ma' had broken up with him, but that friggin' bastard always came back. He followed her to work or to her favourite bar. My brothers tried to beat him up good, but we had to call the cops in the end. He got bagged, but man, every call he is allowed to make in prison is addressed to my ma'. He just doesn't leave her alone."

He looked back and forth, not sure if it was okay to look at Sniper.

"I'm just-,... I'm just freaked out, man."

"I'm scared, too, Scout. I feel like I could chunder any moment. But I'm also mad as a cut snake."

"Eh, 'kay." Scout swallowed. "Is it-, is it okay if I talk to you? I mean, I really fucked up there, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, mate. I'll listen to ya."

The runner lit up a bit, although the Australian still won't look back at him.

"So-...that guy." He started again. "He did that to-, I don't know, impress you? Like, you're his VIP. You-, you have seen that room, did ya?"

"I did."

"Shit, man."

"Yeah."

"And that head-" Scout frowned as he recalled what he had seen."Holy shit, just- holy shit."

"What he did there, that's just bloody despicable. Hell, I did not ask for this shit." Sniper let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"But you gotta talk to us, man! You can't just-, run away. We're all in this together!"  
Scout slightly flinched as Sniper suddenly turned to look at him. "Okay, yeah, you maybe more than us. But, uhm..."

Sniper sighed again.

"Sorry." Scout quickly added.

"You should go, the others have probably a lot crazy stuff to talk about."

While he hesitated to go up, Scout tried to give him a smile. "Uhm, you won't come?"

"No." Was the short but determined answer.

Scout clapped in his hands, looked back a few times while walking towards the door. "I've got your back, ya know." He quietly said before leaving the room.

 

The dining hall was filled with whispers and mumbles as Spy entered it. On the dining table, he saw the box. And six people either sitting or standing around it. Medic turned to him as he entered, giving him a weird look.

Spy sighed. "You brought this- 'slander' in?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Medic asked. "Well-, you wanted to tell us something?" He added expectantly.

Everyone was looking at the masked man by now, so he paused for a moment, trying to settle his thoughts before he spoke. After that he took slow steps towards the table, and towards the box.

"You all have seen the room. But we've had no time to talk about that yet." He gestured the ones who still stood to sit on the table. Then he carefully pulled the box over.

"This is not a trophy. The room is not some crazy self-fulfillment. And our Sniper did none of these things." He stated the facts.

"However, everything that happened here had to do with him." Spoken with care, Spy tried to keep the upcoming scolding gentle.

"You made some hasty judgements and I want to make clear that none of them are true."  
He slightly opened the lid and let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't a pretty sight and nearly brought him to grief.

"The BLU Spy and I were colleagues, we had known each other before we were hired here at BLU and RED. He was an honorable Spy and someone who valued professionalism. I do not wish to see him like this, so I suggest that we will bring the box back to BLU."

"You want to talk to the BLUs?" Scout asked as he came in. Spy turned to him whilst raising a brow.

"Yes. As it seems, the BLU had buried their Spy, but the killer had dug him out. I want to lay him back to rest." He closed the lid and laid his hand on it.

"Enough of that. We wanted to talk about Sniper." Medic said with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

Spy took his time to let Scout sit down first before he continued.

"Actually, we wanted to talk about the person who is after him."

He paused to look at his team.

"It's someone from his past. Someone who met him long ago. He followed him over the years, before he took action, and brought himself to our attention."

He paused another time to take deep breath.

"Sniper has an homicidal stalker. A madman, but also insanely skilled person."

Most of the listening six men frowned in confusion, some showed disgust.

"Please be aware that this could have happen to anyone. Try to understand your teammate's situation. Sniper had good reasons to panic, as that lunatic had truly crossed a line."  
He tipped on the box. "And instead of judging, you should support him. This man has watched your back over all the years and you should return that favor."

"No one deserves this shit." Scout muttered. Spy gave him an appreciative look, but also furrowed his brows.

"Scout, Sniper was still in my smoking room, oui?"

The young man nodded.

"Then please go back and make sure that he still there. Only a quick look inside, stay close to the door. He needs some space right now, but I feel uncomfortable leaving him alone after all this."

Scout nodded quickly and immediately got up to follow Spy's words.

"The other victims of this-" Spy started again. "I can't look into that man’s mind, his logic is far from reasonable. But I can tell you, it happened out of envy. He decided to target and kill the only two BLU who had a more personal connection to him. The Spy was his respected arch-enemy and the Scout came to him for answers. None of the other BLUs seem to have been targeted and none of them ever interacted with Sniper in the same way. As for us-"

He stopped to face their Medic. "He only tried to assassinate the two persons who took care of him, medically and mentally. This all became clear as his intentions towards Sniper were revealed."

"So he kills anyone who's too friendly ta him, eh?" Demoman tried to sum it up.

"Basically...yes." Was Spys short answer, already fearing what was coming next.

"How we support friend, if we can't be nice?" Heavy asked with a concerned face.

Engineer tipped his hat. "This ain't gonna be easy, boys. That man maybe insane, but he is truly a genius as well." The Texan switched his view to their Medic. "But we should make sure to help our pardner back to his feet."

After their Engineer finished, Pyro got up and went towards the smoking room. Spy took a sharp breath in, considering if he should stop him, but decided to let it be.

Medic had closed his eyes as he seemed to accept his mistake. "You said that person is known from Sniper's past ?" He asked.

"Some of the photographs in that very room are old, and they weren't taken here. I asked Sniper if he could figure out who it could be, but we haven’t gotten far yet. We have an incomplete profile with no name or face so far. I hope that he can remember more if he has a look at the photos. But he is mentally stricken and needs some rest before we take that step."

"Yeah, about that..." Scout had entered the room.

"...Oui?" Spy said with a sharp, demanding voice as he turned around.

"Snipes just went to his room. I don't know, he didn't say something. But, uhm, Pyro is with him!"

Spy gritted his teeth and breathed through them. "Pardon me." He said, still with clenched teeth, and rushed pass Scout out of the dining hall.

 

The room seemed to be silent and Spy was probably more nervous than he should be. Sniper’s mental stability was in question and against Spy’s better judgement, he’d decided to return to a place he shouldn't. Especially alone. Spy carefully opened the door, Scout close behind him, trying to peek over his shoulder.

They saw their Pyro circling around some photographs which laid on the ground. Someone had gone through the mess on the walls and torn most of them down. And then there was Sniper, sitting cross legged on the middle of his bed. The Australian had scattered a lot photos around him, holding some in his hands and was staring at them.

Upon entering the room, Spy shoved Scout back, meaning him to stay outside.

"Lawrence, are you okay?"

Spy took a few steps forward as Sniper didn't answer. He was still browsing through the pictures in his hands, then threw two aside, picking up new ones right after.

"You don't have to do this right now. We can come back to this when you are really ready to-."

"I'm ready." Sniper interrupted him suddenly. "Ready to kill that bloody mongrel."

Both of the other present mercenaries exchanged a look, or rather Spy tried to look at Pyro in confusion, as he then looked back at Sniper.

"You know who he is? You remember now?"

"No." Sniper threw the remaining photographs in his hands away. "Not really. I only know that I must have known him for a long time. And-" He took a sharp breath in. "We went to the same high school, I guess."

Now he had Spy’s curiosity. Scout peeked through the door again and was not held back as Spy already moved over to Snipers bed. The Marksman scratched his stubble.

"Ya see, I remember most places. Like this one." He turned around and browsed through the mess on his bed, picked a few photos up before he found the one he was searching for. "This is back in Brisbane. The St. Joseph's Nudge School for Boys. It's inside the gym, I remember that rugby game. One of the few days we practiced indoors because of flooding."

The picture was one of the oldest and showed Sniper in his late teenage years.

"Hell, that's really a long time ago." Sniper seemed to be trapped in his memories now.

Spy furrowed his brows as he looked at the picture. "So it is possible that you were classmates?"

"Maybe." Sniper just shrugged. Spy was not sure yet if he could trust Snipers calm.

"That is interesting, indeed. I actually thought that you both may have met through your assasination work at some point."

Spy looked back and forth from Sniper and the photo he held. "You already look pretty mature at that age."

Sniper shrugged again. "Was an early bloomer. Had my voice break when I turned twelve." Both looked back at the photo and Sniper smirked.

Scout had slipped into the room, careful and creeped out, not to step on any pictures on the ground. Pyro didn't pick up anything, but pulled the young man over to point at some pictures he was supposed to look at.

"This one is at school, too. Our school yard, I'm on that tree there." Sniper picked up another photo and showed it to Spy, pointing at himself on it. Spy raised a brow upon looking at that.

"This is a point where I don't quite understand. He made all this pictures, followed you over years, but decided to turn homicidal now?" Spy frowned while looking at his teammate. He did not intend to stare, but tried to study his face, tried to figure out if his friend was actually feeling well. To his surprise he found Sniper back in his thoughts, but with a little smile as he would think about some good memories.

"Here, this is from Tallebudgera Creek near Brisbane. I used to swim there a lot." Sniper showed him another photo. In this, the Australian was to be seen in his swimsuit standing at the shore of a beautiful beach, looking at the ocean.

"Lawrence, are you really feeling well?" Spy repeated his first question, as Sniper had ignored his last one. Sniper turned to meet his eyes, his face showed no signs of fear or panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I won't let this get the better of me again. I'm over it." His voice was strong and without any doubts. Spy nodded lightly and tried to follow Snipers new mood swing.

"Okay. I just want to be sure."

"Hey, uhm, I think Pyro found something you should look at." Scout interrupted their conversation, as he looked at some photographs that were still on the wall. Spy walked around the bed, ignoring the photos he stepped on, as Sniper got up from his bed. Both older men looked over Scout's and Pyro's shoulders at a picture the youngest mercenary was pointing at.

It showed an already middle-aged Sniper at a bus station, casually dressed and with a suitcase that could have had his rifle in it.

"What so special about that? I think, uhm, gimme a moment." Sniper shoved them aside to have a closer look. "Ah, yeah." He pointed at it. "North Italy, 1959. I had a contract running there, but I just stayed for a few days." He looked back at Scout. "And?"

Pyro squeezed through the group and pointed at the roofed bus stop, or rather at its glass sides. The others closed ranks to look at what they pointed at.

"Oh." Spy let out a gasp. "I see."

It was very faint, but there was a reflection in the glass. A reflection of a person holding a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A solution, or a calm before the storm?  
> answers will be revealed soon!


	8. Passing by

Sniper held the picture close to his eyes, squinting at it, even took his aviators off to be sure that he could see everything correctly.

"Crickey. We are so close to actually seeing him, but it’s just too less." Sniper blinked his exhausted eyes as Spy carefully took the photo from him.

The Frenchman took a close look. "From what I can see... a middle-sized man, white shirt, black tie and suit pants." He pointed out a small spot on the photo. "This thing in front of his face should be the camera, but you can't see his hands, it's too dark. I guess he wore dark or black gloves."  
Spy looked up in his thoughts. "That means, even if we found the camera he uses, we wouldn't find any fingerprints on it."

He paused to look at the photos again and thought about what they knew. "Sniper, do you remember what you said to me after our intruder talked to you?"

Sniper furrowed his brows. "Umm, that he thinks that you are annoying?"

"Non, that he had an accent."

The memory suddenly flashed in Sniper’s mind. "Yeah...he did. A bit like-."

"Mine, you said. A French accent then?"

"Nah, it was just similar, he pronounced some words way differently than ya. But I'm sure as hell that it wasn't Russian or Chinese."

"An European accent then? But not German?" Spy asked further. "This detail could be helpful."

Sniper just shrugged. "European, -maybe?"

"But if he is European, how did you go to the same school?" Scout butted back into the conversation. Spy started to say something, but then decided that Scout’s question had a point.

Sniper however, just grimaced apologetically. "We had a lot of international transfer students. - A lot of them." He added a sorry smile to his expression. So even the accent didn’t really help.

Sighing in defeat Spy, noticed how Sniper started to browse through the other photos again. "Maybe we find something similar on the other photos. Put little pieces together. If I see his face, maybe that'll flip a switch in my head."

The Australian moved over to the left side of the wall to start viewing the photographs all over again, but Spy grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look at him.

"Non, you are far too exhausted. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm as eager as you to find out who he is, but you can't even walk straight anymore." Spy pointed out.

Sniper didn't wanted to accept that fact, but then he noticed how fast the room began to spin as he turned around. Spy had to hold him as he stumbled over his own feet.

"Give it a rest, man." Scout came over to help.

With shaky hands he tried to hold the two off as Pyro shoved them aside and lifted him into a hug. Not trying to be rude, he gave his teammate a friendly pat on the back and carefully freed himself from the mumbling mercenary.

"I will try and sort this mess if you allow me to." Spy took him by his shoulders again. "We can have a look at them after you have slept a few hours. A fresh and healthy mind is the best to work with and we need yours the most."

Sniper exchanged a look with Spy, then with others before giving them a nod in defeat. He tried to accept it. He really did. But he also had let his team down, left his standards in disgrace and it was haunting him. He couldn't remember ever being this out of it.

"Yeah....maybe." Sniper mumbled. His headache came back. "Aw, piss."

Spy softly pushed him out of the room and gestured the other two to start collecting everything that was laying around. "There should be empty boxes in the maintenance room. Don't try to sort them yet, just collect everything you can find."

And so the two older men left the room. When they arrived back at the dining hall, Sniper met the unpleasant stares from his teammates, faces of confusion and eyes that asked far too many questions. Sniper wasn't sure if he should say something to them, but Spy had already pushed him past the dining table, without so much as looking at them and without saying a single word. They just kept walking straight through the doors on direct path to his van. His own, private home. 

A few meters away from it, Spy let go of him.

"Just to let you know, we will contact the BLUs. Your stalker has their equipment after all and I also-" Spy paused to sort his thoughts. "I also wanted to bring them-, René-, back."

Sniper exchanged a look with Spy, then nodded slightly and gave him a weak smile. He understood completely.

Left alone Sniper found himself standing in front of his van door, not sure what he was actually supposed to do. 'Get some rest', they said.

But every time he went into his beloved home he was disturbed, or worse, terrorized.

 

Since Spy had picked his lock and no one had retrieved his keys, Sniper wasn't even surprised to find that his van was unlocked. He took a quick glance back at their base and found himself with mixed feelings to see their Medic leaning next to their main hall door and watching him from afar. Upon entering his van, he immediately browsed through his belongings, tried to find any change. And before he closed the door he turned around quickly to look at its back side. No pictures. His home had been left untouched this time.

Sniper let out a deep sigh of relief as he finally closed and locked the door. His teammate was probably watching him out of concern rather than suspicion. At least that is what he actually hoped. Although he didn't like the fact that someone was watching his every move, he still appreciated that he did so from a longer distance, let him having his private space.

Before he could approach his bunk, he noticed the five pictures on his small table. Sniper hesitated, but then decided to reach for the other two hidden in his pocket and collected the ones on the table to put them all together in a new stack. He was about to rip them apart but then decided to just throw them into a smaller cabinet near his stove. Another glance outside his tinted windows towards their base, he found Medic still standing there, watching his camper van. 

As his thoughts were brought back to the doctor, he reached for his #1 Sniper mug and took a deep gulp of the already cold coffee as he leaned back on the table to stare back at his teammate. With another sip he immediately choked, as he remembered who made the coffee in the first place, quickly dumping the rest into his small sink. Funny enough, he changed his mind about the doctor watching him now.

"Hell."

Sniper buried his face into his hand. All these small mistakes. All these unwanted emotions interfering with his training, with his professionalism. Spy had already pointed it out the night before and he was absolutely right. Sniper wasn't himself anymore. And the nasty burning in his neck and the back of his head took another piece of it. The heat always came back.

Rubbing his eyes, Sniper tried to get rid of all these thoughts and finally climbed into his bunk. He hastily kicked off his shoes, not bothering to undress or change clothes any further. He just wanted to sleep so badly right now. Just be away, he and his mind, completely by himself.

 

Engineer exchanged a quick look with Spy and Heavy before he sent the message. It was meant to be a short correspondence, but it turned out to be a longer, more complicated text, as Engineer had insisted on explaining their current situation further. The Frenchman wasn't used to giving up so much information so easily. It went against every one of his instincts as a spy. But he had to give up on the argument, as the Russian had backed their Engineer’s wish fully.

"We must make sure that BLU man don't get angry that we have other BLU man’s head."

Spy could only nod in agreement as Heavy reasoned Engineer’s point of view.

"The BLU Scout already went off on Sniper, because he suspected that it was his doing. We have to be sure that there aren't any misunderstandings or this ceasefire is done for." The Texan added.

Spy just sighed, looking at the text they had sent just a minute ago. All this information about the problems they had encountered. He couldn't help it but to feel exposed to the enemy.

"And now we wait. Hopefully, they will reply soon." Upon saying this, a short sound came from the monitor along with a little blinking signal. Engineer turned back to the control panel of the monitoring room and opened the incoming message.

"Would ya look at that! They want to meet at the bridge."

He turned to look at the other two and Spy nodded again. "Well then, we better not make them wait."  
Spy exchanged a look with Heavy. "I would be happy to have your assistance as well."

"Big man will help tiny Spy. Heavy will keep you safe!" The Russian said while beating his chest. Spy gave him an appreciative smile.

The three arrived back at the dining hall, quickly informed the rest about the planned meeting, Engineer grabbed the box, as Spy also recruited Demoman to come along.

"Ey, why me? I'm not good at negotiations or, uh, ta brief our situation, yeh know?" Demoman tried to explain his confusion.

"Maybe, but you and the Engineer can explain most about the assassination attempts, you at least about the bombs. This information could be helpful if we try to negotiate a longer ceasefire or even a temporary alliance with them."

"Darn, you want to team up with the BLU?" Engineer asked in disbelief as the four men walked out of the dining hall.

Medic, who was still watching over Sniper, overheard that with a gasp. "You are meeting the BLUs? Now?" His voice was filled with disappointment. "Ach, verdammt. I wanted to talk with them, too!"

Spy tried to wave him off. "Ah, doctor. You keep an eye on Sniper, I see. Excellent!" He was relieved that someone kept their safety problems in mind. "Please stay. I hope I can trust you with this, non?" He tried to argue and the German let them be with a grunt.

"At least make something out of it." Medic said whilst crossing his arms.

They exchanged a quick nod as Spy closed up with the other three mercenaries who were already walking towards the battlefield. Upon arriving at the agreed meeting point, Engineer handed the package over to Spy.

"You wanted to do this, pal." The Texan said.

They didn't have to wait long, but were surely surprised to see the whole BLU team arriving in front of them. Well, except their dead Spy of course.

For a moment, both sides stayed silent. The BLU Engineer stepped forward and quietly opened his hands towards the box. The RED Spy accepted that quiet, but calm, approach and handed it over without a word.

"Bring him back to where he belongs." The RED Spy added after a short pause.

The BLU nodded slightly and turned back to their team. A few glances were exchanged but it still stayed quiet. The RED Spy noticed how confused and unsettled some of their enemies looked and tried to make the first step.

"As you have probably read from our message-" The RED Spy started and the BLUs turned all to look at him. "-We have an intruder on this facility. Someone who is dressed as a BLU although we are pretty sure that he is not hired by your employer. We have evidence in form of videotapes and a-, in an unfortunate event, a destroyed infirmary."

The RED waited a moment to let their enemies think about what he is telling them and was rewarded by an approaching BLU Scout.

"So there is really another BLU Spy?" The young BLU asked. His face showed irritation but also confusion. "Your Sniper wasn't shitting me?"

The RED Spy exchanged a look with his teammates and the RED Engineer handed him the copies of their videotapes.

"If you want to see for yourself."

The masked RED took a few careful and steps towards the BLU Scout and gave him the tapes. The young man in front of him looked at the recordings for a moment before looked up back at him.

"Where is your Sniper?"

The RED Spy furrowed his brows at the unexpected question from the enemy Scout. "He-, was attacked. He is resting now."

Technically, that wasn't a lie, Spy thought. He took some faster steps back as other BLUs closed up to hear their conversation. The BLU Medic snatched the tapes from their Scout and gave them to their Engineer whilst giving the RED a gruff look. The BLU Heavy and Soldier also stepped to their Scout’s back. The other REDs closed up to their Spy’s side as well, but the young BLU didn't seem to appreciate his own team’s behaviour.

"Okay, you know what? Just calm down for a fucking moment!" The BLU Scout let out a annoyed grunt. "There are only four of them!" He said as he shoved his teammates back, already turning and approaching the alerted REDs.

"That guy you wrote about is a Spy, isn't he?" The young BLU asked loudly.

The answer came with hesitation. "He looks like one and has the equipment of yours. But his action are surely not of a Spy." The RED Spy answered.

"Hell, ya should 'ave seen the bloody bombs. Improved technical mines with a self-made mix of chemicals. I couldn't defuse 'em." The RED Demoman pointed out while trying to gesturing with his hands. "Pressure- and air-sensitive. Yeh need years ta learn this profession!"

"And he can tamper with our video cameras and, more importantly, with our both respawn systems without any problems. Maybe even remote controlled. I tried to find a solution, but it all seems to be underground." The RED Engineer added, causing interest by his BLU counterpart.

"We had noticed the repeating deactivation of the respawn, actually." The BLU Engineer said. "But I haven't checked our camera system yet. It seemed to work fine."

"Heavy has question." Now even the big RED Russian tried to give the conversation a try. "Does new BLU live at BLU side?"

This baffled REDs enemies. A wild debate started, on weird happenings, sounds and lost stuff as the BLUs tried to figure out what was going on. Both Engineers had started their own conversation about the respawn system, trying to figure out what could cause the interferences and how to fix them, while the RED Demoman had joined the conversation with both Heavies, the BLU Medic and BLU Soldier.  
The RED Spy turned to face the enemy Scout again, who watched the situation with amazement.

"So... I wanted to talk to your Sniper again." The BLU Scout started. "If you could bring him over?"

The RED Spy was still stunned, blinked in his surprise but then shook his head. "Apologies, but he can't leave the base right now."

"Is he hurt bad?"

The RED Frenchman raised a brow. "Is that important to know?"

"Just askin'." The Blu Scout kicked some stones away as he looked down to his feet. "I- uh, he is okay for a RED, ya know."

"Our Sniper has valuable qualities."

"Uh yeah, that too." BLU Scout didn't dare to look at his enemy Spy. "Can I come over to talk to him?"

"Excusez-moi?!"

"I’m not trying to spy, you guys!" The younger man commented with a cocky smile. "You could come along; or so, you can be sure I don't do funny things, ya know-..?"

"I'm afraid not. I can't and won't allow you to go into our main base, even under supervision." The RED Spy said with a sharp tone.

Another stone was kicked away as the BLU scratched his head. His face showed disappointment.  
"That sucks."

The older RED let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. Unbelievable. A BLU in the RED living quarters. As much he considered to form a temporary alliance with the BLU to catch Sniper’s homicidal stalker, he would never allow this to go so far.

"But, uhm, can you send us a message if I could meet with him, when he feels better again?"

That Scout is pretty stubborn, Spy thought and wondered why he insisted on talking to Sniper.

A pat on his back made him jerk around, the RED Engineer meant him to come along back to their base.  
"We are finished here for now."

 

While on their way back, Spy was lost in his thoughts about the BLU’s confusion. He had hoped that they would have noticed another person living at their side or maybe that they had additional info about the man in question. But he was actually relieved that the meeting had ended in a cooperative way, as the BLU had agreed to message them, after they talked about this new situation.

Upon arriving at the RED main base, Spy noticed that the Medic had left his position, but a quick look over to Sniper’s home and he saw him in the van. Apparently one of them had started a conversation or maybe Sniper had problems settling down and was receiving medical assistance. He hoped that Medic wouldn't drug him into a too deep sleep. Their Heavy noticed the doctor’s absence as well, so Spy pointed him to look at the camper, grabbing the attention of the other REDs, too. A few concerned looks were exchanged, but all of them decided not to interfere and entered the dining hall.

 

Some rustling and sizzling reached Sniper’s ears. He was a light sleeper, but physical and mental exhaustion had caused him to fall into a deep, fitful sleep, as he had one nightmare after another. Burning. That was his first thought as he came back to reality.

He turned around a few times as he noticed something moving in his rear view mirror. With tired eyes he tried to focus on what was standing in the middle of his home. At first he thought that his vision was blurry, but changed his mind as he recognized the blue-ish smoke that dissolved into air, as the figure changed his shape. With a loud 'thump' fell Sniper from his bed onto the ground, moaning in sudden pain. But looking back up again, he could only freeze, holding his breath, as if he had turned to stone, staring back at haunting deep green eyes.

He wanted to jump forward, he wanted to strangle the man, punch him into a bloody mess, but he just couldn't. He froze. His muscles wouldn’t obey his furious mind.

" _You liked them._ "

The blue dressed man smiled at him. He was not as tall as Sniper had thought at first, but his body rather brawny and definitely not as lean as any other Spy he’d seen before. His voice was charming and soft, and his face expressed such a friendliness that it threw Sniper completely off.

" _I hoped that you liked them. Our memories._ "

Luckily, the man who was supposedly his homicidal stalker didn't move either. He just smiled down at him, and looked terrifying happy and honest.

The man took a single step, and suddenly, everything that held Sniper back was gone. With a reckless leap he threw himself on the smaller man, closing his hands around his neck. Sniper poured every ounce of his strength into his hands as if he were trying to rip the man’s head and body apart. But the choked BLU just smiled back at him, unmoved by Sniper's aggression towards him. He even chuckled.

"What's so bloody funny you bloody fuckwit!" The Australian growled at him.

The smile widened a bit.

" _You-..hu-, won't kill-...nghn me._ " His stalker wheezed out.

"Oh, I will, I will bloody kill ya!" Sniper threatened him back as he closed his grip with more power.

The choked BLU closed his eyes and a sudden pain exploded in Snipers abdomen along with a painful hit on his shoulder as the man beneath him switched their positions. Sniper may have been experienced in fist-fights, and can handle his large knife, but his opponent seemed to be skilled in grappling. Instead of hurting him further, the blue dressed man decided to pin him to the ground.

" _See? You let me win._ "

Sniper, tried to twist and turn out of his enemy's grip, and could only answer with a threatening growl. His stalker tilted his head whilst chuckling again, or actually, it sounded more like a giggle.  
He held Sniper down for moment, just watching him writhing in his grip, then leaned in close to the side of his face. A nose brushed against Sniper's ear and their cheeks touched, so that the trapped Australian could feel his enemies lips curl up.

" _I have a gift for you._ "

Sniper gasped. Another 'gift'. Not again. "Why....why are you doing this?" Sniper panted.

" _I've made a promise._ "

Sniper clenched his teeth as he made another unsuccessful escape attempt. He even tried to kick his assailant between the legs, but the other man leaned in further and seated himself on Sniper's lap.

"To whom?" Sniper brought under heavy breaths. Was he a former victim, the marksman asked himself.

" _For you._ "

A shiver went through Sniper’s spine as the other man moved his nose on his side, up through his hair, whilst whispering every word to him.

" _I missed you._ "

"Fuck off!"

" _Don't be angry._ "

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Sniper’s voice nearly lost any strength in his despair.

" _Because I promised not to._ "

In a last desperate attempt, the marksman threw his head around, hitting his enemy hard on his face. The rather weak but painful hit gave him an opening to get up and knock the other man against the van’s table. Hastily getting to up his feet again, Sniper tried to reach above his cabinet, where his Bushwacka hung. But as he laid his hands on the grip, he felt arms around his waist that pulled him back, throwing him onto the table. His head, already in pain, slammed against the hardwood, leaving him dizzy. The room began to spin and he groaned in pain as he rolled down onto the floor, and his opponent stopped his fight as Sniper slowly drifted into unconciousness.


	9. Living memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check this website for the code words I used -> http://www.nme.de/cgi-shl/nme/swat_g.php

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Something scuttled near him.

His hearing was already coming back, but his body regained his other senses slowly. Everything was numb at first, unreal and edgy, then waves of pain exploded in his head.

Sniper cast his eyes up.

Immediately, he squeezed them shut again. A bright light in front hurt his vision. Squinting, and with the pain blurring his mind, he took in his surroundings. Overall the room seemed rather small and was only lit by a tiny but strong industrial lamp. He noticed a pipe system on the brick walls.

There was a person in front of him tied to a chair, his hands fastened to the armrests. Blood dripped from his temple and his jaw, bruises covered his face and something was stuffed into his mouth, his eyes wide open, staring back at him.

A rat emerged into the light.

" _Fellone._ "

A deep growl came from his right. Sniper tried to turn to look at who was speaking. His body, numb, barely obeyed, but the Australian could finally see the neatly dressed man, raising his voice again.

" _Il Traditore deve essere Punito!_ "

The man to Sniper's side approached him with a slow and steady pace.

" _Non preoccupi, mio uomo perfetto._ "

The voice was warm this time, soft and calm, as the man touched Sniper on his cheek.

Then he met his eyes again, the eyes of his last enemy.

The person lifted something up from Sniper's lap, placing it around his shoulders and he began to feel warmer. The Australian’s mind had still not fully returned to reality, but he tried to shake and squint everything away, tried to endure the pain in his head. Another touch on his cheek, turning him to look straight at the bound person in front of him.

Sniper's eyes widened in a sudden realisation.

Medic.

 **MEDIC**.

He tried to speak, to call to him, but his dry mouth wouldn't let him.

A sharp noise got his attention and Sniper's eyes turned to look back at his stalker again, who had opened a toolkit on a small table. Small glints of light hit his eyes as the blue dressed man browsed through the sharp metallic objects, deciding on one with a smirk.

Sniper noticed his teammate’s body shiver and a nauseous feeling twisted his guts. The doctor’s quiet whimper reached his ears as the Marksman watched the BLU walking over to the chair with a hum, holding a small metallic bone saw.

As Sniper met his teammate’s eyes, they both knew, both realized what was about to happen. Medic stared at him with fright and bitter search for help and Sniper could only stare back with deep sorrow, unable to move a muscle.

Unable to jump up and reach out for his teammate.

Unable to help his friend.

Their eye contact came to a sudden end as their enemy grabbed Medic's left hand, spreading the fingers on the armrest. With an eerily calm face the blue dressed man started to saw the first finger right after the knuckle and the doctors muffled screams echoed through the room.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

The humming continued.

Unable to help.

Unable to look away.

Medic’s eyes teared up, his face grimaced in an extremity of pain and Sniper felt the taste of vomit.

The humming stopped. Their enemy lifted his trophy into the light upon releasing a pleased sound.

" _Uno._ "

His stalker turned to look at him, giving him a gentle smile.

" _My gift for you._ "

Sniper could only stare in terror and disbelief. The cut finger were dropped behind the chair, where seemed to be an unseen container and the smiling man reached for the next finger. The humming returned. Blurred into the muted cries and screams.

Back and forth.

"..Stop."

Back and forth.

"Stop...Please."

Sniper's voice was too weak. Their enemy held his second trophy into the light and dropped it behind the chair right after.

" _Dos._ "

Sniper tried to swallow, pressed his lips thin as his mouth began to tremble.

"I don't want this." His whisper reached the other man, as the BLU finally turned to look at him again.

" _This two-faced man doesn't deserve you._ "

Back and forth.

"Stop it. Stop it, please." Sniper coughed, already stressing his voice.

" _He talks behind your back. He spreads lies. He doesn't earn your trust._ "

Back and forth.

"I don't bloody want this!" Sniper felt his body finally moving and more senses coming back, as everything began to burn. He tried to get up, but found himself falling back as he felt something hard on his wrist restraining him. A quick turn and the Australian saw that he was chained to a pipe. The warm blanket had fallen from his shoulders back on his lap by now.

" _This man won't ever touch you again!_ " A third trophy was held into the light. Medic's cries of pain wouldn't stop, his face frozen in terror.

"You-, you want me, not him." Sniper rattled and pulled on his chains, but could only hurt his wrist in the end. "You want me, don't you?!"

His stalker dropped the cut finger. " _I want you to see. To understand._ "

"See what?" Sniper panted. "What do you want?!"

Their eyes met again. Sniper stared into the gentle green eyes and his face felt like melting in sweat and heated rage.

"Tell me!!" Sniper's hoarse yell echoed from the walls.

The room fell nearly silent, only the painful whimper from the doctor was heard. Their enemy gave him a weak smile.

" _Mio tresoro, why can't you see..._ "

A slow movement, something blinded Sniper's eyes for a second. The blue dressed man had laid his tool into Medic's lap.

" _Don't you remember?_ "

Sniper's head was shaking furiously. "No. I don't understand a bloody thing." He gasped.

" _Oh._ " His stalkers faced changed his expression for the first time, in something that one could image as slight surprise.

But then he smiled again." _My mistake._ "

Sniper began to tremble, eyes twitching nervously as the blue dressed man suddenly walked over to him. Upon arriving at the Marksman's feet, he crouched down, and grabbed the edge of his mask. A throaty gasp left Snipers mouth as he tried to hold his breath.

" _I nearly forgot this thing. Of course, you wouldn't really forget me._ "

His eyes widened. The revealed face seemed familiar, but Sniper stared at a single point and felt everything around him burning down.

The man.

The letters in his locker.

The calls every day.

The missing brakes in his best friend’s car.

The fire.

His home burning down in blazing, greedy fire.

He remembered ramming the door, falling in. Into the blaze, the dark smoke filling the rooms, closing around his head. Had been screaming, yelling for the only ones he had ever loved, hurrying and stumbling through his home, not being able to see, not being able to breathe, but able to feel the unforgiving heat on his face, closing around him. Hand in hand, they had been trying to escape the hell that had emerged into his reality, slamming and ramming for any opening, and upon finding fresh air, a new fire waved over their heads. Trapped in heat, light and sound. His mother not been able to get up again, and barely made it out. The day he was close to literal hell.

The man.

The man with the gasoline.

He remembered. Every burning heat in his body was another memory.

_Lelio Gabriele da Montefeltro._

"Lelé." Sniper spoke his pet name with a faint breath.

" _I knew you wouldn't forget me._ " The now maskless man gave him a warm and gentle smile.

" **I shot you.** " Sniper's eyes were locked on the small round scar on the man’s temple.

Right in the face. Close distance. With his father's revolver.

" _No you didn't._ "

" **I bloody well did!** " It couldn't be. He was dead. It couldn't be.

" _No-, you didn't. You missed._ " Lelio smiled brightly, showing his perfect white teeth. " _You couldn't shoot me. Because you didn't mean it._ "

" **I bloody DID mean it!** " Sniper screamed at him.

His stalker chuckled. " _No, you didn't._ "

Sniper paused in shock. "You are bloody insane." He whispered.

" _All the best people are!_ "

Hopeless. It was hopeless, Sniper shook his head in disbelief as he realized that no words, no actions, nothing, could shake this delusional man from his crazed beliefs. The Australian winced as Lelio got up again, and approach the hurt and bleeding doctor.

" _All these people... they don't understand you. They don't see who you are._ "

A jarring sound reached Sniper's ears as the man slapped Medic with his backhand.

" _They don't accept you._ " Lelio turned to face him again. " _But I do._ "

"How..." Sniper couldn't focus anymore. How did Lelio survive, he asked himself.

He had to act. He had to do something. Sniper squeezed his eyes shut.

No time for this.

No time to dwell in unwanted memories.

 _Get your shit together_ , his mind screamed.

A hollow sound appeared, dust and debris showered from the low ceiling. Lelio looked up with an displeased expression.

" _Scusi, tresoro mio._ "

With an extraordinary calm, as the sound and the shockwave repeated, Sniper's stalker walked past him to an entrance he couldn't see. A loud metallic sound echoed shortly after, as he heard something like a large door fall in.

 

Sniper waited.

Waited until not a single step was heard.

"Doc." Sniper finally whispered.

Medic moved his head slightly.

"I promise-, I bloody promise that you won't die here."

He really tried to keep his breathing even, but Sniper's instincts pushed adrenaline into his veins, and made his breath come in heavy pants. A quick glance over to the small table where their enemy's toolbox was, brought ideas flooding into his head, but it was too far away. Sniper looked back at Medic. His teammate mind seemed to be away by now.

The Australian swallowed, licking his dry lips and tried to think of something else, find another solution. With hastily, shaky hands, Sniper started to undo his belt, the metallic clatter of his shackles filling the room. And after he did, he threw the belt with its buckle first towards the table and hoped for the best.

Missed.

Another try.

It caught!

Controlling every nervous itch in his body, Sniper carefully pulled the creaking table over.

"Doc, we will get outta here!" Sniper whispered sharply.

He finally had a blade in his hands. It wasn't a saw like the one in Medic's lap, but it was a strong metallic knife and Sniper had all his hopes pinned on it. He cast a quick glance back at the unseen door, and then he started to cut his chains.

Medic's head shot up. Sniper jolted around to the door, but nothing came. He paused either way, fearing that his sawing sound could have muted footsteps. After a felt minute he restarted his escape attempt, Medic jerked.

"Doc, no- it's me, not him!" Sniper finally realized. "It's me, I get us outta here!" He tried to calm him down.

Sniper stopped after every few seconds, looking back at the door and back at Medic, slowly making progress. But he made it. He got free.

Jumping up, he hurried over to the chair and tried to figure out Medic's restrains. They were also metal, but much thicker than his, and he would need much longer to cut through it, even with the saw. But at least he could pull the damp cloth out his teammate’s mouth for now.

Another sound. Far away a door had been closed shut.

Medic?

Or run?

"Hell." Sniper turned around to focus on the huge metal door. Another sound reached them, but he couldn't figure what it could have been.

"Doc, I will get help." He grabbed his teammate by his shoulders. "I can't fight him. Not alone. But I will get help. Ya here me? You won't die here – I promise!"

Sniper didn't dare to look at his teammate’s face, but he was aware of their chances. And against all the odds, he would try with his last breath to save their doctor. He wouldn't let the man from his past hurt anybody else again.

With fast but careful steps, he hurried to the only escape route of this room. Sniper quickly peeked out, looked both ways and picked the direction opposite from where the noise appeared to come. He made his way through some old, dark corridors, filled with cold, moist air. Engineer was right about the problem originating underground. He came across a junction and Sniper made his best guess as to the right path. With every minute he walked down the narrow halls, he grew more and more nervous, every little sound made him jerk around as he spotted shadows behind him.

Don't get paranoid now, he tried to calm himself down.

Finally, Sniper reached a flight of stairs. From the webs and dust covering its rusty rails he could tell that this place had been unused for at least a decade. One last look over his shoulder, and Sniper started to climb.

The stairs led to other dark stories with empty rooms and narrow halls, and the last steps led him to another long corridor with a small metal door at its end. Sniper noticed that one could turn a long thick handle over to bar the door for the other side and moved it up to enter. He suddenly found himself standing in low, muddy water as the environment had changed to something resembling a large sewer system. Luckily, the long tunnels were lit through some barred openings on the low ceiling. He stood beneath of one of them, looking straight up to see what was above, and found himself surprised to be looking up at the afernoon sky.

Sniper tried to jump and grab the bars, and nearly slipped into the dirty water a few times before he could finally get a grip on them. His body ached in exhaustion and his head was still in burning pain, but Sniper clenched his teeth and pulled himself up to get a better look outside. To his left he found nothing, but to his right there was a building. He wasn't sure if he was still near the bases or even near town, but it was at least something. A heavy gasp left him as his arms started to cramp and Sniper had to let go. Looking up again, he frowned. He had been running around for at least six or seven minutes by now and he hoped that Medic was still alive. The shame of running away burned in the back of his head and ears, but he knew that if he had stayed he would had ended up in chains again. And in that case, both would have almost no chance.

The sound of quick footsteps interrupted his thoughts and Sniper’s head shot up.

Footsteps from above.

"OI!" Sniper yelled with all his strength. His voice was still throaty and hoarse, and it hurt him to use, but he wouldn't stop, wouldn't give up.

"Oi!! Someone there?!"

The footsteps disappeared.

Sniper kicked the water in frustration and let out a even more frustrated and angry grunt.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Frustration may have been an understatement.

"Hello?"

Sniper pricked up his ears. Someone was calling. Still not close to him but whoever that was, he heard him.

"Yeah!! Here!" He yelled with his last strong breaths.

Panting, wheezing, gasping and breathing heavily as he nearly went out of air to live with. He pricked up his ears again. Footsteps. This time, they were close. Coming closer.

Unable to get out another word, Sniper decided to kick the water again, desperately just made any sound possible.

"Sniper?!"

Sniper looked up again and there he was, his savior. A relieved but throaty chuckle escaped Sniper’s mouth as he grinned at the BLU Scout.

"Holy shit, man, everybody is searching for you!" The young BLU leaned above the bars and crouched down to squeeze his face onto the space inbetween them.

"Woah, you look really bad. What are you doing in the sewers?"

Sniper tried to catch his breath first, swallowed painfully, before he gave it a try to answer.

"I-, I'm trapped here, I think. Medic, – too." He coughed. "Get help, please. Just-, Lelio-, the killer is here."

Sniper wanted to tell Scout more; actually, he wanted to tell him everything. But his alerted and stressed mind could only handle the most basic of thoughts. And at least they were the most important ones.

"Get – help. Hurry." Sniper gasped again.

The BLU Scout furrowed his brows. "Stay here, I'll be right back!" And so the young man got up and left Sniper alone.

The Australian leaned onto the brick walls, letting his head fall back and hit the hard surface. He didn't care. Still breathing heavily, he waited and had to hope and trust in the runner who was once his enemy. It was more than he actually hoped for, since he knew the real threat far too well. That Sniper had been even able to escape was a miracle.

Footsteps arrived near the roof opening and Sniper looked up.

The BLU Scout was back.

Sniper frowned in confusion as he noticed that the mercenary came alone, but immediately lit up as he saw him lifting the bars out of its place upon levering it with his metal bat and some brave strength. With a loud 'clunk', the bars fell next to the young man.

"Done!" The BLU said and before Sniper could try to jump again, the younger man decided to jump down instead.

"What-,no – wait a bloody second!" Sniper pointed at the opened grate.

"You said the RED Medic was still trapped, didn't you?" The BLU laid his bat onto his shoulder. "So let's get him too!"

Sniper was surprised and terrified by the Scout’s enthusiasm, but there was no time to lose.

"Alright, mate, listen to me!" He grabbed the young man by his shoulders, his voice still hoarse.

"If you run in there and face **him** , you can, and very likely **will** , die! You hear me? You'll **die**!" Sniper slightly shook the startled Scout.

"Even the two of us couldn’t beat him. Not in close combat!"

"Uhm, and what did you plan to do then?" The BLU asked in mild confusion.

"We-, we have to get the others. Fast, -we don't have much time! Doc is still trapped and he will probably kill him soon."

Scout nodded quickly and moved a few steps back upon folding his hands. He bent down and offered his cupped hands to boost the RED up, which Sniper accepted immediately, and without question.

Finally. Outside. The Australian breathed the fresh hot air with gratitude and happiness spread through his aching body as he felt a slight breeze on his skin. Leaving every other thought aside, he turned to help his former enemy up, but the Scout just gave him a cocky grin.

"You go and tell the others! I will buy us time!" The BLU said whilst swinging his bat back and forth.

"Are ya bloody serious? He will kill you!" Although Sniper had killed Scout a few hundred times over the years, this once, he didn't want him to die.

"Ey, don't ya worry! I'm not friggin stupid!" Scout turned his baseball hat around. "I will do what I do best: run!"

Sniper understood suddenly and gave him a nod. The runner smiled back and stretched himself quickly.

"It's -showtime-!" His last words, before he ran through the door.

 

Sniper realized that he hadn’t even told Scout which way to go, but he was in a sad way sure that their enemy would find him either way. He closed his eyes. The second person he had to leave behind. This didn't help the burning shame in his head.

Sniper sprinted towards the building he saw, which was the BLU base. The run didn't help his hurt throat either, as the exhaustion nearly caused him to collapse. To Sniper’s surprise, his escape point was just a few steps away from the main fence which surrounded their battlefield, but sadly he was far closer to the BLU side than to the RED. So in his desperation, he had to choose the enemy over his own team.

"Oi!" He slammed his fists against the main hall door, or, what he thought was it. "Open up! I need bloody help!" Sniper was desperate.

He leaned his head against the door and panted as no answer came, and tried to catch his breath for another try. But then, he heard someone unlocking the door. Jumping back, he let the person carefully peek out and spot him with raised hands and lowered head. Sniper didn't want to start a fight now.

"I-" Sniper gasped. "I need help."

The BLU Medic stared at him as he would have seen a ghost, and in a sudden movement, the BLU jumped out and pulled him with in.

"My dear! It is you! Your team had sent dozens of messages to us!"

Sniper was startled from the worried face and the overall friendliness, but was more than happy that it happened. "What- my team?"

"Yes, yes! We agreed to ally against that stalker of yours! We even found his hideout! And, ah wait!"

Apparently the BLU’s head was overflowing with things he wanted to tell him, but Sniper was already baffled that his team had already contacted their enemies, and had even made an alliance happen.

Sniper found himself pulled into a room again and the Medic continued to explain the situation. "I have to inform them! Ha! You are here!"

"Wait, wait. Wait a bloody second! You found his hideout?!" The Australian looked through the new room which resembled the RED’s monitoring room, the BLU Soldier sat on its control desk, staring at him in something like disbelief.

"Yes! Our Engineers worked together to hack the system and unlocked some doors that were never used by us! Oh, I wished I could have go with them- so many stairways and old unseen rooms! But some ways are completely locked. Barricaded! Our Demomen are bombing their way through right now!"  
The BLU Medic was full of excitement. "They thought you have been kidnapped by that killer!"

The noise, the shockwaves, Sniper remembered. Quickly shaking any new thoughts off, he grabbed the BLU doctor by his arm.

"I was, I bloody was! But our Medic was captured, too-, he-, he is still down there! Hell, he’ll be dead soon!" Sniper pulled the BLU close to him, staring him straight in the face. "You have to tell them that. They need to save him!"

The enemy Medic nodded in surprise, and turned to his teammate, but was held back another time.

"Your Scout!" Sniper gasped. "Your Scout broke me out there. But he went down, he’s trying to buy time!"

"What?!" Now the mood of both BLUs changed.

"Jacob is down there? Alone?!" The BLU Soldier shouted at him.

The burning feeling came back to Sniper head. "Hell, he just ran in, I- I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." He tried to apologize, but the frightened and hurt faces of his former enemies hit him. They were a team, too.

"The respawn..." The BLU Medic squeezed his eyes shut. "The respawn is out again."

Sniper bit his lip, he already had guessed that, but had tried to ignore it thus far. A heavy sigh left the doctor and the BLU Soldier turned to the desk to press a button. A message board opened.

_RED Sniper rescued_  
_RED Medic trapped underground_  
_BLU Scout trapped underground_  
_10-30, need EAP, 10-33_

The BLU wasted no time explaining further and pressed the 'Send' button. The stressed breathing of the three mercenaries filled the room as they waited for an answer.

A beeping sound, and the inbox lit up.

_Copy that_

"And now?" Sniper asked.

"They went in through your side. Soldier, Scout and I held the line on our side. We could go over and help them." The BLU suggested. "You have been down there, you could lead the way."

Sniper nodded slowly while studying the faces of the others. He was still surprised about the working team up. Grabbing for his hat he noticed that he wasn't wearing it anymore, confused that he hadn’t noticed it missing at all. Instead he scratched his head.

"I escaped through the sewers. There is a connection to an underground system, but you can lock it from the other side." He recalled the latest event. A creaking sound startled him as the BLU Soldier left the old office chair.

"Let's hurry then!" The BLU Soldier raised his voice. "No mercy for that lunatic!"

He grabbed his teammate and the RED Sniper by their collars and dragged them along towards the exit. Both freed themselves quickly and hurried after the already running man.

 

Doors flew open, as the BLU Medic rammed through them on their arrival. Sniper was actually happy to spot their own Soldier and apparently, he was happy too, as the Marksman was forced into a violent hug.  
"You escaped, you brave little camper!" The shouting of his teammate rang in Sniper’s ears, but he didn't care right now. The RED Pyro joined the hug as well, and the RED Scout jumped up to greet him too.

"Hell, you wankers know how to welcome a mate!" Sniper gasped under the pressure of all their arms.

No time for this.

He pushed them away.

"No time for this, mates! Medic is still down there!"

"And our Scout as well!" BLU Medic stepped in. "He’s trying to lure the killer away and-"

"Lawrence...!"

A sudden silence fell into the dining hall. The RED Spy just had stepped out of the monitoring room.

"Oh my...dear..."

Starting slowly, but with faster getting steps he approached the Marksman. Spy paused in front of him for a moment, before he grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Don't you - **ever** \- do this to me again!"

Spy paused again, but then forced another hug on the already crushed Sniper. The hug was welcomed and Sniper forced his arms out from under Spy’s, and hugged his friend back as if he were trying to press their both of their breaths away. They needed a moment before they released themselves.

"No one noticed that Medic, I- I couldn't do something, I should have checked-"

"Spook, it's not your fault!" Now Sniper grabbed him by his shoulders, slightly shaking him.

"It is -not- your fault!" Their eyes met and Spy tried to smile. He looked so defeated that it made Sniper feel sick, as he never saw so much emotion in his friend’s face before.

"You can chitchat later, guys! Doc is still in danger, remember?!" The RED Scout stepped in.

Sniper's head shot up upon hearing that. "Doc! Oh, hell, he-, his hand. He was tortured!"

Spy hold him back as Sniper tried to rush towards the monitoring room.

"Lawrence, you just escaped!" The Frenchman's eyes were full of sorrow. "Don't go back. Let us handle this."

"No man can fight this team! We are invincible!" The RED Soldier shouted. The BLU counterpart shouted his agreement back.

"We got six men down there, they can handle this." Spy laid his hand on Sniper's shoulder. "Both Engineers, both Demomen and both Heavys, the rest are up here holding the line for their return. The BLU Sniper and the BLU Pyro are on patrol to watch both bases."

Sniper browsed through the present people around him. All this. For him.

"We are in constant contact with them, through walkie-talkies. If something happens, we will know." Spy continued while leading his exhausted teammate over to a chair, meaning him to sit down on it.  
"We are prepared!"

Sniper slowly began to shook his head and Spy furrowed his brows. The Marksman rubbed his hurting eyes.

"No, you are not." He whispered throaty. "You are not prepared."

"What do you mean by that?" The BLU Medic stepped in.

Spys face fell into confusion as he noticed the worried, defeated look of his friend and pulled a chair over, sat down next to him.

The look the Frenchman gave Sniper meant him to speak.

"I know now, I know who he is." Sniper buried his face, slowly sliding his hands down on it. "I know him too all too well."

"You remember now?" Spy’s voice was only a whisper. The BLU Medic exchanged a look with the RED Scout, who gave him a rather frightened look.

"Yeah... I know who he is and why he is doing this all."

"And?!" Spy’s voice was suddenly loud.

Sniper didn't dare to look back at him, didn't dare to look at anybody, just stared at his hands.

"His name is Lelio, he was an exchange student from Italy. Silent guy, but a teacher's pet, a straight A student. He always did everything right, always -perfect; but..."

Sniper paused. He grimaced at the upcoming memories.

"It was my first contract. My first job as an assassin. I-, I did the shot and wasn't caught, it all went well. But he-"

Sniper stopped again.

"He knew somehow."

A quick glance over the others made Sniper swallow hard, as he saw their confused faces.

"He wrote a letter, I found it in my locker. But hell, that guy praised me. Like I was superior to everybody else. I confronted him about it, I had no idea what this all was about." He shook his head. "I had no idea."

"Eh- can you come to the point? I mean-"

Spy quickly 'shhd' the BLU Medic and turned to face Sniper again, tried to meet his eyes.

"Continue." Was the Frenchman’s short request.

Sniper noticed that everyone except the BLU had sat down on the dining table, listening to him. All those stares crushed the Marksman and he wasn't sure anymore if he was ready to speak again. Suddenly Sniper felt Spy's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Please." Their eyes finally met.

Sniper slowly nodded again.

"Apparently he’d followed me everywhere, since he was at our school. I had no idea why, but I later found out that, well, I was apparently the first guy who was honestly nice to him. Hell, I had no idea how important that had been for him. But obviously he was obsessed with the thought that I was better than everyone else and that everyone should treat me like that."

"So that guy was already pretty nuts back then?" RED Scout asked.

"Yeah...," Sniper nodded quickly. "I wonder how someone like that wasn't already locked up back then."

Closing his eyes he tried to recall his past. "He followed me, he wrote about what I did, when I did it. Promised me that he would always do. He made photos, he called me at home... Hell, he even followed me home, he harassed my parents!" Sniper felt his panic rising with every memory that came back to life.

Spy frowned for some reason and before Sniper could continue, he interrupted him. "He stalked you before then. And you knew about it? About him?" His voice was unpleasantly sharp.

Sniper nodded again, but carefully watched his teammate’s face. Some unsettling feeling made his way into his spine.

"So things like -this-, happened before?" Now the Frenchman’s voice got a rather angry tone and startled Sniper. "You knew what was going on, didn't you?"

Silence. Everyone stared at the shocked Sniper. They trusted him. But now they judged him, as the feeling of betrayal filled their faces.

"No." Sniper shook his head. "No,- I didn't knew!"

"How could you **not** know?!" Spy yelled at him, already standing again.

"Because I bloody **shot** him! He was **dead**!"

They stared at each other for a moment, Spy's face now drowning in irritation and confusion.

"He was...dead. I saw his body." Sniper carefully pointed on his head. "He nearly killed my parents. He burned everything down I ever loved. And I shot him for that."

The Australian gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. His voice was only a whisper.

"He was dead."

Spy sat down again, but his look was demanding.

How could he answer their questions, Sniper asked himself.

"I have no idea how he is still alive. I wanted to forget him, wanted to forget what happened. Hell, I even went to bloody therapy, so I just-,...that I could ignore everything that resembled him. I wanted to close this chapter of my life and never touch it again..." The Marksman's voice began to weaken.

"I have no bloody idea why he is still alive." Sniper buried his face in his hands again.

The room was silent again. Only a few heavier breaths and the ticking of the kitchen clock was to be heard.

"Holy shit." The RED Scout said. "Just holy shit, man."

RED Pyro had leaned over to their Soldier and held onto him. RED Spy slightly began to shook his head.

"I...see." Spy calmly said. He paused for a moment before he gestured Sniper looking at him, his face less angry but very serious.

"Why aren't we prepared?"

Sniper gulped. "That...what we would call 'Preparation' is for him more like a 'Causal Case'. Like-, Hell."

He squeezed his eyes again, tried to find the right words. "That's why we can never catch him. For every plan he made, he already has about three back up plans." He chuckled. "Bloody hell, maybe even back up plans for back up plans. I remember how he managed to always catch up to me, even though I would change my own routines, my travel routes, my- dates."

Now he gulped again. "He never allowed anybody near me."

"Like the failsafe bomb." The RED Scout gasped. Sniper turned to look at him, then back at the others and slightly nodded.

"I never imaged that this would ever happen again. That he would come back."

Spy massaged his nose, frowning. "And we already know that he is, one: Possibly strong build and trained in close combat-"

"He already had a black belt before turning fourteen." Sniper threw in.

Spy gave that a slight nod and apparently tried to sort this in his thoughts.

"Two: He has highly advanced knowledge about electronics, mechanics and exploding devices."

"He build his own working computer with calculators, a TV and a washing machine in 12th grade."

Spy took a sharp breath in. "Third: He is extremely talented, intelligent, overly prepared and absolutely insane." A quick look back at the Marksman to see if he would add something to that, too, but apparently, that hit the nail on its head.

The room fell silent again. A sudden static noise made everyone prick up their ears and the RED Soldier reached into his jacket to pull out his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah? Roger- Copy that!" The RED recieved the call and slammed the device on the table whilst standing up.

"The operation was a success! We could rescued both! Everyone is safe!" He shouted with a pride in his face.

First, it stayed silent, then, nearly everyone jumped up in relief and happiness. Everyone except Sniper.

"But...how?" Was the Marksman's only question.

He knew Lelio.

This wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely, some of you guys have an impression on how our villian might look. And I'm curious to know !


	10. Green-eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the finale?

He knew Lelio.

This wasn't it. This wasn't all.

Until Sniper held the man’s decapitated head in his own hands, he would never believe that this was over.

He had already shot him once. And he still returned.

This wasn't over.

"Sniper, you said that Medic was tortured,- how bad was it?"

Spy's question pulled him from his thoughts. "He-, he cut his fingers off. Three the last time I saw him." Sniper hoped that Spy didn't pry further. "And he got beat up pretty bad."

To his relief, the Frenchman just nodded and waved the BLU Medic over.

"As you are also a doctor, and in light of our current alliance, I would appreciate it if you would take care of our injured teammate." Spy briefly asked for the BLUs assistance.

The enemy Medic closed his eyes whilst nodding in agreement and turned to walk into their monitoring room, followed by the BLU Soldier.

"Okay, now, this really freaks me out." Scout tried to hold his head, elbows propped on the dining table. "That guy was dead? Like-, really dead? And how long is that ago? 30 years?!"

Sniper frowned. "I shot him about 29 years ago." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Holy shit." Scout timidly looked over to him. "And after all this time...."

"He came back." Sniper finished his thought.

He always came back.

Squeezing his eyes shut again, the hall lights were way too bright to handle right now, Sniper buried his face in his hands again. He didn't wanted to think about this any further. There was no possibility that Lelio could have survived, he thought.

"Please do me a favor." An hand was placed on his shoulder again and Sniper looked up to Spy.

"Write everything down you can remember about this Lelio. Every little detail."

Sniper looked away. _Please don't_.

"I know these aren't pleasant memories, but if he is so overly prepared we need to be a step ahead. We need information about him so that we can figure out his weaknesses, or possibly find an advantage against him."

The Marksman just threw his hand into the air, giving up on any resistance. Another gesture from Spy, and Scout hurried to get pencil and paper from their kitchen.

"Just start with name, appearance, nationality, age and so on. If we are lucky, he will take his time before he makes the next move. Perhaps I can get one of my contacts to help me get my hands on some of his files." Spy continued.

Sniper just nodded in slight annoyance, grabbed the items their Scout brought and began to write the requested information down. However, as he did, his vision became blurry and his lack of practice over the years had left his writing nearly illegible. He squeezed his eyes shut again, tried to squint and shake the dizziness away, as the bright white paper somehow hurt his vision.

"I need to drink something..." Sniper said and tried to swallow with his dry throat.

Upon getting up, the whole room began to spin, bodies deformed and little black dots danced in front of him. One step further and everything went dark.

He heard someone calling his name, but his hearing was muted, as if a blanket had been pulled up over his head.

The calling repeated.

It got louder.

Clearer.

"Lawrence!"

He blinked. Someone was shaking him. And as Sniper turned his head around in confusion, he found himself on the floor, being held by Soldier and shaken by Spy.

"Laurie! Talk to me!"

Sniper blinked again. "Wha-"

"Uhm, not to be rude-. But I don't think that he can do much right now."

That was their Scout, Sniper guessed. He couldn't see him right now, everything was so bright, so weird. Apparently, the last traces of adrenaline had left him and his body revealed its real condition. Physically and mentally overloaded, barely any sleep, and both ongoing for the last few days.

Sniper was done for.

Spy snipped his fingers in front of his fallen teammate's face and noticed that Sniper’s eyes moved, but received no answer. So he decided to slap Sniper lightly and, when that didn’t get a response, he slapped him again, this time harder.

"Don't you leave me now!" Spy's voice nearly broke.

Soldier let his teammate fall on the floor to pull the Frenchman back and Scout grimaced at the scenery.

"Calm down, Frenchie! This man fought and escaped the hands of death today and earned a full warrior’s rest!"

But Spy freed himself from the harsh American grip and hurried down to Sniper again, cupping his face. "Scout, bring some water!"He ordered in a tone that allowed no refusal.

Scout didn't obey his words. Instead, he touched the Frenchman's shoulder and Spy jerked around and looked at the worried faces of the others.

"Please don't wake him up, Spy. Let him sleep." Scout's voice sounded unusually mature and full of concern.

Spy turned around again, looked at the face his hands held tight, and tried to accept that Sniper had lost consciousness.

 

Bells were ringing. But he didn't get up yet, he instead leaned back in his chair, folding his failed test paper into something that resembled a bird. He sat in the last row of the classroom at the window table that he had chosen, like always. As he finished his little paper sculpture, he could look out and watch the other students run out. But he stayed. He had to.

Just because he had thrown some rocks at some cocky classmates again. Their own fault for chasing him up a tree, he thought. But for his teachers, he was the attacker, acting immature for his age and being rude to his classmates. And detention was their solution.

The young man sitting next to him didn't really belong here, he thought. He knew his name, but had never spoken to him. Needless to say, almost no one spoke to him. Not because his classmate barely spoke English yet, that was to be expected as an exchange student, but because of his behavior.

Every pencil was the same length, his clothing was always clean, ironed, and pressed; the teacher struggled to give him homework or projects to do, because he finished each quickly, and flawlessly. To have given him a challenge, the teachers would have had to given him work of students several years his senior. He never broke the rules, he always followed orders, and probably had already done every possible workshop the school could offer. The other students called him names, threw his stuff into the garbage and, of course, would try to beat him up after school, especially after he told a teacher the names of the ones who had cheated on their tests.

And now this guy was sitting next to him, with straight back, hands in his lap, facing the teacher’s desk to wait until detention was over. Like a pet waiting for his owner to release a 'stay' command.  
And why? Because his classmate decided, on his own again, to clean the art room and thrown out several things that wasn't trash, but carefully created pieces of sculpture, paintings and other sorts of crafts. The room looked so new, that one would think it had been established only yesterday.  
Needless to say, none of the others, including the teacher, were pleased with this kind of 'effort'.  
And so that guy had to be here, too.

He agreed with the thought that his classmate was some kind of... freak. But the young man only meant well, so he tried not to judge him. Sure, the exchange student’s behaviour could be annoying and even unnerving, but that's just how he was.

"Guess ya got an A on this test, too, eh?" Lawrence threw his paper bird out of the window.

The teacher looked up once, but decided not to scold him for his little bit of littering.

The other student didn't move to look at him, but slightly nodded.

"A plus?"

He nodded again.

"Bloody hell, is there anything that you haven’t aced?"

"Language!" The teacher hissed at Lawrence.

The scolded youth lowered his voice and until he was sure that the teacher was deep into his book again before he spoke.

"Can you help me in math?"

It was worth a try, Lawrence thought. That guy was a genius and his own friends grades weren't any better than his.

He watched the exchange student, still sitting like a statue, save for blinking a few times. Either he had ignored his question or he was thinking about it, Lawrence couldn't tell.

" _Sure._ " Was his classmate’s short answer.

Lawrence grinned. "Thanks, mate!"

The teacher 'shhd' whilst giving them an evil look.

He wasn't sure if that was actually a good idea, but he wanted to give the exchange student a chance. Maybe he wouldn't fail the next test with his help.

Lawrence turned and leaned in to whisper to his classmate again, but his teacher wasn't really reading yet.

"Mr. Mundy, if I hear or see you talk another word you will stay a whole extra hour!"

That made Lawrence jerk back onto his seat again, pressing his lips together. As if detention wasn't already long enough, he thought. The young Australian could handle the silence and the fact that he had to calmly sit here, he just would like to do it outdoors.

But at least he could look outside.

And while looking out the window, his mind could wander anywhere it wanted to.

The next bell ringing drew Lawrence from his daydreaming, as he had nearly fallen asleep. The teacher already walked out to announce that the detention was over. He stretched himself first, while his classmate just got up and walk straight to the exit. Upon opening the door, he could catch up to the exchange student, but they suddenly crashed into each other. His classmate had wanted to exit the room, but was immediately pushed back into the class by some angry art student.

"Ya better stay in there, ya basket case!"

Lawrence pushed his classmate back on his feet and rushed past him. "Oi, get your bloody shit together!"

The young Australian was known to get into fist fights, but his tall stature and his already low voice was enough to chase the way smaller student in front of him away. Facing his classmate again, he saw that the normally unmoved face gave him a very little smile and Lawrence grinned back at him.

"Ya better start to defend yourself, or ya'll be a bloody pushover for the rest of yeh life!"

A sweet voice echoed through the corridors as a young, thin woman approached the two.

"Laurie! Why are ya so late!"

His girlfriend, kind of. Actually they had only just started dating.

"Ugh and ya wearing bloody green again!" She grabbed him kindly at his collar. "Don't wear this ugly shirt to our date, hmm, will ya please?"

Lawrence sighed. "I actually like green..." He said under his breath.

He noticed his girl staring back at the exchange student and already felt how she tried to pull him over to the other side of the corridor. "Ew, what is he doing here." She growled in a whisper.

"Oi, luv – he’s gonna help me with math later!"

This seemed to displease her greatly. "Oh- no. We wanted to get ice-cream at Ricky's, remember?"

Lawrence rolled his eyes. Dating for a week and already so demanding. He really had to think about this relationship again. "Fine, luv. See ya later."

A quick kiss on the cheek and the woman was finally satisfied, walking down the corridor to her next class in her fancy high heels.

"Girls." He grinned back at his classmate. "Sorry for that. Can't be at two places at the same time. Tomorrow maybe?"

" _You will change the shirt for her?_ "

This question caught Lawrence off-guard. "Uh, yeah I guess. If she doesn't like it...ya know."

" _But you said you like the colour._ "

Lawrence raised a brow while stepping closer to his classmate, who wanted to hand him his notebooks.

"Yeah, but what can I do? Girls will be girls." He laughed while facing the exchange student.  
"Oi, you got insane green eyes man! Never noticed that before!"

He leaned in closer to look at them. Green was already pretty rare but that color was truly insane. "Bloody cool."

" _...Thanks._ "

Lawrence found himself surprised as he heard the soft chuckle from his classmate for the first time.

"Name's Lelo, right?"

" _Lelio Gabriele da Montefeltro._ "

Lawrence gulped. "Is there an easy version for that?"

" _Lelé._ "

"Alright, Lelé! See ya tomorrow!" Lawrence waved him goodbye as he walked towards the stairs. He had to hurry to change his shirt after all.

But as he was still close to his classroom, he thought hearing someone repeating the word 'green' over and over again.

Lawrence waited in front of the school for over thirty minutes by now. Either his girl was chitchatting with someone again or maybe she was doing her make-up or other stuff woman do, he thought. And he even went back home to change her shirt for her.

The young Australian let out an annoyed sigh and entered the school yard again. He tried to pass the large crowd that had built itself in the main hall, he had to get up to his girlfriend’s class.  
But squeezing through he had to stop in mid-walk.

There she was.

She had slipped and fell over the stair-rails, they said.

Two stories down, it was just very bad luck, they said.

Maybe she could walk one day again, they said.

But she didn't say anything. Ever. Not to him.

And for years he wouldn't find out why.

 

Cold. His head felt cold. It was so good. Sniper squinted his eyes and slightly turned his head to let the wet rag fall from his forehead. He moaned as the cold feeling returned, someone was holding his face and put the cloth back to its place.

"Laurie?"

Sniper squinted again, the light was still too bright. Someone touched his cheek.

"Hey-" A face moved into his view. "-Are you there?"

"Spook?" Sniper coughed, his throat felt dry like a desert. But his friend already held a water glass to his lips.

With long greedy gulps he swallowed nearly the whole glass in one breath.

"Easy, don't overdo it."

Sniper groaned at the last sip. "Thanks, mate."

He blinked and lifted his head a little as his eyes adjusted to the current brightness. He seemed to be back in the smoking room. The only couch had been moved here, right in front of the still flickering hearth. And he laid on it, wrapped in a soft and warm blanket and his head supported by at least two pillows.

The cold cloth on his head disappeared as Spy grabbed it gently to squeeze its remaining fluid into a bucket, quickly letting it soak up fresher water by pushing it into it again, and squeezed it right after. Sniper watched him calmly and let his friend rub his forehead with it, leaving it on his head with a sigh.

Spy smiled.

He smiled back.

"Medic and the BLU Scout are back. Both are fine." Spy finally broke the silence.

Sniper furrowed his brows. "His hand..."

A heavy sigh left his friend. "The injury was already too old for the Medigun and we also couldn't stitch the fingers back on. They are lost. But the doctor is fine, he overcame his shock and is back on his feet. He already jokes about it, that his left hand looks like a crab’s claw." Spy smiled at him again and Sniper could leave a hoarse chuckle.

"Yeah, doc gets over things pretty fast ."

Just by now, he noticed that the Frenchman held his hand again, squeezing it softly. He also noticed that something was off.

"What else happened?" Sniper was aware that he had fainted, but he didn't knew for how long.

"Well, where do I begin...." Spy took a deep breath in.

"After you found your well needed rest-." Starting with teasing, that was so usual for Spy that it made Sniper chuckle again.

"- we brought you here. I directed our Scout to watch over this room. I joined the rest of both teams after that."

Sniper slightly nodded while listening.

"They brought our Medic in, the BLU doctor took care of him as fast as he could. The BLU Scout had found him first, actually."

Now this surprised the Marksman and he raised a brow.

"Apparently that young BLU had run through most of the underground system, he told us that he made loud noises and had tried to taunt your stalker to chase him. But-"

Spy pressed his lips together whilst shaking his head. "He didn't come. He wasn't there anymore. The BLU had found the room where our Medic was kept hostage and later lead our rescue team to it. No one knows where this Lelio is by now."

Sniper took a sharp breath in. That wasn't good. Spy exchanged a look with him and the Australian noticed that Spy was absolutely aware that this was a problem.

"However-, our Engineers finally made some progress regarding the respawn problem. Kind of." He commented with a slight head tilt. “They found the place where the interference was caused. I can't recall all the technical details, but what I _can_ tell you is that there is still a problem."

Now both frowned and Sniper noticed again, that Spy's face expression was off in some way. He still held his hand, squeezing it again.

"Your stalker had placed a self-made machine near the main wires. It directly connects with, or rather it redirects, the wiring through said machine. It also has a signal receiver, so it is truly remote controlled. And as far as I understood, the problem is the following:"

Spy took another long breath in.

"The machine causes the interference by cutting the power for both sides. The power that keeps the respawn system working. Since the receiver needs a signal, the machine can only be remote controlled from within a certain area around it. That's why he sometimes didn't, or rather couldn't switch it off. However, simply destroying the machine won't do, because since he redirected all of the wiring, that would cut off the power permanently. Our Engineer said, that he probably worked on that for month, it is supposed to be really huge."

Spy wanted to grab for his cigarette case, but Sniper distracted him from doing so by leaning up a little, supported by his free elbow and hand. "That means he is, and will stay in control of our respawn?"

"Basically....yes." The Frenchman let out a heavy sigh. "They’re desperately trying to build their own remote whilst finding the right signal for the machine. I hope that works."

Now Sniper definitely knew that something was wrong. Spy didn't even looked at him once since he told him about the respawn system and now he noticed how his index finger was nervously tipping on his thigh, as the other hand squeezed his own tightly.

"Spook."

"Oui?"

"That isn't all, isn't it?"

"Oh, Apologies. You have been sleeping a while, let me see-" Spy looked up as he tried to think.

"Spook."

Spy turned to face him again, giving him a fake smile, as Sniper noticed again.

"Tell me."

Sniper knew his teammate well, and this behavior was completely wrong.

The fake smile dropped from his face and his friend looked away, but didn't let go of his hand. Spy gazed into the fire for a while before he tried to explain.

"We-," He started but immediately stopped himself. Sniper had never seen him struggling so hard to find the right words before.

"We received a message." Spy's voice was off by now. Not actually deeper or higher, just- weirder.

"From Lelio."

Sniper wanted to jump up, but froze instead.

"He gives us time until midnight." Spy licked his dry lips, his eyes switched through several items in the room. The squeezing was more violent than soft by now.

He finished with a whisper.

"Before he blows the whole facility up."

The room stayed silent for a while, or as silent as a room can be with a flickering fire and the trembling breaths of two old men. Sniper noticed after a few minutes that this room didn't even had a ticking clock, like the dining hall. Spy seemed to study his antique table, where he usually served his best French wine, rubbing his finger over an old red stain.

"If we don't hand you over." He finally added to actually finish his sentence.

But it didn't needed to be said, Sniper already knew it somehow.

"Every single room is locked down there. We could only open three by now. Every single room underneath our feet. Barricaded, and filled to its limit with TNT. I guess the Administrator isn't even aware of what is going on. This underground maze doesn't even have a camera system."

Spy nearly collapsed by thinking of it and had to bury his face in his free hand, tensing as if he wanted to scream right into it.

But instead he whispered with trembling voice.

"He could blow us up any second. The respawn system wouldn't even save us anymore. Everything would be erased from the face of the earth."

"He would blow this place up even if you hand me over." Sniper whispered and squeezed the hand back. Spy nodded slowly, his face expressed deep sorrow.

How the times flies, Sniper suddenly thought. Once a stair-pusher and now a suicide bomber. Somehow he brought up a smile.

"Spook."

"Oui?"

"Thanks for everything, really."

"Don't mention it."

Both exchanged looks again, but this time both smiled honestly. Sniper fully got up and hugged his friend from his side. Spy nudged his head against the Marksman's and laid a hand around his arm. They stayed like this for a while.

"What time is it?" Sniper broke the silence.

Spy brought up his pocket watch. "About twelve minutes until midnight."

"Okay." Sniper released his friend and unwrapped himself from the blanket.

"What do you want to do?" Spy's voice stayed calm but he looked after the Australian with a frown.

"I'll get my stuff." Sniper said upon walking towards the door.

Spy's face dropped. "Non! You won't go! You _can't_ go!" He jumped up and ran after him.

Sniper tried his best to gently brush him off, but found himself trapped in a strong grip.

"But I _have_ to go! Otherwise I can't argue with him over blowing the bloody place up!" He tried to explain.

But Spy tightened his grip, wrapping his other hand around his arm too. "Non! Don't you _dare!_ "

"Spook." Sniper tried to find his eyes. "I may be the only person he listens to. I have to try."

"Non! You can't argue with that man!"

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as the Australian remembered his last conversation with his stalker. "I have to try. That may be your only chance."

Sniper chuckled. "One person for the lives of sixteen – that's a good trade, if ya ask me."

But Spy shook his head, eyes widened. "Don't you give up now!"

"Spook, I won't put myself over the team. You are more worth than me!"

" **Look at me!** "

The Australian held his breath as his friend just pulled his mask off.

"Look at me." Spy's voice was merely a whisper. "And say that again."

With calm and careful movements, Sniper finally freed himself from the grip, but took his friend into a strong hug, letting Spy bury his face in the Australian's chest.

"I don't want you to die, Spook." He mumbled into his hair.

The sound his friend made resembled a sob. "I don't want you to die either."

Sniper released him. "I don't think that he wants to kill me."

"That's not what I mean." Spy swallowed, pressing his lips thin. Sniper took a breath in.

"I'm sorry, mate, I really am."

The Marksman released Spy from his hug and left the room.

 

A cold breeze waved over his body. He didn't have much time, so he just had grabbed the basics of his belongings and stuffed them into a sports bag he stole from Scout. Sniper was sure that none of the others had seen him, he was careful and chose to go outside through an emergency door. Hopefully, his stalker watched the base to see him, he didn't want to waste this chance.

Six minutes left until midnight.

He didn't wear his RED uniform, instead he wore some of his own clothing, an old shirt, jeans and basic leather boots. But he had taken his hat and his aviators with him, as he hadn’t worn them for a while now. Sniper moved to an exit by the fence, looking around, and tried to find a shadow in the pale moonlight.

Then there were footsteps.

Sniper closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the approaching person. But he furrowed his brows as he noticed that they were pretty fast and not in a steady calm pace. Opening his eyes again, the Australian quickly turned around.

"Spook!" He hissed rather angry at his teammate.

The, now masked again, man didn't answer right away, but decided to pause his approach a few steps in front of the Marksman.

"I forgot something." Spy whispered, upon walking towards him again.

Sniper wasn't sure what he meant, but the forced and very needy hug was no surprise to him.

"You are a bloody mess, Spook." He whispered back.

"I wish I could go with you." Spy buried his face into his chest again.

A sudden pain exploded in Snipers shoulder whilst a loud, ear ringing sound reached his ear and nearly threw him from his feet. Spy's breath was merely a rattle and he looked down on him, only to see him coughing up blood.

It was a shot.

Through his shoulder, into Spy's chest.

"..Spook..?" Sniper gasped in pain, tried to hold his teammate to his feet. But his friend’s legs gave away and both fell to the ground.

"Spook- talk to me." He cupped the Frenchman's face, his hands trembling.

" _Leave him._ "

"No-...no!"

" _You have to. It's better for you._ "

Sniper nearly teared up has he tried to hold back a sob. The man behind him gently touched his shoulders, pulled him back up.

" _I will take care of it. For you._ "

Lelio pushed him towards the fence and raised his gun again, pointing it at the head of the rattling man to his feet.

_BANG._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
>  
> 
> ?


	11. Close but not cigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was over? ò_ó
> 
> **Little note on the end guys!

"What was that?!" The RED Scout jumped up.

"A- ..gunshot?" The BLU Medic recognized, whilst adjusting his glasses. "From outside?"

As if the tension wasn't already high enough, but this brought both teams nearly to their limit. All the faces drowning in confusion, fright and despair. The RED doctor massaged his patched up hand, rubbing over his three fingerless knuckles as both Heavies shared a drink with the BLU Demoman.

"Who-,..do you think it was that guy? Sniper's stalker?" The RED Scout asked nervously.

"Who cares?" The RED Demoman grabbed a bottle from his BLU counterpart. "Only two minutes left. Whatever happened out there, ‘ay don't care!" He took a gulp.

"Actually it's 20 seconds..." The BLU Sniper looked at his watch and only the Pyro's and the RED Scout turned to look at the kitchen clock.

"Ten."

The RED Medic still rubbed his knuckles, the BLU Scout had jumped up from his chair and walked towards the kitchen clock. Both Soldiers had already gone to the monitoring room along with some American beer, and the Engineers had worked the last hours in the workshop, but hadn't returned yet.

"Five."

Still rubbing his knuckles, even as the BLU Medic nudged him to share some whiskey the big Russians had left over, the RED doctor wouldn't look up.

"Two....one..."

A deep gasp. The RED Demoman held his breath after the BLU Sniper finished the countdown, as well squeezing his eyes shut.

"We live?"

The RED Heavy asked. Now some mercenaries jumped up, either to look at the kitchen clock, which the BLU Scout had occupied, or to look over the BLU Sniper's shoulder on his wrist watch.

"What happened?" Even the RED Medic looked up.

Suddenly, the BLU Scout left the clock and ran through the exit doors, not saying a single word. The RED counterpart sprinted right after him, followed by the RED Demoman, while the Soldiers returned with angry yells from the monitoring room.

"What is this nonsense?"

"Yeah!"

Both Soldiers slammed their beers on the dining table.

"Did that maniac lie? Was this all an empty threat?" The BLU Sniper asked.

The Scouts rammed back through the main doors, later followed by a panting RED Demoman, all three frowning in confusion.

"Whatever happened out there, it's gone. We couldn't see friggin anything!" The RED runner grunted.

"Can someone get the Engineers? Maybe they know what's up." The BLU Sniper suggested and his team's Medic nodded, upon following his words.

"Noise."

More confusion raised in the faces of the present mercenaries as the RED Heavy raised his voice. The big Russian lifted his finger and everyone pricked their ears. There was a faint noise, muted, coming from another room.

"That's- !" The Red doctor gasped and jumped up.

A few seconds silence fell,, but then everyone nearly shouted a single word.

"RESPAWN!"

The corridor doors flew open and the BLU Medic returned. "Guess who is back in control!"

"We are!" The following Engineers announced, but all three stopped to stare at the confused faces of their teammates. Heavy raised his finger again, pointed at his ear.

Then the three new arrived mercenaries realized it.

"Someone is respawning...." The BLU Engineer gasped.

Only a few could enter the respawn room, so everyone except the Engineers and the BLU Medic had to stay outside, waiting, wondering.

As the doors opened again, the surprise in everybody's eyes was real.

The RED Spy was escorted outside the room, but he didn't looked back at anyone. His face was frozen.

The BLU Medic screwed up his face for some reason as he seemed to try to find some words. "Ehm, der Herr Spy here, he just said one thing, well-"

The attempted explanation was interrupted as the RED Spy silently walked past them. As he was about to leave, he quickly turned around and took some steps back, just to snap the alcohol from his Russian teammate, taking large gulp out of it.

And then he actually left.

"What?" The RED Scout started. "The fuck?"

The RED Pyro tried to squeeze through the group, but was held back by their teammates for his own good.

"What did he say?" The RED Medic asked them with a demanding voice.

The Engineers looked at each other, then exchanged a look with the still frowning BLU doctor, before the RED Engineer answered.

"Sniper." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That was all."

But they didn't need more words to understand what had probably happened.

 

The embers in the hearth had nearly burned out by now. The Red Medic had moved a chair to the couch in front of it, where Spy was currently sitting. He had wrapped his lower body into the blanket that had been laying there, an old wine was opened and he smoked what was at least his fourth cigarette. The doctor hoped that Spy would start to talk unprompted, that he would explain what had happened, where Sniper was. Even though they all could guess.

While the agent had settled himself down in his smoking room, the Medic had explained to him what they had been doing in the dining hall, what they knew so far and what both teams had planned to do now. He actually hoped that the Spy would light up a little if he told him that the BLUs had left to return to their own base, since the incident seemed to be over. However, everyone agreed to stay in contact for now.

But now both were sitting here, the room already had cooled down as the fire had completely gone out.

And no one said a word.

Medic rubbed his knuckles. Against his own better judgement actually, since his injury was still fresh and shouldn't be bothered with.

Spy took another sip from his wine.

"Did you tell him, that we didn't wanted to hand him over? That we tried to support him?" Medic tried to start a conversation. "We all thought-, that there was no other way around it. But we wanted to hold the front, no one wanted to surrender."

He tried to study the face of the masked man.

"You insisted that Sniper stayed here. And we all accepted that."

Medic leaned a bit to his side to find Spy's eye level.

"Did he accept that, too?" He timidly asked. But Spy just took another sip of wine.

"Or did he go on his own? Did Sniper surrender to him?" Medic fidgeted in his armchair, pulled it a bit with him, as he stood up and dragged himself closer to Spy.

"Bitte, Spy! Ach, verdammt." He sighed.

In terms of interrogations, the doctor wasn't bad, but he was no match for a spy. And this one could be extraordinarily stubborn. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Out of habit, he did so with his left hand, but with only two fingers left, they could hardly do the job. Medic waited a moment before he put his glasses back on.

"Wir wollen doch nur helfen. Spy, we just want to know what happened. We won't judge – no judging anymore!" He quickly stated.

At last there was a sigh from the Frenchman.

"He's gone." A hoarse whisper, but Medic was happy that Spy said something.

"But...how?" Medic slightly shook his head. "Why?"

" **Why?!** " Spy suddenly yelled.

Medic nearly jumped, this reaction had startled him.

"You are still breathing, aren't you?!" The voice of the Frenchman got angrier as he continued. "That's why!"

How could the doctor answer that? Instead, he chose to look away. They barely knew the man who wanted to blow them up, but from what they knew about him, everybody agreed on to not let Sniper out of the base. His stalker was out of his mind, had a fixed idea that no one could argue with. A singular obsession. And now their Sniper had to suffer under it.

A life not worth living for. Death would have been mercy.

"You tried to stop him, didn't you?" Medic finally found some words.

Spy didn't answer right away. Instead, he finished his glass of wine, before he spoke again. Taking small sips while gazing at the last red glow of the hearth. The doctor accepted that, and gave him his time to answer.

"Of course. But of course I did." Spy wanted to pour himself another glass, however, the doctor already seemed worried about his alcohol consumption so far. Still, it took a bit more of his bravery to snatch the wine bottle out of Spy's hand – especially since Medic knew how easy it was to lose oneself in drink in order to forget.

"Spy, as your doctor I have to insist on no more wine – and as friend I'm already worried enough about your health."

The already slightly drunk agent took this surprisingly well, burying his hands beneath the blankets and letting out a grunt instead of having a mental break down. Understandably enough, he was a spy after all.

Medic let out a relieved sigh as he could carry the bottle a few meters away without getting interrupted. "We all- know-, how close you both were. You can't lie about that, you always favored him. But that's what best friends are for, right?" He tried to smile, but Spy ignored him.

The depressing mood was stronger than the doctor’s overall enthusiasm, and he had to drop his smile again. "Ach Spy... Look, he did this for us. We are all alive, he saved us! We should honor his decision, instead of mourning what we lost. We have to look forward now."

"Forward?" Spy asked in a low voice.

"Ja. Forward. Especially you should understand that it doesn't help to cling onto things you cannot change anymore. It happened, but it's over."

"Non."

"Eh, -wie nein? Why not?" Medic moved to the couch's armrest to look over it to his teammate.

"It's not over." Spy turned to face him. His face was still somewhat frozen, Medic couldn't read it.

"It's not over yet."

The doctor furrowed his brows while rubbing his knuckles again.

"Did-, did _he_ intend to come back? You were shot by _him_ , weren't you?"

"Yes, he shot me. I acted foolish, I was emotional. That the Engineers could fix our respawn in time was luck I didn't deserve."

"Nein, nein-, don't say that!" Medic tried to wave Spy's self-doubts off.

"And I have no idea what he plans, I was already unconscious before they left." Spy continued and Medics frown got deeper.

The Frenchman pointed with his finger down to his tigh to underline his next statement. "But this isn't over. Not until I say it is over." Spy exchanged a look with their doctor.

"I have a name and I saw his face. And as long as I can still breathe – **this won't be over.** " He tipped with his finger again, energetic and determined, just like his voice.

Medic's face nearly dropped, but then lit up, he grinned brightly and turned around the couch to grab his teammate by his shoulder.

"Good! Very good! I wanted to hear that! Oh-, I thought you had given up!"

The doctor spun around, while pumping his fists in excitement.

"Whatever you do to bring Sniper back, - I'll help you!" He grabbed the now surprised Spy by his shoulder again. "Ich werde dein Partner in dieser Operation!"

"Really?" Spy gave him a rather displeased look. "You chose to treat him as a traitor, before even asking questions." His already low voice began to sound threatening. Spy was definitely not in the mood for any further disappointments and especially not for anything or anyone that had wronged his friend.

And exactly this caught Medic off-guard. "I- ah.." The doctor tried to explain, he wanted to apologize for his mistake, but he was aware that any wrong word could be disastrous.

"Ja,- ja ich, -I was wrong. I was ...I was very, very wrong." He started.

Quickly turning away to sit on the armchair again, the doctor didn't dare to look at Spy now.

"The thing is- was, that I noticed how Sniper started to act weird. I knew that something wasn't right. His mental stability was surely in question, I may be not a psychiatrist, but I still can notice mental health problems! And- and then that head...!"

"You say you were wrong, but you still want to defend your actions, is that correct?" Spy asked, annoyed. His fingers tipped on his thigh in an even pace.

"Nein, that's not what I mean, I- ich- ach, verdammt!" Medic threw his hands in the air. "I was wrong and everything I did was wrong! Back then I thought I did the right thing, but I was wrong and I'm sorry!"

He looked at his hands for a moment, before moving them towards their Spy as if he would offer him something from himself. "Es tut mir - **so** \- leid!"

Their eyes met and Medic waited for any kind of feedback. First, Spy broke the eye contact with something that resembled disbelief, but as he sighed and raised his brows, Medic already found himself in relief.

The masked man took another deep breath in.

"I was planning on contacting some old colleagues, see what information I could get. I want to find out what this madman has done before and maybe figure out what he plans to do with Lawrence." He explained his thoughts.

"The problem is, that we are all in a contract, binding us to this place. We can't just leave. Our Sniper has the- 'excuse', to be kidnapped, but we have no such luxury."

Medic waved him off. "Ach, this is just a job! I don't care if I get fired – I can easily get a new one!" Another bright grin made it onto the doctor’s face.

However, Spy stayed serious. "If I just had more time to talk with him...." He shook his head, then rubbed his brows. "Do we have any feedback from the Administrator or from Redmond's office?"

"Nein, well, we sent our reports and some extra messages about this incident, but no one has answered yet. But I can try to contact them again, we still have the tapes and-"

"Do what you think is right, but-" Spy interrupted him and took a long breath in. "Leave me alone, please. My apologies, I value your effort, but I need a bit time to think."

Medic stared at him for a moment while rubbing his knuckles again. It dawned on the doctor that the face of his teammate was not frozen anymore, but actually showed deep grief. Their Spy held himself together well, but this all surely had gotten to him and now some of these hidden feelings were breaking through his facade. This conversation was maybe too much for him now. With this in mind, the German nodded slightly and stood up, timidly waved him a quick goodbye before he went towards the door. Before he would touch the door handle, Medic turned around again.

"Ach, one thing. The BLU Scout had sent us a message, too. Well actually- it is for you." He paused to wait for reaction from Spy, which didn't came. "Maybe, you should have look at it-, later of course."

Medic made a crooked smile as he gazed into the room, at the back of his teammates head. No response. The doctor nodded, more to himself, and finally left. Spy obviously didn't wanted to talk right now.

 

A neatly folded paper was all. A few lines that stopped mid-sentence, nearly unreadable as the person who wrote it had been under stress. That was all he had. The last thing that Lawrence had left behind.

Spy looked at it, was caught up in his thoughts before he could fold it open. Holding it close to his face, he tried to read what he could.

A name.

Lelio Gabriele da Montefeltro.

Surely this wasn't an Australian name, but something southern European. He closed his eyes and remembered the moment right after he was shot, the words the madman spoke to his friend. The man’s English was good, but he still had an accent.

Spy opened his eyes again to read the next line.

Italian.

His brows raised, as Spy's first thoughts were about him being spanish.

Age: About 46

The same age as Lawrence, no surprise to him, since they had been classmates.

Height: Shorter than me

This caused him to smile. Spy remembered the first time he asked Lawrence about information about a person, and as the Marksman had commented the height with the same line as he wrote down here, he himself had responded with something like: 'Everybody is shorter than you, that doesn't help!'.  
Back then, it had annoyed him, but know he could chuckle about it.

He had to look up and rub his eyes for a moment, as Spy realized that he got caught up in memories again.

Then he read the next line, which was already very difficult to decipher.

Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, round scar on right temple

He shot him. That came back to Spy's mind now. How his stalker survived was a mystery. But the round scar was very helpful for him, as it is an identifiable feature on the madman’s face. This would made the hunt far easier, as a scar like that was good to recognize and difficult to hide.

The next sentence started about his school history, but ended abruptly in gibberish lines that weren't words anymore. His friend’s mind had given up at that moment.

Spy folded the paper and put it back into his inner suit pocket. It wasn't much, but it was something to start with. A quick glance back as his wine collection brought him to mixed thoughts, but in the end the Frenchman frowned and decided to stay as sober as he could right now.

But something different came to his mind. Medic already offered him his help, but what was about the others? Would they all leave their jobs behind to hunt down a person who was nearly able to kill them all at once? Spy had become good friends with their Sniper, but others were just colleagues with him. He wasn't sure if he would reveal his intentions to the rest of the team, unless Medic hadn't already chatted about it. It was obvious that he would need a lot of preparation and support to have a chance against Lelio, but he would also need to find him first, to catch up with him. The madman had lived under their feet for months and had also caused a lot of damage, but his true face had been revealed only at the end of this deadly incident. Lawrence had named him a 'ghost' before, and Spy could only agree with that. So in light of these facts, it could be possibly more difficult to catch him if a mass of people were on the hunt. More people, more traces to leave behind, more media furore if something would went wrong.

He would need to stay unseen. Unnoticed. Maybe it would be better if he went alone.

Spy sighed. This would be a lot of work.

A quick look on his pocket watch, it was about 2 am. They all needed rest and Spy was sure that most had already fallen exhausted onto their beds, as the danger was now past. He could only frown. They’d lost. They hadn't surrendered, but they’d still lost. Lost a teammate, a friend. Lost as a team against one man. Spy surely wouldn't find sleep easily for the next nights.

But there were things he could still do right now as he remembered what Medic had told him.

A message for him.

From the BLU Scout.

Spy couldn't get his head around that young man. He was the first BLU who tried to get in contact with any of them. He wanted to talk to Lawrence, not fight him anymore. He was the one who opened up in their meeting near the bridge, and because of his open mind, the alliance had gotten a good start. And in the end, he risked his life for them, their enemies.

Spy smiled.

The BLU Scout somewhat reminded him of Lawrence. His friend always tried to split work from his private life, but also always tried to see the human behind every enemy. Respect and professionalism. He never thought that he would ever connect these to a Scout.

Unsurprisingly, he found the dining hall nearly empty by now, only their Demoman and Heavy sat at the dining table and shared the last drops of alcohol. The monitoring room was still occupied by their Engineer, who printed records and seemed to be busy writing some reports about the machine they found underground. Spy was greeted briefly with a wave and not stopped as he got on the control desk.

The inbox had two messages, and one was addressed to him. Spy took a look over his shoulder to watch his working teammate and found him lost in thoughts while studying the records.

He opened the message.

Hey Spy  
I know you and Sniper were friends, I guess  
And it sucks that this freak got away,  
really, no one here in BLU is happy about that  
and you guys probably even less  
I want to find that guy and bash his head in so bad  
and I want to find Sniper too!

So, if you have any idea to catch him  
count me in

BLU Scout 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't over until I say it !
> 
> The end.
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding.
> 
> **Hello fellow readers! I just wanted to ask if someone would be interested to show their impression of our Story-Villian Lelio's visual appearance? I would love to embed some pictures of him right here in the fic! **
> 
> Update: I already recieved some nice impressions of our story-villian and I'm thrilled to see more! C'mon guys, I want to fill the chapters with your art ! :)


	12. Remnant of a vacant life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well finally - better late than never!
> 
> This is kind of the introduction in a new part of the story - and its gonna take a looong time!
> 
> The Artwork at the end is from silver-s -> http://silver-s-blog.tumblr.com/ go check her out!

An announcer made his routine call.

People began to gather, standing in line with their hand luggage to get through the security check.

All the sounds, all those people, all their conversations, it was so-.

Numb.

It was their turn now, but they wouldn't find anything. Their real belongings would travel with another, special airline.

Lawrence hadn’t said a word yet, not even once since they started their travel. Lelio did all the talking. It was still early morning and his mind had just started to realize the decision he had made.

The security guard did a quick body search on him, after the metal detector had called him out. Probably because of some forgotten old bullets that were still stuck in parts of his body, or maybe because the Australian forgot to remove his belt with its metallic buckle for the x-ray.

The Marksman noticed the frozen, but distorted face expression of his stalker. He stared at the security guard who checked Lawrence with a terrifying intensity, and he prayed that Lelio wouldn't make a scene. With deep relief and his heartbeat feeling up to his throat, he got through without any further investigations. They would enter the plane.

Italy.

Florence-Peretola "Amerigo Vespucci" Airport, Tuscany, was their destination.

Lawrence remembered that Lelio had once told him that he was born in central Italy. His family's house had a lot of property around it, supposedly large fields, or a huge garden filled with flowers and some old olive trees. He didn't knew if his stalker still had his parents, back then he had. But he also had told the young Australian that his parents were affluent business people, so he had mostly lived alone as they had to travel a lot. Maybe this was a reason why he chose to go to an international school, so he could live with others in a community. But Lawrence also remembered that Lelio never chose to share a room with his classmates.

A flight attendant welcomed them and showed them their seats. The Marksman had a window seat, of course. To his surprise they were seated in the front row, Lelio must had booked this tickets way ahead. The extra leg space was already occupied by the tall Australian as his kidnapper sat down next to him. At least Lelio smiled calmly again. Lawrence didn't want any trouble right now. Not at any time.

It had been enough that his stalker had killed his friend in front of his eyes. Actually, he would had liked to tell Spy that he had thought of him as a best friend, but this chance was gone now. In the end, his deep grief had changed Lelio's mind and he didn't blew up the facility. Begging him to not do it was the last thing that he could do. At least Lawrence hoped that he hadn’t. He knew that Lelio still had the remote with him.

A touch on his left thigh pulled him from his thoughts, startled him so badly that he convulsed the whole leg. Lelio grabbed him there, squeezing it. Lawrence wouldn't turn to look at him and tensed up even more, but he knew that his stalker smiled at him now. Lelio was happy that he finally 'understood'.

Yes, he did.

He understood that he couldn't run away anymore. That he could had prevented Spy's death. If he hadn't been so ignorant to what his gut feeling had tried to tell him all the time. He should have told his team that he noticed similarities to a person he had known before. Even though he believed that he had shot him.

He understood that it was his fault.

" _Hey._ "

Lawrence cast his eyes up. Someone touched his cheek, which made his head shoot up and he nearly jumped. He quickly turned to look around. Still in a plane. Still Lelio beside him. Only now did he realize that he must have nearly dozed off.

" _Don't worry, you can rest a bit._ " Lelio chuckled. " _But take this, please._ "

He brought up a pillow from his hand luggage and stuffed it behind Lawrence head.

" _Much better now, sì?_ "

This honest smile. It terrified Lawrence and he leaned towards the window. An outsider would be charmed, easily enamored by his nearly perfect face. Lelio's attractiveness was in no comparison to what was laying underneath, and that was possibly the joke in it. A monster hiding behind a beautiful mask. And when everything went the way he wanted it to, Lelio could be calm, friendly and absolutely suave. The emotionless killer his teammates had met was not to be seen anymore. He would chat with their seat neighbours, ask their stewardess for a drink in an haunting friendly manner. Lawrence could see how the young woman would smile as if his stalker just had flirted with her. For her, he was probably a winsome businessman, a nice catch. Lelio had learned to play his act.

He shut his eyes again, tried to ignore the loud starting engine as the plane finally set off. The take off was a bit delayed because of bad weather. Somehow, he felt hot, even though the temperature in the plane was cold. A tight feeling had developed in his throat since he traveled with Lelio. But somehow he wasn't sweating, just had weird flutters in his chest. Otherwise, he could kept his body calm.

The plane was finally in the air and Lelio leaned his head onto Lawrence's shoulder, as well he tried to lean to the window. The Australian’s jaw slightly trembled every time he breathed, he tried to keep it flat, tried to relax his tensed body. Lelio moved a bit and his arm began to cramp. A nearly twelve hour flight was ahead of them. 

 

Three hours left. Lawrence woke up with a feeling of terrible exhaustion, even though he had a long, deep sleep. The fact that he had to sleep in a sitting position wasn't bothering him, he could doze off pretty well in tight and weird positions. His own camper bed, his bunk, was actually too small for him, but he managed to sleep there for the better part of his life.

His van.

It was still at their base. Suddenly he remembered it. Lawrence couldn't change a thing about leaving his van behind, but he still felt weird doing so. That thing was his home.

His freedom.

Just by now he realized that his left arm felt pretty numb and as he turned to look over, he found Lelio clinging onto it, apparently also asleep. Peacefully and calm. Lawrence tried to gently move him back and free his arm, but the Italians eyes immediately looked up.

Of course. He wasn't really asleep.

" _Hey._ " Lelio smiled at him. " _You are awake._ "

Lawrence just slightly nodded, but frozen in any other movement.

" _Did you sleep well?_ "

Another slow nod from the Marksman. Lelio smiled a bit wider and nudged his head against Lawrence's shoulder. This tensed him up somehow. His throat still felt tight and he wanted to rip out the emergency oxygen mask above his head.

" _Good. We are home soon._ "

Home. The Australian looked out of the window. Very few clouds were to be seen, but no land yet, they were still over the sea. How could he ever call something else home, he thought. His parents’ house back in Australia was home, because he grew up there. The one in Brisbane, that had burned down to its ground. The one that _he_ set on fire.

Or his own van, the home he had chosen to live and travel in. That he had to leave behind. At least Lelio burned that one either, Lawrence thought sarcastically.

But the heat that returned from the back of his head quickly reminded him that sarcasm wouldn't help.

" _I hope you like it. I arranged everything the way you would want it._ "

Lawrence furrowed his brows to that. Apparently his stalker had studied his style or the way he lived and adapted completely to that. Kind of. At least it sounded like that and he hoped that Lelio hadn’t done something excessive. He knew how the Italian could be with such things.

" _It's completely safe there. You don't have to worry about anything._ "

Or in other words, he made his home into a stronghold no one could break in or out from, Lawrence assumed. With a frown he tried to image what Lelio had done all these years, if he really had been always on track with him. How he managed to stay undercover, to stay unseen and unnoticed all this time.

"Can I as-ask you something?"

Lawrence was surprised by himself how calm his own voice sounded but his stutter was unwanted.

" _Sure, go ahead._ "

Lelio tried to make eye-contact, but his neighbour still looked out of the window.

"I shot you." This words burned in his head. "An- and you doesn't seem to be angry about it." He stuttered again. This never happened to him before.

The Italian chuckled quietly. " _Of course not, you were just mad at me._ "

'Just mad at me' – The Marksman frowned in confusion. "Yo-you just take it like that?"

Lelio hummed agreeing. " _Mhm._ "

"Why?" He could slap himself for asking further. But he wanted answers.

" _Sometimes people make you do things. They tell lies and fake feelings. But that is not your fault, it's theirs._ "

Lawrence pressed his lips together. There it was, this delusional logic of Lelio.

The pain and the cries from all his friends and loved ones had been pretty real and these people didn't force him to shoot a classmate. That had been his own decision, because he had cared about the people Lelio had hurt. He had wanted that madman to pay.

The stewardess had looked over to them a few times, not that she could hear what they were talking about, but rather amused by the fact that the charming man cuddled with his neighbour. Lawrence really wished to get out of this plane soon, as his cramped body had begun to hurt pretty bad.

To his relief, Lelio had suddenly let go of him and searched for something in his hand luggage. He also gestured the stewardess over.

" _Would you like something to drink ?_ "

The Australian took a moment to process the question. This all still felt unreal.

"Just water-, water is fine."

And so the young woman was on her way. Just as she passed a curtain that separated the passengers from the flight attendant's cabin, Lelio fished out a small black book. He also pulled out a pen, flipped through a few pages and began to write something down. A quick glance over his shoulder and Lawrence could see that he was writing notes down, into something rather like a journal. To his shock, it was all about them; focused on him, but including what the Italian had been doing or thinking. And apparently, he had already written a lot of new things down while the Australian had been asleep.

" _No peeking!_ " Lelio chuckled while pulling the book onto his breast pocket.

Even though his stalker seemed to be playful about it, Lawrence quickly backed up and followed his words. Just to be sure.

The stewardess came back with his water and another glass of orange juice that Lelio had ordered for himself. Lawrence held the cold glass in his hands for a moment before he drank out of it, he still felt hot. Just now he remembered that he still had a water bottle in his own luggage. That bottle from the BLU Spy.

He had to get rid of it. As soon as possible.

Lawrence took a nervous look at his neighbour before he squeezed his eyes shut. It was unreal.

A signal lit up along with the message to fasten their seatbelts. The Australian was absolutely eager to leave the plane, to move around more, to have space. Lelio gladly hadn't commented on his rising nervousness, and the fidgeting in his seat. At least he had a bit more leg room.

The Italian air was definitely fresher than in New Mexico, but the sun still stung hot on his skin. He placed his hat and aviators on his head again, which he had taken off during the flight out of politeness. Lelio stayed close to him, matching his pace as he lead them to a cab. Normally, the Marksman would take his time, but now he seemed to automatically speed up. Even though it was a larger international airport, Lawrence couldn't help but feel strange in this place. He couldn't speak Italian, he only knew a few words; and most signs, texts and information that were written in Italian and only sometimes in broken English. It wasn't different from the last time he had been in Europe. He felt lost.

" _Laurie!_ " Lelio called him.

Lawrence didn't notice that he stopped walking as he had looked around and the Italian was already at their cab. This surprised him a bit, more than five meters in open space, maybe even six that separated them. He finally took a deep breath in. But Lelio already closed up to him and took his luggage.

" _We can come back later if you want, but our driver is waiting._ " He took the Australian by his hand. " _Come._ "

The voice of his stalker was somehow melodic. Apparently he was in a good mood right now and Lawrence decided not to free his hand. The Italian’s grip was either pretty strong or demanding, he just knew that it hurt and wanted nobody to look at him right now. He would chose this embarrassment over a possible angered Lelio. He turned to the airport a few times, before he entered the cab.

The car trip nearly took another hour and the Australian tried to perceive certain spots they came across. He was still confused by all the Italian signs, but at least he could recognize that they drove southwards. In the last ten minutes of the car drive, they only crossed huge fields. Some were wild, with high grass and some dotted with little trees, others were clearly plantations. A huge lavender field caught his attention and he couldn't help but feel amazed by the sudden color impact. Lelio had noticed that and playfully nudged his side, but Lawrence nearly jumped into the car door by his touch.

Their destination topped it all.

As well his deepest fears.

It was indeed a large property, a nice mansion enthroned behind a neat flagstone driveway and it was surrounded by an huge and insanely beautiful garden. But it also was walled, secured with meters-tall, thick stone walls, metal spikes and security cameras on them. Some flowered vines grew on these walls, but it didn't help the fact that this resembled him of a fortress. The large gate was securely chained as well.

'It's safe' Lelio had said.

Lawrence sighed.

" _I can't wait to show your room to you!_ "

The Italian’s excitement threw Lawrence off. It was so rare that he had seen this madman with such simple...happiness.

He wanted to strangle the man right now.

They already walked towards the gate as Lawrence turned around to watch the cab driver, as he had realized that Lelio hadn’t payed him. They also hadn't spoken once. Maybe he wasn't even a real cab driver, no, Lawrence was kind of sure that he wasn't. Lelio wouldn't leave tracks behind, he hired that person beforehand. Probably some kind of professional smuggler. He even carried their luggage to the gate.

Just a few steps.

Something in his body didn't feel numb anymore. It was a weird feeling that added itself to his tightened throat, like pins and needles in his back along with something electric in his legs.

Run.

He took another look over his shoulders. The sun was already past its peak, but the fields he was looking at were still bright and golden, sprinkled with colorful flowers here and there. A breeze touched his face.

Run.

Lelio called him again. Not wanting to anger the man, Lawrence turned back and stepped through the gate. A loud and heavy metallic noise behind him announced that it was closed tightly.

" _Let's settle in first. I can show you everything later._ "

Lelio grabbed his hand again and dragged him to the mansion's entrance. As the Italian unlocked the door, Lawrence closed his eyes again. It was unreal.

Their steps echoed through the entrance hall, and the Australian took a look around. It was done in classic Victorian design: old laminate floor with large, beautiful carpets, the walls in light natural colors and decorative ornaments, chandeliers and antique furniture. This house surely had been made in the 19th century.

However, he noticed that there were some paintings on the walls, probably some originals; but there were no pictures or paintings of people. No family portraits. Nothing. There was also no one to greet them, this place seemed empty. No one lived here.

Except for Lelio.

And him.

" _I wanted to invite you over, back then. To have our holidays together._ "

Lawrence remembered that. There were dozens of unwanted letters and hung up phone calls, as the Italian had invited him over and over again. He always had an excuse to stay in Australia, even back then he had a weird feeling about traveling alone with Lelio. But his stalker had started to 'erase' possible excuses more and more, and Lawrence became desperate, even missing school by playing sick, so he had to stay home. Any reason had been fine for him, as long as Lelio wouldn't ask further.

" _It's nice here, sì?_ "

Lawrence nodded slowly. Under any other circumstances, this would be a dream house. He took off his hat and aviators.

'His room' was on the first floor, still in Victorian design but a few things were different here. At first he was unsure, but with some closer looks he realized what it was.

Everything was exactly arranged like his childhood room back in Brisbane. The same kind of furniture, in the same spots. There were some extras of course, more furniture overall, a carpet and two chandeliers, the wardrobes, or actually armoires; were larger and apparently he had his own bathroom.

It even had the same pictures on his bedside cabinet.

His stuffed toy wallaby that he had kept in his closet as a childhood memory now layed on the large Victorian canopy bed.

Backpacks, drawings, toys and even his name-engraved cup his uncle had given him on his 12th birthday was here.

Lelio had stolen them. 

" _Do you like it?_ "

Lelio smiled at him, but Lawrence still stood in the doorframe, frozen.

" _Oh, I really hoped that it would astonish you that much!_ "

Apparently, the Italian took his hostage's reaction as something positive and dragged the Australian in. The last steps were more jumped then walked.

" _You can unpack your things now, I will make dinner in the meantime!_ "

And with that, Lelio closed the door and left.

This was unreal.

Lawrence turned around and carefully grabbed the door handle, turning it slowly around to make no noise. The door was still unlocked. Some thoughts came into his mind, but in the end he could only let out a heavy breath. Time to unpack his belongings.

He wanted to start with his clothing first, but as he opened the wardrobe he found another surprise. The furniture was already stuffed with a collection of shirts, jackets, pants, indoor shoes, his prom suit and even underwear. He wasn't sure if it really was all his or if Lelio just had bought them all new, he hoped for the latter. Because if his first assumption were to be true, that would mean that the Italian had been in Australia again, at his new parent's house in the Outback. A sudden terror came over him as he remembered what his stalker did with his last home and what he thought about his parents. If had broken into their new home, too-

Lawrence squeezed his eyes shut and his mind went wild.

Still holding the wardrobe doors as he hadn’t progressed any further yet. His thoughts and memories interfered with everything. Everything around him was silent, only an antique pendulum clock ticked the time, otherwise he would have thought that said time had stopped. A moment to pause.

His mind was blank.

Finally grabbing into his luggage, he calmly sorted his brought belongings in. A few other things doubled, as Lelio had already prepared for everything. As the Australian wanted to bring his toothbrush into the bathroom he found himself overwhelmed by a nice candle scent. And by a way larger bathroom, than he thought. The bathtub was huge and had golden ornaments, even a tall man like him could stretch himself in there. The floor was tiled but there was also a very soft and fluffy rug on it. And of course, already a toothbrush laid on the washbasin.

An old man, his face distorted and without any emotion. The eyes only half open, there wasn't actually a hint if the person's mind was present.

Lawrence stared at the mirror over the washbasin.

His mind was blank.

Lawrence laid his toothbrush next to the new one, scratched his neck and left the room again. One of the last things in his luggage was the water bottle he wanted to get rid of. It still had water in it. He went back to the bathroom and poured it all into the washbasin, bringing the bottle back to his luggage he then stored in the upper place of his wardrobe.

That was all.

All done.

He stood at the foot of his canopy bed while staring at his stuffed toy wallaby. Maybe he was there already for a few minutes, he didn't know. But after some time he just fell over, right onto the soft blankets, next to his childhood wallaby friend. Face buried in the sheets.

He wanted to strangle the man.

Lelio called him. That was the first thing he recognized as he opened his eyes. Apparently he had fallen asleep right after he had fallen on the bed. But he still felt exhausted.

Lawrence hesitated for moment, as he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. In the end, he just got up and went out of the room, nearly crashing into Lelio.

" _Ah, what took you so long?_ "

Blinking nervously, his mind was still not fully present, Lawrence just said the first thing that came to his mind. Lelio didn't smile at him and his face felt like it would melt away.

"I-, I fell asleep. Sorry."

A bright smile was given to him in return as the Italian began to chuckle.

" _Asleep? Oh my, you already slept so much in the plane!_ "

He touched Lawrence at his shoulder and squeezed it. " _A little sport later will revive your spirits, non sei d'accordo?_ "

A shy nod was the only thing the Australian could manage as he tensed his body up. Otherwise he probably would have jerked badly.

" _But let's eat dinner first, I made some Cappon magro and Cacciatore. The desert is a surprise._ "

Lelio gave him a wink and Lawrence could only slowly nod again.

This was unreal.

As the Italian showed him the dining room, he finally realized that Lelio had talked about sports and began to wonder about it. Maybe these grounds had a sports field or something else, he only had seen the entrance area so far. But everything that his eyes looked at right now washed any other thought away and left only one: food.

" _You haven't really eaten much yet, so I made a bit more. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you feel airsick. But this was the fastest way home._ " Lelio explained while gesturing at the fully set dining table.

His stalker was actually right. Lawrence had been so stressed that he had completely forgotten to eat for the whole day and only now did he notice how much his stomach hurt. Still, every movement remained calm and slow as the Australian carefully sat down at the table, across from the side where Lelio sat down.

" _Buon appetito!_ "

Lelio clapped into his hands, which made Lawrence shoot up his head again, and gestured his new housemate to take the first turn to pick from the dishes. But Lawrence had to process the variety of dishes first. Lelio not only killed like a madman, but also cooked like one, this was way too much. A quick look over the table to spot the waiting Italian, observing his every move, and Lawrence felt a sudden stronger pressure in his throat. But in the end he had to choose and if possible, very soon, so he picked up something that allured his appetite the most by looking at. Just after he finished, Lelio took what he wanted, as he he didn't want the Australian to have fewer options to pick from.

The glass he had was already filled with wine, the bottle next to it had the label 'Lambrusco rosato' and seemed to be higher standard, but also local liquor, as he also found the word 'Tuscany'. He waited a bit before he drank from it, not that he didn't trust it as it would be poisoned like Spy's tea, but he rather not drank alcohol on an empty stomach.

Spy's tea.

Lawrence dropped his fork with a loud 'cling' on his dish.

" _Is something? Is it not flavored well, no?_ "

Lelio made a worried face and Lawrence didn't looked at him. But he slowly grabbed the fork again, even without shaking hands to his own surprise.

His mind was blank.

"N-no, it's perfect. I- I just had a cramp in my arm. Old wound."

" _Oh, orribile! But don't worry, I know someone who can help you with things like this._ "

Lawrence swallowed his next bite hard and painful as he nearly choked on it. 'I know someone'. This brought up mixed feeling.

The surprise dessert was something Lelio called 'Semifreddo', but to the Australian it looked a lot like mousse. It was neatly arranged with cream, some sprinkles of bittersweet chocolate sauce and fresh berries on top. The Italian had put a lot of effort in it, this looked like high class restaurant cuisine and Lawrence couldn't help but feel amazed by this little piece of art.

Before he tried to taste it, he noticed that Lelio still stood beside him, watching the Markman’s every movement over his shoulder. Normally he didn't openly show how he felt about things, even if something tasted good, but now he made an artificial smile to value the effort of his stalker. Maybe he even would smile anyway, it tasted absolutely gorgeous. Lelio chuckled, satisfied that Lawrence seemed satisfied.

This was unreal.

For some reason, Lelio had send his new housemate in his room to wait, as he cleared the table from the dishes. And now Lawrence stood in his room again, not knowing what to do. He walked to the foot of his canopy bed and stared at his stuffed toy wallaby. He didn't know how long he stood there, it could have been minutes. But after some time, he just fell over, right onto the soft, fluffy blankets. His face buried into it, barely breathing. His lungs began to hurt.

His mind was blank.

A rustle caught his attention as his mind returned to reality and he noticed how cold his back felt. His body felt unnaturally heavy but at the same time, moving. Actually, something on his body moved. Then his legs didn't felt heavy anymore, but light and airy. Lawrence's face was still buried into the sheets, so he could not see what was going on, as he casted his eyes up. But the next touch on his ankle made him leap out of the bed.

"D-don't...!" A quiet gasp was the only thing that left his mouth.

" _But your nightwear..._ "

Lelio calmly folded his jeans and tipped in between doing so onto light cloth pants that layed on his canopy bed. Lawrence however moved on the floor as he had been electrocuted, failed to get up.

" _I thought you wanted to sleep yet again, but if you don't want to we can-_ "

"N-no! No, bloody no!"

With stumbling and trembling movements, Lawrence finally got up and even though he wore nothing than his underwear, his body burned painfully. A few staggering steps and he finally reached the bathroom, locked it right after.

Knock.

Knock.

" _Laurie?_ "

The Marksman did not react, but climbed into the bathtub instead, slouching while grabbing his knees.

" _Bello mio, I could show you the rest of the house for today. What do you say?_ "

Burning. His body burned down. The tub somehow vibrated and he heard the light clacking sound in accord with his trembling breaths. Hot. Lawrence tried to grab it, but failed, tried again and failed again. Right next to him, he could not focus. Another attempt and finally, rushing water ran down his back.

He burned down.

“ _I will wait here for you._ ”

And he waited.

His body became slightly hypothermic by now, protesting as it shook against the cool water surrounding it. Lawrence had managed to turn the water off, right before it could overflow the tub. Except for the shaking itself, he didn't move.

Lelio had not moved yet, either. Not a single step. He waited patiently as Lawrence waited as well. However, the Australian didn't know what he was waiting for.

Knock.

Knock.

" _Laurie?_ "

No answer.

" _It's getting late, you shouldn't bathe so long._ "

How long had he bathed then, Lawrence asked himself. He had completely lost sense of time.

" _I'm coming in and will show you were the towels are stored, sì?_ "

There was a weird noise and in his rear view, Lawrence noticed movement. Someone approached him, but he didn't turn to look, but this someone grabbed him under his arms and pulled him out of the tub. Not able to stand, he was guided down to sit on the floor. Something warm and soft was laid around him, gently rubbed against his exposed skin, and rubbed some life back into the cooled body. Lawrence stared straight ahead, not focusing anything, not focusing the man with the towels drying him.

" _Don't worry, You will get better soon ._ "

The voice was so soft, so gentle. Lelio smiled at him with the benevolence of a parent, while moving some wet hair from the Marksman’s forehead to its side. The hand moved down to cup his face, slightly pushing it down. A kiss on the forehead. Lawrence didn't flinch but a heat exploded on the spot he was touched.

" _I will look after you._ "

The Italian caressed the cold face for a while. After some time, he pulled the Australian back to his feet, took his hand and led him back to the canopy bed.

" _The last few days have been stressful. Pover'uomo mio, I will bring you an extra blanket._ "

Every movement was supported, as Lelio guided Lawrence to lay in his bed. The Australian’s eyes were only half-open, still focusing on nothing but thin air. The current available blankets were used to tuck up the still freezing body of the new housemate and Lelio hurried to an antique dresser to bring a second one. The Italian decided to kneel down next to him, nearly being on the same eye level of the pillowed head of the Australian. The old pendulum clock ticked. Lelio watched him doze off. In the end, he waited a few minutes longer to be sure that his new housemate was really asleep, before he got up. Before Lelio would turn to approach the door, he caressed the cheek of Lawrence again, giving him a kiss.

" _Dormi bene. Tesoro mio._ "

 


	13. Smoke and mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter already? Next chapter already!
> 
> And guys : I would LOVE to show more art on this ff!
> 
> Sidenote: this is a nasty chapter - and it has a little easter egg in it. Something that a careful reader should spot and recognize when he reads it. There is also a little hint to that right beforehand :)

_Knock._

_Knock._

A few moments passed before the door opened. Calm and silent footsteps along with the faint rattle of ceramic could be heard approaching the canopy bed. Lawrence wasn't asleep anymore, he was used to wake up early, but he still kept his eyes closed and his body still. Even though he had a lot of space on the large bed, he had curled himself up at one corner, facing the window and the photograph on his side table.

The extra weight on the mattress he was laying on could be felt well and even slightly heard. The person who sat down also placed something near Lawrence's lap.

" _Hey._ "

Lawrence's cheek was touched and the fake sleeper slowly opened his eyes, just to small slits to have a peek at the Italian. It was somehow no surprise that Lelio directly stared at his face, and the smile he brought up could only mean one thing.

" _Good morning, dormiglione._ "

With slowly blinking eyes, the Australian decided to let his facade fall and sighed. Lawrence barely remembered what happened the day before, the memory of the whole day was somehow blurry and mute. Only a few certain flashes of key moments could be remembered properly, but weirdly enough, none of them seemed actually important to him. Yesterday evening was still haunting his head and the Australian had thought about it since he had been awake. It was already the second break down he had since Lelio had come back into his life.

And he was absolutely sure that, if it would go on like this, he would probably kill himself. He had become more aware of how terrified and frightened he actually was of Lelio. In the end, Lawrence decided to make the best out of his situation, that he would try to defeat his fear and regain something that one could call dignity.

"Morning."

Some little wrinkles around the eyes could be seen as Lelio's face lit up. The Italian had let got of the other man’s cheek to re-arrange the bed table a bit safer.

" _I've made breakfast for you. And coffee, decaf of course._ "

Lawrence slightly turned his head to look at the steaming 1# Sniper cup. He hadn’t actually remembered to bring it along.

" _How are you feeling? You were so cold yesterday._ "

He took his time to get up in a sitting position first and Lelio observed him patiently, until he was comfortably seated on the bed with one of the large pillows stuffed behind his back.

"Dunno, my feet are still cold. Nose' running, too."

And that wasn't a lie at all. The Australian had to sniff the whole morning and his feet were freezing. Additionally, his head was burning hot, but he didn't really notice it as a change since he had this condition for a while now. Lawrence took the coffee Lelio offered him and let his hands warm up on the heated mug. His first careful sip from the steaming fluid was accompanied by a hand on his forehand as the Italian checked his temperature. Lawrence didn't flinch at that, maybe tensed a bit, but otherwise showed no nervousness. He would control his fear.

" _Oh my, I think you actually have fever. Enjoy you meal, bello mio, -I will get a thermometer._ "

The hand moved to his cheek down again, slightly touched him there. After that, Lelio finally got up to get the thermometer from the nearby bathroom. As the Italian stepped through the bathroom door, Lawrence let out a breath that he somehow had held in.

Show no fear to this man.

Get control of yourself.

This was his new mantra now.

Lawrence took another sip from the hot coffee and could actually enjoy it, as it tasted good. He took a rather shy look over his mugs edge to see what Lelio had brought to his lap. At first he thought it was some kind of cake, but as he grabbed a slice from the plate to have a closer look, the scent of fresh bread and fruits reached his nose and appetite. A careful bite confirmed that it was definitely no cake, but still very delicious.

" _Crostata all'albicocca._ "

Lelio stood in the doorframe and watched his housemate savouring his meal. He walked around the canopy bed to sit next to the Australian again.

" _It's a famous italian breakfast tart, this one has apricots._ " Lelio explained further, apparently knowing that Lawrence didn't knew what he was eating.

" _You want to finish the breakfast first, or should I take your temperature now?_ "

This was weird. Lawrence didn't remember that Lelio had asked for his opinion or choice back in New Mexico. He swallowed his last bite and took a fast sip of his coffee, before the Marksman grabbed the thermometer out of Lelio's hand. At first, his heart raced as he saw that his stalker lost his smile for a moment. But the more curious look he gave the Australian tightened his throat again, gave him flutters in his chest. He should relax, Lelio would not attack him, Lawrence thought. To his own shock, he just noticed that he had been staring back for a moment, upon doing nothing, after he had snatched the item out of Lelio's hands, so he quickly put it between his lips.

Lawrence tried to look back at him, actually. Not in the eyes, but on the nose bridge instead, it was nearly impossible to notice a difference and it made him way more comfortable. Lelio would be happy that he 'looked' at him and Lawrence's would not suffocate on a hot and tight throat, so it was a win-win situation.

The thermometer made a sound and before the Australian could make a move, it was already snatched away by the other man.

" _Oh, Pover'uomo mio. You have fever!_ "

"I have ?"

The response came faster than he thought himself and Lawrence tried to settle his thoughts for a moment before he would speak again.

Control yourself.

" _Sì, sì, nearly 39°C. You must feel terrible!_ "

Lawrence took a few controlled breaths in and out. "I don't feel so bad, actually."

Suddenly, Lelio grabbed his free hand and the Australian tensed up. It came out of nowhere and he nearly flinched, but he could hold himself still even if he had to convulse his whole arm.

" _Please, take it easy._ "

Lawrence made a quiet sigh and carefully freed his hand, and took another bite of the crostata right after. They still looked at each other and the unwanted feeling in the Australians throat came back. Lelio was still just too close for Lawrence and the weird stare from the Italian would not let him relax. He had to do something. Anything.

"You said, you wanted to show me the house?"

Lelio lit up again. " _Sì! I'm sure you will love this place!_ " His voice was melodic again and the Italian leaned a bit closer to his housemate.

Too close. Lawrence nearly choked. "Eh, I-I-, did you eat breakfast yet?"

He stuttered again. The Marksman would want to strangle himself right now. Control yourself, he thought.

" _No, I cooked for you first. I'm glad you like it, by the way._ "

He did actually, he thought while taken the last bite from the cake-like baked good. Another nervous glare at the Italian’s nose and he suddenly had an idea.

"Well, you can go and eat if you like. I’ll freshen myself up and get dressed in the meantime-, so you can show me your home...?"

Lawrence crossed fingers in his mind. Lelio smiled gently and somehow the tight feeling in his throat released a bit.

" _Sure, just leave the bed table like it is after you finished. I will take care of it later._ " Finally, Lelio stood up from the bed. " _Ah! According to the weather report, it will be a bit chilly today. It's already a bit clouded, so be sure to wear something warmer._ "

A very quick nod from the Australian was enough for an answer and Lelio left the room. As soon as the door closed, Lawrence released a deep sigh. He somehow had barely breathed the last few minutes. But at least he was alone again. Lawrence took a big gulp from the coffee and nearly burned his mouth, but he didn't care right now. His mind went wild again and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Calm down, control yourself.

Don't let it get to you.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten quickly and as Lelio said, he left the bed table as it was. He was still wearing nothing but his underwear and as he got up from his bed, he noticed that his supposed sleepwear still laid at the end of his canopy bed. At least Lelio hadn't tried to dress him again and he was actually surprised that the Italian hadn’t. In the end he was really more confused than worried, because his stalker had tended to force things on him. At least that's how Lawrence remembered it.

He washed his face, used a deodorant he found, brushed his teeth and in the end he leaned on the washbasin, as he found himself terribly exhausted from this. Lawrence watched himself panting as he stared in the mirror again and wondered why his body was already out of energy. He had slept, he had eaten and not done the sport that his stalker had suggested yesterday yet, whatever that had meant. Lawrence closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Breathed out. Looked at himself again. With mixed feelings he tried to change his facial expression somehow.

'A bit chilly' Lelio had said. With this in mind, the Marksman browsed through the wardrobe. That Lelio had mentioned it surely meant that his stalker wanted to not only show him the mansion but everything around it, too. Maybe that was the suggested sport, Lawrence thought sarcastically as he remembered how huge the property was. So he grabbed his usual jeans, but also a long shirt as well his own undershirt. He was pretty sure that it was his, because that was the one Lelio had already stolen from him once. Now there was another decision to make: house shoes or normal shoes? Lawrence furrowed his brows. There were only his own leather boots that he had worn yesterday and the house shoes that had been here before. Lelio had stuffed the wardrobe with so much clothing that he surely would also have a lot of shoes stored for him. So house shoes it is, Lawrence assumed.

As he walked down the stairs he noticed that Lelio already came up to him from the ground floor.  
The Italian smiled of course and closed fast, Lawrence however felt his throat tighten again and already tensed up his body to be ready for anything that might happen now. Of course, Lelio would grab his hand, but he was ready for that, he did not flinch.

" _Let's start from the first floor, sì?_ "

The Australian tried to nod, but was already pulled upstairs again. He also had to release his body tension a bit, otherwise he would have been unmovable like a stone figure. Lelio led them to the left side first.

" _You know your room already, but right next to it is a very special one._ "

Now he really lost his breath has his own body tried to choke him. It felt like somebody had a cord around his throat. Lelio grabbed the door’s handle and he found himself panting heavily as well already shaking a bit as his body tension increased rapidly.

But it all dropped with a relieved gasp.

It was a rather normal room, Victorian styled of course. A lot space to stand or move, as there was very little furniture. The large windows made up nearly one whole wall and brought great natural light into the room, which made it feel somehow more open. There was a small seating area but what mostly caught his attention was the large and perfectly white grand piano near the windows.

"Is this-?"

" _Sì! A drawing room!_ " Lelio confirmed the Australian’s thoughts.

A room used to entertain visitors and friends, as well to relax by the owners. Lelio dragged him in and explained him some bits and pieces of the place with great excitement. Apparently, this was one of his most beloved rooms in the house.

" _You can go in whenever you like, play on the piano as you wish as well. The view from here is really inspiring._ "

Lelio moved with him to the white grand piano and gestured to look out of the window. Lawrence immediately understood what his stalker meant as his jaw dropped. From here, one could see the large, beautifully cultured gardens. It was huge, it was colourful, it was breathtaking. A stone paved pathway led from the house to a neat white pavilion, with everything surrounded by different kinds of flowers and bushes. All these colors, the whole natural world, it gave him a stunning sensation.

The Italian chuckled and squeezed Lawrence's hand as he saw his housemate’s reaction.

" _I knew you would love it._ "

The Australian needed to blink a few times to come back into the here and now as his mind had immersed into the world in front of him. Just now, he realized how close Lelio stood to him, but his tension was completely gone.

" _You probably want to go out right away, don't you?_ "

Lawrence nodded slowly. He wanted to leave the house so badly.

" _Don't worry, I will show you rest real quick. Then we have a lot time to go through the garden._ "

This made Lawrence jerk around. "W-wait-,.."

He stopped himself mid-sentence, tried to sort his thoughts first, get back into the situation.

"You’ll let me go out?"

That Lelio would ever let him step a foot outside the mansion had been just a hope so far. But now his stalker had said it himself and Lawrence was really curious.

" _Sure. Why not?_ " Lelio smiled.

His mouth moved as the Marksman tried to start talking a few times, but his mind gone wild again. "I-I thought I was supposed to stay here?"

Lelio squeezed his hand again, but at least it didn't hurt. " _No, you can go out if you want. But don't leave the property without me ,otherwise you would left me worried._ "

Some new hopes he had were crushed painfully, but they had been too hasty anyway. Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to leave completely. But the fact that Lelio would let him leave the mansion, seemingly even on his own, gave his mind a little push.

The rest of the house tour was barely recognized by Lawrence, as his head was still in the garden. However, some rooms could still grab his attention, such as the neatly established smoking room, which also seemed to be part library. The bookshelves made up one whole wall, just like the windows from the drawing room and they were filled to the brim with old literature. Another interesting room was the so called 'Still room', next to the kitchen on the ground floor, were Lelio apparently made his own oil and preserved his own herbs, and with a second look, Lawrence could see that Lelio could also produce his own wine. Over time, he nearly could drop feeling any tension as he began to get used to Lelio holding his hand.

" _This is the last room I want to show you. We can also enter the garden from there._ "

Lawrence took a few careful breaths. One room and then he could finally go outside. Lelio opened the door and a sudden bright light blinded him for a moment. Squinting it away, Lawrence found himself in a place that made his heart jump for a moment.

" _This is the mansion's conservatory. It was used as a greenhouse and I still use it as that, but I often use it as a sun lounge as well._ "

A large, open room, walled only with windows framed in pearl white wood. Little ornaments and stone sculptures decorated its sides, and a few tables were set on the far right. But the most space was used by plants, vegetables, fruits, herbs, flowers....the air had a gorgeous scent and lifted Lawrence’s mood out of his current situation.

" _I grow most things here, so I always have fresh goods. Especially the herbs are important for me._ "

Lelio guided him through his little fruited orchard and pointed some plants out, while explaining to him the usage of each. But Lawrence mostly stared at the room itself upon freezing for a moment.

This is unreal.

A pull on his hand caught him from his thoughts again and he was once again guided to a door. A door leading outside.

" _Well, let's get to the garden then!_ "

Lawrence took a sharp breath in. Now or never. "Lelé?"

The Italians head shot up as he heard his pet name. " _Sì?_ "

"Can I go alone?"

He tried to look on the nose bridge again, but ended up staring into the haunting green eyes. Lelio's face expression was calm and soft.

" _Sure, go ahead. But take it easy, you still have a fever, so don't run around too much, sì?_ "

A gentle smile was the last thing he noticed as Lawrence turned away and immediately opened the door, hurrying to get outside. A few steps in, he took a quick look over his shoulder and saw that Lelio really had stayed behind. He wasn't following him. Lawrence could go alone.

 

A breeze tickled his neck and the sun came through a bit. It was still early and not that warm yet, but it was actually pretty nice weather. A bit chilly maybe, the wind was colder than he had thought. He arrived at the stone road, and entered it at one point were little steps let him through the flowered bushes and followed its way to the pavilion. From there he circled a bit around, and looked in all directions. The pavilion wasn't far apart from the mansion actually, in comparison to the rest of the gardens that still laid behind it. At some of the furthest points he could spot a few little trees around a larger pond arrangement. He felt his feet twitching, he really wanted to run over there. Another quick look over the shoulder back at the mansion. He was still by himself. Nothing to hold him back.

Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to let his feet dangle into the cold pond water. But he did it anyway and he threw the house shoes to the side as he let himself fall onto the soft grass. The sky had opened up a bit, the sun shined through and caressed his face. And it was absolutely quiet.  
Just the breeze that let the trees dance and filled the air with a melodic sound.

It was a few months ago, that he had a moment like this. But last time he had company. He had laid himself on his camper roof and had enjoyed the first warm sun beams of the summer, back in New Mexico. Lawrence wasn't sure, but it could have been a Tuesday. It had been after work, a really stressful day. So instead of going to eat with the team in the dining hall, he had decided to relax in the sun.

Spy had accompanied him.

He had been suddenly there and climbed up to him. Any other person would have been shooed away fast, but not Spy. Lawrence knew that the Frenchman would just lay down next to him, not saying a word, not interrupting the silence. But rather enjoying it with him. Spy was companionship that he could tolerate.

Why did his brain do this, he thought. Lawrence didn't want to remember. This was all gone now. Some clouds moved into his view of a blue sky, barely blocking a side of the sun. Another breeze came over him, way colder than he first noticed and a shiver waved through his body. Was it noon already, he asked himself as he saw that the sun was already pretty high. The Australian got up again. Apparently he had nearly dozed off, because just by now he felt how his feet already freezing in the cool water and his body had goosebumps from the breeze. He grabbed his house shoes, not wearing them yet as his feet were still wet and started his way back to the mansion.

But what would happen if he just stayed outside, he asked himself again. What if he refused to go inside again?

Lawrence shook his head over this silly thoughts.

Back at the white pavilion, he entered the stone road and followed it to the mansion. From far away he could already see Lelio sitting at a table, waiting for him. As he came closer, he noticed that the road led to a patio which not only had a neatly arranged fireplace, but also a modern pool. So the Italian did actually made some changes to the house after all, Lawrence thought.  
Lelio's look wandered down on him and Lawrence realized that his stalker wasn't smiling at all.

He was _frowning_.

The tight feeling in his throat came back and the heat in his head made itself more noticeable, nearly painful. Now he really felt sick.

Lelio got up, holding something in his hands, but the Australian couldn't focus right now, as the Italian approached him. His stalker didn't hurry and took each step as calm as ever, but his expression nearly brought Lawrence to the edge. His body tensed up so bad that nearly everything was in a hurtful cramp.

His lungs began to hurt, he didn't breathe and Lelio was just one little step away from him.

Lelio seemed to be about to say something, but instead he swung something fast around the Australians neck. Lawrence's tension clashed with the quick movement of his stalker and resulted in a panicked step back, immediately froze right after.

Lelio tied a scarf on him.

It was just a scarf.

" _It's colder than I thought. You already look pale. Why did you take your shoes off?_ "

Lawrence released a bit of his tension as the moment passed and tried to look at Lelio's face again. The man wasn't frowning, he was worried. The Marksman let out a gasp.

Their eyes met unwillingly and his throat tighten again. Lelio took the shoes from him.

"I-I Like to go barefoot, especially on grass. Hadn't much of that back in...New Mexico."

The last words made his guts twist. He didn't want to remember. This was unreal.

The other man chuckled. " _It sure is nice to enjoy the grassland. You can't do the same with hot desert ground._ "

Lelio smiled at him, but the Marksman was caught up in his thoughts, his mind back in New Mexico. And as the Italian tried to caress his left arm, the all day build up tension exploded in Lawrence's body, made him recoiled back in fear.

He immediately tried to catch himself, get back into a fake calm, but the damage was done. Lelio stared at him again, with a face Lawrence couldn't tell if it was anger or worry.

"I-I, uhm, just-, a cramp. Old wound." He tried to desperately explain, but Lelio didn't buy it.

" _That's the other arm._ "

With shock Lawrence remembered that he already told him that yesterday, but back then he had cramped his right arm, not his left. His mind went wild, desperate to find anything that he could tell Lelio as long as he had time.

" _Why are you lying to me?_ "

He gulped, his knees got weak and shaky.

" _Laurie..._ "

Lelio took the last step to close up any space between them and Lawrence fell back to the ground, he couldn't take it. But instead of leaping forwards, Lelio just crouched down between the Australian's legs and moved his arms slowly to the panicked man’s shoulders.

" _I won't hurt you.- I know, I attacked you back then, but I was dressed as your enemy; I had to defend myself. I would -never- hurt you on purpose, Laurie._ "

Lawrence's body trembled.  
"N-no." He didn't believe that.

" _You have lived so many years in constant danger. You weren't so easily startled back then. This war changed you._ "

"No!"

" _All these people, they hurt you so bad. But I won't._ "

"Bloody no!" Lawrence finally jolted back. "My team...!"

" _They lied to you. They talked behind your back._ "

"Spook would have never-"

" _He did, too._ "

Lawrence tried to get up. He wanted to strangle the man.

" _He told your doctor that your judgement couldn't be trusted anymore and that man also agreed on that! They didn't believed you, they didn't trusted you!_ "

"Don't you dare!"

Back on his feet, Lawrence was ready to throw a punch, but Lelio got up fast. He grabbed the angered man on his arm, which startled the Australian so bad that he recoiled back again, instead of punching the man in front of him. This time he crashed into the table and nearly pushed everything over. Lelio suddenly let go of him.

" _I understand._ "

Lawrence slid down to the ground again, heavily breathing.

" _Everytime I tried to be close to you-, you were so aloof._ "

A sudden silence fell in, as Lelio decided to observe the panting man on the ground.

" _But I understand now._ "

"Yeah, really?" Lawrence finally could bring out and his voice was suddenly strong and angry.

" _Yes._ "

Lelio grabbed a chair that was close to falling over and placed it safely next to table again. With not a single movement did he came closer to the Australian.

" _I will give you all the space you need. I will give you time. I will wait for you._ "

A shy look was given to Lawrence and suddenly something clenched in his chest. Lelio had a face expression the Marksman had never seen before and wasn't sure if it really was what he think it was.

" _If you are ready to open up, I will be there. If you need someone to talk to, I will be there. But if you don't want me to, I will stay away._ "  
Lelio smiled again, but also let out a sigh. " _I will make dinner soon, I will call you and you can come if you like._ "

And with that, he left him alone, stepped through the glassed entrance back into the mansion.

Lawrence still sat on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. The face of the Italian began to haunt his head as he tried to make sure of what he had seen.

Lelio had teared up.

 

His house shoes had been brought back to his room, but Lawrence did not take them. He still ran barefoot through the mansion. As he had gone in again, he had briefly informed Lelio that he would be in the drawing room, and that’s where he was right now. The house owner had been in the in a room that resembled an office, he had called it 'parlour' at the house tour, but also mentioned that he used it otherwise. Lawrence had knocked on the door and had been called in right after, but he had just stuck his head through the ajar door to quickly inform Lelio that he had been back in the house. The fact, that he did it at all was something he couldn't explain to himself, he wasn't really sure yet. They also had not talked much, as Lelio had been on the phone, calm but determined. And of course he had spoken Italian, the only words Lawrence could overhear clearly, besides normal phrases like greetings and some verbs, were something like 'Ndrine' and 'Picciotti d'onore'. In the end, his little knowledge about the language could not help him understand the content of the talk and he left Lelio alone. Maybe he wasn't even supposed to listen.

Now Lawrence sat at the white grand piano in the drawing room, not playing on it, but gazing at the garden outside. His head still was caught up in a storm of thoughts. The Australian had never seen his stalker like this. Never had Lelio showed emotions that were plain...human. Sure, he had a charming smile and such, but in the end it was more like a casual face, something that one could exercise in the mirror.

But just about an hour ago, he had seen something new. Lelio's eyes had been wet and shiny, he had bit his lips as his mouth had slightly trembled. That had not been an act, Lawrence was sure, it had been an emotion and the fact that it was sadness made the Australian somehow cringe. Why in the world would be a person like Lelio be allowed to be sad, he asked himself.

That man was a monster.

He had no remorse for the things he had done.

He killed and tortured with a smile

That man was a monster.

And still, Lawrence had made him nearly cry. For a moment, the Australian wasn't really sure anymore what Lelio hid under the mask, but he shook that thought immediately off. Lelio was a monster, not a human. Period.

His name was called.

Apparently lunch was ready. Down to the dining room then.

The first dish had been 'Porcini and Nepitella' along with some 'Cannellini' soup, as the main meal had been something called 'Stracotto al Chianti' with a nice salad. Lelio briefly explained what he cooked and then announced that they could eat. Otherwise, he didn't talk to him.

And that freaked him out.

After the meal Lawrence went back to the drawing room, seated himself by the piano to look outside the window. He kept wondering and asking himself, what had happened in the last 29 years since he had supposedly killed his stalker. Not how he had kept track of him, but what happened to Lelio at all. Back then, Lelio had never showed emotions and never ever had he listened to him. Even a few days ago, while he was on his deadly rampage in the fortress, he had been different. A few new thoughts came up and Lawrence wondered if Lelio maybe had a split personality. That could explain the sudden change. But in the end, his main character traits were still there, it was all still...Lelio. It was him and it was not him at the same time.

Lawrence rubbed his tired eyes. He had been staring outside for a while now, looking at nothing particular as his mind had wandered. He just couldn't explain what happened there. As he tried to figure out what specifically had been different, he also reminded himself of another moment that had left him wondering. That moment with the thermometer. Lelio had asked him for his opinion and actually waited for and accepted it. That just made no sense to the Australian.

Back in New Mexico he....did he actually? His mind went wild again.

What did he actually do?

He had attacked his teammates and he had killed the BLU Spy out of envy and some delusional logic. He had made photographs of him and had placed them in his home and later in his room in the living quarters. He had brought him the head. Lawrence squeezed his eyes as he remembered that. He actually didn't want to remember, but right now he had to. He wanted to find answers.  
Lelio had kidnapped him and his team’s Medic, also had declared the Medics fingers as a gift for him. And in the end, he had threatened to blow up the whole facility if his team would not 'let him free'.  
And he killed his Spy.  
Lawrence shut his eyes again, sighed with heavy heart. Spy. He was barely two days gone now.

And in the end of the story: Lelio never did. He never forced something on Lawrence other than his gifts and words.

Well, the latest kidnapping was forced maybe, but even that had been a choice from Lawrence himself.

The Australian frowned. He just didn't understood his situation anymore. Everything he had done here too, was by his own choice. Lelio just offered him things, as always. Lawrence just _felt_ forced to do it, out of fear.

But that was gone now. Lelio made clear that he would not hurt him and even would not _touch_ him anymore.

He could just run away. Just steal his keys and run for it.

No, Lelio would chase after him again.

He would hurt anybody who would help Lawrence to escape.

He would hurt anybody.

But him.

And in his current situation, it was nearly impossible to kill Lelio. Lawrence was a well trained assassin, but his stalker was even better trained and had as a bonus his insanity. So he had to stay after all.

Lawrence tried to lean back and accidently hit some of the piano's keys. The sudden sound catched him off his thoughts and the Marksman immediately jumped up. He was still pretty jumpy after all.

'If you need someone to talk to'

That offer would be taken now. If Lelio wasn't about to hurt him, then he could try and start a real conversation with him, maybe he could be even argued with, but that was just a silly hope. For Lawrence it was the only thing he could count on now.

Shy knocks could be heard on the smoking room’s door, as Lawrence announced himself to come in. He knew Lelio was here, the man had told that he wanted to read after lunch. And there he was, his stalker sat on one of the victorian armchairs, holding a book that he seemed to be reading and had also some wine on a side table. A little itch on the back of the head told him that this somehow reminded him of his Spy.

"Can I talk to you?"

Lelio closed his book. " _Sure, have a seat._ " He gestured to the other chair beside him.

The Australian hesitated a bit, before he sat down. And as he did, he leaned his arms on his knees with folded hands, not knowing how to start. Lelio would observe him, but as the Italian had promised him before, he also waited for him. It nearly took Lawrence a minute before he actually started to talk.

"You said, that you would be worried if I leave this property."

" _Sì._ "

"Why? I mean, I had been outside for my whole life. I traveled the world, been there, done that."

Lawrence didn't move his head to face the Italian, but took a nervous look to his side. That his voice was without stutters and stronger than before relieved the Australian.

Lelio laid his book on the side table. " _And I saw what happened to you. I see what you are right now."_

"And?" 

" _And?_ " 

"Well, what am I then? What happened to me?" Lawrence wasn't really sure if he actually wanted to hear Lelio's point of view, but he needed information he could possibly argue with. 

" _You have lived through a war. You had to kill people. You have been attacked a lot and were chased by different organisations and people._ " Lelio summed up correctly. 

" _And right now..._ " Lelio took a sip from his wine. " _You are just deeply terrified, aren't you?_ " 

This hit him. Lelio was suppose to be delusional, wasn't he? Lawrence furrowed his brows and watched his own fingers fidgeting around. 

" _Of me._ " 

Now he nearly fell of his chair. This was real. 

"Can I have some wine, too?" The Australian’s voice began to be more silent. A lot of things he thought he knew about his stalker had been just crushed. 

" _Sure, let me get a glass for you._ " 

With those words, Lelio immediately got up and walked towards a cabinet to bring his housemate his own glass, pouring some wine into it. 

"Thanks." 

Lawrence took the wine with unwillingly shaky hands. Jut by now he realized that Lelio had not showed his smile since they started talking. 

" _And that’s what is worrying me. I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to feel safe, to be loved. I want to give you a place where you can be yourself._ " Lelio gestured at the room, or rather the mansion itself. 

"Why do you want to do this for me?" The heat in his head had come back, along with a new feeling, nausea. His voice began to be weak by now. 

" _Bello mio, because I love you of course!_ " 

He somehow knew that Lelio would answer that, but Lawrence had asked anyway. However, there was more. 

"But I never did anything for you, did I?" 

Lelio chuckled. " _Giving is all what love is about. Not taking. I don't -want- you to give me something, but I would be happy if you do. I will cherish and value everything from you._ " 

"I-, I don't get it." Lawrence shook his head. He couldn't argue with Lelio right now and that made him sick. 

" _It's okay. You will understand one day._ " 

There was no clock or any sound in this room, so it stayed quiet. It was somehow a terrifying silence, and with every minute he refused to speak and Lelio patiently waiting, it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts right now. 

"Do you know...-" Lawrence began with a low voice. "Do you understand... how much..." 

The Australian turned his head a bit to face Lelio, to see his reaction. "-I hate you?" 

Lelio smiled at him and Lawrence frowned. He couldn't understand why someone would smile to such a statement. 

" _You are pretty angry at me and I'm aware of that._ " Lelio answered calmly. " _But I won't judge you. Because I did that. But I had to do these things._ " 

Lawrence quickly shook his head. "No, no, you didn't have to do anything. You didn't have to kill anyone!" Somehow he started to shout at his stalker. 

" _No? If they would be alive, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be safe. They would chase after you to pull you back into this deadly game of life and death. That's their friendship for you – dragging you into the line of fire._ " 

Lelio had lost his smile a bit and something different took its place. 

" _You got used to those people. People who are paid to work with you in a team. And in the end, that is all that could ever be. These men would never offer you a helping hand if you weren't hired into their group. It's all about the job, the money._ " 

The last sentence was spoken harshly by the Italian. 

" _But for you-,_ " Lelio took a sip from his wine. His voice suddenly got soft. " _You saw the person behind every gun. You aren’t judging anyone for doing their job. That's the difference. And that's why these people don't deserve you._ " 

He stared at him, face frozen. Lawrence would try to open his mouth, to respond what Lelio just had said, but...he couldn't. 

" _And that RED Spy, you called your friend._ " 

Now the heat came back to the Australian’s head. If Lelio would start to talk bad about his Spy again, he wouldn't be sure what he would try to do to him right now. 

" _He sure favored you for some reason. He was responsible for getting the team to work, he tried to help these people, who wouldn't lend each other a dime, together. You always tried to split yourself from them for good reason. And he had to drag you back in, make you feel home and wanted, so you would work with your team. That was his job._ " 

Lawrence shook his head. "No." 

" _I understand you, Laurie. He was a friend for you. After all this years, he was surely the nicest person you had met._ " 

His voice was barely a whisper. "No." 

" _But he wasn't._ " Lelio made their eyes met. " _It was just his job._ " 

But Lawrence would quickly look away, stood up and left the room. But he had grabbed the wine bottle with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longest chapters so far. There are some really difficult themes as well, if you have questions, I will answer as soon as possible (without spoilering)


	14. Partners in crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more informations, but if they are useful....

"I have managed to get my hands on some useful files over the last forty-eight hours, and I have condensed it all to give you the best overview."

Spy pressed a button on his remote and the large monitor of the conference room lit up. A face could be seen.

"This is Lelio Gabriele da Montefeltro. He was born in Italy and graduated later in an Australian high school in Brisbane. His family had significant connections with Australian companies, although I could not find any more useful information on this. He and Mundy first met in school and both joined the Australian Army. Later, they both transferred to the British Army."

Another button was pressed. The next slide showed a collection of pictures, including symbols, weaponry equipment, and some written information.

"Lelio made it into the famous SAS, an elite special force within the British Army. Mundy, however, had decided to take assassination contracts after his service time. And we all know that his job as a Sniper on the RED team was one of these contracts."

The BLU Scout raised his hand. "Uhm, didn't Snipes tell you that he shot his stalker while they still were in school?"

Medic switched between the enemy runner and his own teammate. Or actually, the runner- **s** -, since his own team’s Scout sat right next to the BLU. Medic had been really surprised to find out that the Scouts were actually brothers, but Spy apparently had already known that. Of course he did, he was a spy after all.

"Good question, lad! I remember that too!" Demoman nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is." Spy turned back to the monitor and pressed a button again. The monitor got a bit brighter as it showed some scanned white files. "This is the medical report I could get my hands on. And I can assure you, my contact man had been quite nervous about it."

The masked man grabbed a pointer and indicated a specific line on the projected files.

"Mundy couldn't possibly have known that his stalker was alive. He had not been treated in a normal hospital. This is a report from a doctor who is not officially registered at any hospice, at least not under that name. Also, the fact that he survived at all could be still called a miracle."

The monitor flickered again and showed an x-ray of a skull.

"You see this indentation above the eye socket, oui?" He pointed at said spot. "The bullet surely hit him. But by heaven’s luck, it hit him at a specific angle combined with the right rotation deviation, that it lost its energy drilling sideways into the skull. It got stuck instead of going through the brain."

Spy let out a heavy sigh. "This man survived by pure, dumb luck. A one in a million chance."

"Meine Güte!" Medic adjusted his glasses. "I really want to have a look at that medical report!"

Spy waved him off before the doctor could continue. "Later, doctor. I'm not finished yet."

But Demoman interrupted them. "So, that guy just got back to his bloody feet and started te' follow Sniper again?"

"Holy shit." Both Scouts commented in unison.

Spy stared at them and waited until their argumentation silenced itself. He still took another moment to pause and looked at each of them to be sure that he had the full attention back.

"He did. Montefeltro had been in a coma for a few months, but once he woke up, he immediately started to follow Mundy again. He joined every group, every association and organisation our Sniper had been in. But he stayed in his shadow, made sure to that he remained unseen. I'm not quite sure why he did that, after all what happened here."

Spy took another deep breath in as he switched the picture on the monitor once again.

"He also had been absent for a few years. Lelio had gone back to Italy a few times and had stopped to follow Mundy by then. The reasons are still unclear to me, but I have man in Sicily who I tried to contact. I have no response yet, but I hope I get it soon. He could get us information that may be even more important."

The button was to be pressed one last time. Spy showed them three maps.

"Let's get to the now, shall we?" The Frenchman pointed at the first map. "Italy, as you can see. I searched for the family name and got some information on property owned by them. Two houses are associated with ' da Montefeltro', one in Tuscany and one in Calabria, which is, as you can see, close to Sicily."

He moved his pointer stick to the next map. "Colombia, a residence is owned under the same name and the last-" He moved to the last map. "- Is Cuba."

"Colombia and Cuba?" Their team’s Scout asked in confusion.

"Who would want to live there?" The BLU asked further.

Spy laid the pointer on the table. "Because of the same reasons the family had this connections to Australia. I'm making an assumption here, because I have yet to prove it but-"

Spy paused to take another look at his new formed group. "His family may be connected to the Italian Mafia."

A few looks were exchanged, but not even the Scouts said anything. Spy took the chance to continue immediately and switched back to an image of the younger Italian.

"At the time Mundy's stalker transferred to their school in Brisbane, the organized crime in the urban regions of Australia had increased drastically. Drug trafficking, money laundering, murder and even political corruption. And it was led by an foreign crime group. I compared some of the data and a lot of these connect back to Colombia, as well Italy, of course. I haven't found connections to Cuba yet, but I'm sure I will find some soon."

"And how does this help us?" The BLU raised his hand again.

"If this Montefeltro had gone back to Italy often, he surely is involved in his family business. Mafias generate and live on through blood connections." Medic explained to them.

Spy nodded agreeing while pointing at the doctor to highlight what he had said. "And that could lead us back to him. If it is true, that Montefeltro is part of a Mafia complex, then we finally have some predictable movements from him. Without this, we would have to search for the needle in a haystack, even with the four properties that associate with his name. But if he works in an organisation, he surely has to do actions that are trackable. I will try to collect not only underground information, but police files as well."

"Ha! The day we blow his brain out, we would do the law a favour too, I guess." The BLU nudged his brother.

"Friggin unbelievable!" The RED Scout added.

"That's all intel I can give by now, but I will surely keep my ears open for anything that I can get. As I said, I still wait for a response from my Italian contact."

The monitor went black and Spy got into his chair, rubbing his temple. Medic decided to seat himself next to him.

"This is already very much, Spy. And that in so little time! You really outdid yourself!" Medic tried to lift up his mood.

The Scouts gave him a thumbs up as well and Demoman gave him a cheer. The little group had kept to themselves about the rescue plan. Spy only had invited the people who already had come to him to support everything that he might try to get Sniper back. Because in the end, Spy couldn't hold his cold mask. He had his own kind of break down, resulting in isolating himself from the rest of the team for a whole day.

"So, ceasefire is over tomorrow and I don't think our team will stretch that much further." The BLU got up. "Your doc's place got repaired too, right?"

Medic nodded with a sigh. "Yes, diese Idioten... they repaired the infirmary, but left everything dirty! How am I supposed to work like that? I still have to clean everything!" The German let out a grunt. "Dummköpfe..."

"Did the Administrator respond to your report yet? About all the explosives down there?" The RED Scout asked while pointing at the ground.

"Nah, your side?" His brother asked back but the RED Scout also shrugged.

"They did actually! There is no signal that can make them 'boom' anymore, so they just removed the stuff and transported them to storage or something. Bloody hell, at least they don't waste it!" Demoman stepped in.

"Can I have your attention for another minute, oui?" Spy cleared his throat and waited for the rest to face him again. "Good."

The brothers dragged themselves with their chairs a bit closer to the table head where Spy sat and Demoman seated himself next to the German.

Spy folded his hands and took another quick around. "I probably repeat myself, but it is very important. Keep this discreet. If the Administrator, Miss Pauling or any person of the higher authorities find out that we plan to ditch our work here, then we may be in trouble. Keep everything as normal as possible, until we can make our first move."

"Yeah, how's that gonna work anyway? I mean, are we just gonna pack our stuff and go run for it?"

The RED Scout’s question was accompanied by his brother’s shoulder shrug and Spy raised a brow.

"Non, it won't be that simple. We need to find their location first. Then we must find out how we could come as close as possible to them. As you all should still remember, this Montefeltro is excessive in planning ahead, so we have to be sure that he doesn't see us coming."

Spy wanted to grab his cigarette case, but was immediately held back by their Medic who gave him a rather scolding look. Spy just commented on that with a frown, but let him be.

"As well-, " The Frenchman tried to start again with a sigh. "The breakout itself. I have no information on the buildings and properties itself yet. They could be bases for their crime organisations or strongholds made for the family’s safety. Monitored and guarded. And even if we can get in there and break Mundy free, then we still have to get rid of his stalker. In best case, forever."

A gun was formed with the Spy's hand and showed a visual presentation of shooting someone in the head.

"And please-, **Scout.** " Spy nearly shouted at the already arguing brothers."If I make orders, _please_ follow them. I don't do them out of fun, but for our all safety. We don't have respawn outside the facility, remember that."

The Scouts stopped in mid-fight and quickly nodded.

"Don't ye worry, lad. I think we all know how to work in a team, don't we?" Demoman playfully but strongly nudged the Medic, so that his glasses nearly fell off.

Spy massaged his temple again and fished for some keys in his inner jacket, giving them his team's Scout right after. "Scout, open the underground for your brother, he has already been missing for an hour on his side. Make sure that you stay unseen, you understand?"

"No problem!" The runners got up and left the room, the RED one playing with the keys.

Spy let out a heavy breath. Two days had passed since Sniper got kidnapped by a man who could do the worst things to him. His team's Medic had already offered him medical help to get better sleep, but Spy had to refuse. He wanted to remain with a clear mind, even it meant that he had to go through nightmares every night.

"Ach ehm Spy..." Medic carefully tipped on his shoulder as Demoman left the conference room as well. "I would really recommend to take some sleeping pills. Just the simple ones, they won't affect much of -"

"Non." Spy refused him with a gesture. "I appreciate your help, doctor. But this is not the help I need right now."

"Oh it sure is! We all had very little sleep in the last days, but _you_ haven’t slept at all the last two days!"

"Doctor, I-"

"Nein! Listen, I know you haven’t. I see your face and can exactly tell you how many hours it’s been since your last rest!" Medic’s voice got more strict with every word. "You always say that you don't want to drug yourself, so that you have a clear mind. But do you think sleep deprivation is better? Auf keinen Fall!"

Spy let out another sigh as the German forced some pills into the Frenchman's hands. But these hands clenched and let the pills audible crack.

"Spy..."

"I said, I don't need them." That were his final words and he attempted to leave the room.

Medic shook his head. "Dummkpof..."

 

Screams. A terrible distorted face grinning at him. A long empty hallway. Screams again. Another face, just barely lit by the sun, calm and slightly smiling. Suddenly, he lost the ground under his feet and he fell. He looked up and saw the other man sliding away, as if someone were dragging him by his feet.

"Laurie!"

Spy jerked out of his bed, panting, wheezing. A sudden cold shower came over his back which was already wet from his sweat. The Frenchman let himself fall back on his bed again, still breathing heavily. He clenched at his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, as his heart began to flutter. Trying to control his breaths, he waited for the shock to pass, to leave his body. And after his heart rate began to normalise again, he took a quick look over to his nightstand clock.

"Not even midnight yet...merde." Spy murmured.

Next to the clock laid the crushed remains of Medics sleeping pills and he stared at them, but in the end he just slightly shook his head. He wouldn't take them. He didn't want to have dreamless nights. Because even they were nearly all nightmares.... He dreamed not only of terrible things, but also of moments he would like to relive again. His mind pushed every memory he had of Mundy in the foreground and blocked out everything else. At least for the night. And the pills would take that from him.

If he couldn't sleep, then he could atleast do something useful, Spy thought. And with that he got back up and into his smoking room, where he had stored the collected files in between some old books. A rather obvious hiding spot a spy wouldn't choose, but that was the point in it. No one would search there _if_ they were to search for it.

But before he would get his hands back to work, he lit the embers again, and gave the already burned out furnace some new fire. A light and heat source for the working man. After the last blow of air to be sure that the fire was strong enough to keep itself for a while, Spy got up again to grab his files, and seated himself on one of his armchairs right after. No wine this time, he had refused to drink since Sniper was gone, but he surely would light himself a cigarette.

The files of the organized crime in Australia were in his hands now and he read them over and over again as he tried to find a useful hint, a connection between them and Montefeltro's family.

But his search was to be interrupted after just an half an hour, as someone knocked on his door. Spy didn't answer, and played the 'I am not here' game. But his unwanted visitor came in anyway.

"The light can be seen under the door, you know." Medic stepped to his side. "You are still working on the case?"

Spy didn't answer, but rather ignored his doctor. The second armchair was moved closer to him as the German seated himself on it.

"You are doing the same mistake, do you realize that?"

Spy raised a brow. "Mistake?"

"Ja. Sniper didn't want to talk with us about what happened to him. Do you remember that time we had to get Heavy to finally get him out of his camper?"

"Oui, that was only two days ago."

"Three." Medic corrected him. "Do you want me to force you into my medical assistance? I can call Heavy again, if you want!"

"Are you threatening me?" Spy's voice got lower and annoyed. "If so, you should leave- _now._ "

But the German just sighed and adjusted his glasses with his injured hand. "Nein, Spy. I just want to help you. But you always try to ignore the problem!"

"The problem is, that we have little time and few possibilities to make this plan happen. And I put everything I have on it!" Spy yelled back at him.

His teammate froze for a moment, but also gave Spy a worried look. "And we all try to support you." Medic spoke more silent and tried to stay calm. To his relief, Spy seemed to react to that and calmed down as well.

"Do you have any idea what people like Montefeltro do to their victims once they have them?" The voice of the Frenchman was now very quiet as well. "That what he did to you, that was just a glimpse to it. Stalkers tend to be narcissistic, they want their victims to serve them, to circle their lives around them. And they will force them to do so. Even worse, if they have interest in-"

"You don't need to explain this to me." Medic interrupted him fast, as he saw that Spy's face changed to the worse with each word he spoke. There was anger, there was sadness, grief and there was fear. Medic knew how to read emotions, even from a person who could keep a straight face pretty well. So he carefully placed his hand on his teammate’s shoulder and tried to express understanding for him as best he could.

"Why don't you want to sleep, Spy?"

Spy was not prepared for this question, but took a sharp breath in and decided not to answer at all.

"He won't go away. As soon as you wake up-"

"Don't." Spy waved him off without looking at him.

Medic let out a sigh. "It won't take long and you won't be able to concentrate anymore. You will get hallucinations and if you can withstand a possible collapse, you could die from a heart attack after a few more days." He quickly repeated what he already had told the Frenchman a few times.

"Bitte, Spy." Another attempt, Medic got more and more desperate to help his friend. "I don't want to attack you with a needle full of narcotics, but I'm going to be out of choices!"

A few seconds passed before the masked man would react to that. "Fine."

And with that he opened his hand and Medic immediately pulled out some new sleeping pills to give them to him. They exchanged glances and Medic made sure to his teammate that he would not go until he saw how he would swallow those pills. So Spy finally did.

"Drink some water soon, if possible." The German quickly added after Spy had done that and got up to leave the room.

Spy however, rubbed his eyes first and looked at the files on his lap.

"I'm sure you will find something after you had your rest." The Doctor still stood in the door. "So get to bed soon. Tomorrow will be time enough." With that, Medic finally left him alone.

Spy looked at his hands, where the pills had been, for a while before he finally put the files back in between his books. The fire was rather small, so he just let it be to go out by itself and made his way to his own room. A dreamless night awaited him.

 

"A message? From?" Spy took a quick sip from his tea as Engineer passed him on his way to the fridge.

"Yeah, arrived after midnight. But I don't know if I can pronounce the name right. Ucci-?"

"Uccellatore ?" Spy already placed his teacup on the kitchen counter, ready to go.

"Heck, I think so. What is it about? The subject was not in English, something French?"

"I may tell you later about this, now if you excuse me."

Spy quickly waved the Texan goodbye and made his way to the monitoring room. Before he would open the message from the inbox, he already prepared the printer and made sure that the room was locked. He opened the mail and found his mood a bit uplifted as he saw that it was written in Italian. His Sicilian contact finally responded.

He quickly browsed through the text and furrowed his brows. And the last words had him gritting his teeth. He quickly deleted the mail and got up to leave the room and as he paced through the dining hall, he discreetly waved Medic a sign to meet him later.

Of course in his smoking room, he already sat in his armchair, his heads side supported by his hand. As the German entered the room he immediately screwed up his face as he noticed his teammate’s mood.

"Herr Spy? You wanted to talk to me?" Medic carefully asked.

"Oui, have a seat." Spy quickly pointed to the chair on his left.

The German lost no time and sat down fast, hands on his lap, ready to listen to his teammate’s concern. Spy let out a heavy breath.

"My contact from Sicily..." He started.

"Oh, he answered? Could he give you some useful information?" Medic suggested by the Frenchman's mood that it was bad news, but still maybe useful news.

"Non, he is dead."

That let the doctors face and excitement drop. "Oh.."

"The person who sent the message, threatened me to stay out of their business. My contact was a fairly high ranked associate from the Sicilian Mafia. I can't believe that they killed him for that."

Spy buried his face in his hands and let out a depressing sound.

"This either means, that he made a terrible mistake while getting the information I asked for, which I doubt, or, that the loyalty towards the person I asked about is greater than to him. Which would mean that Mundy's stalker has a very high position in the Mafia's family and is possibly befriended with the Sicilian Mafia as well. Either way, in the end this all at least proves that he definitely has to do with the Italian organized crime."

He supported his chin on his hands while speaking, but also gestured a lot to make his frustration visible. Medic gave him a bit more time to maybe add something, but as he seemed to be finished he felt the urge to speak out a thought.

"In other words. We can't get the information you wished for. Not on the easy way."

Spy nodded slowly, as far as his hand on his chin allowed that.

"Oui. And that it indicates the high family position makes the whole plan more complicated. The founding families of Mafia are the most loyally treated and obviously the most guarded. We may have to get into the Mafia in undercover _for years_ to just get the chance to even see one of them."

Spy buried his face again. "I sadly know very well how these organisations work. I was contracted by a Spanish one a few times." He let out a heavy sigh. "This is going to be horrifyingly difficult."

This new information was surely hard to swallow and Medic tried his best to keep a straight face. "Should I inform the others as well, or-?"

"Non, wait a bit." Spy waved him off. "I still wait for some responses from the Italian police, or well, my man who will bring me the police's files. If I get them and can get some new information out of it, I will call everybody in again."

Medic nodded slowly, but also rubbed his left hand’s knuckles. "Spy, you do all this...and we. We all want to help. You just need to tell us what we can do for you. The 'Spy-stuff' is, of course, your thing. But we can surely do something as well."

This made the Frenchman brood for a moment, as he took a longer breath in and leaned back into his armchair. Another moment passed and Medic still rubbed his knuckles.

"You could all try to train yourself. I'm not saying that you aren't good at what you are doing, but everyone needs a wider spread of skills. If Montefeltro uses bombs against us in the future, but our Demoman can’t get his hands on then, but let's say- _our Scout_ – it would be helpful if that young man had a bit more knowledge about what to do."

Spy exchanged a look with the doctor. "What we know is, that this Italian is well trained in martial arts, as well in the usage of all kinds of weaponry and gear. He was in a special forces after all. So every person in this operation needs to be ready to fight him on his very own. We must be able to defend ourselves and be able to properly counter-attack."

Medic nodded quickly. This was surely a start. "I will tell Scout to get his brother over tonight and I will tell Demoman to prepare a little lesson for us. Bombs seems to be his thing, he tried to blow up things here twice after all. So I think starting with the knowledge of our demolition expert will be the best."

Medic quickly left his chair and stepped in front of his teammate. "I can assure you, that Demoman will be thrilled to besten that Scheißkerl. You can count on him."

A faint smile was the reward for that statement and Spy got up as well. "I will think of some good self-defense training. I may have not been in an army, but I surely have knowledge about mixed martial arts. I will teach you all as well."

A handshake was exchanged, as well some determined looks.

"We can do this, Spy. This is not over."

"Not until I say it is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will it be over then... :)


	15. Foregone conclusion

_Knock._

_Knock._

Silence.

Lawrence buried himself deeper into his blankets. It wasn't that early and the dim daylight already shined through the windows. But his head felt heavy and painful, as it would explode any second. His whole body was hot and shivering at the same time, and he was covered in cold sweat. The wine bottle laid somewhere at the foot of his canopy bed.

_Knock._

_Knock._

" _Laurie?_ "

The stuffed toy wallaby was pressed against the Australian’s chest.

" _I'm coming in, okay? I made breakfast for you._ "

The door creaked a bit as the Italian stepped into the room. Soft steps approached the canopy bed and the faint rattle of ceramic could be heard. Lelio sat down next to him and laid the tray table near his lap. Then it was silent again, Lawrence didn't move, just buried his face into his pillow and Lelio just seemed to wait for him. A slight rustle could be heard, but the Australian felt no touch yet.

" _I will touch your forehead, if that's okay._ " Lelio announced in a weird voice.

The Marksman didn't respond and so the said touch on his face happened.

" _Oh caro mio!_ "

The extra weight on the canopy bed left and hurried steps echoed through the room. Another creaking door could be heard, but this time from his left side. The Italian came back after a few seconds, but didn't sit down again.

" _Bello mio, you are very hot. I brought the thermometer, so please open your mouth a bit._ "

A careful touch on the Australian’s cheek supported to held the thermometer that was put into his mouth. The hands of the Italian felt cold, but pleasant against the heat in his body and Lawrence slightly leaned into them.

" _Your fever is high._ " A sigh could be heard as the thermometer was pulled out again. " _I will bring you some medicine. Please stay in bed._ "

Lelio put the thermometer on the bedside table and made a few steps along the canopy bed, before stopping mid-step. Another, uncertain sound reached Larence's ears and he finally opened his eyes a bit.

" _You drank the whole bottle?_ " Lelio's voice was filled with concern. " _Tresoro mio..._ "

After another pause, the steps finally continued and a door closed. Lawrence pressed the stuffed toy wallaby against his chest again. He had drunk the whole bottle. He had sat on the floor just swallowing the whole thing. He got wasted, he had cried, he had vomited into the toilet and still felt the nausea. This was real.

Lelio returned.

" _Can you sit up a bit?_ "

A careful touch on his shoulder. Lawrence finally casted his eyes up and flinched as well, nearly fell off the canopy bed, but was held by the Italian.

" _Calm down, I'm not hurting you._ "

The hand moved down to his arm and caressed it a bit. " _I won't hurt you, see?_ "

Lelio patiently and carefully helped the Australian to sit up, as he calmed down a bit. By now Lawrence realised what he had been holding the whole time and let the toy sink into his lap. Lelio offered him pills and a glass of water, but as the sick man didn't respond to that, the Italian just sighed.

" _These pills will help to decrease your body temperature. You will feel better._ "

Lelio carefully touched his cheek again, as well pressed his thumb on his chin to open the Australian's mouth. Every movement was slow but determined as the Italian pushed the pills into Lawrence's mouth and brought the water to his lips right after.

Hot.

Cold.

Lawrence leaned his head against the hand from the Italian again and closed his eyes. The cold touch was pleasing him right now. This seemed to make Lelio hesitate for moment, before he brought the water to his lips again. And after the glass was put aside, the hand moved a bit, pushed his head gently down and Lawrence received a kiss on his forehead from his stalker.

" _Guarisci presto, bello mio._ " The hand caressed his face further and Lawrence didn't flinch a bit, but still held his eyes shut.

He somehow had the feeling that he needed this right now.

" _I will always be good to you._ "

A second hand cupped his face and pulled him gently towards so that their foreheads touched.

" _I love you._ "

Lawrence sighed quiet and opened his eyes again. Ice blue met emerald green. Their noses touched as well.

" _Sei tutto per me, il senso della mia vita._ "

It was Lelio who broke the eye contact as he also whispered the words close to his face.

" _Voglio stare sempre con te. Senza di te non posso più vivere._ "

"Lelé I don't understand Italian." Lawrence interrupted him with a throaty voice.

Lelio met his eyes again and chuckled. " _I love you._ "

After a few seconds, Lelio let go of him and leaned back. 

" _Please, stay in bed today, or at least don't leave the house. It's still pretty cold and I'm worried about your health._ "

Lawrence looked down on his lap to the breakfast the Italian had brought to him.

" _I know I'm asking much. You don't like to stay inside and I won't force you to. But I would be glad if you listen to me._ "

The weird look from the Australian towards the food made Lelio switch between him and the tray table a few times.

" _Is something wrong? Don't you like Viennoiserie?_ "

"No, it's just-..I-." Lawrence tried to start but his voice was weak and his head a bit dizzy. "I just feel sick. I don't think I can eat that."

" _Oh._ " Lelio grabbed the bed table and put it from Lawrence's lap to the other side of the bed. " _It's okay. Try to eat something if you can, but don't overdo it. Sì?_ "

Lawrence followed the movement with his head, slightly nodded while giving the Italian a timid look. Lelio smiled at him gently.

"Si?"

" _Means 'yes'._ " Lelio chuckled.

"Sì."

Lawrence slightly twitched the corner of his mouth and Lelio's smile got a bit wider and little wrinkles showed around his eyes. Both paused but didn't look at each other. The pendulum clocked ticked.

" _Do you want me to leave?_ "

The Australian furrowed his brows and looked down on his stuffed toy wallaby. "No."

" _Do you want to talk?_ "

"No."

" _What do you want me to do?_ "

The toy was put on a pillow aside.

"I don't know."

Silence. But at least not alone. Lawrence didn't want to be alone. The pendulum clock ticked. He looked outside the window, watched how the clouds slowly moved from one side to the other and the Italian would watch him, patiently. Ticking. Everything in his head was either hot or painful and the Marksman just wished for silence. Or distraction.

"Can you do me a favour?"

" _Sure._ "

Lawrence took a long breath in. "Please, never talk about Spy again. I don't care what reasons he had. I want to remember him the way I want to."

" _Va bene._ "

Another timid confused look back to the Italian. " _That means that I accept your wish._ "

"Va bene..." Lawrence repeated in a murmur.

" _Anything else?_ "

Lawrence just shrugged. "I want to shower, actually."

" _I can draw you a bath, if you like._ "

A look was exchanged and Lelio got up to do so.

 

The water didn't cool him down but it was pleasant anyway. Atleast Lelio didn't insist on helping him undress or get into the bathtub, he even left the room after he had set everything up. The water’s temperature was nearly perfect, a few aromatic candles were lit and blended well with the scent of the bath salts that were mixed into the bathing water. Lawrence slouched down a bit and let out a moan. After all these days, this was one little good private moment. His stomach hurt a bit, as he hadn't touched the breakfast as his nausea wasn't gone yet. But Lawrence was sure to give it a try after he finished his bath.

Suddenly, a knock on his door.

Lawrence hesitated for a moment. "Si?"

" _I have to leave the house and won't come back until afternoon. Please stay warm and don't exhaust yourself too much._ "

The Australian paused for a moment. Lelio would leave the house. He would leave the property.

"Okay...ehm, va bene?"

The man on the other side chuckled. " _I will make lunch as soon as I'm back. Don't worry, I will try to come back quick._ "

Another pause until some footsteps were heard to leave his room.

Alone. By himself. Nearly free to do what he wanted to do. Some thoughts about leaving the property came into his fevering head but Lawrence quickly put them aside. He already had thought about that and he also knew why he didn't do it. Why he couldn't do it.

In the end he still felt too weak to do much anyway. His body ached from the fever and he could barely dry himself completely. With only the towel around his hips he returned to his room and glanced over to the bed table. The coffee still seemed to be warm and the baked goods could address his appetite.

"Vienno-.." Lawrence tried to remember how Lelio called the thing he just grabbed.

A timid bite and he was sure that it was some kind of croissant filled with fruit jelly and it didn’t taste too bad. But his nausea made it still hard to enjoy anything that touched his tongue. The coffee was sadly not that warm anymore, but he’d had worse. Two sips coffee and one bite out of a croissant-like thing, that was all what he could handle right now. Dressing himself was as difficult as drying his body, as his body had very few energy left from fighting his condition. Lawrence chose just to wear some cloth pants and a plain long sleeved t-shirt as he noticed the scarf that Lelio had laid over a chair on his study desk. After some to and fro in his head he put it on too.

In the end, he just chose to sit in the drawing room again, watching the garden. The sky was heavily clouded by now and the first rain drops tipped on the window glass. Within seconds a strong downpour covered the view and filled the room with its melodic but stormy sound. Lawrence stared outside and thought about the latest events. About what he wanted to do actually.

Show no fear to this man.

Control yourself.

But Lelio wouldn't care if he showed fear or anger towards him, his beliefs wouldn't change. Lawrence could try to control his emotions as much as he wanted to, but at the end it just had hurt him more than he wanted it hurt. It could be worse, Lawrence thought. His situation here was not that bad.

As Lelio had brought him to his car, back in New Mexico, Lawrence thought his life was over. He thought his stalker would put him in chains and lock him away in a basement or such. That he would get punishment when he would not act the way he wanted him to. That he would force himself...on him.

But he didn't.

A lot of his stalker’s excessive behaviour, that he remembered or believed to remember, wasn't there.

His current situation was not that bad.

Not particular good either, but at least not bad.

He even had so much space and most of it was outside.

Thunder. Lawrence head shot up as the flash of light hit his eyes. The rainstorm had evolved into a thunderstorm by now and the few little trees he could see from here bent heavily under the heavy gale.

Out of his thoughts and back in the here and now he turned in his chair to face the white grand piano. Some sheet music was still placed above it and he grabbed it. The song the music was for was in Italian, of course, but the composition didn't seem all to difficult. Lawrence placed them back and seated himself comfortable, took a last quick look at the first notes as he tried to play the piano. His first try was a bit off, he hadn't played for years. The Australian stopped and laid his head back, thinking back to his school time. 

A few years was maybe an understatement, as he remembered that the last time had been a few days before he graduated. He had tought himself to play, sometimes after school he had sneaked into the music room to try different instruments. Drums had been funny and he remembered his childish plays with them with a smile. He mostly chose to play on key instruments, wind or string instruments had not interested him much, well except the sax maybe. Its sound was just great and apparently he had a natural talent for that thing. Lawrence closed his eyes as the memory of that one day fully came back.

 

Picking the lock had always been a nuisance, but it was also pretty fun to do it. The young Australian had already lots of practice and could open the door in less than a minute. A quick look around and Lawrence entered the room. No one had seen him. School was out anyway, most students had left the building and even most teachers were gone by now. The only people that could catch him were the janitor, a few school guards and some teachers who tend to stay way too long in their offices.

"Nice!"

Lawrence browsed through the music equipement with excitement, as he noticed that most hadn't been locked up. Apparently, their music teacher had been lazy again. Easier for him to pick one, Lawrence thought.

And what he picked was the piano of course. The keys could be locked up as well, but that hadn't be done, so he just could start right away. First he browsed through the teacher's desk to find some notebooks he could use, after that he would just seat himself and started to play. If the sound or the pace was off, it didn't matter, no one could scold him for that, he found his own way to make the melody sound good.

While he played, he could get his mind caught into the music, completely absent from everything else. So he didn't noticed that someone had sneaked in the room after him.

" _Why don't you play like that in music class?_ "

The play crashed in a split-second into an horrible loud sound as Lawrence jerked around.

"Lelé! What are you doing here!" He hissed at his classmate.

The other student quietly closed the door behind him and took a few steps towards the piano.

" _Following you._ "

Lawrence slightly screwed up his face and let out a grunt. The exchange student had helped him with math the last few weeks and also to get over his ex-girlfriend. It was not in any way understandable why she wouldn't talk to him anymore and that made him sick. And also very angry. He had been in way more trouble since and one fist fight ended into a hospital visit for his opponent, which resulted into not only a police investigation , but also and very heavy argument with his father. And that made him even more angry. All other students avoided him, however not Lelio. He was not scared a bit and nearly followed him anywhere.

"Does it bloody look like I want company? Piss off, wanker!" He hissed at his classmate again.

But the exchange student just chuckled and was even so bold to sat down next to him.

" _Play. I liked your song._ "

Lawrence hesitated, stunned by the simple request and the unexpected compliment. They exchanged a look and Lelio smiled at him, made the young Australian wonder. The Italian had never smiled before he and Lawrence had met. And every time he did it now, it made the young Australian somehow proud as well lifted his mood up.

"Fine." Lawrence sighed.

And played. The song he chose was meant to be way faster, but Lawrence took his time, as always. He made sure to highlight parts he liked the most by playing them with a different pace and strength in tone. Lelio would just silently sit next to him and listened, hummed with the melody a bit.

"Mr. Anderson always gives me bad notes if I don’t play fast enough. That's why." Lawrence finally answered Lelio's question. "But I think some songs sound better that way."

" _Then it's fine. Music is art after all and everyone is allowed to express themselves in art, don't they?_ "

Lawrence spit out a laugh. "Yeah, absolutely! What's the point in saying that it is important to be different, if they also teach us to do everything the same way as others do?"

Both looked at each other again, smiled and chuckled. Lelio nudged gently his side and Lawrence decided to playfully punch his arm back for that. That was clearly and offer for the Italian and he started to nudge the young Australians sides again, which evolved into tickling and Lawrence bursted out in laughter.

"Stop! Stop! Bloo-ho-hody hel-hehehe!"

This time he pushed the exchange student a bit rougher and let him nearly fall of the chair.

"Don't do that to me!" Lawrence panted, still cracking a smile.

Lelio pulled himself back onto the chair and didn't met his eyes, rather decided to look at the piano. His mood was unreadable for Lawrence, as it mostly was, so he was worried that he hurt his classmate unwillingly.

"Uhm, are you okay?" Lawrence scratched his neck, not knowing what to do.

Lelio stayed silent for another while before he turned to face the young Australian.

" _Would you like to go to the 'Orion Lagoon' with me?_ "

Now Lawrence had to hesitate again. "The waterpark down to Springfield?"

Lelio nodded and Lawrence brooded about it. "Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

" _I see a lot of adults there._ "

"Yeah, parents with their children."

" _We can go with our inner children then._ "

That made Lawrence burst out in laughter again. "Ha-ha, okay – ya got me!"

 

The Marksman remembered that day with a smile. Of all the bad things that had happened, a few good things had happened, too. As Lawrence thought back to moments like these he also recalled his thoughts on Lelio's smile.

He had been the one that had given Lelio his smile.

And every time he had made him smile, Lelio had been the purest, giggling idiot that he could remember. It was kind of weird, Lawrence thought. And more weird things came into his head. As soon the Italian would come back, he was sure to ask him a few more questions. But right now he just leaned on the piano watching the rain again.

A noise echoed through the mansion and Lawrence immediately got up to hurry to the stairs. Upon arriving he could see Lelio talking to a man on the door, dressed in a black coat and wearing a round hat. The man was rather old, could have even been his father, Lawrence assumed. But as the visitor also bowed as a farewell, he could only furrow his brows. Lelio himself also wore a long coat colored in light brown, and hung his umbrella near a closet.

"Oi, already back?" Lawrence came down the stairs.

Lelio turned around and immediately smiled. " _Si, I came back as fast as possible._ " He hung his coat also away. " _The weather is horrible.- How are feeling?_ "

"Better, thanks." Lawrence closed up to him, but Lelio already passed him and walked towards the dining room, leaving the Australian in confusion.

" _I will make us lunch then! Any wishes?_ "

Lawrence hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should start with the questions he had collected the past hours. Instead he followed his stalker through the dining room to the kitchen.

"Yeah. You make all these Italian dishes, but I wanted to cook something, too."

Starting with something else and let the conversation flow first, that was at least worth a try and maybe the better choice than asking everything directly. Lelio had stopped for moment and stared at him in curiosity, but lit up right after.

" _Oh, let's cook together then! But-_ " However, he turned and closed up to Lawrence and carefully placed his hand on his forehead. " _Your fever is still high. You could take some more pills maybe, I hope you took care and did not run around too much._ "

The hand was not ignored, but also not brushed off, Lawrence accepted this touch. "Nah, I relaxed in the drawing room a bit. The piano sounds nice by the way."

This widened the Italians smile so he would show his perfect white teeth. " _Oh, you've played on the piano? Would you play later again ? I would love to listen to you._ "

Lelio's excitement threw Lawrence a bit off, but then he remembered. "Sure. I'll play for ya."

Suddenly he made a squeaking sound and jumped into the Australian's arms like a fan who just met his star. It came out of nowhere and Lawrence recoiled a few steps back, gasping out of shock. Upon realizing what he just did, the Italian immediately let go of him and took some steps back as well.

" _Scusa tanto! I didn't wanted to startle you._ "

The worried look Lelio had made Lawrence guts twist. "It's okay. I- I'm just not used to stuff like this."

" _I know._ " Lelio sighed. " _But I will help you get over it._ "

The Italian smiled again and Lawrence tried to curl up his lips.

" _Are you sure you want to help me cooking? I'm happy for the offer, but I'm still worried about the fever. Maybe you should rest a bit more._ "

His heart was still up his throat and just by now the heat in his head was noticed. Lawrence slightly nodded and looked at his feet. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

" _Another time, si? Ah-, before I forget. What did you want to cook?_ " A shy step was made towards the Marksman. " _Australian cuisine?_ "

Lawrence scratched his neck. "We Aussies roast nearly everything, uhm, you remember that pepper steak we had at Kingslyes? With the potato salad and the fried shrimps?"

" _Oh, yes I do._ " The Italian chuckled. " _We Italians do have seafood, but sadly I have no shrimps right now._ "

"Eh, It's fine, was just an Idea." Lawrence raised his hands to gesture an apology. "Anything super classical Italian will do. You are a great cook."

" _Thanks._ "

He could swear that Lelio's reaction was something completely new again. He had looked away in a rather shy way and smiled as he was flustered. Did he made Lelio feel flattered, Lawrence asked himself. The sudden change to a cocky smile surprised him even more.

" _Pizza it is, then!_ "

A few seconds in, both laughed.

 

Rather unusual for a man like Lelio as it seemed, but he truly enjoyed it. Both sat in the drawing room, had moved the antique couch along to the window to seat themselves very comfortable. Slouched down into the Victorian cushion and feet resting on stools, both had a plate to their free side and of course a slice of pizza in their hands. The thunderstorm had calmed itself a bit down and was merely a rainstorm, or even maybe 'just' rain. Still, it was a little show to watch the nature from the huge windows, Lawrence felt like in a cinema.

" _I get the best inspiration in this room. I wrote a lot of music only from watching the garden from here._ " Lelio mentioned in between some bites.

"Mhm- really?" Lawrence mumbled with a full mouth. "Those too?"

He gestured to the music sheets that are still laying on top of the grand piano.

" _Yes! That is one piece I wrote-_ " The Italian had to think for a moment. " _Hm-, I think I wrote that about three years ago. It's still a work in progress after all._ "

"Oh. You didn't finished it yet?" Lawrence took another bite.

" _No. But I'm sure I will soon._ " Lelio turned his head to face him and Lawrence looked back, faced the gentle smile that the Italian gave him again. " _It's about you after all._ "

That made the Australian choke on his last bite, so he had to beat his chest. "About me?!" He coughed. "Bloody hell!"

" _Si. Is that a problem?_ " Lelio gave his coughing neighbour a worried look and Lawrence quickly cleared his throat.

"No-, just-. Why?"

" _Why not? You inspire me._ " The smile returned and Lelio chuckled at Lawrence’s modest response. " _I wrote a lot about you. There is so much worth saying, you have a great personality after all._ "

Now Lawrence really had to look away as this was way to awkward for him, and that made the Italian chuckle again. But suddenly a recent thought, or rather question, knocked on his mind, one he wanted to say before.

"Lelé-, uhm. Is it true that-" He started and laid his new slice of pizza back onto his plate. "Is it true that you followed me these last 29 years?"

The memory of one certain room came back to his mind, all these pictures were haunting him. It was freaking him out that someone was following for such a long time without him noticing it.

" _Yes._ " Was the short answer.

"Okay-." Lawrence scratched his head. "I have a lot of questions about that."

" _Go ahead._ " Now Lelio also put his food away.

The Australian sighed and tried to sort his thoughts. "Okay, well- where do I start. Let's start with the most important one: **Why**?"

" _Because I wanted to be close to you._ "

"And all these photos?"

" _The photographs I made were memories I made, so I could always remember what you've done and what happened to you. I do that with a lot of things. Seeing things again, even just a moment of something that happened, helps me remember everything to the tiniest detail._ "

Lawrence brooded over that for a moment. "Did you make that room so I could remember what I've been through so far?"

" _I hoped so. And you did._ "

He did. Lawrence remembered how he sat on the bed and browsed through all these pictures, especially the ones of his early adulthood. So he slightly nodded to Lelio's answer.

"Mh okay-, you said you wanted to be close to me, but you waited twenty-nine bloody years to actually make a move? I mean- I didn’t have the slightest idea that you were- **still there**."

Somehow that made Lelio look away and his expression changed as well. Lawrence wondered if he’d made him sad again and something in his chest clenched painfully.

" _I-_ " Lelio started but stopped quickly, shaking his head. " _After you shot me- it was clear to me that you didn't want me near you. But I wanted to be close to you anyway. This was very difficult for me, you know?_ "

That Lelio knew that the Australian didn't want him made Lawrence widen his eyes.

" _So I was close to you, without you being close to me. I was your shadow. I followed you everywhere you would go. I didn't wanted you to be hurt, I wanted to care for you, even if you didn't knew that it was me._ "

Lelio made a rather sad smile and Lawrence began to feel uncomfortable, tried to sit up properly as he had slouched down too much.

" _You had the chance to go to a medical school, but you decided to do your thing instead. Why your father couldn't accept your wish, I just couldn't understand first, but then I quickly did._ "

Now Lawrence slowly turned around and tried to face the Italian. Lelio always had disagreed with his parents, especially with his father; they hated each other.

" _If you love someone deeply you feel with them. And I felt it. I saw you getting hurt. I saw you fight, struggle, being attacked. I saw you in the war, shot and bleeding, burned and stabbed. You love hunting and the work of a sniper, you are very talented after all. But your work broke you down to pieces. I understand that your father just wanted to protect you like I do now._ "

This answer made Lawrence gasp. This was real.

" _As I found you in this – senseless war. Dying every day. For years. I'm sorry, it may be a bit egoistic, but I couldn't see you like this anymore. I wanted to show you it's true face and also what you could have instead._ "

Lelio finally turned to meet his eyes and Lawrence saw the surprise in his face, wondering how his face looked right now.

" _You didn't expect me to say that, didn't you?_ "

"Yeah." Lawrence slightly nodded without breaking the eye contact.

" _But do you realise the difference?_ "

That made the Australian furrow his brows and Lelio quickly answered for him.

" _You aren't in a **war** anymore. There is no **danger** , nothing that will or can hurt you. But you are still alerted and startled by every well meant touch. This war had changed you – and I just want to help yourself to your old self back._"

The eye contact broke before the last words were spoken, as Lawrence looked back to his feet. He was unsure if he could answer to this and his mind had gone wild again. A light touch on his shoulder made him flinch and he immediately turned to face Lelio again, meeting his worried eyes.

" _It's okay._ "

The Italian gently caressed his arm, then progressed his movements carefully to the Australian’s other side to bring them into a side hug. Lawrence let it happen, he didn't wanted to be afraid. He had said it to himself anyway. To not show fear at least.

" _It's okay. One day you will live without this feeling. I will give you my patience and my love, no matter how long it takes._ "

Lelio gently tightened the hug. " _One day you will be happy again._ "

Lawrence let out a sigh as he could let all the tension in his body drop. Both stayed like this for a while, watching the rain pour down on the window glass. The melody of all the drops filled the room and somehow filled it with a natural harmony. And even if the clouds would block out the sun completely, the room was still filled with a soft brightness, as if the darkness would just slightly touch the edges.

" _Your head doesn't feel so hot anymore._ " Lelio pointed out after some time.

They had leaned their heads side against each other after a while.

"Yeah. The pills helped I guess."

Lawrence frowned for a moment as something came back to his mind. "You left all your, -memories, back at New Mexico, didn't you?"

" _Si. You are my memory now, I don't need them._ "

"Ah."

" _Why do you ask?_ "

The Australian took a quick look at the grand piano and then back to Lelio.

"Your house has no pictures of any person. Not even family. I was just wondering."

Lelio began to huddle against his neck and shoulder. " _I only care for important people in my life._ "

A bow was raised to that, but Lawrence quickly frowned again as he thought about it.

"Would you like to have a picture of me then? For the house?"

Lelio closed his eyes and smiled. " _Sí._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress my friends! 
> 
> If positive or negative....progress is progress, isn't it? Well Sniper surely made some.


	16. Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated chapter 10 and 12 folks ! The picutre from silver-s was moved from chap 12 to chap 10 (better context) and a new one took its place on chapter 12: also from her!
> 
> enjoy the art :)
> 
> Update: Made a poll for upcoming new stories! Pls take a minute and tell me your wishes! -> http://bit.ly/291mT3a

"All right, all right let's start this!" The BLU Scout clapped his hands together.

He and his RED brother stood in front of a table that had been set up in the smoking room. On the other side stood the RED Demoman, hands on his hips, observing them with his one judging eye. The Spy sat in his armchair, beside him stood the Medic, leaning against the furniture. The doctor watched it with a smirk, as he already had this all behind him and Spy had folded his hands on his lap, concentrating on what the Scouts would do.

"First the rules, lads!" Demoman interrupted the overhasty runners.

The brothers exchanged a look and fell into sync with their words.

"One does not use portable radios, phones or any electronic devices near an explosive device as they might have the capacity to detonate them. Also, do not turn any switches nearby or in the same room as they could be linked to the explosives as well."

Both took a deep breath in.

"Upon finding an explosive device, one does not touch or move the device before analyzing the device from outside. If the device is without a timer or countdown it is advised to take time and obtain as much information as possible before one will start the diffusing."

Demoman grinned, satisfied that the Scouts had remembered every word. "Good, now to the bombs!"

He gestured at the table, where a lot of electronic devices, containers, explosives powders and chemicals laid on top.

"Uhm, possible triggers...-" The RED Scout began to scramble the first items together on moved them to a side.

"Wires or light barriers-.." He put the objects together and gave his brother an annoyed look. "Ey, say something too!"

"I say the next one!"

"We are supposed to know all the stuff!-"

"Yeah, well, I DO know-"

"Lads, stop bloody fighting and get back to the test! I'm fine with ya guys rotating on the information!" Demoman stopped the argument quickly.

Spy was already massaging his temples and Medic leaned a bit to him to whisper.

"Don't worry. If there is real danger, they can actually behave properly. You have seen that probably already on the battlefield, nicht wahr?"

Spy just sighed and slightly shook his head. Yes, he did know that, but it was still stressing him out. The Scouts were both still fairly young, only two years apart from each other. Funny enough, the BLU was the younger one, but in Spy's eyes the more mature of the two.

"Alright, alright, the wires and that stuff...- Eh-, oh and pressure devices!" The young RED grabbed the said thing as well. "Used for trapping the victim or making the victim’s movement cause the detonation. The explosion can be avoided if the triggers are properly disabled or removed or not triggered at all. These triggers can be the easiest to avoid, because the setup needs to be local or close to the bomb and also manually activated." The RED continued and turned to his brother "Done! Your turn!"

Now the BLU stepped to the table, but crossed his arms first, as he was about to explain his part before he would pick the items.

"A container for a bomb or the explosive can be nearly anything. Pipes, barrels, bottles, or even the human body. And you can also add different kinds of items to the explosives to make the damage either greater or, if used against persons, more painfully. Mostly nails, small metal parts or anything that can be used as shrapnel parts will do, but also biological materials to poison, drug or chemically burn the victim can be used."

"Nice, lads! Now the interesting parts!"

Both turned to the other side of the table where some containers filled with different kinds of substances were arranged, but also not labeled. The RED Scout dramatically cleared his throat.

"Chemical explosives, let's see....- we have the classic nitroglycerin: heavy, colourless and oily fluid. Very explosive. If it's pure, it's contact explosive, already exploding by physical shock. The heat of the explosion can reach 9.000 °Fahrenheit-..."

"Oi! Celsius!"

The RED runner rolled his eyes. "5.000°Celsius for the Europeans."

Now his brother stepped in again.

"Next is the normal black powder. It's a so-called low explosive, because it generates only a small damage radius with low damage caused overall. It deflagerates instead of detonates. And this is TNT, which is pretty standard for any explosive device. It's convenient to handle and often mixed together with nitroglycerin. TNT itself is insensitive to shock and friction which will reduce the risk of accidental detonation. It also melts at 80° _Celsius_ -"

The BLU made sure to pronounce the last word loud enough.

"Which is far beneath the detonate temperature, as it also neither absorbs nor dissolves in water, so you can use that shit nearly anywhere."

"Also there are dust explosions possible, like from grain or coal dust." The RED Scout added as a final statement.

Demoman exchanged a look with the other older mercenaries and then nodded at the two youngest ones. "Well done lads! Next time you will learn to make ya own bombs!"

"Oh-oh-, non..." Spy slightly interrupted. "Only defusing bombs please. No offense, but I rather feel uncomfortable if anyone with less than five years experience in this profession is meant to build bombs for us."

The Scouts rolled their eyes to that, but Demoman just shrugged. "Ye, I'm fine with that."

The mercenaries were urged by the Frenchman to gather around him, as he stood up.

"But I'm satisfied with the results so far. You both proved that you are really serious about this." Spy gestured towards the Scouts who both started grinning.

"Yeah, no problem!"

"-And I want to give you some new information that I have gathered lately. Mostly bad news."

Everybody frowned at the words of the masked man, except Medic who just sighed. They already had talked about it after all. Spy cleared his throat and began to explain their new situation.

"My Sicilian contact was killed as he tried to gather information about Mundy's stalker. That man himself was a high ranked associate from the Sicilian mafia, which means that our target definitely has mafia connections and possibly, or more likely does, outrank my contact."

"Holy Shit!" Both Scout spluttered out but Demoman nudged them to silence.

"After further investigation, I found out that Montefeltro's family is indeed a founder family of a mafia complex. The 'Ndrangheta. They started in Calabria and, as you should remember, I also already found a property in this region. So in short, I will focus my research on that place first." Spy continued.

"The 'Ndrangheta also have strong connections to Australia and spread their business there for around 30 years. So it's no wonder, that Montefeltro attended a school there at that time."

"Hm, so we travel to Calabria first?" Demoman tried to sum up the latest news.

"Non." Spy shook his head. "Not yet. I want to be sure that Mundy is there, otherwise we would waste time and chances. If we arrive there and break into this property without finding him, but also get caught, it will just alert Mundy's stalker and he will drastically increase any actions to stop us. Right now we might still have the advantage of surprise. My contact man got caught and killed, but as I believe in his professionalism, they won't know who hired him to gather the informations. So this Montefeltro might not be aware yet that we plan to rescue Mundy, and I want to keep it that way as long as possible."

"That sucks." The RED runner threw in and earned an evil eye from Spy and Medic. "I mean, we have to wait so much, while Snipes is out there with that guy. Who knows what already happened to him?- "

" **Scout.** " Medic quickly interrupted him.

But the runner was just shortly silenced. "I just want to be able to do more!"

"Then learn and prepare yourself!"

Spy hissed at him and both Scouts recoiled at his aggression. Upon receiving a few worried looks, Spy just sighed and gestured an apology.

"Any mistake could cost our lives. And possibly Lawrence's, too. This _man_ is strong, skilled and very insane. You might be able to fight and kill average people and other mercenaries, but _he_ had special military training. He is trained to kill, assassinate and _terminate_ any target or multiple targets in any situation. And his backup is a huge nationwide crime organisation, we have only us. We are five against hundreds. Do you understand?"

Both runners as well the Demoman nodded slowly. Spy however let out a heavy breath and fell back into his armchair.

"I thought about some combat training. I learned a few things back in Korea as well in my early work in Japan and I will share this knowledge with you."

"Are we gonna learn samurai stuff?!" The RED Scout shouted in excitement, but received a punch in the arm by his brother.

"Calm down, Damien. Let him finish first."

Spy raised an eyebrow, but also cracked a small smile. That BLU really took it seriously after all.

"Thank you, young man." He started with a funny tone, but also showed his smile to him." Well then. I wanted to start with basic self-defense. And before anyone claims to know how to defend themselves in close combat, I will be happy to prove them wrong."

A quick glance at the present four other men was made by him, to see if anyone actually decided to claim that. As no one seemed to start arguing about his latest words, Spy continued.

"Very well. We have a spare room in the RED base that we mostly use for equipment testing and practice, but we can use it as a-, let's say 'gym'. A combat training room if you like. As long as no new weapons or such arrives at our side, we should be fine. First-"

The Frenchman stood up and stepped in front of his team’s Scout.

"- You will learn to block and counter any kind of physical attacks. Hand-to-hand combat and unarmed-to-armed. And I mean armed like blunt or sharp weapons of course, not guns."

He took the right arm of the runner and moved it up to his shoulder, urging him to grab the Frenchman there. With a swift move, he hit the runners inner elbow and simultaneously made a fake punch to his chest.

"The basics are simple of course. You may even know some already. But you won't believe how important they are. Sometimes one single movement can block or counter a strong and advanced attack."

Another quick glance around until he faced the RED Scout again. "Attack me."

"What?! Now?!"

The runner took a step back while raising his hands in defense, but Spy raised his arms to his sides as well, showing him an open space to make a move on him. A few hasty steps from side to side, then he breathed in and out, then Scout took his chance and tried to throw a punch at Spy's face.

In all simple matters, the older man just took a quick step aside, but left his left leg at the same place to move it in between Scout’s, making him trip. To make sure, that the runner couldn't catch himself, he also grabbed the arm that was suppose to leap into his face, as well pushed with his other free hand on the Scouts back to make him painfully fall down on the wooden floor.

"Simple." Spy just commented while Scout got up again with a grunt. "I can't assure you that this will help you defeat this Montefeltro, but it will buy you at least some time to survive his attacks. If possible, I would suggest to never try to fight him alone anyway."

The Frenchman attempted to sit down again, but noticed that the only BLU in his room was looking down to his feet. "Is something wrong, -Jacob?" He hesitated to say his name first, but it may be better to start calling them all by their names, since two Scouts could be confusing to call, he thought. The BLU didn't really looked up yet, but scratched his neck as he wasn't sure if he wanted to say his thoughts out loud.

"Ya know, your Demo teach us stuff about bombs, your Doc shows us more about first aid and so, and you want to train us in combat...-"

"And?"

"What can **we** do? I mean, it's cool that you train us and all that, but I want to add something too!"

Good thing that he hadn't sat down yet, Spy thought as he moved over to the BLU. The runner was pretty surprised by the Frenchman's smile and the hand on his shoulder.

"You? You both may lack experience, but you have youth. I know this sounds ridiculous.-"

"Yeah." The RED Scout threw in.

"- But _we_ \- "Spy gestured at Medic, Demoman and himself. "-We are all over forty years old, I'm hitting my fifties soon! We can train as much as we want, but we will never be as fit as in our twenties again. I would be happy if I could run half as long and half as fast as you both do."

The both runner exchanged a look in full surprise, as Spy's statement hit them. Medic also chuckled and moved to Spy's side.

"And thinking about it: Spy's lungs are pretty bad after years of smoking anyway, this man there has no depth perception and I only have one useful hand left!"

The doctor counted down while pointing at the oldest three as well showing his injured hand. Demoman took it also with humor and brought both Spy and Medic into a side hug.

"Ya lads, don't know how happy ye can be!"

A few seconds of silence fell into the room, until it was interrupted by a burst of laughter. The Scouts playfully nudged and punched the older men while giving snarky insults about them being old.

"Okay, okay- that's enough!" Spy interrupted them. "Back to the plan."

He waited until everybody calmed down and moved over to the table. "Demoman, prepare some bombs for a defusing practice in our testing room. I will gather some materials from our maintenance room and you, Doctor, have your Medigun ready please. We want to stay prepared for any mistakes and accidents after all."

There were only two hours left until the BLU had to sneak out again, so Spy wanted to use their time properly. His words were quickly agreed on with fast nods and the mercenaries left the room.

 

As the others prepared everything for the training, Spy returned to the monitoring room to check for messages. However, not without meeting their Engineer again. Spy noticed with a sigh that the Texan seemed to be aware of what he had been doing recently in this room. But there was nothing he could change, as if he also wouldn't rush him out of the room. The pat on his shoulder surprised Spy however.

"Pal, I know you are searching for him."

Spy closed his eyes. Great.

"And I can understand that. Ya had been really good friends after all."

"My apologies, but this is none of your business. I would be glad if you would keep anything about this-..low." Spy gently brushed off the hand and turned to the control desk, but Engineer got a hold of him again.

"Now, wait a second here. I wanted to tell you something I found out lately."

The Frenchman’s head slowly raised as his curiosity was catched. "Oui?"

"You remember that device I made for Sniper? So that he could call out anything he saw on the battlefield?"

Now Spy furrowed his brows as this information was rather odd. "I do know that. Why?"

"Because I couldn't find it anywhere. Normally he brought it back to my workshop after battle, but he seemed to forget that last time. He might still be wearing it or had packed it- 'accidently' with the rest of his stuff."

Spy turned quickly around to face the Engineer. "Which means..?"

"Which means that we can still contact him. Maybe. If this crazy man has not found it yet."  
The Texan lifted his hard hat a little to re-arrange it. "I could increase the signal’s power so we could send him a message. It would be at least worth a try. And he won't be able to send something back of course, but you could still contact him.-"

The Engineer was quickly interrupted as Spy grabbed him by his shoulders, facing him close. "Magnificent! Engineer, if you could make this happen, you would earn my deepest gratitude!"

Not to be rude, but determined, Engineer gently brushed the Spy off upon listening to him with a smile. "That's nothin'. I'm sure happy to help you out, pardner!" He softly patted the Frenchman on his shoulder. "But it will be a fine piece of work. Give me a day or two and let's see what I can do for ya."

"Many thanks." Spy smiled back and bid him farewell, he had still a training to lead.

"Ah, and one thing!" The Texan added before Spy would leave the room. "Tell those Scouts to turn the lights out if they leave for the underground, will ya?" He cracked a smile at the Frenchman who just raised his brows for a second, but rolled his eyes right after with a sigh. "I will do that, thanks."

He actually was grateful that their Engineer didn't called the BLU out. And surely he was happy to have him also on his side of this mission as well would be a big help. But he had to have a word or two with the runners about discretion.

 

The testing room gone through some changes as the mercenaries had tidied up the whole room a bit to make more space. Some furniture was even completely moved out of the room into some old storage areas. And additionally, Demoman had build some trap-bombs for the group to defuse and practise with, as well the Spy himself had decided to draw a square box on the ground with some chalk. The RED Scout, Damien, had tried to ask him about it, but he waved him off. The defusing practice had priority.

The Frenchman already had knowledge about defusing simple bombs, as that had been part of some former training as a spy. So he decided to let the brothers and their Medic learn from Demoman first and watched the whole process. He would surely still to learn a thing or two from their own bomb specialist, but he could skip this first training for preparing his own.

Medic sadly had problems handling many wires or tools at once, since his left hand had only two fingers left, but in the end he could do well. The Scouts would mess around again, but a few harsh words could bring them back on track.

The combat training however was not as successful as he wanted it to be. He started with korean martial arts, Taekwondo, which was still a rather new self defense practice. It was based on speed and agility and he hoped that the Scouts would adapt quickly to it, but sadly he had been a bit hasty. After a few failed attempts to follow his moves, he eased up and restarted the session with very simple stances.

"There are eight important stances in this fighting style, each for one certain situation-."

"Wait, I thought we gonna learn to fight, not stand correctly?" Damien threw in but was punched again by his brother.

"Shut up!" Jacob hissed at him.

Spy sighed. "A good stance is necessary. Otherwise you will find yourself more on the ground more often than standing."

He moved a bit and changed his body posture. "The walking stance is useful if you are wary that an attack could happen to you. So you prepare yourself in advance. Feet in a shoulder width position, but when you walk the leading foot is suppose to move outwards, like this-"

He showed the said movement. "In the middle of the step, you move your back foot outwards to aid your body and movement balance." And again he also demonstrated the said movement himself.

"It's very easy to switch in other other stances from this. Like the sitting stance, which is a neutral fighting position: feet placed wide, fists at your hips, knees bent deep. Don't forget to keep your back straight. You can easily throw a punch from this position, fast and with your whole body moving with it to give it a greater impact.” He showed this as well.

The BLU already got next to his side and tried to copy his stance and the switched back and forth to correct his posture, while his brother was still watching. Medic however, quickly dragging him over to Jacob so he would practise too.

"You both should practice too." Spy mentioned at the doctor as well nodding to their Demoman.

"This stance is mainly for punches, as the next one is meant for kicks." Spy changed his position again. "The so called back stance or L-stance is the basic to prepare a kick. Notice my leg position as well as my feet. The front foot is turned straight forward, but the back foot is turned sideways. About two-thirds of your body weight should be supported by your back foot, so that the front leg can be ready anytime for a kick."

Spy sighed with a bit relief as both Scouts followed his movement correctly, as well the other older mercenaries, who had joined his training. It was very simple, but he would make sure to advance quickly into the more active techniques.

"Remember each stance I show you. I will only call the names for them in combination with a punch or kick technique later on. They are important so be sure to do them correctly."

Medic tipped on his shoulder and nodded towards the big clock on the wall. Nearly midnight.

"Well, that seems to be it for today. Damien, bring your brother to the underground-. And turn the lights off this time." He added with a sharp tone and the brother exchanged a worried look.

"Sure. No problem." Damian mumbled while receiving the keys from the Frenchman.

But before they left the room, Spy would raise his voice one last time.

"One thing, before you leave. And you two listen too please. Our Engineer noticed that Mundy may still wear his messenger, which was originally meant for the battlefield. However, if we increase the signal, we might be able to send him a message. We aren't sure, of course, if he actually is still in possession of this device, and if he is, he won’t be able to answer back. But we could at least tell him, that we are planning to help him. We could give him hope back."

The other stayed silent for a few seconds until realizing Spy's words with a gasp.

"Warte, you mean that thing he told us things he saw on the battlefield? For giving calls?" Medic asked

Spy nodded. "Oui, exactly that device."

"Awesome!" Jacob shouted.

"Let's just hope that the freak won't listen with him to our message, otherwise we or he could be in trouble." Demoman mentioned and Spy nodded again.

"Surely, I would also wait before I try to send a message. I don't want to loose our advance of surprise of course. But this device may be still helpful. I will ask our Engineer to build some similar one, so that we could maybe detect the signal of Mundy's device. That way we would be able to find his true location very quickly."

"Ooh-, yeah that's a great idea!" Damien nudged his brother. "Like a Sniper radar!"

Spy raised an eyebrow at the description, but also smiled. This group really had a chance for success.


	17. Reel you in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> Can I get your attention for a minute? Yes? Thank you!  
> Monomania is halfway through and I got really into writing by now. I feel confident about to write others stories as well! I have so many ideas, but I don’t want to start too much at the same time (max 2 stories). I will probably finish Monomania first, before I actually start a new story, maybe start with a second story near the end of my current ff.  
> So I made a poll! As a fan-writer I write mainly for you guys, so I obviously want to write about things you want the most!  
> I have my main ideas already listed in the poll, but you can add or comment with your opinion as well.  
> I’m always open for new ideas and suggestions!  
> Here is the poll -> www.poll-maker.com/poll736505x343D4C22-30
> 
> Thanks for every vote!

Lelio had left again this morning, but not without making his housemate breakfast. The fever was gone by now and Lawrence actually felt refreshed. He and Lelio had played on the grand piano yesterday and the Italian also had shown him all the music and compositions he had written over the years.  
Lawrence had a weird and twisted feeling about finding out that a whole cabinet was filled with music pieces about him. It surely was...obsessive. But he also knew from history class that many important writers had tended to write about one person who they had been in love with their whole life, so it actually just made him feel embarrassed.

Lelio had said that the Australian had a great personality, but Lawrence also knew that he wasn't as social or likeable as 'normal' people, so hearing this made him flattered. He couldn't lie about it, that compliment had gotten to him. Normally everyone would just call him weird.

As in previous days, he was told to leave the tray table in his room, Lelio always said that he would take care of it later. And he did every time, but this morning Lawrence felt like bringing it back to the kitchen anyway. This time he could really enjoy everything that the Italian had made for him, as his nausea was gone completely.

The Marksman walked through the dining room, which also connected to the kitchen, and as he took a quick look outside to check on the weather, he noticed something else. One could see the gate from here and Lawrence could also see that the mail had just arrived. He could surely bring the mail in for Lelio, he thought; he was in the mood for that.

Quickly grabbing his normal leather boots, not to ruin his house shoes again, he tied his scarf back, grabbed the keys that laid on a side table and approached the door. Lelio had used one of these keys to lock a back door of the mansion, so one other on it surely would open the front one, too. And it did.

A few steps down the stone stairs, many more down the stone-flagged driveway and Lawrence finally arrived at the gate. He fidgeted with the keys around until he found one that could fit, but as he wanted to try it on the gate he found it to open easily. A strong push and a few more steps, and he could finally grab the mail, upon stopping mid-movement.

He stood outside the mansion.

The gate was open.

He could leave the property at any time.

Lawrence quickly turned around to face the huge house of the Italian, whilst holding the mail tightly in his hands. Then he turned around again, facing the long road and a little town on the horizon. It was still early in the morning, but the weather was way nicer than the days before, so it was already comfortable warm. Lelio was still gone and would not return until in a few hours.

Lelio surely wouldn't notice.

Lawrence hastily closed the gate again, put the keys and mail in his pants pocket and began to walk down the road.

 

The fields were blooming, everywhere were flowers in all kinds of colours, and some trees grew wildly into the plains. Every time a soft breeze touched the Australian’s body, he would turn to face the tall grass that made beautiful waves as they bent to the wind. He remembered that it took around ten minutes to drive from the small town to the mansion, and he already walked for a while. Walking seemed to take around nearly half an hour as it seemed, but Lawrence had taken his time, he always did, as he had enjoyed the beautiful view.

The town wasn't big, calling it a village was maybe more fitting. But it was build with sweet old houses and little shops that just amazed Lawrence. The little street sign near the road read 'Reggello' and it was right next to a little bakery. The fresh scent of baked goods reached his nose and he took a shy look through the window. Lawrence was surely not hungry anymore, Lelio had made him not only tasty things, but also a lot for breakfast, as always. But everything his eye could catch right now stoked his appetite and the Australian was somehow sad that he forgot to bring money with him. Then it came to his mind, that his 'money' would not be useful at all, as he only had brought a few dollars along, the rest was safe in a bank. And he could surely not pay with dollars here anyway.

With heavy heart and new hunger, he had to leave the bakery behind and explored with new found curiosity the next houses and shops. He had been in Italy only once so far, and that had been somewhere to the north. Just for a contract, no sightseeing; checking in a motel, find and shoot the guy, travel back and get the money. But now he had no contract. And he wanted to explore.

Some streets went uphill, some others down, the roads weren't all paved and some houses were so small he could barely believe that a normal family could live in there. But it all had such a charm, all those little stone houses had an unique style and every garden was filled with flowers and trees, some even had farms of olive trees. It surely was magical here. Lawrence arrived at another shop that sold mainly hats and some leatherware, like gloves and belts. He peeked in and could see that the items had a simple but still professional style, so he guessed that the shop owner did this as his profession. Upon entering the store, he noticed that it was fairly narrow inside, but the shop owner greeted him cheerily. Lawrence tried to make him understand that he only spoke English and found himself surprised that the man laughed at him. But he laughed in a friendly way. They could barely make a conversation happen, as most things were mostly spoken through gestures and pointing, but it still was nice.

After all, he even learned some new things, mainly how words like 'hat' and 'belt', or 'leather' would be called in Italian, but the shop owner also showed him a piece that he was currently working on. A nice morning so far, Lawrence thought as he left the store.

A loud squeaking sound caught his attention as a car, that just had passed him, stopped all of a sudden.

Lawrence heart dropped deep down his pants as he saw that Lelio just jumped out of it and ran directly towards him.

Not seeing his facial expression yet, but the fact that Lelio was here right now, hurrying to him – it made the Australian feel like child that just had been caught disobeying his parents.

And in all things that could possibly happen, he just froze, heart pounding hard, feeling its beat in his throat as it also tightened, knees weak and head hanging low.

It was horrible. It was unreal.

" _Laurie!_ " Lelio finally arrived and grabbed him by his shoulders. " _What are you doing here?!_ "

The Australian tried to answer, but only could stammer a few words. "I-..the mail and-..." There was no way he could explain this to the Italian.

To make the situation even worse, two other men left the car and approached them, both younger than them, but dressed completely in black, wearing hats and serious faces. Their overall appearance and behaviour made the Australian assume that they could be some kind of employees or even bodyguards for the Italian.

"I-" Lawrence tried to start again, but couldn't bring out another word as the other men closed up behind Lelio's back, cutting off any possible escape route. Cornered. Trapped. That was what he felt right now.  
"I just thought-"

" _Why did you leave the mansion? The property?!_ "

"I-"

" _Why didn't you wait for me to come back?_ "

"But-"

" _You aren't supposed to run around all by yourself!_ "

"No hold on a second!" Somehow Lawrence found his voice back. "I just wanted to see a bit more of the area! I'm in the house everyday and I'm **sick** of it!"

The Australian even found the courage to yell at him. "And what's that suppose to mean: 'not suppose to'?! I'm not a **bloody child**! I can walk down a road without dying pretty damn well!"

In the heat of his own words, he made a step forward and used his height to look down on his stalker. "I don't need your bloody babysitting!"

" _Laurie...!_ " Lelio's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the Marksman’s hand. " _We are going back-, now._ "

But Lawrence freed his hand quickly and also pushed the Italian back. "No, I don't-!"

Out of nowhere, one of the men at Lelio's back leaped in between them and grabbed Lawrence's arm in a harsh and strong grip. Apparently this was already enough to count as a physical attack for the bodyguard. But before he could drag the Marksman further away, Lelio interfered-  
with a punch to the bodyguard's face. A sudden silence fell in, the other man who still stood behind Lelio hadn’t moved, not even flinched as his colleague just hit the floor.

" _Laurie. Get in the car._ "

The Italian’s voice was suddenly soft and calm, but somehow still decisive. Without knowing what else to do, Lawrence followed his words with only slight hesitation, took a quick look back as the other bodyguard escorted him to the car. Lelio shoved his hurt employee into an alley as the man had come back to his feet. But that was all he could see as the other bodyguard already gestured him to get into the backseat. The door was shut and a sudden pain exploded in his head.

What had just happened?

A scream made Lawrence wince. Even more cries of pain reached his ears, muffled through the car but still clearly audible and he slouched down his seat, pressing his knees together. It continued. He couldn't swallow and his throat hurt. Putting his hands over the ears and squeezing his eyes shut, he just wanted it to stop. Lawrence's head shot up as the car door opened and Lelio entered next to him. The Italian exchanged a few words with the other bodyguard who still stood outside and then closed the door. The black dressed man left them alone and Lawrence could only see in his rear view that the bodyguard went to the alley Lelio just had come out from.

The Italian's knuckles were bloodstained and a bit bruised, so he pulled out a green handkerchief to clean them a bit. Lawrence didn't dare to move, but his mind was still a wild mess and as the silence continued, he just had to open his mouth.

"Is-, Is he alive?"

Lelio turned to face him and the Australian swallowed hard, but the Italian gave him a gentle smile. " _Don't worry about it._ "

That made him frown. "Why the hell did you do that?!" His voice was suddenly very weak and cracked on the last word.

But Lelio just took a breath in and closed his eyes. " _I won't allow anyone to treat you this way. He had it coming._ " Although the words were harsh, his voice was soft and warm, nearly melodic. " _I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was just gravely worried._ "

The Italian moved his hand to gently to caress Lawrence's cheek. The Australian didn't flinch at it and felt no tension, but his nausea somehow came back. The fact that his stalker just had beaten his own bodyguard to a pulp out of overprotectiveness crept slowly into his mind and the realization hit him harder than anything else. Even worse, he felt responsible for the man’s fate, because it was Lawrence who had misbehaved, the bodyguard just had done his job.

"I'm sorry." Lawrence whispered.

Lelio smiled at him again and his face softened even more. " _Why did you leave the mansion, Laurie?_ " He repeated his question.

The lovely mood of his stalker was completely out of place and Lawrence felt intimidated. The hand was still on his cheek and its index finger gently rubbed the place under his eye.

"I-.." Lawrence tried to start again but found no words.

" _I thought you agreed on my wish to not leave the property without me._ "

He did, didn't he? Lawrence furrowed his brows and his throat tighten even more. The hand on his cheek left and was placed on his thigh instead. Lelio sighed.

" _Can you promise me to not do that again? It is just one simple rule: if you want something, ask me._ "

Not able to focus right now, Lawrence eyes glanced nervously around in the car, as he tried to think. In a split-second decision, he just grabbed Lelio's hand on his thigh.

"Yes-, yes I promise." He brought out in a heavy breath, feeling close to vomit. This all was his fault.

Lelio made a silent but sharp breath in as their hands touched, but quickly grabbed his back.

" _Then it's fine._ "

"You aren't angry with me?" Lawrence didn't dare to face the Italian right now, but took a timid look to his side.

" _Oh bello mio, I didn't yell at you because I was angry. I would never be angry at you!_ "

Lelio squeezed his hand and used his free one to cup the Marksman’s face, gently pulling him over.

" _I was just worried._ " After these words, he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Lawrence turned to face him.

"Won't happen again."

He didn't know how his own face might looked right now, but the Australian tried to make an apologetic expression. Lelio pulled him a bit closer so that their foreheads touched, but also moved his hand down to the scarf to hold it.

" _As long as you listen to me, everything will be fine._ "

"...-Va bene."

The Italian’s eyes closed for a moment as his smile widened a bit, but he also let Lawrence go and leaned back to his seat. The hands were still holding each other and Lelio started to rub his thumb over the back of Lawrence's hand.

" _So-, you want something?_ " Lelio looked outside the car’s window as his employee returned to the car.

Lawrence needed a moment before he understood the question correctly and his face lit up immediately. What happened just a minute ago was completely forgotten by now.

"You-?" He started first but stopped as he saw Lelio's lovestruck face. This was real. "I would like to see Florence."

The bodyguard had occupied the driver’s seat by now and Lelio addressed him in a commanding tone. " _Firenze!_ "

The man just nodded and started the car, turned and drove north, away from the mansion.

His heartbeat was still strong, but not out of fear anymore, just excitement. It was weird actually, that he was so happy just to be allowed to see a city. But after what happened so far, this was fairly a mood change from his stalker he would like to trigger more often. If asking nicely was everything that the Italian wanted from him, then he would have no problem with doing so.

They already drove for a few minutes now, as Lawrence suddenly remembered something and grabbed into his pants back pocket.

"Ah, uhm, Lelé-.." Lawrence turned to his seat neighbour and handed him some mail. "I left the house as I saw that the mail arrived. I actually just wanted to bring them in."

" _Ah, grazie._ " Lelio took them, but quickly folded and put them into his own jacket pocket.

" _Thanks, that was very nice of you._ " Their eyes met and Lelio showed him his gentle smile again.

Lawrence actually smiled back, even chuckled. "Yeah-, got a bit distracted after all" He nervously scratched his neck.

" _Forgiven and forgotten. Don't worry about it._ "

Their hands were still holding each other and Lelio squeezed the Australian’s again.

" _Anything special you want to do in Florence?_ "

Lawrence tried to think of something, but just shrugged in the end. "No, just a bit sightseeing. Going through the town a bit, maybe visiting a museum. There is a lot of art, isn't it?"

" _Oh, the town is art itself. Most buildings are testaments of architectural history; cathedrals and churches, but also political buildings, designed by the most illustrious artists of the time, Brunelleschi and Michelangelo._ "

Lelio gushed over this theme and the Italian's excitement passed on to the Australian.

"Nice! You know I wasn't the best in art class back then, but these giant marble sculptures I heard of really amaze me. I want to see them."

" _In that case we should visit the Galleria dell' Accademia first. It has the best collection of marble sculptures as well the famous 'David' from Michelangelo._ "

Brushing through his hair, Lawrence let out a gasp. He couldn't believe it, he would really just go on a sightseeing tour like a normal person. His neighbour’s thoughtful hum mixed with his current thoughts and he just had to let out a faint laugh. They were driving to Florence. Just like that.

Another hand on his head brought him back to reality, as Lelio started to brush through his hair as well.

" _You could also get a haircut. What do you think? I know some good barbers in Piazza Santa Trínita, near Florence's shopping mecca._ "

He let the Italian observing his current hair length and just slightly nodded. "Uhm, sure. Why not." His hair had gotten a bit long after all.

The car passed a bridge and Lawrence could already see the beautiful town on the horizon. He looked at their driver for moment, concentrating completely on the road, and wondered if that man could understand English.

But he could just ask, couldn't he?

"Lelè, that driver is- uhm, does he speak English?"

" _My bodyguards only speak Italian. Only a few of my employees speak English or other languages as well._ "

So he really was his bodyguard, Lawrence thought and suddenly grimaced a bit as he was reminded of the other one that they had left behind. Now he really had questions.

"So, you are their boss?"

" _Si._ "

"Of-, what. I mean-. What is your job actually?"

" _Being their boss._ " Lelio smiled at him again. " _I will tell you more at the right time. I will introduce you to my business. But right now-_ " He squeezed his hand again. " _I want to enjoy our date._ "

Lawrence was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth. If Lelio thought it was a date they were going on, maybe he should let him believe that, maybe that was the reason his mood had changed. And Lawrence would not want to ruin that right now.

 

Florence exceeded all his expectations. The houses were beautiful, the streets full of interesting people and gorgeous sculpture-art were spread through the town, if it was with fountains or as simple decorations for plazas, you could find them anywhere. As Lelio had promised, they visited the museum first, and although there were a long waiting line, they got in fast. Actually, someone let them in through a side door and Lawrence wasn't sure how legal their actions were. But as long no museum guard stopped them, he wouldn't stop Lelio.

To his relief, the Italian didn't insist on holding hands or similar things. Lawrence would have been deeply embarrassed to be seen like that, even if he didn't know the people around them. But of course, Lelio wouldn't leave his side, not even once, not even on the toilet and that was stressing him out. As much as he wanted to enjoy the trip and was grateful to be here at all, his attached companion nearly brought him to the edge of distress.

Lelio seemed to recognize his rising nervousness and looked at him suspiciously, stepping closer from time to time, but that made it only worse. After an hour, Lawrence daily limit of socializing was reached and the people around him nearly crushed him with their sheer presence. He wanted to leave this building so bad.

"-Lelé...?"

The Marksman could hold his nervousness from his voice back, but he still spoke quietly. Still, his words were noticed and the Italian stepped close to him.

" _Time flies, doesn't it? Let's find us a nice restaurant for lunch._ "

Apparently, the Italian was very aware about Lawrence’s discomfort in large crowds, at least that was one assumption he got right. As they left the museum however, Lelio mentioned his own opinion on the Australian’s behaviour.

" _I know that it is difficult for you to stay calm in places like this, to trust the people around you. You have been chased by the unknown for far too long. But I can guarantee you, that you will be safe as long as you stay with me._ "

Truth was, Lawrence always had to keep an extra eye out for possible tails since starting contract work. It was simply the downside of the job as an assassin; that a lot of people want to see you dead and send other assassins or mercenaries after you. But he also knew that he couldn't stand large crowds as a kid. Too loud, too narrow, too hectic. Lawrence always had been the loner type.

"It's- it's not like that. The place was just a bit too crowded and everything, a real busy place.- I just need a bit of peace and quiet now and then." He tried to clear the misunderstanding.

Lelio smiled at him, but in a way that seemed to say 'I don't believe you' and Lawrence sighed. Of course he didn't, he never could bring the Italian from his beliefs. But as long things like this wouldn't result in murder again he could live with it, he hoped.

The restaurant Lelio chose was not that big, in a less crowded area and not many people were eating their lunch there right now. They sadly had no decaf coffee, but the dishes seemed to be nice and Lawrence made a pick in less than five minutes. With the help of his companion of course, Lelio translated and explained everything on the menu for him. The waitress was a friendly, curvy woman with thick curly hair; she smiled at the Australian’s attempts to speak Italian, but also helped him to pronounce some things. That Lelio had not interrupted them yet was a mystery for Lawrence, but he took the small chance of human interaction and kept the conversation longer than he usually would. In the end, the woman even gave him a flirty wink and Lawrence smiled back.

As soon as he would turn to his companion again, he started to regret everything. A mystery indeed, but more why Lawrence hadn’t noticed the cold and wrathful stare from Lelio yet. An outsider would probably just guess that the Italian was plain pissed for some reason, but he knew better, he knew that Lelio was already murdering her in his mind. Chances were that he would make that real, too.

And it was Lawrence’s fault again.

"Uhm Lelé-" He tried to start, but his voice somehow gave up.

The events from the morning came back to him, as well some faint memories of the days before he came to Italy and it worsened with every second, as the mental pain and fear made itself physical. Just because Lelio didn't smile anymore.

The Australian didn't even noticed that he began to pant in stress, tapping with his foot and nervously looking around, trying to find anything he could distract himself with. But it was hopeless. His stalker sat right in front of him, mad eyes locked on the target, not moving an inch yet, as a predator that waited for his prey. He knew what Lelio was capable of. And this was his fault. He didn't want that woman to get hurt. It was all his fault.

"Please don't get mad." He whispered timidly in the Italian’s direction.

" _That woman is a pretty whore, -already flirting with the next guest. Look at that, she could be a hooker._ " Lelios voice was dripping with loathing, still staring at his target.

Now Lawrence’s mind went wild, because it seemed that Lelio could not even be swayed by him. At least the eye contact broke as the waitress walked into the kitchen, with Lelio fixating the kitchen door now. It gave the Marksman a few more seconds to get some ideas, as he tried to remember what had calmed down his stalker before.

"Lelé-" Lawrence started with a stronger voice, as he hesitantly grabbed the Italian’s hand on the table. The hoped-for response came, as Lelio faced him immediately. "It's okay, I'm not interested in her."

Or as in Lawrence mind: please don't kill her, she is not a love rival.

The stare was gone, but Lelio didn't lit up at first and also did not respond right away, which made the Australian squeeze the hand in desperation, as if he hoped that it would give more meaning into his words.

" _Of course not. But that doesn't change the fact that she tries to seduce you._ "

"I won't-"

" _Just don't talk to her please._ "

"I-, uhm... yes." Lawrence gave in. If that would de-escalate the situation, he would not even look at her anymore. Slowly retreating his hand he gave out a silent sigh. Why is this happening, he asked himself. Why am I doing this, he asked himself further. Lawrence somehow felt like a child again.

But all the stress and anxiety was just erased as Lelio began to smile at him again, gentle, warm and loving.  


	18. Cover all the bases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  *****Important notice***  
>  I'm in the hospital right now and can't continue to upload for a while so please stay patient!**
> 
>  
> 
> Heyha dear readers!  
> Friendly reminder that I'm still interested to see more pictures of your impressions on how Lelio might look like :)  
> I **will** draw Lelio myself one day, that's for sure, but right now, I'm sadly too busy for that.  
>  So if you are interested to draw something, just let me know!
> 
> And don't forget to vote on my poll for upcoming ff stories :) The winner of the poll will be the first after Monomannia ends, but the rest will be most likely written, too!  
> bonus info: Some story ideas don't include shipping/pairings and will focus on the story/theme and not relationships, please have that in mind!  
> -> http://www.poll-maker.com/poll736505x343D4C22-30

"Come on, we don't have all night!"

Damien grunted at Spy's taunt and switched his view quickly between his 'enemy' and the others who were watching them. The in chalk drawn square on the ground found its use as a battle-area now, sparring, grappling, technique-training and everything else related to that. The RED Scout took a final look to his brother and then stepped forwards.

With both hands raised, and close to his chest, he made the first move with a simple front kick. Spy blocked it easily, but the runner took a chance to turn for a back kick and succeeded. He hit the Spy’s raised arm which he blocked the first blow with and knocked him back, so Scout took another step forward to throw a few punches.

"Good, good – keep the pace!" The Frenchman commanded while he continued to block the attacks.

It was the second night the secret group trained their attacks. Spy made sure that the defense didn't come short, but as the only one with proper hand-to-hand combat attack moves, it became too difficult to train everybody alone. Mixing defense and offence in the training had been working so far and Spy was pleased with the results.

Another strike from the Scout nearly hit his head, a front hook kick.

"Very good!"

It was a rather advanced move they just learned today and their team’s Scout seemed to learned it well. But now it was time to strike back, Spy thought.

He took a step back, changed his stance and observed the next move from Damien, as he was about to reach him with a front kick. The attack was blocked with the left hand and arm, and the RED runner found himself stunned as Spy hit him with a half clenched back fist.

He had to step back in order to find his footing again, but Spy already launched a palm heel strike to push him further, ending the match with a following sidekick to throw Damien out of the battle-square.

"Fuck!"

"Language!" Medic scolded him.

But Spy ignored that and smiled. "Keep it up, you have improved much in these last few nights." He offered his hand to help his teammate up again. "You are doing good with the advanced techniques, I'm surprised."

Damien frowned and sniffed at that.

"Timing and tactics are what you need. Try to find out how your enemy will fight you, what kind of attack form he might favor. Take your brother as an example-" Spy gestured to Jacob who just shyly smiled at the complement. But he quickly raised his brows as the Frenchman also gestured to the Demoman – they were supposed to fight.

"Go on." He waved both to the square and took his team’s Scout with him outside of it.

As he turned both of them to watch the next sparring session, he leaned to the younger mercenary. "Don't get me wrong. Your brother does it a bit too much actually. He is sometimes too careful and doesn't take the same risks as you. But timing and prudence is his strength and you can learn from that."

The RED runner grunted. "And what is my strength then?"

"Technique, as already said. Your attacks are good, your blocks and counters, too. If you could read your opponent better, you would win a fight against me." Spy gave him an approving smile and Scout smirked.

"Heh, you can bet gettin' your ass beaten next time!"

This was just taken with an eyeroll and Spy nudged him to watch his brother’s fight. Jacob did a good job, too, he had listened to Spy's advice and made some good progress. But again, as Demoman began to attack more and more, the BLU just kept on defending and blocking, instead of countering. A recurring problem, as Spy noticed. The BLU was a good rusher on the battlefield and won't hold himself back to chase an enemy with fierceness and fury – but here in close combat he held himself back. Medic had noticed it too, they already tried to figure out what the problem was, but Spy was sure that they could only find out by asking him directly.

A quick glance over at their doctor and Spy noticed him frowning, too. He remembered their talk a few days ago, just before the Frenchman started their combat training, a very necessary and informative talk in his opinion. Medic was the only person who fought against Mundy's stalker and survived,- besides the former RED Sniper himself. A fight he did lose, but still survived, which meant that the German knew about the lunatic’s fighting skills.

Medic had told him that he was assaulted as he had entered their infirmary, right before Spy, along with their Engineer and Heavy, had sent their 'peace treaty' to the BLU's. Spy knew that Medic was physically strong, but apparently the Italian was equally strong, if not stronger than him. The first punch had nearly knocked him out completely, Medic had hit the floor and had found himself being pinned down. He told the Spy that he had tried to free himself a few times, but the madman’s grip had been quick and powerful. A single punch on the right spot and Medic's memory ended there.

Fast. Strong. Precise. Great technique.

Their team's doctor was a person who wasn't easily scared, but Spy had noticed the slight tremble in his voice as he had told him about his abduction.

"You stepped out lad!" Demoman already cheered to himself and Spy saw Medic shaking his head. Scout had kept stepping back in order to block the last kick and just had walked out the battle-square.

"Jacob, I showed us all some good counters, why don't you use them? That was just a side-kick." Spy gestured to their Demoman. "Use your hands, arms and own legs, -use your agility."

"You totally turtled there, bro!" 

Medic and Spy frowned simultaneously at Jacob’s brother. "Turtled?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, looked like you would grow a shell and retreat in there. Afraid of a head bashin'?"

"Shut up, Damien!" The BLU already passed the older men and taunted his brother with raised arms. "You can't even block **one** attack!"

"Try me!"

"Bloody hell, calm down both of ye are boiling up on this!" Demoman tried to grab the younger brother, but Spy already held him back.

"You both." He pointed at them, switched glares and waited for a second. "In the square."

"What?" Medic shook his head, but both runners already went to follow the Frenchman’s words.

Both quickly chose their stances and of course the RED Scout started the first attack. Demoman already found amusement in this furious fight and cheered at both sides, but Medic tapped on Spy's shoulder and gave him a questioning look.

"They are brothers, it is normal for siblings to fight." The masked man observed the brothers carefully. Another strong strike from the RED Scout, but Jacob blocked it successfully. "Besides, both favor opposite strategies. If they don't learn from their flaws and just concentrate on their strengths, then this fight will last for a very long time."

"Ayee!" Another cheer from the Scotsman, as Damien made a well placed front hook kick. However, Jacob had blocked it also successfully with his raised underarm.

"Our Scout will keep on attacking and the BLU will keep on defending. Both are good at exactly these things and feel confident about them. But this way, no one truly wins. Either Damien will run out of energy or Jacob will step out of the square again."

Medic slightly nodded to Spy's words. There was also no need to whisper, as both Scouts shouted personal insults and taunts, focusing on each other instead of anyone else.

Apparently, this finally gave the BLU some fire and he countered a kick from his brother instead of blocking it, which took Damien by surprise.

"Ah, now it gets interesting." Spy crossed his arms and mentally his fingers too. His side was nudged by Demoman’s elbow as he commented the BLU's attack with another cheer.

Damien quickly came back attacking and threw a double punch towards his brother, but Jacob dodged the first and blocked the second, giving him space to place a sidekick on his brother’s chest. Instead of defending, the RED runner tried to roll with the blow and place a back kick on his opponent, but Jacob already ducked beneath it it, surprising his brother with a palm strike, sending him out of the square.

"Not fair!"

"How is this not fair?!"

Jacob raised his arms again to taunt his brother again and the invitation to fight was taken. Ignoring the previous made-up rules, they both restarted their fight outside the chalk line before Spy stopped both of them, grabbing them by their shoulders.

"Enough!"

Panting filled the room and the brothers still gave each other evil glares.

"You both fought well, but Jacob won – **fairly**." Hopefully, this would end the argument, Spy thought and turned to face the winner.

"This is what I want to see in every upcoming fight. Your defense is good, but don't forget to attack. You can adapt very well to your enemy."

The compliment was first acknowledged by a modest look, but the BLU could smile finally. "Thanks." At least this Scout seemed to cooled down.

"I want a rematch!" His brother threw in.

"Not now- I want to train with Medic next. You both cool down a bit." Spy gestured at both with a warning as also waved them to one side of the room, where their base old couch were placed. "I will talk with both of you later about this." He added, as neither Scout seemed ready to move.

The brothers sent each other a glare again, but Jacob finally decided to let it go and went to the couch, his brother following him a bit later with a grunt.

Finally, Spy thought and waved Medic over. Now it was his turn to fight.

And Spy would have lied if he said that their doctor was an easy opponent. That was absolutely not the case. The German had learned quickly and with a surprising fascination, and although he wasn't the youngest anymore, he was agile and strong. He rarely saw their Medic fight on the battlefield, as his main role is to heal their team. Most of his battles were in self-defense, but without a proper gun, he was mostly outclassed on those terms.

But here in close combat, he had become a serious threat, as Spy had to evade another fist with a gasp. This was a very close one and the masked man tried to clear his thoughts, blocked and countered a side kick to get an opening for an own punch.

Their sparring took some time and Spy only just managed to win this fight. He won, but it had been close and Spy found himself panting hard. But it was not only this fight that had stressed him, but also his recent thoughts about Medic's abduction. The German was good at this.

"I would have never guessed what a strong fighter you are, doctor." The Frenchman got out between deep breaths. "Maybe practice a bit more on technique, bring some more variety in your style, but overall-" He gave his teammate an approving nod.

"Ey, what about fightin' me then, Doc?" Demoman had leaned on the wall next to the couch, and watched the whole fight carefully and now seemed excited for his own turn again. "Have a minute to catch yer breath, then let's see how strong ya really are!"

It was a rather playful taunt and the Medic grinned back at him. "Alles klar, but don't get angry if you lose again!" A taunt from his side, as the doctor had won their last sparring, but also just as close as Spy had won this one.

"Tomorrow night." Spy corrected them and pointed at his wrist. His cloaking device may be shaped like a watch, but it didn't show the time. However, the gesture is all that the others needed, to give their room’s clock a look.

Medic gave it a shrug and took his glasses from where he left them before their match on one of the small tables that were stored there. "Tomorrow night then." He scheduled their fight and the Scotsman approved it with a thumb up.

As the Scouts were about to leave the room with the others, Spy already grabbed them by their shoulders again. "As said before, I wanted to talk to both of you.-"

However, he gently pushed Damien to the others. "Since your brother has to leave soon, I will talk to him first; Damien, meet me at my room later please." The RED Scout sighed and left the room with a rather annoyed 'Yeah'.

 

Jacob sat down on the couch again and Spy chose to do so, too. But he sat a bit angled, so he could better face his former enemy. "Tell me, why are you afraid?"

The BLU struggled to answer first as he was surprised by those words. "Eh, what? I'm not scared to beat someone up!"

"Non, you misunderstand. You keep on defending every time, and as you said before, you are good at it, but also like your life depends on it."

"Yeah, well, we have to-"

"-As your life depends on it right now." Spy interrupted him. "You don't dare to attack, because that means your enemy has a better chance to land a hit. But no defense is flawless, there will be always a chance to break through. The idea behind martial arts is that you have a good balance between attack and defense, you need to switch between those two in order to defeat your opponent."

"Yeah, I know that." Jacob commented with a shrug. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Why aren't you doing it then? Why are you afraid to let your defense drop?"

Scout looked down to his knees and furrowed his brows.

"If you have to face Montefeltro in a fight, you can't just count only on your defense. Try to imagine how that would go – in order to stop him, you need to attack too."

"I already do!" The BLU nearly yelled, while throwing up his hand.

"Do what?"

"Imagine fighting _him_! That's my motivation for all this!"

Spy took a deep breath in. "You imagine fighting him while you fight us?"

"Yeah?"

"Scout-, Jacob. That's honorable, but I'm afraid that your fear of him holds you back."

"I'm not scared!" Jacob yelled again. "I jus-"

"Well then, let's fight again." Spy took him by surprise again, gave him a serious look. "You saw his face days ago, you know what he is capable of, then imagine him instead of me. Then **fight** me."

Already getting up to get to the battle-square, Spy gave the BLU another look over the shoulder, nodding at him to follow. The Scout however, hesitated.

"Are you sure? You look dead exhausted to me." He joked, but the masked man crossed his arms.

"Fight me." Was his simple request.

Jacob hesitated again, but in the end he joined his teacher in the square and got into a fighting stance.

" _Devi combattere con me, ora!_ " With these words, Spy already leaped forwards with a flying side kick. Scout could possibly not know the difference between French and Italian, but it wouldn't hurt to taunt him in their enemy’s language.

" _Non mi sconfiggerai mai!_ "

Jacob kept on defending, stepping back more and more to make some space between him and his opponent, but Spy never failed to reach him.

"Attack me if you can!"

But even this taunt was hopeless, as the runner's defense were broken by Spy's last kick. And instead of ending the fight at this point, Spy leaped forwards again, making the Scout jump up and scream.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck-" Jacob kept on swearing as he also kept on dodging and blocking the Frenchman’s ongoing attacks. Both were already outside the battle-square.

"You won! Battle's over!" He tried to end the fight as he jumped out of Spy's range again, nearly running off.

"Is that so? Would this lunatic stop at this point?"

With this, Spy closed up to him and launched another ridge hand strike, but stopped right infront of his opponent’s face.

Jacob had given up, he had his eyes shut, hands raised in front of his face and jolted back as he expected the strike to come.

"You are very afraid." Spy commented calmly as he retreated from him.

The BLU timidly opened his eyes and panted heavily. "Fuck."

Spy sighed. "Jacob, you-. Would you listen to me?" Now he had to close up to the runner again as the addressed Scout attempted to leave the room, tried to get a hold of him.

"It is okay-"

"No it's not!" Jacob yelled at him again as he brushed the hand off his shoulder.

"It's not okay. You won, alright? I **hate** this friggin Montefello or Montel-...whatever!" He threw his arms up in defeat. "I hate him, I fear him, too, but I don't want to! I want to defeat this guy!"

"It is okay to be afraid, Jacob. Jacob!" And again, he had to held the Scout back from leaving the room. "Don't run away now. I'm not finished."

"But I am!" Jacob grunted and freed himself, found himself quickly grabbed at both shoulders instead. "Hey!"

"Don't you forget how scared all the others were! Don't you forget how we needed _both_ teams in order to save our Sniper and Medic! It is absolutely okay to be afraid!" Spy held Jacob’s shoulders with sheer force. "And let me tell you something: If this lunatic came back, would walk through our very door, everyone would be afraid again. Just because you don't see it right now, doesn't mean it is not there."  
Spy paused to look at him, but Jacob first didn't met his eyes.

"...You too?" The BLU asked quietly.

"Oui. I'm afraid, but not only of Montefeltro." He let out a sigh. "Fear is a part of everyone’s mind. It is human. It is what makes us careful and cautious." The grip on the Scout’s shoulders was loosened. "Accept it, but don't let it control you. Fear helps, it is indeed useful to survive, but it also can destroy you."

Their eyes finally met and Spy saw what Scout tried to hide. "It is okay." He repeated and against his better judgement, he gave the BLU a quick and soft hug. As he was about to release him with a sharp breath, the enemy Scout hugged him back, nearly pressing the air out of his lungs.

Jacob was 23 years old, an adult of course, but still young. Everything that happened here, the war itself, it was stressing everyone out, even the veterans. And now after this madman had crossed their path, everyone was on the edge. It didn't matter how many fights and battles you had lost, how many times you had been shot at and burned, bled out by your enemy team. None of them had ever felt so powerless before, so- helpless.

"It is okay." Spy repeated again, gently patted the young mercenary’s back.

"Do you remember how you tried to save our Medic?"

Jacob didn't answer, but Spy could feel him nodding against his chest.

"Were you been afraid back then? Running in these dark halls not knowing where the madman was?"

Another pause to look down on the younger man, as he wasn't about to answer.

"You faced the danger there, a possible final death. No matter how terrified and scared you were back then, you faced it- and that is called bravery."

"Thanks, Spy." The BLU Scout let go and quickly turned to leave the room. Maybe he had sniffled, Spy wasn't sure, but he wouldn't question it right now.

 

"Ah good timing, Herr Spy!"

Good timing indeed, Spy thought to himself as he saw Medic and Scout in his room, with their bodies tangled on the floor – kind of.

"I tried to show him more defense if you don't mind, but you can show him these things way better of course!" The German explained and let got of the younger man to wave the Frenchman over.

Although this was true, he declined. "Enough training for today. Get some rest."

"Me too?" The runner asked as he got up again.

"Non, just a minute-" Spy waited until their doctor left the smoking room until he continued. Scout already closed up to him, hands on his hips and with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"So?"

"Damien, you are very competitive, and that's not a particularly bad thing, but please try to be more-... modest."

"Modest?" He frowned.

"Oui. Try to appreciate your brother’s progress as example. We may be in opposite teams at day, but at night we are on the same side. He is _our teammate_ then. And he is your brother."

This was greeted with a snarl.

"And you have to accept that you still have a lot to learn. Your lack in tactics cannot fully make up for good technique or strength."

"Hey, I just tripped back there, otherwise I would have won!"

"You didn't trip, Damien!" Now Spy began to be annoyed. Sometimes their Scout could be too stubborn.

"Sure did, I-"

"Quit it!" Spy finally hissed. "This is not a competition!"

Again, a snarl as answer. Spy grabbed his nose bridge. "You have a completely different motivation to do this. I'm happy for help, but if you continue like this, you are out of this."

"What?! Unbelievable!"

"I'm serious. Your behaviour damages the team’s spirit." Spy calmly explained further as he passed his teammate to sit on his chair. "This -mission, is very important for me. I won't accept any failures."

"Well sorry that I'm not perfect, you ass!" Scout yelled at him, raised his hands to taunt him, but Spy kept his calm.

"You clearly don't understand what this is about."

"Oh I sure do! Yer just pickin on me again, aren’t you?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"You always pick your favourite! First Sniper, now my brother! And everyone else is -"

Scouts rant was interrupted by Spy's burst of laughter. This reaction surprised both of them, as Spy quickly caught himself as he got up again, clearing his throat.

"I don't favor your brother. Why should I? I've been trained my whole life to be objective in these terms."

The Spy's laughter still had the runner stunned for a moment, before he could answer. "But-, you are always- praising him!"

"Because he did good! Because he listens to my teaching and improves himself!" Spy spoke this words deliberately in a rather harsh tone.

"You, instead, just try to find a way to beat each opponent individually up. Surely, this is a goal, but only one of many. You can learn our ways fighting and maybe surpass me in technique some day, but that doesn't guarantee that you have a chance against any other opponent."

The Frenchaman moved the second armchair to his and meant his teammate to sit, but Damien refused. Spy sighed.

"It doesn't hurt to accept your own flaws."

"I didn't-"

"You did- many things wrong. Many things right, too, of course, but many things wrong. And if you don't learn from it, you will do them wrong again."

Scout let out a grunt but finally accepted the seat. "Defense, I got it."

"Tactic, timing-"

"Yeah, yeah."

Spy sighed again. His teammate looked away and still had an aura of annoyance around him, but at least he seemed to be trying to listen to him. It was something.

"Let me make a suggestion: On tomorrow's battle, you pick one enemy -not your brother if possible,-" He quickly added. "And learn how they do their job."

"I- am suppose to do their job?" Damien jerked up his face in confusion.

"Non, of course not. Pick the Pyro as example. Which routes does he- it-" Now he had to frown himself, as he realized that he didn't knew either his own teams or the enemy teams Pyro gender. Or identity. What a shame. "-They, take? Why do they take them? How do they approach their enemies and why? And so on. Learn their pattern, everyone has them."

"Aha." Was the short a quiet answer. "And how does this help me?"

"Winning a fight is not always about fighting itself. Learning from your enemy is half the battle."

Spy looked at his teammate with hope as Scout seemed to think about it. Their team’s Scout wasn't quite the thinker, he was a more practical person, that was a fact Spy had learned from the first month he fought with him in a team. He would follow rules and given tactics, but rarely made something up for himself. Funny enough, the Frenchman thought that this Scout could become an apprentice of their team’s Soldier one day. They were similar in this behaviour, and one day Damien would be too old for his job as the Scout. His brother, the BLU Scout however, was different. On the battlefield he was surely a rusher like his brother was and he was also good at it, but he was way less aggressive about it. He was way more creative about finding new ways on the battlefield and get an advantage against his enemy.

He was caught from his thoughts as Damien got up from his chair.

"I'll try that,- I guess. Getting some sleep, now."

"Good night then." Spy smiled and Scout just waved him a quick goodbye.

A few minutes passed and the RED agent enjoyed a last cigarette for the night. Some new wood for the embers, to keep the heat and the light and then he proceeded to grab for some old books on his shelf. It had been a already five days now since Sniper had been kidnapped. Their team talked about it sometimes, actually more than the days right after. Apparently, the whole situation had to sink in first. Some were concerned and wondered what might happen to him or had already did happened to him, others just acknowledged his sacrifice.

He didn't talk with them, he worked instead. His file had become bigger by now as he already had collected some useful police files. He only had to work through them now, make connections, make it useful for them. Hopefully he could present them tomorrow night.

Spy took a deep breath in. Almost a week since Lawrence had been gone.

The new files were interesting, but Spy found himself surprised how little information he could gather from them. Most of them were cases of caught drug dealers or prostitutes, only small criminal activities. They once stopped a container from getting shipped overseas, 200 kg of cocaine, a very impressive catch. If it was pure and not filled, it would have been worth around 20 million US dollars.

As he flipped through the pages he found more and more cases of drug dealing, especially cocaine. Apparently, the 'Ndrangheta had the biggest influence on the cocaine market in Europe and was also the main dealer to Colombia, which made the Spy frown. He had barely heard of this mafia before and now he was finding out that their influence was comparable to the Sicilian mafia. Especially in terms of drugs and money. And if one had money, one had _power_. Corruption and loan-sharking were the follow up to this.

In other words, this mafia was bigger and more complex than he imaged. Spy's first thoughts were that it was a rather small group with strong allies, but apparently, they were the strong ally of others. The Sicilian mafia, of course, worked with them, as well some American and Australian crime groups, as well some drug cartels in Mexico.

Another detail caught his eye and after reading a few lines, he took out the page from the file to inspect it closer.

The death of a married couple, around 20 years ago. Seemingly connected to the Italian mafia, but there was no proof found. Their son was accused of sabotaging their car, which led to their fatal crash on a highway near Florence, but never found guilty.

However, there was a picture of the son. And Spy knew his face.

Florence, Tuscany – the Montefeltro had property there, he remembered.

The Frenchman read the rest of the case carefully and found only a few useful details. But the fact that Mundy's stalker had been accused for murdering his parents was definitely interesting enough. If his parents had been one of the founding families of the 'Ndrangheta, they surely would have been rich and powerful. And at that age, the young Montefeltro probably already had no certain leading role in this mafia, but without his parents he would easily step into their positions. But why would he want that, Spy asked himself seriously. A person with such an obsession wouldn't care for such things, -things unrelated to their obsession. Why would he kill them? What happened 20 years ago?

A few pages back he found the reports he already showed to their little group.

"About 20 years ago..." Spy murmured to himself as he skimmed his own report.

The same year, and only a few weeks after his parents death, the young Montefeltro had travelled back to Australia to join their army.

To follow Lawrence again.

Spy closed his eyes and sighed. Of course he he had done it for his Sniper. Probably some...disagreements.

Putting any further though aside, the Frenchman made some notes next to the article he had found. He had focused his research on the property in Calabria, but he surely would expand it to Tuscany as well. The information he actually searched for was rather odd, but Spy was sure that it would lead him to Lawrence.

 

Thanks to the Medic’s pills he experienced another dreamless night, but at least it had been over quickly. He woke up earlier than usual, but that gave him some more time before their daily routine on the battlefield would start again. Some thoughts on yesterday night came back and the agent wondered if their team’s Scout would actually listen to his advice. Spy was curious to hear Damien's 'report' this evening. Maybe he would even go for the _new BLU_.

He didn't know that new Spy, that was for sure. But he surely would soon, that was his job after all. A headache spread down to his temples as he realized that his team would get a _replacement_ as well and he wondered if he would be able to accept it. The Frenchman was aware how much his Sniper had meant to him, the last days had painfully showed it and he wouldn't ignore what his own subconsciousness was telling him.

With this in mind he finally decided to overcome one certain dread.

Ignoring the other early risers of the REDs, he passed the dining room quickly and left the main base and turned towards the east side where the sun just went up. A van was parked where the afternoon shadows would keep it cool, his Sniper’s van.

Actually, the Administrator had insisted they get rid of it, but the whole team had backed him up and said that they could use it in the future. Ridiculous, as no one had the keys for it.

Spy stood in front of the camper’s door by now, and timidly touched the handle. He could crack a little smile as he noticed that it was locked. Even with the knowledge of never coming back, Sniper had kept to his habit to protect his precious home. But Spy had already picked the lock once and he would do now as well.

The air inside was bad, because no one had let fresh air in the last few days. Spy quickly closed the door behind him and browsed through his missing friend’s belongings.

It was cleaner than usual, but he remembered that it had been already like this the last time he visited the van. He slowly reached for the table, let a finger wipe over the place where he had found the box. After a pause, the Frenchman decided to sit down, and stayed in the van for a few minutes. Somehow, he was still here. As if his Sniper’s presence was part of this old, smelly camper van. With a sigh Spy looked at a little watch near the bunk.

"Still half an hour..." He murmured.

Enough time for- for what actually, Spy asked himself. The last days he had kept himself from coming here, with the simple thought of not wanting to. Maybe because it reminded him too much. But now as he finally sat here, the agent was irritated and lost.

Should he go through his Snipers belongings? But what did he hope to find? His mind went wild, then blank. With another sigh, Spy got up and opened the first drawer.

Empty.

Next one.

The RED uniform. Actually two of them. He lifted them up and made sure that he didn't miss anything.

Next drawer.

A few more jeans, but nothing special. As he lifted them as well, he noticed a crackling noise and reached further in to catch some paper.

Immediately holding his breath as he looked at them. Spy remembered. Back then as he entered the van to retrieve the box, right under it had been a stack of photographs. He had only a small glimpse of them, as the Spy’s concentration had been fully on the box's content.

But now, he looked at them. The first one showed his Sniper. On the battlefield. Scoping down in between some boulders.

The next one was clearly in the dining hall. His Sniper refilled his water bottle.

The third photo was one he held his breath to. Sniper was looking towards the viewer. Spy saw the photographed face in the eyes and held it for a moment.

The next one was worse. A person was talking to his Sniper but their face was completely blacked out. But by his shirt and the dog tags Spy could recognize him as Jacob. Somehow Spy felt bad looking at it. Back then, his Sniper had told him that the BLU runner had been shot by a sniper and he knew that he didn't believe him. Sniper never had lied to him, but still, he hadn't believed him. Sent him back to the base, told the doctor that he should check on him.

Spy nearly let the photographs drop. He should have believed his Sniper. If he had believed him back then, maybe things would been different.

He shook his head and looked at the last picture, and frowned immediately.

Him. Holding his Sniper. His face, no his whole head was violently drawn over with black ink, one could see the pressure of the pen on the paper’s surface.

_He doesn't know you_

Spy bit his lip and pushed the stack back in the drawer. And as he did, his fingers touched something else, something cold and metallic. He grabbed and pulled it out, expected a small knife maybe, but with the first look on the small device, everything in his mind and heart dropped for a moment.

He let it go and immediately left the van.


	19. Accept it as gospel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back? It's-a-me!
> 
>  **Update** : Yes, its been a while, but I haven't abandoned this by far. I'm working on the next 3 chapters right now (because I couldn't when I was in the hospital) so I need a bit time to get everything done.  
> I hope you can wait a bit more folks
> 
>  **Update 2** : H-hey. It's been a while. Again. Lot of stuff happened. I'm still working on the following chapters but I'm unsatisfied with the results and I want to continue the story properly. I'm sorry that you guys have to wait.

Panting. His legs hurt. But at least they didn't cramp. His lungs, however felt like they were pierced by a thousand needles and his nausea made everything even worse. Lawrence took a long breath in as he stopped running for a moment.

"Give....-huff...me a minute." The Australian said between short breaths.

Lelio had stopped too, and calmly walked the few steps back to his hostage. Although he was panting as well, the Italian didn't seem to be as exhausted as Lawrence was and he smiled at him with an odd expression.

" _If you don't feel fit enough for this route, we can run a smaller one._ "

"No-...no, no it’s fine."

Why for heaven’s and hell’s sake did he have to ask what kind of sport Lelio had meant? Apparently his stalker chose to jog almost a marathon each morning at sunrise, or at least it felt like that. Lawrence could measure distance by eye very well and guessed that they had covered around 12 kilometers by now. Their route had started at the Italian’s mansion, following the street towards the town, but at some point they had turned into a small path which had led them through the fields towards a forest.

Now Lawrence was sweating and ran his fingers through his short hair. The haircut he had chosen at the barber back in Florence was similar to the one Lelio had, a bit longer on the top and with a side parting, but short on the side and the back of his head. Now, his hair wouldn't awkwardly stick to his sweaty neck like it used to and Lawrence actually liked that. However, he wore the scarf again, just in case.

A light breeze made him shiver for a moment. "Hell, I'm not fit as I used to be."

" _That's okay, you we can take another route next time. Continuity is key._ " Lelio said while stroking the Australian’s back, who had bent over a bit, both hands on the knees to support his aching body and lungs.

" _Please, don't overdo it._ "

"Yeah-...yeah..." Lawrence raised to stand upright again and stretched his back a bit. Lelio stepped closer and slowly took his hand.

" _Let's walk back._ "

"No, I just need a pause-"

" _You are completely exhausted. I can return to finish my route later, don't worry._ " The Italian insisted.

Their eyes met and Lawrence found himself dumbfounded again on how worried Lelio looked. A quick nod between his heavy breaths as an answer to his stalker’s wish and they turned to walk back. Another breeze gave him goosebumps, but he would close his eyes and welcome this feeling. Just by now he realized that they were still holding hands.

Although the run itself was a rather unpleasant experience, he would ask to do it again. Maybe every day even. Lawrence opened his eyes again and browsed through his surroundings, the untouched nature, the beautiful world that surrounded him. A wild mix of cypress trees and cork oaks, a few bushes in between, but not a closed space as they were still widely spread around. Morning dew still glistened on the grass and the air smelled fresh as if it was right after rain.

He would do it everyday just to see this, just to be here. No matter how much it would hurt. Besides, there was no wrong in getting physically fit again. And although he felt terribly exhausted and his stomach still turned a bit now and again, his head had been free from heat and pain the whole morning and that was somehow more important to him.

" _I like this._ "

Lelio's words caught him from his thoughts and Lawrence's head shot up. "What?"

" _Strolling around. Here- with you._ " The Italian squeezed his hand softly. " _I enjoy nature as well. I love the calm and the air-, the smell._ "

Lawrence could hear how his companion took a quiet but long breath in. " _Pure._ "

A timid nod was his only answer to that. He would never disagree to a statement like this, because the Australian himself was pretty much born with a love to Mother Nature.

" _It reminds me of our school trip to Gold Coast. Such a sweet little town, so many trees, so much wildlife and with an amazing beach. The soft breeze in the afternoon, the smell of water and salt. Do you remember, too?_ "

"Yeah."

His eyes travelled up to the early sky, which was painted in a fresh blue softly changing into a warm yellow on the east side. The Australian brushed his hand through his hair again.

"I kept climbing on that big rock formation, our teacher had already unpacked her first aid kit. -Hell, I bruised myself big time, but I wanted to get up there."

Lelio snickered. " _I remember that. It was called the Elephant Rock by the way._ "

Now Lawrence furrowed his brows. He realized that he didn't remember what his stalker had done on their trip and realized that they would not have 'met' until then.

"You had been swimming with the others, I guess." Lawrence assumed.

" _Sí, I did. Well, I walked among the beach a bit, too. The feeling of letting your feet sink in wet sand is amazing._ "

"Yeah." Lawrence found himself chuckling a bit. "Bet ya visit the Italian beaches a lot, don't you?"

Why did I say that, Lawrence asked himself while also mentally slapping himself, as he already could guess what he just had started. Lelio wore a bright smile by now.

" _I actually don't. But we could go together, sí?_ "

"Uhm, -... yeah, si." It was not that he wasn't happy to visit a beach, or to leave the mansion, or to travel at all, no he would love to. But he still remembered his trip to Florence like it was yesterday and his guts twisted a bit more as he also remembered the bodyguard. He really wanted to know if that guy was okay, but Lelio had already made clear with his first answer that he would probably never find out. It had been his fault and that would never let him go.

He slightly loosened his scarf as he hoped that would help the tight feeling in his throat.

" _When would you like to go? I have some beaches in mind, I can show you on a map if you like._ "

Now Lelio did it again. Asked what he would like to do. Why would he do that, Lawrence asked himself again. It still felt unreal.

"Next week maybe?"

They finally reached the street again, now turning to walk towards the mansion. Although he felt terrible nausea, Lawrence couldn't wait to eat breakfast and gestured his companion to jog with him the remaining distance, carefully freeing his hand by doing so.

" _That's a bit vague._ " The Italian commented with raised brows. " _But that's fine, we just had a trip yesterday. You probably want to settle down a bit first._ "

"Yester-" Lawrence stopped mid-sentence and continued to breath heavily on their run to the gate. Was it- had their trip to Florence been yesterday? Somehow he had believed that it had been longer ago. Yesterday. Lawrence frowned in confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Ho- How long am I here anyway?" Lawrence asked with a low voice. They passed the gate by now.

" _Five days exactly._ " Lelio pointed out.

No, it had been an eternity, the Australian commented in his head.

They entered the house and Lawrence immediately slipped out of his shoes, even got rid of his socks. Lelio just changed his footwear to house shoes and peeked over his shoulder to Lawrence with a smile.

" _The pool water is still pretty fresh, if you want to swim._ " The Italian suggested. " _Cool down a bit, you can have a bath after breakfast._ "

Lawrence had already been on his way to the stairs but stopped to Lelio's words. His eyes wandered around a bit as he thought about it, but also lifted his shirt a bit to let fresh air on his sweaty skin.

" _Your swimwear should be in the dresser, left side, second drawer from top. I will make an easy prima colazione and join you later, sí?_ "

Now his both brows raised up. Lawrence didn't remember owning swimwear at all as he had been mostly-, skinny dipping, in his later years. His silence was taken as a 'yes' by his stalker and Lelio already made his way to the dining room.

"What is 'prima cola-'; what was it called?" Lawrence quickly asked.

" _Prima colazione. It means breakfast, nothing more._ " Lelio explained calmly with a smile, but only glanced at the Australian as he already continued his way.

Suddenly alone, Lawrence felt weird, almost irritated that Lelio just had walked past him without further interest. He found relief that Lelio still gave him his personal space in that kind of way. It was at least something. But as he still stood on the first steps, realizing he was completely alone, another feeling wandered in his head, made Lawrence uncomfortable. In a split second decision, he retreated from the stairs and entered the dining room as well.

"Let me help this time! I'm not sick anymore!" Lawrence argued while closing up to Lelio.

The Italian stopped and quickly turned around, of course smiled at him, but also had this weird look on his face, just like back on their jog.

" _Are you sure? It is not healthy to run in sweaty or damp clothing, you could get a fever again._ " His expression changed again, into something that Lawrence would see as worry. " _Please, Laurie, I don't want you to get sick again._ "

The taller man scratched his neck. "I just- I just wanted to make breakfast myself once. That is all." He explained.

It was a simple wish, but for Lawrence it was important. Usually he disliked it if other people took over things for him, as he highly valued his independence. That Lelio had already taken over half of his daily life was only tolerated because of the remaining fear he still kept.

Caution, not fear, Lawrence corrected his own thoughts. He didn't have to fear Lelio, but he had to be cautious around him, that is all.

Lawrence made eye-contact again, something he surprisingly didn't avoid anymore. His stalker surely thought about for a moment and somehow the Australian felt how a weird tension in his stomach dropped as Lelio finally closed up to him.

" _I understand. Then let's go to the pool, enjoy the weather a bit. We make breakfast together after that, sì?_ " He slowly reached for the scarf and loosened it, until he could take it carefully from Lawrence's neck. " _Leave your clothes on your chair or just leave them beside your door, I will pick them up later._ "

Lawrence just quietly nodded to that and let Lelio pass him again. Another weird feeling. He touched his neck, placed his whole hand around it. As the scarf had gone, he really felt ...irritated, Lawrence already had gotten used to it by now. With a slight shake of his head he turned to leave the dining room as well, going upstairs to his room.

 

The weather was gorgeous. The sun wasn’t yet high, but it was already comfortably warm, and every sunbeam that touched bare skin felt delightful. The air was fresh without being cold, only a slight breeze could make one believe that the late summer had became an early autumn by now.

Lawrence wore his given swimwear now, some white and green striped trunks, half as long as his thighs. As he reached the pool he noticed that Lelio was not here yet and so the Australian was unsure if he should wait for him or not. Just go in the water, something in his head nagged. Lawrence touched his exposed neck again, but also went down to his shoulder, were the remains of the bullet wound was. It wasn't fully healed yet, it would need some more time, but it already had a full closed scab and didn't need any patch up anymore. Lawrence slowly ran his fingers over the scabbed-over spot, remembered. It had been only five days ago.

He paused and just stood there for a few seconds, watching the clean water in front of him, nearly as calm as everything around him. In a sudden, he took a few steps and jumped forwards.

The water was cold, of course, but not too bad and Lawrence took his time underwater as he dived down from his jump. He held his eyes shut.

Floating. Nothing pulled him up or down. The cold took some of the feelings from his body and he experienced a sensation of ease. A few air bubbles brushed his nose and forehead as Lawrence slowly let a breath out, and as he had no air left, he finally opened his eyes and returned to the surface.

"Huh...wow." Lawrence took a long breath in and shook his head a bit to get rid of some hair in his face, but had to swipe them back with his hand in the end.

A sound caught his attention and Lawrence turned to look at the door, immediately froze. Lelio had come outside, also bringing some towels along.

Also wearing trunks, fully in green- and nothing more. Lawrence never had seen his body like this before.

He knew that he was not as lean as the Spy or lanky as him, but found himself surprised, intimidated and a bit awkwardly drawn to the muscular body of the Italian. Lelio really was brawny, his muscles intriguing strong and visible, drawing interesting new lines on his body.

In shock, the Australian decided to go underwater again. He didn't want to look at his stalker right now. He didn't remember Lelio like this. Well, maybe because the last time he saw him he had been barely an adult.

Everything about the Italian seemed to have changed over the last twenty-nine years.

Muted sounds reached his ears and Lawrence reached for the surface again, looked around to find Lelio slowly emerging into the water from a ladder on the pool’s side. A push with his feet on the tiled walls underwater and the Italian swam backwards towards his direction, slowly spinning around to face him.

" _The water is great, isn't it?_ " Lelio smiled at him as he closed up, but Lawrence quickly turned to lay his arms on the pool edge, now looking back at the mansion.

"Yeah, it's nice." He slightly nodded before he rested his head on his crossed arms.

A little wave softly hit his body, Lelio was right next to him by now and Lawrence's head felt insanely hot. His throat was tight. His chest had flutters. In despair he closed his eyes shut, let those feelings sink in.Why did it came back, why now, Lawrence asked himself. Didn't he make up with his fear? Hadn’t he already learned to accept that Lelio invaded his personal space sometimes?

Timid eyes opened again, looked to his right to see the Italian copying his posture on the pool’s edge, but also looking straight back at him with a smile.

Atleast he didn't come closer, Lawrence thought.

" _Daydreaming?_ " Lelio chuckled.

There would be no answer, as the Australian already closed his eyes again, not daring to look back at those green shiny pearls of eyes that the Italian called his own. Another sound, water dripped and there was a sudden touch on his forehead.

Lelio seemed to gently swipe some hair strands away, and although he had touched his head and also his hair before, somehow, just this time, Lawrence tensed up. The heat in his head crawled down to his neck and his body began to hurt as his muscles cramped even more. Lawrence had been over with this, he didn't want this to happen, but it did.

The touch continued, Lelio didn't seem to notice his distress, but Lawrence quickly made it clear by turned his face away. He couldn't bear it anymore.

" _Oh..._ " The Italian held his hand in place, only touching air by now, surprised by his housemate’s reaction. It took a few seconds before he would lay his hand back down on the pool edge, still watching Lawrence looking in the opposite direction, panting.

" _Laurie, are you okay?_ "

"No." Came the quick but honest answer. Lawrence could slap himself, but it was already too late. His mouth had been faster than his head this time. He couldn't think straight right now anyway.

"I- I just need some personal space." He continued with honesty.

" _Okay._ "

Lelio did it again. He just accepted his wish, without any questioning. Just like that.

"Sorry, it's just- I-"

" _You don't need to explain._ " Lelio interrupted him.

Another sound, a few waves again and Lawrence slightly turned to see Lelio retreating a bit from him.

" _I promised to give you space. I closed up to you a bit the last few days again, I thought you felt more comfortable with it by now. But I thought wrong, I'm sorry._ "

This baffled, no, rather stunned the Australian.

"I did. I- I try to live- with this. Really." Lawrence tried to explain again. And he still was honest to Lelio, not that he needed to lie about it, as he thought.

Without the possibility to change the situation he was in, meant that he had to learn to live with this now. He had to.

" _I will give you all the time you need._ "

"I know."

" _If you want me to leave-_ "

"No- no! It's fine!" Lawrence now completely turned to look at Lelio again. "Please stay."

He didn't want to be alone. He didn't wanted to be left alone again.

The Italian hadn't moved yet, but still observed the other man from his side. For a few seconds, his eyes went down to the water, Lelio seemed to think about something.

" _Ah, I forgot to ask: What did you wish to do for breakfast? I always prepare some dough the day before, so we could make some baked goods as example._ "

"Ah-uh..." Lawrence shifted a bit from his pool edge. "These croissants you made me a few days ago-? They tasted great."

" _Crostata all'albicocca. Not exactly a croissant but very similar. With fruit jelly filling again?_ "

The Australian nodded and searched for the eye-contact again. His pool companion seemed to be in a good mood, as nothing had happened for a few minutes before and Lawrence felt relieved.

"We could start right now. I'm pretty much cooled down by now." He suggested.

Lelio smiled. Bright and charming, showing his perfect white teeth. Lawrence felt weird looking at him right now, but somehow felt good too. He couldn't change his situation and he couldn't change Lelio, but his former stalker seemed to be friendlier, it seemed. He somehow was glad that it was like this.

Lelio just left the pool, lifted himself on the edge with his strong arms and Lawrence could see how his wet trunks sticked to his lower body. He quickly looked away.

" _Just dry yourself real quick and slip into some clothes, we can return to the pool right after._ " The Italian suggested, while waiting on the edge for Lawrence.

That Lelio waited this time for him to come along was oblivious to the marksman and he found himself staring back for an awkward moment. "Huh?"

" _Don't you want to come?_ " Lelio asked curiously but also with an amused expression.

Now it finally clicked in Lawrence's head and he suddenly found himself smiling bright. "Oh, yeah- He he. Sorry, mate."

With a strong push, Lawrence finally pulled himself out of the water and stood up, but Lelio already was close to him. Not actually standing closer, but he had leaned over to his side, his smile now an excited grin.

" _Mate?_ "

Lawrence was about to say something until he realised it himself, however, the Italian already spoke it out loud.

" _It had been some time since you called me 'mate' ..._ " Lelio recalled and looked shyly away, now only smiling and wearing a rather flattered look. In a sharp movement, he leaned back and turned a bit as to not face his companion anymore.

It was the first time, since they had met back in New Mexico, that Lawrence had called him 'mate'. It was a rather common term for Australians to refer to someone, they even would call strangers that. But Lawrence had unconsciously refused to call Lelio that. 

Maybe because he hated him less than he thought, Lawrence assumed. After all he had strongly believed that the Italian was an heartless monster before and wasn't aware, or well, didn't remember that Lelio had a 'human' side too. That he had feelings. That he could be actually like a normal person.

That he could be the giggliest idiot when he gave him his smile again.

" _Thank you._ " Lelio said with unmistakable honesty. " _That means a lot to me._ " He finally turned to face him again, smiled and chuckled a bit.

"...No worries." Lawrence just quietly answered. He couldn't look away from him right now.

After another pause, Lelio finally turned completely and carefully took the Australian’s hand, and lead him to the table where he had left some towels and gave one to him. Lawrence accepted it all, waited for Lelio to let go of his hand. Let the Italian dry his body. From head to toe.

Making his own breakfast had made him excited. Lawrence had felt like Lelio probably had felt the same as when he played the piano for him. Too excited for such a little thing. But the Italian surely was more happy than usual as well, as if his mood was completely linked to Lawrence’s. They worked together, they cracked jokes, they made a mess in the kitchen by playing around with the jelly.

Just like back in high school, his former stalker could bring his inner child out, make him enjoy the little innocent things that an adult normally wouldn't even dare to do.

It all felt so unreal.

Especially his nausea. Lawrence had a great immune system and normally wouldn't even get a cold. Not even back when he was stationed at Coldfront. He may have had a runny nose, but never ever a real cold. And now he was constantly sick. First the fever, now him running for the toilet in his room, hastily lifting the lid. His stomach played terrible games with him all day, twisted and turned, let him taste sourness as if he had directly swallowed bad vinegar.

The breakfast had been so good. He didn't want to throw up.

But he did.

The first gags had been short, but then the hot remains of something that had tasted wonderful once met the toilet bowl and after the second wave it was just hot and burning acid. Painfully running up his throat, too hasty to get some breath, his poor nose was stabbed by the sudden impact of violent pushing fluids.

Between some cough and cries Lawrence could finally let his tension drop a bit, but his knuckles still stood out, turned white as he still hold onto the toilet.

Breathe. In and out. This was unreal.

Was it over? Lawrence slowly lifted his head, and seemed to look at the toilet lid or maybe just thin air as his mind seemed absent. Some acid mixed drool dripped into the ceramic below, not closing his mouth yet, not trying to wipe his mouth.

Everything was gone.

The heat. The pain. The nausea. The tension.

Before any second thought crossed his mind, two fingers shoved into Lawrence mouth, lightly brushed over the back of his throat. He gagged. He threw up. He was relieved.

 

The 'parlour' had been occupied for another phone call again. Lawrence had politely waited on the outside until Lelio finished his call, before he knocked and entered.

Lelio noticed him with a smile and short glance, but still kept his focus on some letters, writing some lines himself. With a slow pace Lawrence would go over towards the Victorian armchairs and as Lelio stood up to store his letters in a cabinet, the Italian found himself hopelessly frozen.

A tight hug was forced on him from behind, as the taller man also dug his nose near the Italian’s neck.

" _L-Laurie...!_ "

As the first seconds passed, Lelio quickly freed himself, but turned around to return hugging Lawrence, burying his face on his chest. Lawrence hung a bit over, let his body fall more and more on the smaller but stronger man. And he was hold tightly and safe.

"I threw up."

" _Oh, bello mio..._ "

"But I feel better now."

Lawrence let out a sigh as the hug was tightened a bit, the hands on his back caressing him. Lelio wouldn't say a word, but gently continued to hold him, caress him, gently dangling from side to side. He hummed a melody Lawrence remembered. The song Lelio wrote for him.

Lawrence was glad that he wasn't alone.

Silent sobbing was to be heard as the Australian couldn't stand anymore. Lelio tried to hold him, but just guided him safely to the ground in the end, held his head gently on his own chest now.

" _Shhh, it's okay._ "

"No-, no it's not...!" When was the last time he actually cried, Lawrence asked himself. The first tear dropped down to his tigh. Cold and hot at the same time.

"It's a bloody mess! I-I can't-, hell, bloody hell,- **I can't**!"

" _You can. You are strong._ "

"I don't-"

" _You deserve it. You are a wonderful person. You did nothing wrong, you deserve to be happy, Laurie._ "

Lelio cupped his face and slowly lifted him up to meet his eyes.

" _Look at me._ "

Lawrence did. Sniveled and swallowed hard with a tight throat.

" _I will do everything – everything in my might to make you happy. I'll do everything for you._ "

"I know." He answered between some heavy breaths.

" _I love you._ "

"I know."

Lawrence voice was small and twisted from emotions. As Lelio started to caress his face he couldn't help but to close his eyes, let the warm and soft fingers ran over his skin. He turned his head a bit down as soon as he felt the slight pressure from Lelio’s hands, knowing that kiss to the forehead was to follow. And of course, it came. After the thin lips left his forehead, the hands moved him a bit the left, further up and the Australian could feel Lelio's hair tickle him near the eyes, sliding through some tears. A kiss on his jaw, near his right earlobe. A feeling, electric waves spread from there. His head was moved again and as their nose touched, Lawrence struggled with the thought to open his eyes.

Unfamiliar soft skin touched the side of his mouth, just a gentle push on the lips’ edge. After an elongated second, the touch was gone, but quiet words were whispered close to him, he felt the hot air of each syllable on his skin.

" _Thank you._ "

Lawrence casted his eyes up, staring directly into the warm green world in front of him. Just a finger's breadth away, he could feel the other man’s heat on his own body.

" _Thank you for letting me love you._ "

His eyes closed again and the Australian let his forehead fall forward onto his former stalker’s. After a few seconds, his head slouched down to Lelio's chest again, as the hug was re-established, strong and warm. Their bodies dandled to the sides again and he could hear the humming of the melody again. Lawrence felt safe.


	20. Made headway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time. But I'm finally fully back at writing again!

The lights were dim and the room was silent. Four of them already sat around the round table of the conference room, waiting for the last one to arrive. Today was a special day, an important one, especially for the RED Spy.

"Sorry, mates! Had a row with Solly over his bloody mistake today. Not my fault that he fell onto me stickies!"

Demoman expressed his anger as he entered the room, and nearly yelled again, but gladly decided to let it go quickly. The others didn't waste a word, as Spy had already made clear that he had important things to talk about. The Scotsman understood the atmosphere and hastily sat down next to their Medic.

"Eh sorry, mate, go on."

Now everyone turned to face the Spy again, as he cleared his throat.

"As you all have noticed, there is no training today." The agent took a quick look around. "And as you may guess correctly, I have important information to share. But before I start, I wanted to thank you all, again, for the help."

A few small smiles showed in response to that, but Spy continued quickly. "You’ve all made great progress since we started the training. Doctor, you have become a decent fighter and you proved yourself to be a great tactician as well."

He gestured to the doctor and the Medic gave him a thankful nod.

"Damien, Jacob- I'm proud of how you both made up after the problems you had at the start. You two are a great team."

The brothers gave each other a small grin.

"Thanks to our great teacher-" Spy gestured now at the Demoman. "We all now have good knowledge about explosive devices as well. Each of us could possibly handle what Montefeltro might bring to stop us."

"Aye!" Demoman raised a thumbs up for the credit.

Spy took a last long breath in. "Eighteen days of training may not seem much. But with our prior knowledge and abilities, we have surely trained ourselves to have an all around skillset. I know that I pushed us through this very fast, but as you also know, time is precious and I don't want to loose any."

Eighteen days. Nearly three weeks had passed since his Sniper had been gone and the agent closed his eyes for a moment.

"I received some information this evening. I waited very long for it." He stood up and moved to a white board next to the monitors. A black marker was picked up by the Spy as he continued his speech.

"This information will seem odd at first. And it is even more ridiculous that I needed so long to get my hands on it."

He started to draw a horizontal line on the bottom of the board, and added a vertical one on its left side, crossing path with the other line.

"It's about electricity." He finally revealed.

"Electricity? Strom?" Medic asked with a frown. Damien leaned a bit over to look over his brother shoulder.

"Oui. Electricity. Powering the houses that Montefeltro owns."

Now the others faces lit up as they realized. "Aaaah! So-"

"Yes." Spy interrupted Damian quickly. He wanted to continue fast.

"This line is the time." He gestured at the bottom horizontal one. "And this one is the power usage." Now pointing at the vertical one. "Let's say, at this point-" A large dot was drawn on the bottom line, near its left end."-Montefeltro and Mundy arrived at their new location. What would that mean?"

Demoman and Damian already opened their mouths to answer, but Spy quickly continued, leaving his rhetorical question unanswered.

"The power usage should go up then. Two more people in a house using lights and electronic household items like washing machines and ovens."

He drew another horizontal line slightly above the main timeline. It was straight and without any bumps. "This is the power usage from the property in Calabria." Another one close to it was added, but quickly raised at a point, continued at a new height. "And this from the property in Tuscany."

"Which means – they are in Tuscany...!" Medic concluded.

"Exactly!" Spy pointed at him. "Montefeltro did hide their travel plans well, left no traces, but one can't hide things like these."

"And ye absolutely sure that they are in Italy? What about Colombia or Cuba?" Demoman threw in.

"Good thought. But don't worry, I checked there as well. In fact, I had information about the power usage from these properties long before the ones from Italy. And the one in Tuscany is the only one with a significant change. I am _absolutely_ sure."

It had to be, there was no other possibility. Spy left the marker near the white board and returned to his seat.

"I will prepare our flights tomorrow, we may be even able to travel on the same day."

"Tomorrow?!" Both Scouts shouted in shock.

"Already? Isn't that a bit hasty?" Medic echoed the runners’ surprise.

Spy was about to say something, but was quickly cut off by their team’s Demoman. "I must agree. We need more time to pack everything. Hell, I wanted te ask ye about how we should prepare for that guys madness."

Now everyone gave each other quick and worried glances. Spy knew that their groups one certain worry, their...fear. He wanted to address it, of course, but he also wanted to finally make a move, feeling restless after so long.

"Psychological warfare." The problem finally was addressed. "Montefeltro may not do it consciously, his mental illness and lack of morals is already enough. I can assure you, that I thought about a training for this-"

Another quick look around from the Frenchman. The Scouts looked a bit intimidated and confused, Demoman and Medic mostly had worry in their faces.

"But I will be honest with you. I'm not trained in this, no more than any of you. I can't guarantee that I can help you with this problem. But we are all well aware of what he is capable of, and knowing your enemy helps to fear them less."

The room went silent again. Maybe the decision to travel right away was a bit hasty. The group worked together well, had learned to respect each other, and trained hard for the upcoming events. But now, as the real mission was about to start, everyone felt a bit lost. Even Spy.

"I'm aware how difficult it will be. It may be even the biggest threat to us. And to our mission. But please remember that Mundy has lived with him for eighteen days now."

"Hopefully." Demoman added quietly. As Spy gave him a weird look, he quickly explained his thought. "I mean, ya know... Sniper is an hostage right now. I wouldn't call that _livin'_ with someone."

"But he is alive!" Jacob quickly threw in and looked at Spy.

The Frenchman looked at his group again and made a gesture with his hand. "Enough of this. Let's focus on our mission."

The night passed far too fast, as Spy thought. They had argued about equipment, what they could smuggle through the airport security and what not. How they will take their routes, at what time they will leave the fortress.

Spy had shown them on the conference room’s monitors a map of the area surrounding the property in Tuscany, explained all roads, discussed about escape routes and hiding spots. As their Medic mentioned, Montefeltro probably knew the environment around the property like the Italian knew his Sniper, so they had to be aware that no hiding place or presumable secret route should be taken for granted.

To his own frustration and nuisance to the mission, Spy couldn't get any photographs or plans about the property itself. This meant that they had to analyze the house once they arrived there.

The Frenchman also had explained to his team some important Italian words and phrases, as well introduced them to a certain man who would provide them with a car and supplies, maybe even weaponry. An old friend of the RED Spy – and also of the former BLU. The man named Martínez was originally from Spain, but had lived in Italy for years now, worked for different organisations and had a lot of local information he could share with his group.

But that was all he could have done that night so far, and Spy still felt restless as he laid down in his bed. The agent took a look at the sleeping pills on his bedside drawer, took two of them with a sigh. Not a night had passed without them anymore.

However, not every night left him alone.

And it wasn’t the nightmares that haunted him.

It was way too clear, way too detailed, too-...realistic.

Spy grabbed his friend under the shoulders, helped him up. He saw his Sniper leaning on the wooden wall, all confused and startled. Blood was on his face and clothes, Spy noticed that his hat had fallen down and picked it up, giving it to his friend right after.

"It's okay,-" Spy looked him into the eyes, but his Sniper didn't look back. His mind seemed absent, deep in thought and empty at the same time. "I'm just asking." Spy carefully added.

With a bit hesitation, the Frenchman started to dust his suit off, but continued on his Sniper's vest. Always so dusty, so dirty, he thought. But it gave his Sniper that distinctive look and the earthy smell.

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

Spy tried to meet the ice blue eyes again, the taller man seemed to answer but the words just passed him, the agent saw the face of his friend. The aviators were crooked, his Sniper’s eyes were fully open, clear and shiny like marble; the pupils so small that they wouldn't interrupt the great color. But it made him experience heat and an headache, his Sniper seemed like a doll.

Don't be like that.

Come back to the here and now.

Come back to me.

Alarm.

Spy cast his eyes up and he hit the snooze button to turn it off. What a terrible night. After this many days he was close to swallowing even more pills.

Their team’s Soldier was already up, together with their new team’s Sniper. The man was from Sweden,- blond short hair, square face, weird hooked nose... friendly if necessary, but not more social than the others. Very straightforward personality. Obviously, he called the Spy out on how distant he was, or as he had said: 'giving him the cold shoulder'.

How the agent reacted? Spy just had shrugged and continued his own business. He didn't care for the man.

So the challenging stare that the new RED gave him from across the room, was noticed but also ignored, as Spy just grabbed the newspaper and moved outside. There were places where he wanted to be.

The camper’s door was still open, slightly ajar and the Frenchman casually walked in. He didn't own this place, but he surely felt welcome every time he passed by. A fast flick on the old coffee machine, another move to slightly open the window, letting the morning air in and then Spy just let himself fall on the small seat. He wouldn't really read the newspaper, just glance over the headlines. Maybe he could find an interesting article, something that could be important later. His mind however, wasn't really interested as their group’s mission would begin soon. Very soon.

"Mon ami."

The Frenchman grabbed in his suit inner pocket and pulled out a device. The messenger, that Sniper once owned. Spy held his close to his face.

"We are close. You may even travel back with us at the end of the week."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "What are you-. An hired assassin for the Administrator, just a pawn, for the team just a colleague and for me a friend." He opened them again and leaned the device against his forehead. "I miss you, Lawrence."

Beeping. The coffee was ready.

"Just wait a bit more. Hang in there. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi."

 

Rockets hit the ground near them, Medic did his best to avoid shrapnel and prepared his medigun. Their Pyro should be nearby, and maybe they could find a way to get around that enemy Soldier. Maybe Pyro could send him one of his projectiles back. A sizzle startled the German, but was quickly relieved as he saw their team’s Spy approaching him.

"Guten Tag, Herr Spy!"

"Nicht so gut wie gestern."

This exchange of words wasn't random, it was part of their spy-checking. Spy actually spoke very little German. He just learnt this phrase so their doctor wouldn't try to saw his arms off.

"The battle is over in seven minutes. Meet me in five."

That is all he had to say and Medic watched him disappear again, off in their Demoman's direction. Damien had stopped pushing the front in the last few minutes, he already seemed to be informed and his BLU counterpart Jacob wasn't to be seen anywhere. Obviously, their Engineer should have let him pass their side already, as he was the last defense from their intel and base. Medic finally saw their Pyro coming through, just a few meters away, but he would not rush after him. Instead, he turned and left for the base.

He bit his lip as he saw their respawned Heavy leaving the area, trying to find him on the battlefield. The big Russian had his full trust in their doctor, and he also trusted him, they were always a good team, friends, you could say. But today, he would leave him behind. For another friend.

"Damien, quit arguing and get your bag! We have to hurry!"

Medic arrived at the backyard to watch the brothers nagging at each other, probably about some little nonsense again. But they would listen to Spy and stopped immediately.

"Da bin ich!" The German quickly announced himself and Spy nodded, entered the van right after. The 'swords van'. Technically a camper van too, but a different build. Demoman had bought it at his second year here in Teufort, as he was amazed by the easy going traveling with their Sniper’s van.

Jacob already entered from the back, holding the door open from him and Medic quickly entered too. Both waited at the door, eyes locked on the base exit and sighed but also hurried the RED Scout as he came through.

Everyone was in, the doors closed, a fast knock on the driver’s cabin door and their travel began.

 

Florence was their destination. A two hour car drive, and a twelve hour flight.

While the car drive was mostly silent and peaceful, the flight was rather challenging for the oldest member of the group.

Demoman had traces of explosives on his clothes, and somehow the security dogs had sniffed that out. However, there was no other reason to hold them back from entering the plane. The brothers would argue sometimes, with each other, with Demoman, with Medic, even with him.

"Jacob, don't use the journal to slap- Damien! Would you stop hitting each other?!"

It had been a good idea to seat the two youngest members next to the Spy, as he would have the greatest impact on them, but seating them next to each other had been a rather bad idea. And of course, the Spy's nerves suffered under their squabbling.

He hissed at them again, and suddenly both fell silent and stared back at him with a weird expression.

"But **Daaaad-** "

"Damien! Don't you dare!" Spy tried to cut the older runner off.

Jacob chuckled, but as Damien tried to continue his nagging, the former BLU nudged him. "C'mon. Quit it." He said with a lower voice.

From the seats behind them, Spy could hear the other two men of their group chuckle as well and moaned in annoyance. No commentary was to follow however, Spy was not in any mood for this.

At least the long flight took most energy from the young runners, after the first hours they became both impatient and started childish games, played cards as far it was possible, but after about half the flight they both just leaned into their chairs, snoozing a bit. Spy found relief at that time and started to read a bit, as he brought some light novels along. Their Medic had started his own book hours ago, a weighty tome of old German literature. 'Faust' from Goethe. Supposedly a great book. Demoman already had fallen asleep next to him about seven hours ago.

It was quite a difference. No uniforms. No team colours. Spy himself had chosen to disguise himself as the BLU Medic, he wouldn't show his identity to any of these people. But still, even then he wasn't wearing the lab coat of their former enemy, but a suit, as always.

Spy was sure that he would try to create a different disguise later on, maybe of some townspeople. It surely would be helpful in the future.

As light signal showed up and a voice rang over the speakers, the Frenchman nudged his neighbours awake, while also following the instructions to fasten his seat belts. They would finally arrive in Florence.

Martínez was already waiting for them with their cab, a dark blue Chrysler with leather seats. Spy would drive and his friend would just explain them their route to their destination, as only five people would fit into the car, his friend would stay behind. He asked to, anyway. Of course, he was glad to help a friend out, but Martinez would wanted to be as little involved as possible.

A little apartment in south Florence was their temporary home now, four rooms: one bathroom, a living room which was also part of the kitchen and two bedrooms. Not the best standards for a five man group, but it had a good location and the pay was not traceable – his friend Martinez owned it after all.

"Okay, who gets the bed first night?" Damien asked immediately as he entered the place. This youngster surely had his priorities straight, Spy thought.

"Well, we can roll for it and then rotate afterwards, Whatcha say?" Demoman suggested and entered the first bedroom. "Oh, look it's a bloody king size bed!"

Both runners squeezed through the doorframe and Demoman's sides to have a look. "Oh, that's so gonna be mine!" Damian quickly declared.

"The bed is large enough for two people-" The German just had a quick look into the room and then turned to Spy who just had entered the other one. "Is there another Ehebett, Herr Spy?"

As no answer came first, Medic turned to look at the already occupied king size bed, as both Scouts had already jumped on it. Demoman stood on its end, hands on his hips and shook his head. "Stop fightin' lads, we 'ave to share no matter what!"

"True, the other room has just a normal sized bed. But one of us could use the couch of course, so only one poor soul has to sleep on a bedroll." Spy commented as he joined the group.

The room was not narrow, but the five of them were enough to make the place already crowded. A jarring sound made everyone's head shoot up as Medic clapped in his hands.

"Also dann! Boys, pack out and settle in. Spy and I want to discuss our next move with you!"

Everyone quickly followed the words, grabbed their bags and suitcases and spaced the furniture out between each other. Three weeks ago, this would have been different and Spy found himself smiling as he saw how disciplined their group actually was. Especially the younger members.

It had taken two weeks of discussion, long midnight talks and negotiations with both of them, between him and each individually, with both or just the two of them. But it had worked out. They learned to respect each other and accepted their relationship as brothers again. Apparently this had been the main problem before, as both had been already estranged before they had entered the fortress. Damien had left the family sixteen year ago and tried to make his way through Boston, taking every job he could, staying where he could, wanting to be self-dependent. In a family with seven other brothers, it was quite understandable that he wanted to be more for himself, have his own place and 'own life'. His brother Jacob however, the youngest of their family, had stayed home for a long time, caring for their mother. He was more family-oriented.

With a grunt Spy remembered how hard it was to convince those two to listen to each other, for their reasons and for their so 'unmanly' feelings.

But it had worked out in the end, and that was important.

Spy was brought back from his thoughts as Medic swiftly placed a map in front of his face.

"Here, I marked some spots and routes you mentioned earlier. But I may want to add this one-" A finger was traced over the map and showed a route through an open field. "I saw a bit from the plane how these fields looked and maybe it's not a bad idea to choose it as a possibility. The grass seems to be pretty high and maybe there are crops."

After these words, the map was laid promptly on the small kitchen table. Both discussed a bit about the routes and Spy had to put a few from Medic's ideas aside. He had good ideas but sometimes they were just too risky. Risks are the opposite from safety and the agent wanted to be safe with his plan.

Soon, their Demoman joined them, after half an hour even the brothers.

"Well, gentlemen. We will go through everything again, if you have questions, ask them now, because this night we will take a step into Phase 1.-"

Spy pointed at the map, near Montefeltro’s property. "Analyzing the house and the surroundings. Everyone has their cameras, oui?"

A quick nod from everyone and the Frenchman continued. "If there are surveillance cameras, which I won't exclude as a possibility, stay away until we find their radius. Staying unnoticed is our top priority." Spy repeated their Phase 1 plan.

"Hope ther' aren't any guards – or dogs. Bloody hell, I hate dogs."

Jacob gave him an evil eye and Demoman tried to explain. "I mean those dogs that chase ya. Bitin' and barkn'..."

"If there are guard dogs and they spot us, we are in deep trouble. Dogs are faster than humans, the bites from the bigger ones can be deadly and of course, the noise will alert our enemy." Spy added, as he waved to the Scotsman in an agreeing matter. "The instincts and senses from animals cannot be tricked easily. So if you happen to spot dogs on or around the property, immediately inform the rest of the team and retreat first."

Damien leaned his elbows on the table and and eyed the map for a while, listened to the discussion. "Back at home I always threw some meat over the fence to lure Foster's dog away. Bro, you remember that?"

"Hu, yeah-" Jacob nodded but furrowed his brows. "But those weren't guard dogs. I mean, Sniper's stalker would have real trained guard dogs, won't he?"

A nod from Spy along with slowly closing eyes was the short but simple answer. "Do not engage guard dogs in any way. They only listen to their trainers as well accept food from only them."

"Okay, okay, enough of dogs! So, Spy and I talked about possible routes again and we think that this one should do best." Medic interrupted the current topic and lead the focus to the map again.

"We should start here. About 200 meters from this village. Two of us spread east, the rest goes north east, so we can surround the building properly. Don't forget to give your position once in awhile."

"Shouldn't we have a codeword for dogs?" Damien threw in again.

"Dogs." Spy answered annoyed. "We don't need codewords. Just use the walkie-talkie properly on the right frequency, make your message clear and everything will be fine."

 

Everything will be fine. They will secure the area, they will find a way in and out. They will come back, get his Sniper, kill the madman and leave. Everything will be fine.

Spy repeated this mantra in his head as he slowly walked in the shadows of a few olive trees. Nearly no moonlight, it was cloudy but not windy. Silent. As the doctor has said, the grass was fairly high, so he could bend a bit forward while sneaking to stay mostly hidden. A slight crackle could be heard and he lifted his walkie-talkie.

"Jacob here, I'm near the forest – on a hill exactly. I can oversee the property from here."

"Whatcha seein'?" Demoman's voice came next.

"Big house, 2 stories, surrounded by a huge wall. Can't really see the end of the wall from here. Must be a huge garden or so."

"Can you see it's entrance?" Spy finally threw in.

"Yeah."

"Then stay there, use the binoculars I gave you and give us back up information."

"Alright!"

And thus, the call ended and Spy continued his way. He remembered how it had looked on the map and always wondered if the darker lines around the house were suppose to be part of the property. By memory, he would say, that it was large – insanely large. Which was actually a let down.

There could be more than one house on the property, maybe a smaller garden house, a bunker or maybe more underground. They couldn't know. But it meant that there was more space where he could hide and lock away his Sniper.

A slight breeze waved over him from behind, send waves over the grass and Spy peeked over to spot the building himself.

"Merde..." The wall was really huge.

"I'm south in position." Demoman announced after another crackle.

"Good, doctor?"

"Don't go near the walls yet, we have a problem." Damien suddenly said threw the device. "I'm at the far back of this thing, but I spotted cameras."

"I'm in position, but not near the wall yet." The doctor answered as well.

A few quiet curses left the Frenchman. Of course there would be cameras. "Range?" He asked shortly after.

"I can see them, too, I guess." Jacob answered them as well. "But I can't really tell. It's dark and they seem small."

"Damien here- Yeah they aren't big, but they are there. Uhm, about ten meters between each I guess?"

Ten meters, counting a bit of overlapping in, their range should be around six or even seven meters.

"How far are you away, Damien?"

"Far enough, don't worry."

Spy let out a sigh. With cameras, they had to be very careful now. Worst case would be if they would hear barking and growling next, as Spy already got closer to the property. He spotted the cameras on his side and stayed out of range, tried to find any blind spot.

"Demoman?"

A slight crackle, no answer yet and Spy crouched down a bit. "Demoman, can you copy?"

"Ye, sorry, had to watch me feet. It's a bit rocky here."

"What's your position?"

"I retreated a bit, I got te higher grounds."

Jacob was north and Demoman should be on the southwest side.

"Jacob, Demoman, try to take some photographs of the house. The wall is too high to take any from ground level." He ordered quickly, while walking near the property’s border. A blind spot from the cameras was very important for him now.

"I can see the cameras now. Verdammt, that are a lot." Medic spoke through the device. "But I can see some trees from here."

Spy sighed. "Can you repeat that?"

"Ah, I can see trees on the property. Baumkronen. Some of them reach the walls."

"Is there any possibility that branches block the view?"

Spy waited for an answer again, and it felt too long. He himself wandered back on his side, as he hadn’t found anything useful yet. With only faint moonlight he was able to spot their Demoman on a hill, but only because he saw his movement. Otherwise the Scotsman was well hidden from any light and detection. Spy slowly closed up to him as he announced threw the walkie-talkie that he would join his position.

"Doctor?"

"Give me a minute." Was barely heard through some crackle. "I really can't tell, sorry Herr Spy."

Spy took that with another sigh and had a look at Demoman’s records. The cameras they used were very new, completely different technology. They called them 'digital' and one could see the pictures directly on a small screen on the camera itself. An attachment for the lens improved the night recordings as well.

They quickly browsed through Demoman’s current photographs in the dim light and Spy called for Jacob right after.

"Got some good shots I guess. I think on one side is a huge glassed wall or so. At least it reflects a lot of light." The young runner responded quickly.

Spy stood up completely and overviewed the area. Another look at the sky. He thought about the current information and after nearly a minute, he reached for the walkie-talkie.

"Everyone, retreat for now. But scout the area. Be sure that you know your side well. Learn every route, every beaten path and every possible hiding spot. I will give you a call again, when we return back to Florence."


	21. Âme damnée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Next chapter!  
> Thanks for your lovely comments again! I'm always happy to read your opinions and assumptions :)
> 
> Also: I finally drew Lelio, see the picture at the end of the chapter.

After all this time, Lawrence was surprised that he used his own bedroom so little. Only for sleeping, dressing and bathing, actually. Today was the first time that he had even used his desk.

And the reason for it was quite complicated.

They had talked about Lelio's 'job' on their morning jog, or rather Lelio himself had suddenly told him about it. At least a bit. He had been vague about certain things and had been careful about what to say. Lawrence could actually relate to that.

The Italian's job was not legal at all. Just as his used to be, Lelio was involved in a lot of crime, even up to felonies. But not an assassin, not a murderer, but the administration, the _boss_ of a large criminal network of drugs, extortion, corruption and regional control. That's what Lawrence understood from their talk.

Now he was sitting in front of some worn papers, written in difficult-to-read handwriting which was certainly not Lelio’s. The Italian had translated it for him and he believed that Lelio didn't lie or leave out anything about it. Next to the four older papers was one new one, chalky white, also in Italian and this was possibly the most important one.

_You don't have to sign right away, you can think about it, if you want,_ Lelio had said. It was all so sudden.

Lawrence stared back at the old Italian handwriting and remembered each line that Lelio had translated for him. Even with this, he felt lost. Irritated. Confused. Frightened.

If he signed it, there was no going back. Giving his old life up was completely official then.  
If he didn’t sign it, well, Lawrence could only think about what could happen. Lelio wouldn't get angry, no, definitely not. He surely would remind him, bring this back to him from time to time, but he wouldn't get mad at him for not signing it. There would be no drawbacks. Nothing would change.

But if he did, Lelio would be happy. Maybe even more relaxed about him being alone, and maybe would allow him more freedom.

Lawrence laid his face into his right hand again, sighed and let one finger brush over his eyebrow. What should he do?

" _Don't brood about it too much, you have all the time in the world._ "

Gentle fingers made their way on the Australian’s shoulders up to his neck, and playfully nudged the side of the scarf. Somehow the Italian had made his way into Lawrence’s room without a noise.

" _I'm going to a meeting in Terni, would you like to join me?_ "

Lawrence’s shoulders relaxed from the light massage. "Now?" Was his only question.

" _Si. My driver will pick me up in half an hour._ " The hands left and Lawrence looked over his shoulder to watch his housemate walking towards his wardrobe. Lelio opened it and browsed through his belongings. " _You could could wear this,-_ " A dark brown jacket was lifted out of the wardrobe. " _Or this. What do you say?_ " Lelio held another jacket to show, it was his black leather one.

"Actually..." Lawrence stood up while he continued. "I wanted to stay here."

" _Oh._ "

The Italians face somehow looked dumbfounded as he surely hoped or even expected a different answer. " _Aren't you feeling well?_ "

"Nah, I'm fine. I just-, I just want to stay home today."

Lawrence had moved to directly face Lelio and took his jackets from his hands back to the wardrobe. "Thanks for the offer though. Appreciate it."

" _Hm, I will make myself ready then, I will be back this evening, it is long drive._ " He sighed and gave Lawrence a quick kiss on the cheek. " _If you need something, it's best to say it now. I could bring you something on the way back._ "

"I'm fine Lelio. Everything is perfect."

He smiled. Lelio smiled. Then Lawrence was alone again.

 

He left for the drawing room, sat on the piano and stared outside. A sunny day, although he knew that the air had gotten cold the last week, it seemed warm and friendly outside. This had become a habit for him, just sitting here and watching the garden. Nothing moved, nothing changed, nothing happened.

Still, he would sit here and looked through the large windows. It was unreal.

Observe. Concentrate on an object. Leaves fell from the trees in the back of the garden, he followed them with his eyes.

Locked his sight,  
concentrate,  
load,  
pull the trigger,  
unload,  
reload.

For a moment he was back at the war. Back on the field. His red dot on a BLU Soldier's helmet, just one movement away from death.

Click.  
Unload.  
Reload.

Lawrence blinked and turned to look at the piano.

In his vivid thoughts he smashed it into pieces, and would haul the chair onto it to destroy its perfect white surface. White, pure, spotless, perfect, always was everything perfect and he hated it. Again he blinked and even squeezed his eyes a bit. This thoughts confused him, always came so suddenly. First the dining table. Then the pendulum clock in his room.

This ticking sound. Tick tock, tick tock... alone the thought of it made him clench his fists. He couldn't stand it. He hated it.

And this piano. How often did he and Lelio play on it? Nearly every day as far he could remember.

With a sharp movement he turned to look at one of the cabinets and he knew what he was looking for. For nearly a minute he sat there still, but then he jumped up and rushed over to it.

Click.  
Unload.

Ten papers, twenty papers, fifty papers, a few hundreds... more and more was tossed on the ground around the cabinet, getting stepped on, crumpled and possibly dirty.

Reload.  
Click.  
Unload.

A jarring sound echoed through the large room as Lawrence slammed the cabinets door shut. Empty.

His eyes now focused the ground where those precious pieces of music laid, circled around then, walked on them, panted and grabbed his hair. After a few rounds, he grunted, and let himself fall back hard.

"Ha."

Would Lelio be mad at him?

Reload.

 

" _Laurie, I'm back!_ " Lelio called through his home as he closed the door after him. His voice was filled with joy. " _I have a little surprise for you!_ "

He didn't bother to take off his jacket off or change his shoes and just went straight up the stairs. He called again for his loved one.

"-One sec...!"

The Italian followed the other voice to the drawing room, the door was left ajar. But in his polite manners, he knocked anyway and waited for a response. He could hear that Lawrence was doing something and in the end his curiosity won.

"Ah-, eh... I- I made a mess,...sorry. Sorry Lelio, I didn't-" Lawrence stopped midsentence and let go of the last pile of papers, which made another mess on the ground. "What-.."

Lelio smiled at him, and clenched his surprise to his chest as he stepped closer. " _I know you had one when you were a child. My parents used to have them, too. I thought that now would be the best moment to- welcome a new family member._ "

"...D-dog." Lawrenced stammered as he stared at the small puppy in Lelio’s arms.

" _Doberman. Do you want to hold him?_ " Lelio knew that this question only was rhetorical and immediately handed the animal into Lawrence’s arms.

A warm little fur-ball, licking his face and playfully slapping his paw onto the Australian’s face. Without any other words he just held the small dog close, buried his face near its neck. Lelio laughed.

" _Ah, I knew you would love him._ "

Lelio nearly joined the hugging, and stood so close Lawrence could hear him breathe. But the Italian would just pet the little animal and then would pet even him. The dog however, was done being held and began to struggle in the Marksman’s arms. Both laughed as Lawrence let him down to explore the room by his own.

" _I will bring a fitting basket for him, he can sleep in your room if you want. And play in the garden. You can also choose the name._ "

This words just made it halfway to Lawrence's mind as he tried to quickly grab the remaining papers. Chances were that the puppy would decide to pee on them. Or the carpet. Or the couch he just jumped on. Lelio didn't seem to care at first, but one could see him watching Lawrence fully step up to be that puppy's master.

"No! Down!" He said determined, but without anger.

The untrained dog wouldn't listen of course and so Lawrence just picked him up and put him down on the floor again. Now the papers he also had in his hands were even more crumpled, and he quickly returned to put them back into the drawer.

" _You like him?_ "

"I **love** him!" Lawrence turned to the dog again, who barked at his feet.

He couldn't see it, but the Italian repeated the words without letting a sound from his mouth.

Just after that, Lawrence turned around, smiling wide and nearly leaped into his housemate’s arms. "Thank you, Lelé!"

The Italian was truly baffled by this, but also happier than ever. He returned the hug tight and quick. " _Ti voglio baciare...Laurie._ " He pressed his cheek on the Australian’s, brushing slightly on its side as he moved to face him. " _Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno._ " He continued in his mother language.

"Lelé, I still can't speak Italian!" Lawrence chuckled and gently pushed their noses close. Feeling high. His feelings were an exaggeration, not knowing where up or down was. He could, he would jump, just exalted and cheer for this beautiful day, but in this tight hug he just laughed openly, cried and snorted, not holding back in anything. Lelio would just caress his face, watching him.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Everything was running wild in his head.

The puppy found something new to play with, or rather destroy as he began to gnaw on the couch's leg. For a moment the young animal was forgotten completely, from both of his owners’ minds.

In a leap of faith Lelio just had pushed forwards, lips on lips, approached the uplifted mood of his loved one. And he was kissed back with passion.

_Arf-arf!_

The high pitched bark made them split and look back the puppy who had returned to Lawrence's feet.

"Ah, ya woofer want to cuddle too, eh?" With this words Lawrence picked him up again and followed Lelio to the victorian couch.

" _You would allow him on the couch?_ "

"Only on the lap. Or on a blanket, ya know, a certain space he is allowed to."

They both petted the feisty Doberman and Lawrence just noticed by now that he was missing his tail.

"His tail is docked? And his ears..?"

" _Si. A labourer of mine breeds them and it is tradition to do so. It gives them their sharp look._ "

A slight nod was just the answer, Lawrence kept only a few thoughts about this. The puppy was changing from lap to lap, licking their hands, their arms and sometimes tried to reach for their faces too.

" _How do you want to name him?_ "

"Oh- uh,..." He let his head fall back. "Good question. What about-... _Pazzo_?" He smirked. He knew how Lelio would react.

" _Pazzo? That's italian for 'crazy'._ " Lelio chuckled.

"I know." Lawrence grinned. "Picked that up lately as you were on the telephone. Sounds catchy."

" _Oh, really? How did you know its meaning?_ "

"You just told me!" Now when he laughed again, Lelio joined in.

 

It was bit cloudy by now, and from the view they had it could be windy as well. The trees bent slightly and dozens of leaves left them to scatter across the garden. Pazzo had laid down on Lelio's lap, curling himself so that his little nose could reach what was left of its tail. Lawrence had leaned his head on his housemate’s shoulder, and both just watched the garden in silence.

The first time he had kissed Lelio. On the lips, to be more precise. He had kissed his cheek before, a week ago maybe. But not the lips. Had kissed back.

The weird aggression from before wasn't there, but the high and happy feeling was gone as well. Right now he just felt that he was looking outside the window, if that could be describe as a feeling. Just...doing a thing. That's it. That was all. Was just here. He loved the dog. But hated to have him. The kiss felt good. But he was disgusted to do it.

"Why did you kiss me?"

" _Ah-I..._ " For a moment the Italian was at a loss of words. " _I felt... I really wanted to. And I thought that you would too. Hoped so. And you did._ " He tried to meet the Australian’s eyes, but Lawrence wouldn't look back at him.

" _Did you?_ " Was shyly added. Lawrence could actually feel something clenching in his throat.

"It was... a good kiss."

" _Mhm._ " Lelio kissed his forehead with a hum.

A second kiss followed, Lawrence had turned around a bit. This time their kiss was deep and slow, not that passionate, but tender and endearing. This time with tongue. Lawrence felt his heartbeat grow fast, but his mood was a rollercoaster. Featherlight touches on his left arm, then on his cheek, then a stronger grip on the back of neck. Goosebumps. Neither were very experienced in kissing, but both were completely natural about it. It was so real.

Unload.

They parted, breathing normal and watching each other's eyes.

"Pazzo sleeps in my bed tonight if that's okay."

" _Va bene._ "

Lawrence slowly took a look at the snoozing puppy and then back at Lelio. "I think I will take him there now. Young dogs need a lot of rest." The Italian just nodded and handed him over carefully. Pazzo woke up of course, but quickly curled himself up again as he was carried away in his new owner's arms.

Lawrence returned after a few minutes.

"He thinks he owns the bed." He told with a chuckle. "Gave him one of my pillows, if that's okay."

" _Of course, it is._ "

Sitting down next to Lelio again, Lawrence fell back to the same feeling, or rather no feeling, he had before. It was only a moment before he slouched down again and leaned his head back on the other man's shoulder.

"What now..."

Lelio hummed again. " _I thought about making supper. Something light, like a salad._ "

"Hm." Lawrence just made an agreeing sound.

" _What would you like to do?_ "

"Ah, dunno. Just- something."

Now Lelio repeated his agreeing sound, but quickly stood up right afterwards so that Lawrence nearly fell, or rather slouched down further. "Oi!"

Following the Italian’s steps, Lawrence recognized the object Lelio moved to, but also knew that they hadn’t used it yet. Some adjustments and a turned switch later, the room filled with happy-tuned jazz music.

" _Want to dance?_ "

Jazz, Funk, Rock n Roll, Jazz again. They danced into the night. It was nearly as exhausting as the daily morning jog, but by far more fun. They danced separately, the danced together, they goofed around and danced as a pair. One more slow song made them try a waltz and Lawrence felt a bit embarrassed over the mistakes he made. And Lelio had insisted that he lead. He was glad and more than relieved as Lelio took the lead at a fast foxtrot. Although both would laugh about the Australian’s two left feet, he sometimes ruined a good flow, even brought both to the floor once, but still, Lelio laughed. It had been fun.

It was probably too late for dinner, when they made the salad the sun had been gone for hours. But Lawrence had been hungry, very hungry, so they made a second one just to satisfy his stomach. Lelio always made great portions anyway.

As he returned to his room, the puppy still slept, curled up on one bedside, the pillow between its back and one of the bed’s pillars. Lelio had insisted on looking after him too, so he joined him in his room for now.

" _He reminds me of my first dog, Baci._ " Lelio said quietly while gently stroking the dog’s back. " _Full of joy and love._ "

"I never knew you had dogs." Lawrence whispered back, leaning in a bit so Lelio could hear him clearly.

" _Hm, true. I think I never told you about them._ "

"You rarely told me anything about you." Lawrence said with a growl. "Kept peltin' me with questions, but never really answered mine."

Another hug from the back was made by Lelio. " _Yes I did that and I'm sorry. But I’ve changed that. I'll listen to you, I’ll answer your questions._ "

"Yeah, I know." Was the low answer.

Lawrence gently freed himself and carefully moved his blanket a bit away, so he could slip into bed soon.

" _Get some rest, bello mio. It was a great day. I hope tomorrow will be just as great._ "

Lelio smiled and was about to leave, but quickly stopped as he noticed the other man's unease.

" _Is-... everything okay?_ "

Lawrence didn't answer right after this time, just stared back for a moment. "No. I mean, I'm fine, I'm not feeling sick, but..."

As he didn't know how to continue, he decided to let Lelio sit next to him first. Their shoulders touched slightly.

"Can you just...stay? Just a bit."

" _Okay._ "

"It's just. You are sometimes away for so long. I know I need my space, you know that, too, but right now it's too much. I just, I just want some more company mate."

" _Oh Laurie..._ " Lelio hugged him again, from the side. " _You are opening up, that's a good thing! And of course, I will give you every company you need._ " They both leaned in a bit to rest their heads on each other. " _You know. È vero. I really want you to sign the contract. Not because I want to bind you to me, but because you would be allowed to come with me. Be part of my job. External people are normally not allowed in this...community. But if you work for me, I can order that you always come with me. You don't need to be alone._ "

"Ah, That's why." Lawrence blinked in surprise. "Now it makes sense to me."

" _There had been no other reason._ "

Lawrence just slightly nodded as an answer. After a felt minute he turned to look at his puppy again. Pazzo was still sleeping, twitching a bit as he seemed to dream.

"I guess I need some sleep now."

" _Do you want me to leave?_ "

This questions made the Australian brood for a few seconds. "No. No you can stay."

A wide smile or even a grin was expected from his stalker, but his expression didn’t change at all. Instead he noticed that Lelio's chest moved a bit heavier from every breath. " _Va bene._ "

When was the last time he shared a bed? Lawrence couldn't remember. When was the last time he cuddled with someone as he slept? Too many questions. Right now he tried to move his arm again, as both hadn't found the perfect sleeping position yet. In the end spooning seemed to be the best option and Lawrence was surprised by himself how comfortable he felt being the little one. Lelio was warm and even with his muscular body, somehow soft. The physical contact manifested itself in a weird electric feeling that spread through every muscle of his own, later he just felt cozy, safe and really sleepy.

Two hours, maybe three, and the nearly perfect night was ruined. He wanted to be subtly at first, but in the end he had to move quickly and harsh to get out of Lelios grip and nearly jump into the bathroom. The other man woke up of course, quickly following him in worry. Poor Pazzo was awoken as well and yelped at the little chaos.

" _Oh- oh Laurie!_ " Lelio quickly tried to hold his loved one, rubbing his back as he vomited into the toilet.

Why did this happen? Why did this happen again? And again?

The salad had been good, but now his mouth was filled with a hot bitter taste of what was left of it. He needed about two minutes to calm down and Lelio waited through all before he raised a question.

" _And I always wondered if you didn't eat enough...._ "

Of course not. Lelio held the Australian close, put arms around his way too skinny waist.

" _How often does this happen? Laurie-, Laurie! Please look at me._ "

How could he. This was a disgrace.

" _Shh, It's okay. We can talk about this it's going to be okay._ "

He cried again. What a mess.

But Lelio hugged him tight, held his face buried on his chest.

" _It's going to be alright._ "

Coldness on his left foot, Pazzo had run over and licked it. As Lawrence noticed the dog he just grabbed him, hold him to his own chest and returned into Lelio's arms.

Tomorrow he would sign the contract. Tomorrow everything would be alright.

" _Hush, come back to bed._ " Lelio said softly and helped him back up. " _We will talk about it tomorrow._ "

He led the Australian to the bedside and let him sit down first, before taking the dog back from him. After the puppy was brought back to his own four paws, Lelio took his time to gently rub Lawrence's sides, caress him and gave him little butterfly kisses here and there before he tucked him back under the blankets. He wouldn't join this time however, as he watched the dog instead. Pazzo was circling around and sniffed the floor in a haste.

" _I think Pazzo needs to go out. I will take care of it._ " Lelio gave him another kiss on the forehead. " _I will be back in no time._ " He said before rushing to the puppy and then outside the room.

Alone again, Lawrence curled up deeper between blanket and pillows and the only thing he could think of was, that he missed the warm hug he had before. To his relief Lelio returned quickly with an also relieved young dog. The latter was placed back at the foot of the bed, and before Lawrence could feel cold air touching his body, Lelio lifted the sheets to join him again.

" _Are you feeling a bit better?_ "

Instead of an answer, Lawrence buried his face back into the Italian’s chest and mumbled some words quietly, sounded more like a grunt. Lelio caressed his back and dug his own nose into Lawrence's hair, and inhaled his earthy smell.

"The dinner tasted so good."

" _Shh._ "

"I didn't want to puke it out."

" _Shh Laurie, it's okay. I know that._ "

Another kiss was placed on Lawrence's head. " _I think you still have a lot of stress._ "

"How...how. Nuthin' happened." Lawrence's voice sounded nearly nasal as he still hid his face near Lelios heartbeat. "Nuthin'...."

" _I've been to wars too, Laurie. I saw soldiers fighting for their country, for their life. A few of them committed suicide after that. After it all happened. Decades later, after they married, had children, and a happy life._ " The marvellous green eyes caught the eyes of the Australian again, Lelio had let go of him to go on his eye level. " _The fear. The pain – it will never leave._ " He started to caress his cheeks, went further to his hair and playfully stroke through it a bit. " _But you can learn to live with it. Become stronger than it. And I will help you doing that, I promised._ "

"I know."

" _One day you will be happy ag-_ "

Lelio was interrupted as Lawrence kissed him, short but determined. "I know, Lelé. I know you will help me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bonus info: 'Pazzo' can also mean 'madman' :>


	22. Happy go lucky

"Pazzo!"

A deep voice echoed through the main hall. With no clue what this word could mean, the puppy who owned this name just sat down and looked back at his crouching owner. However, a simple movement made him get up immediately. The dog waddled to the Australian and snapped the treat from him, and licked his hand as it was about to pet him.

"Good boy!" Lawrence carefully rubbed the puppy's head and waited for him to be distracted again, then he repeated its name.

"Pazzo!"

The puppy didn't react right away, but as the man reached into his pockets, the dog’s concentration was fully back on him. "Good boy!"

Lelio prepared the food for lunch right now as they planned to have breakfast in a nearby town, so Lawrence had decided to use the time to do some basic training.

"Pazzo!"

This time the puppy quickly turned back to him, but ran to his pocket instead. It was just the beginning, the start, because one day the dog should understand what that word really meant.

He hadn’t signed the contract yet. After getting up that morning, he had immediately seated himself at his desk and looked at the Italian handwriting. But still, he didn't signed. Last night he was sure that he would do it, but now he felt different again. Or rather indifferent. He should sign, it would be better, Lawrence thought.

"Ow! Pazzo no!"

How could someone get even angry at this little animal? It had just had been a playful bite. Still, Lawrence needed to correct the young dog in his behavior to not bite the hand that feeds. Even if it was just play.

"Ya are real little biter, aren't ya?" He commented as the dog tried to gnaw on his knee a few times.

He wanted to reach out to pet him again, but Pazzo suddenly jumped up and bit his scarf, and without thinking, Lawrence gave him a light slap on the muzzle. "No!" Now he was really angry, but only for a second.

"Ah, I'm sorry, woofy." Little Pazzo didn't know what he did wrong, but still attempted to get into Lawrence's arms. "Just don't touch this, will ya?"

Forgiven and forgotten, Pazzo happily licked his face.

" _I have finished everything. Ready to go?_ " Lelio said upon arriving in the hall. Lawrence quickly picked up the dog.

"Sure, mate. Let's go."

Lawrence had traveled with Lelio a few times by now, mostly to Florence and with a driver who picked them up. This time, however, there was no car waiting for them. Lawrence gave his housemate a confused look, but was directed towards the large garage instead.

"You drive?"

" _Si. There is no need for a driver all the time._ " Lelio said while opening the garage with his key. He then suddenly turned to Lawrence again. " _I also wish to have my privacy sometime._ " He continued with a wink. Lawrence smiled at that.

It was actually a shame that Lelio didn't drive that often, he thought, as the Australian saw the cars that they could travel in. A sporty black car with a large spoiler on the back which Lelio labelled as a 'Ferrari F-40', aside from another black car, with a longer fancy front.  
" _Mercedes-Benz W189. Imported from Germany._ "

From the look Lelio gave him, Lawrence guessed that it was his choice which car they would drive. He re-secured the puppy in his arms as Pazzo struggled a bit and looked from one car to the other.

"Wow, both are great." Lawrence would really like to scratch his neck or something. "Maybe the Merz-,.. Merse-"

" _The Mercedes?_ "

"Ah- pfuh!" He was interrupted by the puppy again who licked his mouth." Yeah, That one."

The car was a bit older, but in great shape, the motor’s sounds gave Lawrence little goosebumps. He kept Pazzo with him in the front passenger seat, but the little dog wouldn't relax on their drive as he wasn't used to it. To his relief, the puppy didn't decide to pee in stress and the drive was over quickly.

It was weird actually. Lawrence already had been out with Lelio so many times, but this time, it was somehow different. They would shop together again, but for the dog instead. Collars, blankets, three baskets (one for Lawrence's room, one for the drawing room and one for the dining room), as well some toys for the coddled little Doberman. He would even receive an engraved dog tag.

As Lawrence tried to pick a fitting chew toy he couldn't help but to stare back at the Italian. The man held the puppy in his arms, gently and with care, pocked the puppy's nose playfully and even let him bite his finger. Smiling, cuddling, caring.

A quick glance around to notice that the shop's salesman was busy and Lawrence approached them both, another quick look over the shoulder, then he quickly gave Lelio a kiss.

"Thanks. For everything." Lawrence said with a smile. Lelio looked flattered and focused on the puppy for a moment.

" _Ah, it's nothing._ " He said quietly before meeting the Australian’s eyes again. " _That you are happy is all I need to know, -it makes me happy too_." And without any hesitation, Lelio returned the kiss, holding it a bit longer than Lawrence had.

After the little shopping tour, they visited a little café nearby. Pazzo had finally his collar and a fitting leash, so he no longer needed to be carried. Both were a bit surprised, but also a bit relieved that the puppy decided to lay down underneath their table instead of goofing around. This trip had been already exhausting enough for the young dog and Lawrence suddenly reminded himself how he used to be drained of energy quickly as well. At least in public spaces. Just now they they had been in town for at least an hour and a half, surprisingly without any stress for the Australian.

" _About... the food._ " Lelio started as he finished ordering their drinks. " _I didn't wanted to bother you with it right away, but we still have to talk about it._ "

Lawrence looked down to his legs and then back to the sleeping dog.

" _Did it happen often? Always after you eat? Or just randomly too? Is there anything that triggers it?_ "

"I'm- I'm not sick. I think-"

"I know, it's not an health problem."

"Ah, yeah." Lawrence tried to scratch himself under the scarf, not knowing what to say. "Honestly, I have no idea. It- just happens. And-...well, I feel better. After it." He added with a low voice.

" _What do you mean by that?_ "

It struck him again, that worried face of the Italian. Lawrence sighed. "I don't know how to describe it. It's like-, all tension is gone. Like-, I don't feel my body at all. It's a good feeling."

" _But you don't have any pain, do you?_ "

"No! No, I feel completely fine." Lawrence answered without hesitation, added sharp hand gestures to underline his words. "I really feel good, actually. Better than before."

Lelio smiled at him, but with this expression he knew, that was saying 'I don't believe you'.

" _Maybe you should see my doctor after all._ " Was Lelio's first comment, but he apparently noticed how Lawrence tensed up. " _We could try something different first if you like. I'll show you when we are back home._ "

 

This wasn't planned. This hadn’t been calculated in any way. Not even guessed, as one could say. But right here, right now there seemed to be a miracle happening. Every fiber of his body froze, not daring to let out any sound. He had everything he needed in his hands, but right now he just couldn't overcome his paralyzation and shock.

No time, it all went too fast. The slamming of a car door made him snap out of it and Jacob immediately grabbed the camera he had with him.

Mission: Scout the area, stay out of sight, get any information about the three towns close to the target. Damien went north, Demoman east, south-east. And Jacob was just to the east. Together with **the** target.

The runner quickly aimed and shot. Not what he was meant to get a picture of, but this was surely more important. As he reviewed the picture on the device he felt a weight in his stomach.

There he was, the former RED Sniper. Sitting in a black car, looking down. His eyes had been weird the whole time he watched them, at least what he could tell from this distance. Sometimes unmoving, unreal, not alive, and sometimes jittery as if trying to look at everything around him.

As the car engine started, Jacob got a sudden idea and immediately lifted the camera again. One, two shots later, he made sure to catch the car's overall look and hopefully, even the license plate.

The engine sound moved further away. One minute, two minutes. Another minute just to be sure.

"...Spy-" Jacob tried to grab his walkie-talkie, but missed the first time. Shaking his head, unbelieving how nervous he was, he finally got a hold of it.

"Spy?! Spy can you copy?"

_Crackle_

"Spy?!"

"Yes, - Jacob I presu-..?"

"Sniper was just here!" The young man’s voice sounded strange, as if startled or afraid. "I- They didn't see me. I-I guess-"

"... Calm down. Get to a safe place first. Jacob, change your position and call me when you are sure that you are alone and safe." Spy's own voice was almost too normal, without shaking or haste.

Jacob listened carefully and placed the device back in his bag, looked left, looked right and proceeded to leave the place. As he passed the last houses and entered the rural area, Jacob let himself fall back against one of the lonely trees near the road.

"Okay..." He reassured himself and pulled the walkie-talkie out. "Okay- Spy? Spy I'm safe and left the place."

"Good, what did you see?"

Breathe in, breathe out. This information was important. "I saw Sniper leaving a café with his stalker. They entered a large black car. A fancy one, real eyecatcher. Don't worry I took photographs."

"..."

"Spy?"

"What direction did they drive? Towards the mansion or towards Florence?"

"Ehh..." Jacob took a quick look around to re-locate himself. "I think back to the mansion."

He heard it, the heavy sigh between the static. "Sniper looked fine. He didn't seem hurt or anything." he added quickly.

"Come back for now, the others too please." Another crackle and the walkie-talkie went off.

"Fuck." Jacob pressed his eyes shut. Before he got back to his feet, the runner ruffled his hair aggressively as if it would shake all his thoughts off. "Fuck, fuck, fuck this shit." He murmured to himself again.

No sounds from the walki-talkie. All of them heard what he said and still, no sound. Jacob wished that someone would say something right now. But as another minute passed he finally turned to wander back to their safehouse.

"As you already know, the good news is: Sniper is alive and, at least seems to be, healthy and well."

Medic leaned his elbows on his own knees as he spoke. Spy sat next to him on the old couch, as Demoman leaned on the doorway and the brothers sat on the floor in front of the living room table. The Scot felt weird how quickly the room felt poky with such few people, but at least it had many doorways open.

"But the even better news is, that Jacob spotted him in Valdarno. You all heard it through the walkie-talkie, nicht wahr?"

"They both leave the mansion. Sniper is not locked in" Spy added.

Demoman switched to lean on the other side of the doorway, exchanged looks with Medic before watching Spy's non-existent reaction to this informations.

"Ye seem not very happy lad."

"It shouldn't be like this."

"What?" The brothers asked together. Damien however was quicker to find his next question. "Isn't it easier to free Sniper now? I mean- we, we just have to wait for them to leave the place and strike at the right moment. Distract the freak and get Snipes out of there- or so."

"Or kill the freak. If he runs around in open spaces. Sniper could easily pick him from a distance. We could learn to shoot a sniper rifle, at least good enough to that too. Boom- "Jacob formed a gun with his hand and simulated the assassination . "- He would be dead, Sniper free."

Demoman was about to add something, but remained silent as he noticed how Spy seemed to ignore the runners. Even the German tried to nudge the masked man back to the here and now, as he seemed to be lost in his thought. Spy sighed, but also gave a surprising annoyed look to the brothers.

"Hey, what's-"

"It isn't supposed be like this. That is the point."

Damien took a breath in. "What?" He repeated.

"The things you both said are true, it should be easy, or at least way easier to free him. But that is my point.-"

"Aaah." Demoman interrupted him. "Now I get ya. I know that feel, mate. When something seems too easy, it is definitely not that easy."

Spy already had gotten up and walked in front of his Scottish teammate. "What would have happened if we had tried the seemingly easiest solution to free the doctor? Jumping from the bomb device or just cut the wires?" He turned around and pointed sharply at the meant person. "He would be dead."

Now he walked back to the table and took one Bonk! Drink from the Scouts. "Remember when I was poisoned? He could have actually killed me back then. The poison was strong and effective, I would have been dead without a chance of help. But respawn was on and he even announced it in some way."

"Is he still playing with us?" Jacob’s voice sounded weak in comparison to Spy's. "You think, ...he knows?"

 

Everything was in place. All baskets were where they belonged, little water cups were also placed in a few rooms, and the dog had cuddled itself next Lawrence on the Victorian couch. Lelio played the piano alone this time. Composing something new. Every inspiration he needed was right behind him, just a little turn around to see the Australian watching their garden.

Of course Lelio knew that their tours into towns still stressed Lawrence out. It would take much longer time for him to lose this tension. But right now he could relax, calm down as the Italian gave him as much space and time as he would want to have. And he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Lelé?"

" _Mhm._ "

"You wanted to show me something. To help me with, ehm, the problem."

" _Si._ "

Lelio continued the last sequence he played, and thought about changing the ending note.

"When do you want to show me?"

" _Whenever you like._ "

He took a pause and turned to look at Lawrence.

"What exactly is it?" Lawrence still looked outside the huge window. "Some other sport or mediation?" He questioned further.

" _Laurie._ "

Hearing his name, he immediately turned to make eye contact. "Yeah?"

Lelio already had gotten up and meant to follow him. But instead of leaving the room he went to the corner with the music box and started to move the old lounger away from the wall.

" _Remove your shirt, please._ " He said with a smile.

Lawrence did as he was told, even removed the scarf.

" _Lay down on your stomach._ "

Lawrence did this as well. "This' gonna be a massage isn't it?" He asked with a chuckle.

The Italian didn't answer right away and had to deal with the awoken puppy first. Pazzo wasn't happy about being left alone on the couch and in the end, Lelio had to bring him over to the lounger. " _I hope this won't get a nasty habit of you, my pup._ " He sighed, but patted the dog’s head. " _And yes, it is going to be a massage. Even more than that._ " Lelio added as he leaned down to Lawrence. A short kiss near Lawrence's earlobe and Lelio leaned back again.

Warm fingers moved from the scarred shoulders towards Lawrence's spine, down to his hips. They were butterfly soft touches at first, then suddenly there was strong pressure with less movement on his lower back.

" _My dad swore by it, -that it helped him. He had been a busy man, very busy, and dealt with a lot of **pressure** -_"

As if Lelio wanted to underline that word, he pressed his two thumbs under Lawrence’s shoulder blades. Not painfully, but the Australian took a sharp breath in.

" _\- and a lot of stress. Everything good?_ " Lelio stopped for a moment and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders.

Lawrence didn't answer, instead just giving a nod down from the cushion.

" _-So he hired four, -and I'm not joking, four people to give him massages_." Lelio continued.

Now he not only gave pressure to certain points, but also moved his fingers as if he was about to carve into the flesh. " _And it seemed to help. Those women really worked magic on him. His- personal change amazed me and I decided to learn it._ "

"For me?"

" _For you._ " Lelio chuckled. No, he actually giggled more, Lawrence thought. Seemed like he hit the nail on the head.

After a few silent minutes the touches became softer again, not only fingers but also whole hands gliding down the sun baked back. He took a short pause to lean in to give him another kiss of the back of the head.

" _Good?_ "

Lawrence made a satisfied groan.

" _Stay as you are, I will be right back._ "

With those words, Lawrence could hear him walking away, opening and closing a door. It was not necessary to move right now anyway, as he felt pure bliss. Except maybe those tiny paws at his feet, sometimes accompanied by an equally tiny tongue. But it didn’t bother him really. Actually, at that moment Lawrence couldn’t care less.

The door opened again, footsteps made their way to the lounger and Lawrence heard the muffled noise of something heavy placed on the lounger’s cushion somewhere in the back. He also noticed a rather familiar clicking sound, and decided to have a quick look back.

Lelio had placed a wooden suitcase-like box next to Pazzo and, while trying to playfully fight off the puppy, pulled some vials from inside.

"Oil?" Lawrence asked.

A short side-glance from Lelio before he continued to open one of the bottles. Instead of liquid, he pulled needles out and Lawrence’s eyes widened.

"Eh, what exactly are you trying to do?"

" _Relax._ "

"Lelé..."

" _Trust me._ "

Lawrence took a sharp breath in and looked away. All he could hear now was his housemate opening another bottle and a rather strong smell made its way to his nose. He could not control himself as he felt a sting on his neck and cringed.

" _Shh, relax. There will be more_."

And more appeared. Some he didn't even really notice and others were less bearable. "Ow."

" _Only three left._ "

"Ow.-...Ow."

Lelio clicked his tongue. " _Don't move. At least don't try to. Just relax and take a nap. I will remove the needles in about half an hour._ "

This information had to sink in. "Okay, mate. But- why did you perforate my back to hell?"

" _Oh, so you really don't know?_ " Lelio chuckled. " _It's acupuncture. It will release all pain, stress and sickness out of your body._ "

"Eh, actually, nah, never heard of it." Lawrence gave in. "We don't have this acco-, accupu-, whatever, back in 'stralia."

Lelio chuckled again and patted his patient’s head. " _It's traditional Chinese medicine. I know it because one of my father’s massage-workers was Chinese. She taught me._ "

"Is there anything you haven't learned yet?" Lawrence was actually amazed. "Seriously."

He wanted to look around again, but Lelio came to the lounger’s head first. As he crouched down they immediately made eye-contact and both grinned at each other.

" _I believe-..._ "Lelio started as he gently caressed Lawrence's hair. " _That you teach me new things every day._ "

He nudged their noses and Lawrence could only smile brighter. If it wasn't for the needles right now, he would have kissed the Italian right on the spot.

It wasn't that bad after all. Even if he was lying here, not allowed to move, as long Lelio was with him; talking, fondling and kissing him. Lelio was always reliable in caring for him. It was good that way, he felt good. The moment passed too fast.

The wooden case was opened once again as Lelio retrieved the needles from Lawrence's back. The Italian suggested to take a warm bath at the close of this treatment, promised to take care of Pazzo while he did. But Lawrence decided to stay a bit longer on the lounge, enjoying his needle-free back.

A warm lump on his feet disappeared together with Lelio, as the Italian left the room with case and dog.

Only him.  
Relief.  
Warmth.  
Closed eyes.  
Calm breath.  
Slightly hearing his own heart.  
It felt unreal, but he knew and wished it was. He felt serenity.

The fact that his body felt so light made him nearly dizzy, with sudden goosebumps riding his back, but Lawrence realized and opened his eyes before the sleep could get him.

Lelio hadn't returned to him yet. After a minute of staring at the back of the Victorian couch, Lawrence finally decided to get up and follow his housemate’s recommendation. A nice bath, that would surely round up his experience right now.

Right before the door to his room, Lawrence stopped and looked down the hallway. At first it was dead quiet, but the longer he waited, the clearer he could pick out a very quiet sound. Or rather muted sound. He opened the door, went a few steps in, but just to throw his shirt onto his bed, returned to the hallway to follow the voice that came from the parlour.

Lawrence knocked. The he waited. He knocked again. Lelio was talking on the phone. He seemed so different right now, it confused the Australian. A voice that was usual so soft, calm and sincere was now low and stern, heavied with a sullen tone. And although Lelio spoke Italian on the phone, as usual, Lawrence was sure, that he was angry with the person on the other side.

He hesitated, but also remembered, that Lelio promised to never get angry at him, so Lawrence knocked again and slightly opened the door to step half in.

Lelio switched his view to the door and smiled, but for the split second Lawrence was able to see that one face again.

" _Aspetta un secondo._ " Lelio put the phone on hold. " _Laurie, -wait. What is it?_ "

Lelio was about to get up as Lawrence had left so quickly. Pazzo, who had been laying on the Italian's lap jumped off in confusion.

" _Laurie?_ " He asked again.

Said person returned slowly and peeked through the door gap. Both waited a moment and Lawrence realised that he had to answer now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt ya-..."

" _It's okay._ "

Lawrence proceeded to walk into the room as he made eye-contact with Lelio. Said man smiled, leaned back in his chair and gently waved him over.

"Just wonderin'. Heard ya a bit." Lawrence grasped his neck with both hands. "You are-... angry?"

One step, two steps and another one, now Lawrence stood in front of him. Lelio took his hand and pulled him down, guided Lawrence's knees next to the Italian’s thighs so that Lawrence could sit on his lap.

" _Not with you._ " Lelio gave him a quick kiss and put his arms around Lawrence's shoulders. " _Never with you._ "

His knees glided further into the cushion, bringing full body contact through a hug. Lawrence dug his face deep into Lelio's neck, making his voice even more quiet.

"But you are angry." Lawrence said low.

He wanted to hold the Italian so close and in the same time he just wanted to leave. The back of his head was so hot right now. He could vomit.

Lelio caressed his bare back. " _Shhh..._ " Why was his body shaking again?

"I- I don't want you to. I-"

" _It's okay, bello mio._ "

"I don't want you to get angry. Whatever it is, just- I will,- I would-"

" _Shh, I know._ " Lelip gently pushed him a bit back, with a silent request.

It lasted long, developed temperament, Lelio felt the others tongue on his lips. A last breath was taken, before they took each other away again. The hand on Lawrence's back slowly went down, one finger focusing on his spine before it reached the waistband. The hand stopped, the kiss too, Lelio parted them.

" _Don't forget your bath. Is the water running?_ "

"Oh." Lawrence licked his lips and looked down to their laps." Forgot that."

Both got up, Lelio seemingly in a hurry. "I wasn't in the bathroom yet." Lawrence quickly added.

" _Okay then. Can you go out with Pazzo real quick? I will prepare our bath then_."

"Our-..." Lawrence repeated, turned to look at the puppy who was sniffing the floor and waddled in haste. He could just see how Lelio winked at him before leaving the room and the heat in his heat was now terribly palpable.

Get it together, Lawrence thought whilst shaking his head. Pazzo's yelp made him snap out of it.

"Ah, yeah yeah. C'mere doggy."

Since a leash wasn’t nearby, he just took the puppy on his arms and carried him down to the front door. Pazzo ran, as soon as he was back on his paws again, straight down the doorsteps to the front yard, determined to find the right spot for his needs.

Lawrence slowly followed, rubbed his hands as he noticed the late days cold. A flock of birds startled him, then he noticed that the gates were open. A quick look back to Pazzo, who finally could get his relief, and Lawrence decided to walk over and close them himself. Maybe Lelio had forgotten to close them after they had arrived here.

He put the first door half in its place and proceeded to walk over to the other one. No, Lelio did close the gate, Lawrence remembered. A second to late, he found himself in a sturdy grip, pulled away in a yank and faced with a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atleast I could update before christmas eve- I wish everybody happy holidays and a great christmas!


	23. Left high and dry

The engine was so loud. He could hear the tires against the road, that raspy harsh sound of firm rubber against concrete. Signal sounds.

Tick.

Tick.

**Tick.**

Another engine right next to him, a loud beast waiting to be released. A scream and a roar. Signal sounds again. Too many lights.

"I'm so sorry for all of this."

He could feel his neck tightening. Something was hammering at the back of his head. A hot pulsing blast, again and again. The surroundings around him blurred, his ears rushed with blood and his eyes flashed with bright lights. It was all too much. A breath away and he felt crushed.

"I'm so sorry."

A few quick looks back and forth, worried eyes on his side. Lawrence didn't move, and just stared at the car's windscreen. The world behind too hostile.

"Please, say something."

Lawrence didn't look back at Spy. The latter gave a heavy sigh. Turning signals again. Tick. Tick.

"A few members from our team are here. They helped me to set this up."

Lawrence knew the bridge they just passed. Every big shopping tour with Lelio began here. In Florence.

"Even a BLU-, you remember the Scout who helped you out of the sewers? His name is Jacob, and he is here too."

Just now it hit him.

Pazzo was still at the front yard. Alone. Hopefully Lelio would bring him in quickly.

Spy said something again, but the passing truck muted it completely. Or Lawrence wasn’t paying attention. He didn't even notice that the car had stopped or that Spy was already at his door, trying to get him out. Whatever it was, Lawrence felt heavy and unable to move at all, making it painfully difficult for the other man to bring him up the stairs .

He wasn't really looking at his feet, but he wasn’t looking forward, either. Spy had taken his hand and carefully maneuvered him through the last door.

"You are back alre- **oh**." The doctor stood for a solid minute at the door before tossing some papers aside, helping Spy to pull him in.

"You-...how-... when-, no." Medic shacked his head before facing Spy again."What did you do?"

"I saw a chance and took it. It doesn't matter." For Spy it really didn't anymore. He softly pushed the former Sniper through another door, holding him by the shoulders as he noticed how unstable the man was on his feet. "Another blanket please." He said whilst already pulling the one over from the twin bed nearby.

"Is he alive?" Medic’s voice was just a whisper.

Spy leaned onto the mattress and looked at the shaking Australian. "He seems absent. He hasn’t spoken to me."

" _I mean the other one._ " Was hissed back. Spy suddenly realized how shocked Medic was. "If not we-, we have to move immediately. Spy, verdammnt nochmal, this wasn't planned!"

"Ay eh, think we could hav' a go. I was done with nearly everythin' by now." Demoman stood in the door, watching them carefully. "But both youngster aren' back yet." He added quietly.

Another pause, everyone everyone frozen as if the temperature in the room had dropped suddenly. Medic got up and hastily grabbed a penlight out of his clothes, kneeled in front of Mundy and pointed it at his eyes. The iris reacted, but not Sniper himself.

"I think he is in shock."

"Can I have a moment with him?"

"Spy, I don't think he will respond to you."

"Please."

Medic exchanged a quick look with their Demoman, then got up to leave the room with him. "I will call the Scouts. Five minutes and another five to pack our things and move." He cast a final glance at Spy, looking stern behind his glasses. "This had better not fail."

 

It was so silent that one could almost hear a thumb rubbing over bare skin. Spy had taken his gloves off, along with his jacket and tie. The disguise he had held for since their arrival had been dropped ever since they had been in the car. Now he held both of his friend’s bare hands, the only skin to skin contact Spy had ever allowed in all the years he had known him. Only five minutes, possibly two had already passed and Spy kneeled in front of his former teammate, trying to find eye contact. He sighed deeply.

"This all... went so terribly wrong."

He let another moment pass.

"All this, what he did back there. Everything I did was wrong. I couldn't stop this from happening and I'm sorry."

Spy spoke so low that he could barely hear himself.

"I'm really sorry, Laurie."

The Sniper’s very own pet name was all it took to get his attention as he suddenly met his eyes.

"Do you remember when I came back to you, ran outside as the fool I was?"

No response, but Spy was sure that he did.

"I forgot something."

His knees cracked slightly as Spy got up, leaned closer to hug his friend from above now. After a moment’s hesitation he cupped his face and pressed their lips together. The following pain left him shocked and hot in shame.

Sniper had not only pushed him away but also scored a solid punch to his face, blood already dripping out of Spy's nose. They stared at each other silently for another second. Spy felt nauseous all of a sudden, the hurt in his face showing more than physical pain. However Sniper just stared back at him, his face as blank as a doll’s.

There were so many words in his mind now, Spy tried to speak, opened his mouth.

"Don't you - **ever** \- do that to me again." 

He couldn't decide what hurt more, the words or the unmoved face.

"You are dead. A dead man. You died. I don't want to remember you."

Spy shook his head determinedly. I'm alive, he wanted to say, but it only echoed in his mind.

"You are dead." His friend voice cracked. "...don't do this to me."

Another moment passed and Spy decided to take careful steps towards the shaking man.

"He did that. He did that to me."

He stopped a breath away, lifted his arms and as he saw how emotion ran over Sniper, he gently brought him to let him bury his face in his shoulder. The tenderness passed quickly as the Frenchman squeezed him. Just to be sure he could feel his body.

"I respawned." He whispered. Sniper's body was incredibly tense, but Spy didn’t care. "Respawn was back on. I didn't die, Laurie."

Finally, Sniper squeezed him back. He squeezed violently and Spy felt crushed, but it was okay. Everything was okay now. His hand found its way into the dark brown hair.

The silence forced itself back into the room, only to be disturbed by the opening of the door. Spy and Medic exchanged a look. They had to go now.

He slowly let go of his former teammate, but quickly turned to his case near the foot of the bed. He never had unpacked. He was ready to leave anytime. Medic came back and brought a light sweater along, it had some dark stains and Spy thought that it was probably one of Demoman's. Their Sniper still was where he left him, unmoving, but he took the sweater and dressed himself. Why he had only been wearing a pair of pants when Spy had found him was a mystery.

 

Sniper was guided down the stairs, a hand always on his back, and eyes always watching him.

"The Scouts will meet us at the airport." Demoman informed them with a low voice. "Let's 'ope we don't push our luck with this."

Luck. Normally the French wouldn't depend on it, but today seemed the day he would. And as much he would like to sit with Sniper in the back of the car, he stayed in his role as the designated driver. Medic had all the maps and information with him, as he had declaired himself the navigator at the beginning at their stay. Demoman placed himself next to Sniper on the backseat, already with one eye on their back.

"Well here goes nothin'." The Scot said.

The engine started and the car began to move without haste or hurry, as Spy carefully drove them through the town. The radio was on.

"Take the next left."

The car turned. Sounds of the turn signal reached Sniper again, he felt cramped, couldn't really look out of the window.

He just left.

"Take the exit there."

He already left once.

"Okay, two blocks and we are on the highway."

He didn't want to leave.

"Medic, there is a traffic jam near Novoli." Spy translated from the radio.

Because when he left-.

"Okay, then we need to drive west. Follow the river."

When he would ever leave-.

Their car stopped suddenly. Right in front of them, on the crossroads, stood a big black car, facing them with their headlights on in broad daylight.

Spy moved calmly and lit their taillights. Other cars stopped by now, honking and angry yelling could be heard across the street. Both engines started again.

Their car dashed backwards and nearly everyone was thrown forward by the force. "Turn! Turn, will ya!" Screeching car tires drowned out the Scots yell, as Spy already spun their car around. But instead of driving forward, he pushed them back again, as the oncoming black machine nearly crashed their front.

While driving backwards into a roundabout, Spy felt the luck on their side. Two cars nearly crushed into them, missing them by inches. " **Medic! Directions!** "

Sniper clenched on Demoman’s arm. "..Spook."

"Lad, don't ya worry, we got a plan." Demoman tried to hold himself in the seat as the car turned around harshly.

Instead of west, they drove east now at breakneck speed and nimbly maneuvered through oncoming traffic. Spy had a bit experience with fast cars, but he’d never on the wrong side of the road, and hastily switched again to avoid crashing.

"...Spook-"

Another sharp turn nearly made everyone in the back fly towards the windows. Another black car had cut in on them.

"Another one?!" Medic glanced behind and Demoman switched his back and forth.

"We still got the one behind!"

The new car drove up on their right and pushed them into traffic again, other cars started to crash as they tried to avoid the two.

Spy suddenly lifted his hand. "Demo."

To avoid the pushing car to their right, Spy drove into an alley. As they left it, he turned into the directions they came from, nearly throwing them over a small bridge.

Both cars behind them started to catch up. Except one of them was sent flying.

Sniper could feel his ears ringing and jerked as the shockwave hit them.

Demoman looked back, grinned and waved his little device from the backseat. "Payback, ya arse!"

The mined bridge was gone, one of the cars slid on its back down the road, coming to an halt at a street lantern. The other car ignored the crash and drove straight through the debris to follow them.

"I doubt he was in there-."

"Medic, **directions.** "

"Right! -Right!"

Spy pulled the handbrake and let the the car slide before stepping on the gas their new direction.

"Now, keep it straight..."

"Nah, left again!" Demoman yelled back. Medic's protest was cut off as their persuer rammed them in the back.

"Are the' trying tah kill us?!"

"Non, not with him." Spy said. He didn't flinch as the other car rammed them again, trying hard to keep them steady.

"Left, mate! Left!- oh bugger."

Their designated crossroad was blocked. Two police cars stood in position and the Italian police were already aiming at the criminals. Their shouts were ignored and Spy gripped the handbrake again, violently turning them around completely. By a hair’s width, both cars passed each other. Only another loud squeaking sound let them know that the black car was about to get after them again.

All the cars, the stressed tires, police sirens and now gun shots. Sniper would normally never admit it, but panic rose in him. "Let me out. Just let me out."

Spy drove into a narrow street, trying to keep up the speed. And as Demoman turned around, clenching his fist, Sniper already pressed his eyes shut.

Another explosion. This time it was a mined drain.

"Guys, better keep ya heads low." Demoman snarled.

Their chaser was merely stopped, as the explosion had had not fully flipped the car. But the back tires were done for. Two men quickly stepped out, and cocked their guns.

"Down!"

Snipers head was pushed down as the Scot pulled him with him. Two shots hit the back window, three more the rear of the car. Police sirens echoed near them again.

" **Medic!** "

"Down the road, the third left." Medic said between breaths. "Everyone alright?"

"No one’s hurt." Demoman pulled both Sniper and himself back to their seats.

With more speed Spy drove them through the remaining street. After a few hundred meters, he suddenly slowed down and turned into an alley.

Everyone jumped out of the car, except Sniper, who was pulled out by Demoman, and hurried towards a little garage on the other side.

Eyes darted in all directions, checking every movement and sound. Spy opened the garage and to reveal a small white Fiat. He and Medic seated themselves quickly, but Sniper couldn't be moved an inch.

"Lad, we have tah-"

"Just leave me here." Sniper stared at Spy. The latter gritted his teeth and gestured to Demoman.

A sorry look didn't help to bring the marksman back in the car, Demoman tried his best to keep him in a strong grip. All of them came to an halt as sirens reached their ears again, way to close.

"Laurie, please." Spy began to beg.

"If you leave me-"

"I didnt came all this way to leave you behind!" He immediately yelled back. "Get. In. The. Car."

Sniper stared back at him again, but was finally pushed in the backseat. And not a single second was lost to move them out of here. Spy kept their speed moderate and lawful, but was clearly still in a hurry. With fingers crossed, he hoped that the police didn't locked down the airport by now. Maybe their chaser kept them busy. That would be the best case.

With no time to lose, Spy occupied a taxi spot in front of the airport entrance.

"About twelve minutes, still. Aisle..." Medic fished out a crumpled note. "Aisle five. Nein, six. Six it is."

 

They stopped. They had to.

The airport was nearly empty, only a few men stood around, cloaked in dark coats and hats wearing low.

Damien stared back at the group, a gun at his head.

" _I'm confident to find a solution that pleases all of us._ "

Spy gritted his teeth and stepped back. "And with 'us', you mean you and your alliance." He carefully reached back to grab Sniper's arm.

Lelio smiled. Then suddenly lowered his gun, grabbed the runner and placed an arm around him. " _Not interested in this one?_ "

They both held eye contact, Spy didn't dare to look at Damien right now. But the Italian suddenly chose to look behind the Frenchman.

" _Laurie._ "

Spy gripped the arm harder.

" _Come here, please._ "

He couldn't be any less angry that he was only one trying to stop Sniper from going.

"You let him go, yes?"

"Mate." Finally Demoman pulled on the Sniper's shoulder.

Some of the surrounding men closed up on them, of course all of them armed. The rescue team was armed as well and it wasn't the numbers of the enemies that could worry them the most.

Lelio grabbed the Scout’s chin, placed his face next to his. " _I don't care about this one. And we all know that. You know what I want._ "

Police sirens could be heard by now. Still searching. Medic turned around for a second, but quickly focused back at the armed men. There wasn't much time now.

So Sniper lost none. His view switched back and forth between the Italian and his former teammate. Spy didn't loosen his grip, but he squirmed out of it and with fast steps he could evade any new ones. Without any hesitation Lelio let go of the Scout and welcomed Lawrence back in his arms.

But before they could reach each other, a loud jarring sound echoed through the room.

Lelio tripped.

No, he fell.

Lawrence tried to catch him, but suddenly the whole room went wild. Some of the men reached for the two, the others opened the fire. Damien barely jumped out of the clutch, tried to reach for the rest of his team who got cover behind an announcement desk.

Demoman catched the stumbling runner. "Doc-..."

"Return fire, don't let them come near!" Spy said while letting the Medic pass.

Five enemies already grouped up to rush them, but the Scot threw one TNT-pill over the desk. Upon impact, the handmade grenade exploded. Little shrapnel flew over them as dark smoke started to fill the room. Spy already picked two stunned enemies through the chaos and went for the shots. One was dead for sure, the other one at least wounded. Another shot to keep him down.

"He is hit near the hip, maybe the kidney." Medic shouted against the gunfire. "I can patch him up temporarily."

"Can he walk?"

"Give me a friggin' gun!" Damien yelled back at Demoman and reached out with his hand. Of course he had been disarmed at his capture.

Spy ducked down into cover to switch with Demoman. "Who shot first?" He asked.

"Jacob." Their Scout answered as he took Spy's second firearm. "Jacob could hide, they didn't know he was here. It was him."

Spy looked over the desk again and narrowed his eyes. The smoke lifted a bit. "I can't see him."

"He has to be there-!"

"I can't see Sniper." Spy whispered.

 

On the other side, Lelio leaned onto the Australian, finally came back to his feet near a wall. His employees kept a line in front of them, like guarding pillars of a small fortress.

He saw Lelio spitting blood. "Lelé?"

The blood was wiped away and the Marksman ignored, as Lelio turned slowly around to spot someone who just had made a grave mistake.

"Mate, you are bleedin'!" Lawrence tried to keep the wound on his stalkers throat closed. "Any- any first aid kit here?" He turned around to look.

" _Not needed._ " He was pulled back into a bloody kiss. " _Bello mio...stay safe... I will be right back._ "

And with these words, the Italian left, shouted some orders in his mother language just before entering a room near the checkout. Another grenade flew near them, filled the air with smoke, heat and an ear ringing sound. Some of the men jumped out of the way and Sniper finally could see across the room.

Spy looked back at him, determination in his eyes.

Five of Lelio's men were still standing but with nearly no cover.

Lelio was hurt. Badly.

More gunshots reached his ears, but not from the same room.

"Where is he goin'?" Demoman yelled between two gunshots. "Is there an exit?"

Spy tried to look over the desk again, but quickly had to duck from another shot.

"I don't know. I can't see his stalker either."

"Fuck!"

"Are they leavin'?!"

Spy took a quick look again, but Sniper was gone. He aimed again, shot, and another man was falling. "I don't know." He answered, breathless.

 

Finally he ran. With every step he got faster and faster, his whole body electrified with a new feeling. Finally he ran.

Sniper reached an emergency exit door, lost no time, nearly jumped out of it. Police cars drove past him to town. He stopped at the road.

Where to, he thought. Florence was no choice, of course. The mansion. Their home was pretty safe. Pazzo was there. Sniper turned around again to find any direction. He never had been here, he didn't knew this place, he couldn't read the signs. Where to, he thought again. By now the electric feeling from before channelled in his guts and made him close to vomit.

More gunshots could be heard, but just slightly as the traffic was louder.

For a moment or a minute, he just stood there and stared at the emergency exit he left through. He just left.

He already left once.

He didn't want to leave.

Because last time he left-.

"Spook."

The electric feeling was back again and Sniper made his way back through the exit door.

Last time he left, he wanted to save that man’s life.

He hurried through the halls, tried to find his way back. It was silent by now. The last door, or rather the first he had went through, was still open and Sniper rushed through. There was smoke, debris, even a little fire and a stumbling man trying to grab him. Sniper however, rammed him with his full weight, nearly fell with him to the floor. The other man crashed with a loud _thump_ , his head bobbing once. Without any hesitation, Sniper took the unconscious man's gun and had his first look around.

"Spook-!" Sniper wanted to shout, but his voice let only a whisper through. Spy heard him nevertheless and jumped up to reach for him.

" **You!** " Damien jumped between them. "YOU BASTARD!"

A fist flew, but never hit, as Spy blocked the runner off. Before he could raise his voice, Damien was already screaming again.

"This is **your** fault. **All your fault!** " Demoman lifted him away, struggled with his rage. "Your **fucking** fault!"

Sniper just stood there perplexed and switched his view between all of them, searched for answers. They had gunned the henchmen down, their Scout was bleeding, Spy too- _Spy was_ -

"-...you're bleedin'." They exchanged a look.

"I will be fine." Spy let out a long breath as he turned to Damien, who just collapsed on the floor. "And you?-"

"Where's Medic?"

Now even Demoman looked up, however, Spy answered. "He is with Jacob. He-"

Spy turned to Damien again. "-is not fine."

"Can I see him?"

Spy shook his head.

"Wh-"

"Non. You- better not."

"And we 'ave to get goin'." With a lot of struggles, Demoman tried to lift Damien back up to his feet. " _He_ is still here."

Again, Sniper stood there for a second. His former teammates looking back at each other, worn out faces, bodies on the floor. Spy noticed.

"We couldn't kill all of them, they suddenly retreated."

The slamming of a door echoed through the room and made everyone prick up their ears. Medic had returned. Damien lost no time and jumped out of Demoman's grip to run past them, and against better judgement, Sniper followed him.

The door lead to a small staircase, he saw the Scout already on the next floor.

Footsteps behind him reminded him of being followed. "Damien, please, we have to go! Now!" Medic squeezed past him.

He followed them to a café, large windows let the light filter into the open space. Then he saw the body.

Damien was already in front of it, took steps back, turned, looked back and wanted to reach down again.

"Damien!" Medic wanted to pull him away for a second, before he nearly was hit by an elbow.

A few steps further and Sniper could finally see him leaning against the chair, just before the moment he had to look away again. The BLU's neck was bent so unnaturally it was already hard to look at. He had shot Jacob multiple times. Blew through his head. Sent blood and brains across the battlefield. For years, nearly every day. Today was the first day he hadn’t wanted to look at the body. But Damien suddenly decided to pull out the gun out of his brother’s mouth, the barrel so deep down his throat that it was stuck. With a violent yank and a disgusting sound, he got it out and Jacob's head finally dropped down. Sniper could have sworn that Scout raised this gun at him.

 

The white car started again, this time with five passengers. Medic and Spy had lost no time pulling them all in, but now the latter simply drove slowly away from the airport.

He drove them south of Florence, never taking any roads that neared it.

"We have a lot of problems now." Spy started. "My friend Martinéz probably took already our stuff from the apartment. He should be at the Siena airport soon."

Sniper shifted in his seat. He still shared the back with Demoman, who sat between him and the runner. The Scot raised his voice.

"What about this Lelio?"

Spy exchanged a quick look with Medic before focusing on the road again.

"There had been a fight. There was blood on the wall towards Jacob and I'm sure it's not his."

Damien still had the gun in his hands, clenching its barrel.

"Jacob must have shot him before he died. But as we also know, Lelio got away. He is maybe still alive."

"He was already hit." Sniper suddenly said, not noticing Demoman looking back at him as he stared back at the rearview mirror, catching Spy's eyes. "The first shot-... it hit his throat. He was bleeding there. Severely."

A clicking sound got their attention, as their Scout checked the ammunition of the revolver. "He better be dead." Damien said, while putting it back together. This gun never fired.

"So he was already bleeding out on his neck, maybe Jacob hit an artery. And from what I saw back there, he was also shot somewhere near chest height."

The car took a turn east, and from here the suburban area ended and only farms passed along their way. Medic let out a sigh.

"If he didn't get medical help within a half hour, then he should bleed out. A hypovolemic shock is possible." Now he took a sharp breath in. "He _should_ be dead."

"He isn't." Sniper answered. And no one disagreed.

 

The night was as silent as it could be. Damien leaned against the window, sometimes moving a finger over the barrel of the gun; Demoman next to him unmoving, and seemingly deep in thought and Sniper kept his eyes locked on the rearview mirror. Spy and Medic were the only ones moving from time to time, maybe whispering about directions. They would drive to Siena, more precisely to Rosia, south-west from it. A small town where Spy had organized one of many backup locations beforehand.

It was probably past midnight as they arrived at the abandoned barn, a crooked two story house with withering red paint. Everyone ran on automatic now, they set up some beds, a night watch and a switch for him, and in the end Spy chose to drive the car into the barn itself, as there was no good hiding spot outside.

"Can I sleep in the car?" Damien asked. Demoman, Sniper and Medic had just closed the large double doors.

A nod from Spy and the Scout settled himself in. Their Demoman climbed up some ladders, already stating his preference for the old hay upstairs. It was a good lookout as well, which suited his position of the first night watch. Medic was about to say something as Spy pulled Sniper aside, but just ended up shaking his head. The masked man kept on trying and his opinion, wasn't worth the effort right now. Spy would try anyway.

"I don't know what he did, of course not. I wasn't there. But I have to ask-"

Sniper already waved him off as they sat down on some stacks. "Spook, I'm fine."

They held eye contact at first, but both broke it after a moment. "I told him he would die." Sniper suddenly started and Spy looked up again. His questioning face made the Australian twist his lips.

"I mean the BLU. Jacob, right?"

Spy nodded.

"Back then, in the sewers. He just ran in there. I stopped him, told him not to. I said, when he fights alone against Lelè, then he would die."

He paused. Spy kept his view on him, but Sniper looked down on his hands. "He ran in anyway."

"Are you feeling guilty of his death?"

"Yeah."

Silence. Spy stood up and sat next to him. For a moment they just sat there, shoulder on shoulder.

"They all knew what risk they took in coming with me. I had planned to come on my own at first."

"Oh."

"But apparently I was obvious to the others back at the fort. They knew what I would do, and they offered their help." Spy sighed. "Jacob had his own motivation to come along. Calling you both friends is far fetched. But his sense in justice was strong."

Spy nudged his side. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You were unarmed and on the other side of the crossfire."

Somehow Sniper noticed that he kind of missed his glasses. Usually he would look back now, right above the bridge of his orange tinted aviators, because without it, he felt somehow naked looking back at Spy.

"Was there any opening to fight back?" Spy suddenly changed the topic. "I mean, at the mansion, where he held you."

"Uh-, I..."

"Like a habit, a pattern of his behaviour, anything that makes him predictable or maybe flaws his plans. We could use that right now."

"...No."

"Nothing?"

Sniper looked away again. "Honestly, he didn't do much. He bought me dinner, spent time with me and,- and allowed me to go out sometimes." He screwed his face up at how ridiculous he must sound.

"Was he violent?"

"No-, well, technically yes, but-...Not to me."

Spy narrowed his eyes now and Sniper scratched his head.

"This man is really hard to understand." Spy began to fidget with something in his pocket. "Did he-" He started but stopped first. "Did he try to touch you?"

Their voices were very low by now. Sniper tried to scramble an explanation together, something he could tell Spy, but everything seemed wrong. That Lelio kissed and caressed him a lot, that _they had kissed_ , that they had shared the same bed more than once. Anything in his head right now didn't fit here, between him and Spy.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer."

Sniper just closed his eyes.

He was free now. Not with his stalker. His kidnapper. He was with his Spy now. Why couldn't he be happy about it?

"Sorry that I punched you." Sniper said. This just had to get out of his mind at least.

"It's okay."

"I mean- Spook. I didn't know."

"I said it's okay, Lawrence."

They both sighed. Spy brought something out of his pocket and played around with it, while Sniper decided to look over to the rest of the group. Demoman sat upright and only slightly leaned onto the wooden wall, seemingly watching the outside a bit from a crack in said wall. The doctor snoozed in his night-quarter near the car, where Damien slept in. At Least he looked like he was trying to sleep. That the death of Jacob would upset his teammate so much had surprised Sniper, from what he knew on the battlefield, they hated each other. But he still understood the pain somehow. He felt it himself. Sniper turned back to Spy, who was in his thoughts, and after some second thoughts, leaned onto his shoulder.

"...Whot's that?" Sniper murmured.

Spy looked up. "Mh? This?" He lifted the item up so Sniper could have a look. It was a small black or dark-greyish device, with a few buttons and a placeholder for batteries. "Your messenger. I found it in your van." Spy chuckled. "Once it gave me a little hope as we thought it was gone, because...- If you had brought it along, I could have sent you a message, you know. Tell you that I'm there."

"Spook..."

Spy leaned back against Sniper's head. "It was a silly thought. Nevertheless."

"That's not mine."

Spy raised his brows and tried to look back at his friend. Sniper tried as well. "Mine's longer. This looks different."

"It was in your van, in your drawer." Now Spy lifted it up again and turned it around multiple times. "If it's not yours, why was it in your van..."

"Actually." Suddenly Sniper let out a laugh. "Hell, actually I should have it. It's probably still in my work pants, I packed that in."

"This."

Spy stood up, clenched the item in his fist.

"Is not yours."

He threw it at the wall with a frustrated grunt, smashed the recording device into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp


End file.
